


Stay Alive - Levi x OC {Book 2}

by docoo



Series: Don't Die [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 91,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docoo/pseuds/docoo
Summary: Book 2 of the Don’t Die Series.After returning from the north, Aubrey and Levi are finally reunited. But that doesn’t mean their problems have disappeared. The titans still exist and they pose a greater threat than ever now that Wall Maria has been lost and Wall Rose was only barely reclaimed. But, even with the horrifying possibility of humanity's destruction looming overhead, the Scout Regiment, including Aubrey, finds hope in a boy with an unbelievable and unfathomable power.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Don't Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103843
Comments: 301
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this Author’s Note. It includes context that you’ll need in order to understand the story.  
> Hiyo and welcome to Stay Alive, Book 2 of the Don’t Die Series! If you’re new here and you haven’t read the first book, Don’t Die (obviously lol), then you can check it out on my profile or I’ll put the link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700958/chapters/70366329  
> But, if you’re here after finishing Book 1, hello again and welcome back! I know it’s boring, but I’m just going to go over the usual warnings and stuff and then do a quick reminder/explain where this book begins and where we are on the AOT timeline.  
> So, warnings first. This book is MATURE. It will have sexual content as well as mature language and themes so read at your own risk. I will always put a warning at the beginning of a chapter if there is smut but I usually don’t put one for language. If something else comes up that I think requires a warning, it will always be disclosed at the beginning of the chapter. I always like to say that if you feel uncomfortable at ANY POINT, please stop reading and take care of yourself first :)  
> Okay, now, onto the timeline. Book 1 of this series (Don’t Die) ended about ten years before Eren joins the Scouts. At that time, Aubrey was 17 and Levi was 19. This book takes place just after the 104th cadets have already joined the Scouts. More specifically, this fic begins in the middle of Episode 16 of Season 1. The 104th has joined the Scouts and have been with the Regiment for about two weeks. That means that there are about two more weeks before the beginning of the 57th Expedition (If you want a quick reminder of what is actually happening in Episode 16, I’ll put a link to a good summary here: https://attackontitan.fandom.com/wiki/What_Needs_to_be_Done_Now:_Eve_of_the_Counterattack,_Part_3 ) . Consequently, Book 2, takes place ten years after where Book 1 left off. That means that Aubrey is now 27 and Levi is now 29. I know, big jump! But now I get to introduce the AOT season 1 cast and we get a whole new plot to follow! Also, (and I know I get really overly technical about the plot and stuff, but, like, I can’t help it) both the anime and the manga are quite vague about where headquarters is actually located but, for convenience, I’m going to assume that it is located in Wall Rose. I think I may have mentioned at one point in Book 1 that it was located in Wall Maria, but I’ll go back and change that to Wall Rose when I edit. I just wanted to explain so that nobody’s confused because, at this point in the story, Wall Maria has fallen… meaning I would have to create an entirely new base and all of the history from Book 1 would be lost. Andddddd, we’re not going to do that lol.  
> I should also add that this fic will not follow the plot of AOT exactly. For the most part, the overall plot will be the same, but the addition of Aubrey’s character will change some things. She obviously adds a whole new aspect to the story, plus I think it’s good to add in some additional plot points that revolve around her character in order to keep the story feeling exciting and entertaining.  
> As of right now, I am not sure how far this fic will go into the story of AOT. I honestly think it depends on how AOT actually ends in real life. If I don’t like what Hajime Isayama does… then I’ll write a different ending lol. So, I could stop after Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (probs not before Season 3 but you never know), I don’t really know. It all depends.  
> I’m probably going to use a mix of canon dialogue and my own dialogue in scenes that allow for it. Although, I might get lazy and just give the gist of the scene when I don’t want to go back and rewatch the actual episode lol.  
> I thought y’all might be happy to know that this fic is going to start off pretty light-hearted. I finished the last book with a lot of angst and sadness so we’re going to take a little while to celebrate the reunion before we get too deep into the plot. These bbs deserve a little while to relax again. <3  
> Okay, I think that’s all I have to say, so I’ll wrap this up and let y’all get on to reading :) I really hope this book turns out as well as the last one (at least I thought the last one was good lol) and that y’all enjoy it! Remember to ALWAYS leave a comment. Just because we’ve started a new book doesn’t mean that my addiction to comments has eased AT ALL. So… leave one lol. Okay, thank you so much for reading and enjoy :))) <333

Levi,  
I miss you, too. The second Erwin gives me the okay, I’ll be on my way home. I have a feeling he won’t keep us waiting much longer. Ten years is a little ridiculous. But, even if he puts it off, I’ll be back for leave in less than three months. Then we’ll have some time.  
Things are calm here. All of my squads are looking good. If they’re lucky, they might actually be able to beat me in hand-to-hand combat sometime before their 50th birthdays. If only everyone could pick it up as easily as you.  
I hope your squad is doing well. Tell Petra that I miss her. She’s such a sweetheart. And maybe kick Oluo if you can find a reason to. He’s such a smartass. Yeah, I don’t miss having him here with me one bit. Well, maybe a little bit, but don’t tell him that.  
Anyway, I can’t wait to meet Eren. It’s still hard for me to believe what you’ve told me he can do but, if it’s true… I have hope, Levi. Maybe we can actually make the progress we’ve been wishing for. Maybe we could actually end this whole thing.  
I’m probably getting ahead of myself. For now, I’ll just look forward to seeing you again. I miss you. More than you could ever know.  
I love you. Always.  
Aubrey

Levi sighed as he let the letter drop onto his desk, his head spinning. Aubrey’s letters always brought him an overwhelming amount of anguish and bliss. Usually bliss as he opened it and then anguish when her words came to an end and he realized he’d have to wait another day for another message. It was a never ending cycle.  
She’d been gone so long. Too long. Ten years.  
It was hard for him to even wrap his head around that number. They’d only been able to be together for three months of the year ever since she left. Erwin had extended their leave to a month and half each so that they could spend more time together. She came to him in the Fall and he went to her in the Spring. But it was never enough. Every time they had to say goodbye another piece of him broke. He wouldn’t survive it much longer. Soon, every part of him would be shattered and he wouldn’t be able to go on any longer.  
The soldiers she’d sent back to them were all amazing, perfect products of her leadership. Levi’s entire squad was made up of them. Eld, Petra, Oluo, Gunther… they’d all come from her. She’d sent others over the years and most of them were captains of their own squads now. But even the best were sometimes caught in a bad situation. Every time he had to inform her that another of her soldiers had been lost he could barely find the strength to put the ink on the paper. He always felt like he’d failed her. He hadn’t been able to protect those she cared about and he knew that it caused her pain. Her letters were always shorter when she was grieving.  
But surely Erwin would bring her back soon. Surely, he knew just how absurd it was that he’d kept Aubrey in the north for ten years. But, then again, they’d thought it was absurd after three years, after six years, after eight years. It just never ended.  
But, now really did seem to be the best time to bring her home. With the development of Eren’s ability, he was surprised Erwin hadn’t just called her back immediately. She had an entire legion of highly skilled soldiers. If they were going to protect that brat, forty extra sets of hands wouldn’t hurt. Especially when they all knew how to properly wield a blade. It just didn’t make sense. If there was ever a time to bring Aubrey back, it was now.  
Levi brought a hand to his cravat. He wore it nearly every day that she wasn’t with him. It was one of the few reminders of her that he could carry everywhere he went. Aubrey had given him Tika’s rock, too, but he usually saved that for expeditions. He couldn’t risk losing it. It was too precious.  
Levi sighed again and reached into his desk to pull out a piece of blank paper and some ink. He’d respond to her right away, just as he always did.  
He dipped the quill into the ink and then brought it to the parchment.

Aubrey,  
I-

Levi looked up as he heard a knock on the door. He nearly grunted. He’d lost a bit of his temper over the years but when it came to Aubrey... he could still get mad.  
He took a breath, calming himself before he answered.  
“State your name and business.”  
He waited until he heard the weak voice that answered.  
“Um, Armin Arlert, sir. I have a message from the Commander.”  
Levi’s brows furrowed just the tiniest bit. What did Erwin have to tell him through a cadet? Why hadn’t he just come himself?  
“Come in.”  
Levi waited until he heard the door click open and saw the cadet peek his head in. Levi turned his attention back to his letter as soon as Armin was in the room.  
Without looking up, he spoke.  
“Well, what’s the message?”  
Armin took a deep breath. Speaking with the captain always made him nervous.  
“Oh, um, he said to tell you, ‘she’s back’?”  
Levi’s hand froze and he pushed the quill so hard into the paper that the tip broke off. He couldn’t have heard right.  
“What?”  
Armin swallowed. Captain Levi’s tone had changed entirely. Had he said something to upset him?  
“Um, ‘she’s back’. That’s the message he told me to deliver. He said you’d know what he meant.”  
Levi was up and out of his chair in less than a second. He stomped over to the cadet and saw Armin starting to shake.  
“Where? Where was Erwin headed?”  
Armin couldn’t find his voice.  
“Where?”  
Armin finally grew scared enough of the captain’s tone that his body answered automatically.  
“He was headed for the field, sir. The field.”  
Levi moved out of Armin’s face and practically rocketed out the door. He passed his squad, including Eren. He’d had them scrubbing the floors outside his office while he worked. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave Eren unattended but he didn’t really care at the moment. Besides, the kid hadn’t killed anyone yet. Why would he start now?  
Levi ignored the murmurs of “Captain?” as he flew past them. He couldn’t allow himself to believe what he was thinking. It couldn’t be true. There had to be some other ‘she’. Erwin would’ve told him if he was bringing Aubrey back. And he’d just read her letter. She’d said nothing about her imminent return, only that she hoped she’d be home soon. There was no way it was her. And yet, he couldn’t help the way he was speeding through the halls of the castle. If there was even just the slightest chance that it was her… he had to move faster.  
He moved between a run and a brisk walk as his boots clicked against the floors. It seemed like the routes he took everyday had somehow become endless. Every second felt like an hour and his stomach started to churn. He was impatient, frenzied, delirious. Could it really be her?  
Finally, after an eternity of agony, the front door came into view and Levi picked up his pace, jogging through the last hallway.  
He slammed into the door, shoving it open with enough force to make a loud cracking noise. He didn’t care.  
People. There were so many damn people. It looked like the entire fucking regiment was on the front lawn.  
But then he saw the horses. Lots of them. And carts with supplies. A group had arrived. A large one.  
He looked again, trying to pick out individual faces. The cadets were on the left, more of the regiment on the right, and in the middle…  
There she was. She was staring right at him.  
She stood right next to Erwin, looking as though she’d just pulled out of his arms.  
Levi couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare back.  
There was a beat of silence that seemed to last forever. And then she smiled.  
Before he knew what was happening, she was running at him, her smile growing wider with every stride. He still couldn’t move.  
She got closer and closer and then, right as she was about to reach him, Levi felt his limbs start to work again. His arms reached for her just as she jumped at him.  
The combination of his unpreparedness and her embrace forced him back a few steps but he hardly noticed. His arms wrapped around her back and he squeezed her just as tightly as she was squeezing him. Both of them were crushing each other, but that was how they wanted it.  
As soon as they were steady, Levi slid a hand into her hair, pulling her head away from his shoulder. He barely had time to look her in the eyes before his lips crashed into hers. He didn’t give a shit who was watching.  
Aubrey kissed him back with an equal intensity, her arms locking around his neck as she crushed his mouth to hers. Their lips met again and again until Aubrey couldn’t take it any longer. She needed air.  
She broke away and pushed her head into his neck. Levi didn’t stop. He kissed her hair, her neck, her shoulder, everything he could find until he’d run out of ground to cover.  
He raised a hand to her jaw, pulling her away from his body so he could look at her face.  
She only got more beautiful every time he saw her.  
If that was even possible.  
Her features had sharpened with age. Her jaw was more defined, her nose more pointed, her cheekbones more prominent. She’d switched from pulling her hair back to letting it hang in a braid down her chest. Neither of them were the barely-adults they’d been when they’d first met. Now they were grown, matured, and… she was the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen.  
Levi found her lips again, kissing her more gently than he had the first time. Aubrey’s hand found his cheek and he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her closer.  
Aubrey was the one to break away again and she pressed her forehead to his as she continued to hold his face in her hands.  
The two of them stood there, restoring the air to their lungs and barely even remembering the regiment behind them.  
Aubrey smiled as she took one last breath.  
“Hi.”  
Levi scoffed. Hi?  
He kissed the tip of her nose in reply. There was only one thing he could think to say.  
“You’re back? Really back?”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Yes, I’m really back.”  
Levi shook his head in disbelief. It seemed like a dream. Those were the words he’d been waiting to hear for the last ten years.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Aubrey chuckled and Levi felt her breath against his skin. He could barely think.  
“We wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“We?”  
Aubrey nodded again.  
“Yes, Erwin and I. It was my idea. Don’t be mad at him.”  
Levi moved her face back to his chest and met Erwin’s gaze. He wasn’t sure if he should be mad or thankful so he just decided to be neither for now. He’d work it out later.  
Levi put his lips back on her hair and released a tension he’d been holding for years. She was back. It almost seemed too good to be true. But he wasn’t going to question it now and he wasn’t going to waste any time.  
Levi ran a hand down her arm until he found her hand. He grabbed at it, lacing their fingers easily and started to pull away. He was going to get them out of there.  
But, before he could move, another thought overtook his mind. He raised their locked hands, scanning her fingers.  
“Where’s your ring?”  
Aubrey laughed and he nearly choked at the sound. He’d missed that sound so much.  
Levi watched as she raised her free hand to her neck and pulled on a familiar chain. It was her necklace, the North Star pendant still gleaming as bright as ever. But there was more than just the pendant. Her ring was there, too.  
Levi reached for the ring, feeling that the usually cool metal had grown warm from her skin. He shuddered. Maybe now that she was back, that ring would actually serve its purpose.  
His fingers dropped away, satisfied for the moment. Right now, he had a more important and immediate thought running through his mind.  
“Let’s go.”  
Levi started to turn, pulling on her hand as he walked. He didn’t really care where they went. Anywhere they could be alone was fine.  
He was just starting to tug her along when he felt Aubrey tug back.  
“Levi, wait!”  
He twisted his head back, already annoyed by the delay.  
“What?”  
Aubrey laughed at him. He was forgetting where he was.  
“I have an entire legion to instruct and plenty of other work to do before we can go anywhere.”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like the sound of that at all.  
“I don’t give a shit about your work. Let’s go.”  
He tried to pull her away again only to be stopped by another tug. He snapped his head back again.  
“Aubrey. Let Erwin handle it. He is the fucking Commander after all. Now, let’s go.”  
This time, Aubrey didn’t even give him the chance to yank on her again.  
She reached for his other arm and snapped him back to her. Their faces were no more than a few inches apart and Aubrey smiled up at him.  
“Levi, let me do my job, please.”  
She put her lips on his again, hoping it would shut him up long enough for her to get her thoughts together. It worked like a charm.  
As soon as she broke away, Aubrey pivoted and dragged him back to Erwin. Only now did she notice the way that nearly everyone was gawking at them, their eyes shifting back and forth between herself and Levi. It seemed like he’d maintained his scary demeanor all these years. Everyone looked like they’d seen a ghost.  
She halted beside Erwin and glanced up at him. He was staring back at her, a smile on his face.  
Aubrey cleared her throat.  
“Uh, sorry. That might have been a bit... graphic.” She wasn’t sure they’d ever kissed like that in public. It had definitely been… a lot.  
To her surprise, Erwin just laughed.  
“Well, after ten years, I can’t say I’m surprised.”  
Aubrey felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she glanced back over at Levi. His eyes hadn’t left her. They were full of impatience and annoyance… and maybe a little bit of the hunger that she’d seen time and time again.  
She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. If they were going to get anything done, he needed to get that look under control.  
Aubrey decided to ignore him for now. If she looked at his eyes for too long, she’d get hungry herself.  
She was about to go back to Erwin when she remembered something rather pressing. She looked to Levi.  
“Where’s your squad?”  
Levi opened his mouth to answer but he never got the chance.  
There was a familiar cracking noise as the door of the castle slammed open again and then a shout.  
“Captain Aubrey!”  
Aubrey recognized the voice immediately and spun around, a smile already on her face.  
“Petra!”  
Aubrey unlocked herself from Levi’s grip and sprinted away. She thought she heard him mumble something but she didn’t pay attention. She was too excited to see her friend… well, subordinate… but still friend.  
Aubrey met her halfway across the field and locked her arms around her. The two of them practically jumped up and down in excitement as little squeals filled the air.  
After she was satisfied with their hug, Aubrey pulled back a bit to look at her. It had been far too long since they’d been face to face. She’d sent Petra to Levi just over a year ago and since then they’d only been able to exchange the occasional letter plus spend a bit of time together when she’d come home for her leave in the Fall. It hadn’t been enough. Aubrey had grown quite fond of the girl during their time together and it had been tough to send her away at all. But now she was back and none of that mattered anymore.  
“Petra, how are you?!”  
The girl was still a little breathless and Aubrey giggled as she caught her breath.  
Finally, she answered, still panting a bit.  
“I’m good! How… are you?!”  
Aubrey laughed again.  
“Geez, Levi’s been slacking on your conditioning. I’ll have to make you run some laps.”  
Petra grimaced but she knew Aubrey was joking. Probably.  
“Oh god, no thank you, Captain.”  
To her relief, Aubrey laughed again and wrapped her in another hug. No mention of laps.  
Suddenly, Aubrey realized there were quite a few people still missing. She let Petra go again.  
“Where’s the rest of you?”  
Petra turned around just as the door slammed open again.  
They were jogging, not running like Petra had been. She figured that’s why they were a little late.  
Aubrey couldn’t even wait for them to reach her. She let go of Petra and ran forward to meet them.  
She threw herself at Eld and watched his smile grow when she kissed him on the cheek. She moved on to Gunther, too eager to even speak as she did the exact same thing. Finally, she saw Oluo and she was so excited that she forgot how much of a smartass he was. She hugged him so forcefully that he staggered back a few steps. When she pulled away she gathered all three of them and squeezed as tightly as she could. She was pretty sure she heard Gunther grunt from the pressure of her grasp.  
“Ugh, I’ve missed you all so much!” She heard Eld chuckle and finally released them so they could talk. “Tell me, Levi’s been good to you, right? I don’t have to yell at him?”  
Eld shook his head and laughed lightly.  
“No, Captain, you don’t need to yell at him.”  
Aubrey grinned.  
“Good.”  
At that moment, Petra joined them and Aubrey pulled her in for another hug, holding her a little too tightly and kissing her cheek. She couldn’t help it. She really had missed them.  
When Aubrey finally let go of them, her eyes lifted to find that there was another boy standing a ways back. He had a completely shocked expression on his face and he looked like he might have just seen a ghost.  
Aubrey smiled. There was only one person on Levi’s squad that she’d never met. She knew exactly who she was looking at.  
Aubrey left the group and moved toward him. Everyone watched as she went.  
Eren didn’t move but he swallowed nervously. He had no idea who the woman was but she seemed incredibly familiar and friendly with everyone. She was obviously someone important.  
Aubrey finally came to a stop, grinning as she looked Eren over.  
He was taller with a good frame and Aubrey could see that he was in good shape from the way his clothing clung to him. That was good. He’d need that.  
He still looked incredibly young, though Aubrey knew that being young didn’t mean you weren’t strong.  
His face had yet to carve itself out completely but she could still see a hardness in his features even as he gaped at her.  
She raised her gaze to his striking turquoise eyes and was sorry to see that he still looked just as unsure about her as when she’d first approached. She’d have to fix that.  
Aubrey moved forward, wrapped her arms around him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
“You must be Eren.”  
Her hands were still on his shoulders as she watched his mouth fall open and a furious pink blush spread over his cheeks.  
She heard a few snickers behind her and turned to shoot a harsh glance at Oluo and Gunther and they shut up as soon as they saw her stare.  
She felt bad. Maybe the kiss had been too much. She’d gotten too excited.  
Eren stood silently for a moment and then managed to stutter a reply.  
“Um, y-yes.”  
Aubrey smiled at him again and examined his features once more. He still looked beyond confused. Her lips turned down at the corners.  
“You don’t know who I am, do you?”  
Eren paused again and Aubrey could tell he was wracking his brain for any way he might know her. He wouldn’t find what he was looking for.  
Aubrey turned around, seeing that Erwin and Levi had made their way across the field and were now having a hushed conversation beside Levi’s squad.  
Aubrey caught Erwin’s eye.  
“You didn’t tell him?”  
Erwin turned to her and a small smile tugged at his lips.  
“No, I couldn’t risk Levi beating it out of him. The surprise would have been ruined.”  
Aubrey’s gaze shifted to Levi.  
“And you? Have you been hiding me, Levi?”  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Tch. I have no reason to tell the brat about my personal life.”  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow.  
“Well now that I’m back, I’m more than just your personal life. In fact, I’m your senior.”  
Levi clicked his teeth.  
“Shut it. Joining six months before me is hardly anything to be proud of in a run of ten years.”  
Aubrey smirked.  
“Hmm. I don’t know, I’m pretty proud of it.”  
Levi grunted and Aubrey could see his squad biting their lips to hold back their laughter.  
Aubrey turned back to Eren, satisfied with her win.  
“Well, I suppose I have some explaining to do, then.”  
Eren only stared at her, obviously still overwhelmed and bewildered.  
Aubrey took a breath and started.  
“First things first, I’m Captain Aubrey. It’s nice to meet you, Eren.”  
Aubrey stuck her hand out and waited for him to shake it. He hesitated for a few seconds but he eventually reached out and gripped her fingers with his own.  
“It’s nice to meet you, too, Captain.”  
His voice was still a little shaky and shocked but Aubrey was just happy to have him respond.  
As soon as their hands dropped, she carried on.  
“As for why I’m here and what it has to do with you… I’m here to teach you.”  
Eren was only getting more confused each second.  
Aubrey hurried to explain when she saw his brows scrunching together.  
“I hear that titan ability of yours is quite impressive. But you can only use hand-to-hand combat in that form, correct?”  
Aubrey grinned at him.  
“Well, I happen to be pretty good at that. So, I’m here to teach you.”  
Levi’s eyes widened when he heard Aubrey’s words. That was why Erwin had brought her back? To teach Eren how to fight?  
He had to admit it was a good plan. Right now, Eren only knew the standard military-style combat that they taught in the Training Corps. If he could learn Aubrey’s style of fighting, he’d be a much more deadly opponent against anything that dared to face him in his titan form.  
Levi flicked his eyes to Erwin. He was looking a little too smug. He had a good plan and he knew it.  
“But we’ll talk more about that later.” Aubrey winked at him and turned away. As much as she would’ve liked to stay and talk, she still had a job to do.  
She moved back to Levi, grabbing his hand and tugging him close. Even just the short time she’d taken to greet his squad had been too long. She wanted him near enough that she could feel the heat coming off his skin.  
She raised a hand to his face, running her fingers along his cheek until she reached up and grasped a strand of his bangs. She tugged lightly.  
“You need a haircut.”  
“Tch.”  
Levi gave her a hard stare but he didn’t dare to pull away from her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.  
She smiled.  
“I’ll do it tonight.”  
Levi didn’t say anything but Aubrey saw his eyes soften and she knew he wasn’t going to object.  
She dropped her hand away from his hair and turned to examine the field.  
There were soldiers everywhere.  
Her soldiers.  
She’d trained them well. She was sure of that. Even now, when she’d left them without orders while she’d frolicked around, not one of them had even dared to move from their horses’ side. None of them spoke and they all stood quietly, awaiting her orders. Aubrey was sure she could have left them there all day and they’d still be standing by.  
She smiled. She was proud of the legion she’d brought back, of the work she’d done in the north. It had been grueling to be away from Levi but… she hoped it had been worth it. Now, when they needed it most, they had a small army of soldiers. And every one of them had been trained by her… personally.  
She looked up at Erwin.  
“Well, where do you want them?”  
Erwin raised an eyebrow. Aubrey seemed confident. Though, from what he could see and from what the soldiers she’d sent back were capable of, he knew she should be.  
“The horses should be fine in the stables. All of your supplies can go around to the back of the castle.”  
Aubrey looked back to her troops. She barely spoke any louder than she would in conversation even though they were spread across the entire field. She’d trained them to listen carefully. If they couldn’t hear her, they weren’t paying close enough attention.  
“You heard him. Horses to the stables and if you have supplies take them around back.”  
There was a collective “Yes, Captain” and then everyone started to move.  
Levi wasn’t surprised. He’d seen her with her soldiers every Spring when he went to visit her. She was perhaps even more demanding than he was. But that only made sense. The whole purpose of her being in the north was for her to have a space where she could focus solely on making them the best they could be.  
Erwin, on the other hand, had rarely ever seen the way Aubrey acted as a Captain. He’d visited her in the north but she always took the day off when he came so that she could spend all of her time with him. That meant he’d hardly ever gotten to see her soldiers in action. Mostly, he relied on her letters and Levi’s eyewitness accounts to make sure that things were going well. He trusted her. If she’d been having trouble, she would have told him.  
But now he could see that she hadn’t been having trouble at all. The way they were following her commands was… immaculate.  
“August, Hans.”  
Aubrey broke the silence as she waved over her helpers. Both of them were young, twenty and nineteen, respectively. But what they lacked in age they made up for with skill. They were her right and left hands in the north. Running an entire legion was difficult, even for her, and she always found a soldier or two to give a bit more attention to. It worked out nicely. When they helped her, they were essentially training for when they’d be captains of their own squads. It made things easier when she eventually sent them back to Erwin. In fact, if Erwin hadn’t called her back when he did, she would’ve sent August and Hans back within the month. They were strong, skilled, and ready to lead. Her job was done when it came to them.  
But she’d need them until the second Erwin took them away.  
Both of them had already mounted their horses but they rode over to her instantly, waiting patiently for whatever she had to say.  
Aubrey turned to August first.  
He had a very suave look about him. Icy blue eyes that could cut deep and blonde hair even lighter than Erwin’s that framed his face. High cheekbones, full lips, and a tall, muscular frame rounded out the deal. Aubrey couldn’t count the number of times she’d seen her female soldiers swooning over him at dinner. She’d always teased him about it. His reactions were just too good to pass up. Despite his smooth look, he was actually rather shy and awkward when you got to know him. Nonetheless, the kid had a switch he could turn on when he was giving or receiving orders. He turned into a machine.  
“August, you go around to the back of the castle. Make sure they don’t mess anything up. When you’re done, take everyone to the barracks and get them settled. Just tell the girls to find a roommate and an empty dorm.”  
He nodded curtly. “Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey waved him away and his horse instantly rode off.  
She switched her focus to Hans.  
Compared to August’s charming and mature looks, Hans was a near opposite. He looked young and innocent with brown hair cropped close to his skull and a rounder face. Dark eyes were set beneath long lashes and freckles covered his cheeks. Aubrey had been surprised to find that he was almost always serious and she often struggled to get him to smile more than once a week. Plus, he stuck to her side like glue and she’d had to shoo him out of her office time and time again just to get a moment alone. His seriousness and loyalty made him both a great leader and an amazing subordinate but sometimes Aubrey felt like he needed to learn to take a joke.  
“Hans, go to the stables. There should be enough stalls, but if there aren’t just double up. When you’re finished, go to the barracks and do the same as I told August.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey flicked her hand and he was gone in a second.  
“Nicely done, Aubrey. They’re even better than I expected.”  
Aubrey glanced over at Erwin and she raised her brows.  
“Have you been underestimating me, Commander?”  
Erwin laughed and shook his head.  
“No, it’s just hard for me to picture you so… serious.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes.  
“I think you’re forgetting whose daughter I am.”  
Erwin tensed at the mention at the mention of her father but Aubrey didn’t seem the least bit bothered. She’d practically made a joke about it. Perhaps her bitterness and pain had eased over the years.  
Before he could respond, Aubrey whirled around and her eyes landed on the group of soldiers huddled against the wall of the castle. All of them looked young and all of them looked confused and… horrified. She noticed that many of them were flicking their eyes between herself and Levi.  
“Are all of them cadets?”  
Aubrey whispered into Levi’s ear as she kept her eyes on the group.  
He nodded.  
“What’s their corps number?”  
“104th.”  
Aubrey groaned and pressed her face into his chest. Her words were muffled by his body.  
“That makes me feel old.”  
“Tch. You are not old.”  
Aubrey pressed further into him.  
“You’re just saying that ‘cause you want to make yourself feel better, Mr. Pushing-Thirty.”  
“Oi.”  
Aubrey felt Levi pinch her side and she squeaked but didn’t move away. The feeling of his body against her was too good to leave just yet. Instead, she decided to just ask another question.  
“Where’s Hange? And Mike?”  
Erwin was the one to answer her question.  
“They’re in the basement with Moblit working on some kind of experiment for Eren. They probably didn’t even hear your arrival. I sent Armin to get them right after you, Levi.”  
Aubrey glanced at Levi, her eyebrows raising. She recognized that name. Eren, Armin, Mikasa. They were the three cadets that popped up in Levi’s letters most frequently, usually in relation to Eren. Or, at least they popped up im his most recent letters. If she remembered correctly, the cadets had only joined a couple of weeks ago.  
“Aubrey!”  
The door of the castle slammed open again.  
Levi grumbled under his breath.  
“Speak of the devil.”  
Aubrey didn’t even need to look to know who it was. She scrambled away from Levi, his arms reaching after her as she went. She felt a little bad for leaving him but she couldn’t help herself.  
“Hange!”  
Hange was laughing as they ran across the field to meet each other and Aubrey couldn’t help but giggle in return.  
When they collided, they literally jumped up and down with excitement. But Hange didn’t hold on for too long; she was anxious to see Aubrey’s face.  
“You’re back!”  
Aubrey nodded, still laughing.  
“Yes! For good this time.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t Erwin tell me? Why didn’t Levi tell me?”  
Aubrey was grinning ear to ear.  
“Erwin and I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
Hange processed quickly, her smile growing wider, and then moved on to the next question.  
“Where are your troops?”  
“I already sent them away to the stables.”  
“How do they look? Good? What are their stats like?”  
“All good. Stats are great. I’m happy with them.”  
“What about hand-to-hand combat?”  
“Also good. They’ll never be great but, again, I’m happy with them.”  
“Wait.”  
Aubrey paused. She hadn’t been expecting Hange’s flurry of questions to stop any time soon.  
“Why are you back?”  
Aubrey smiled. Her eyes slid back over to Eren.  
“Him.”  
Hange followed her gaze. She was confused for a moment but then she made the connections and she squealed.  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to teach him?”  
Aubrey nodded and when Hange started jumping up and down again. Aubrey couldn’t help but join in.  
“Aubrey.”  
Aubrey stopped when she heard another voice join their conversation. She looked over Hange’s shoulder. Mike.  
She squealed and ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Moblit was next to him and as soon as Mike let her go, she moved on to him.  
She stepped back to look at them and sighed. Now that she had everyone around her, things were starting to sink in. She was home.  
She felt the urge to run to Levi again and she turned to look at him.  
He was already staring at her and Aubrey could see the need in his eyes. She felt the same.  
But before she could go, Aubrey felt a grip on her wrist. She hardly had to look to know who it was.  
But she wasn’t willing to wait to be in Levi’s arms. She wanted to go now.  
“Hange, I have some things to do before dinner. My troops aren’t settled yet, but, um, you can ask me anything you want in the Mess Hall, okay?”  
Before Hange could even answer, Aubrey tore her wrist from her friend’s grip and moved back to Levi. She needed to get through all of her work so that they could get some time alone.  
When she finally reached him, Aubrey put her hands on his chest and pressed close.  
“Let’s take Lex to the stables.”  
Levi scoffed.  
“I can’t believe that horse is still around.”  
Aubrey smacked his shoulder.  
“Hey! Don’t say things like that. She’ll hear you.”  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
Aubrey smiled.  
“But you still love me.”  
She saw his lips twitch and she leaned into him, pressing her mouth to his. She didn’t linger. She was still eager to get her work done. Maybe they could spend some time in Levi’s office before dinner.  
Aubrey broke away and grabbed his hand.  
“Come on. Let’s go.”  
Levi nodded and they headed for where Lex was grazing on a patch of grass.  
Aubrey called over her shoulder as they walked.  
“I’ll meet you in your office when I’m done, Erwin.”  
She thought she heard him chuckle but she hardly noticed. They’d almost reached Lex.  
Aubrey was getting ready to mount when she suddenly heard the squeak of leather and she looked to see that Levi had gotten up before her. His hand reached down to her in a silent invitation.  
She grinned at him. Always so sweet.  
She took his hand and swung up behind him. When she wrapped her arms around his waist she couldn’t help but trail her fingers over the muscles beneath his shirt. She was pretty sure she felt Levi shudder.  
After just a few more seconds, Levi tapped his boots in Lex’s sides and they took off.  
Aubrey pressed herself into his back and took a deep breath. She was home.

A/N: Hiyoooooooo! That was Book 2! I should probably start calling Stay Alive instead of Book 2 but old habits die hard lol.  
Anyway, I hope y’all liked this first chapter :))))) Like I said in the first author’s note, I’m going to keep this first part pretty lighthearted. We went through a lot of sad at the end of Don’t Die so we’re just going to give these two a couple of weeks to be happy. Be ready for fluff and smut lol.  
Also, Aubrey really do be a badass captain now. We love that for her. An icon. And she’s going to TRAIN EREN. PLEASE, why am I a genius lol.  
Okay, PLEASE leave a comment so that I can know y’all aren’t deceased after Book 1 and that you’re here lol. Also, let me know your thoughts! I know this chapter was pretty fast-paced and it was a lot of reunions and all of that but at least it was fairly happy :)))))) Alrighty, that’s all I’ve got for now but, remember, LEAVE A COMMENT AND I LOVE YOU <333


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey didn’t get those few minutes alone in Levi’s office like she’d wanted. The day had been full of answering questions, signing documents, sorting out assignments, and readying for her new position at headquarters. The second she’d arrived at the stables, August and Hans had been on her and they had barely left her side all day. Aubrey could tell it was starting to get on Levi’s nerves from the way she caught him shooting them death glares when they weren’t looking.  
Levi had insisted that he stay by her side all day and Aubrey hadn’t been able to deny him. So, Aubrey had set up a temporary base in Levi’s office. Eren and the rest of Levi’s squad joined them but Aubrey didn’t really notice them much. She’d gone into work mode.  
She’d barked out commands to her soldiers, trying to be as quick and efficient as possible. It seemed like every few seconds she was saying ‘August do this’ or ‘Hans do that’. At one point, both of them had been gone and she’d told Levi to take a piece of paperwork to Erwin. Eren had watched in shock when he’d done it without question. He’d been even more shocked when Aubrey had casually kissed his cheek upon his return. The rest of Levi’s squad wasn’t all that surprised. All of them had seen them together multiple times, whether it was here at headquarters or in the north at the training camp.  
She was still unnaturally fast at paperwork but even she was a bit overwhelmed by the amount she had to get through. Every soldier she’d brought back needed to be merged with the main force and there were over forty of them to document. She had to write the strengths, weaknesses, stats, personalities, compatibilities, and even a recommendation for placement for every single one. She knew every one of her soldiers on a personal level so it wasn’t hard to find the information, it was just hard to regurgitate it onto the page as quickly as she wanted to. She was determined to get it all done before dinner so that her and Levi could finally be alone after they’d eate She hadn’t seen him since he’d visited her in April and it was nearing the end of June. They’d gone longer stretches... but now she was back. Really back. And she wanted to show him just how happy she was to be home.  
Aubrey had arrived in the middle of the afternoon and the final piece of paperwork finally landed in the complete pile just before seven o’clock. She was right on time.  
“Done.” Aubrey leaned back in her chair, or Levi’s chair, and reached for him. “Dinner time.”  
Levi took her hand and lifted her from her chair. She smiled at him as her hands pressed into his chest and opened her mouth to say something more... but she was interrupted.  
“Captain.”  
August walked in, returning from the task she’d sent him on a few minutes ago. He stood in the door, patiently awaiting his next order.  
“Captain.”  
Hans appeared beside him, the same expectant look on his face.  
Aubrey sighed. They were always so intense.  
“We’re done, boys. Go get some food and relax. If you ask me if I ‘need anything’ one more time tonight, I’ll make your run until the sun rises.”  
Aubrey could see Hans physically struggling to follow her order. Nonetheless, they both answered the same way.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Now go. Enjoy yourselves.”  
Both of them nodded and turned away.  
“Oh, wait!” Aubrey halted them and they instantly looked back to her. “Make sure everyone knows that we’ll still be having morning training tomorrow. Same time as always. We may be back on base but until Erwin assigns your squads, you’re still my soldiers. You’re not off the hook yet.”  
Another collective “Yes, Captain”.  
Aubrey nodded at them.  
“Okay, go. For real this time.”  
Once again, Hans seemed to physically struggle to turn away but he did as he was told and in just a few seconds both him and August were out of sight.  
Aubrey eyes shifted to the other people in the room. Petra, Gunther, Eld, and even Oluo were watching her intently, looking like they were waiting for orders themselves. Eren just looked shocked and confused.  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow.  
“Of course, you’re all welcome to join, if you’d like.”  
Every single one of them, minus Eren, gulped. Aubrey had to hold back a laugh. Her morning training regimen was grueling and brutal. At least one person vomited every day.  
But Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo all knew that. They’d been her soldiers at one point and they’d all survived her training. Barely.  
They were probably horrified by the idea of going and terrified of seeming weak by turning down her offer. Aubrey could see sweat forming on their brows.  
But before any of them could come to a decision, Levi answered for them.  
“I’m going, which means you all are, too. That includes you, Eren. I have to watch your shitty ass.”  
Aubrey shook her head. The shit jokes had only gotten worse over the years.  
“Maybe skip breakfast, Eren. Most people throw up on their first day.”  
Aubrey watched as Eren’s expression stayed shocked but paled to a pasty shade of white. She held back a laugh as she turned to the others.  
“As for the rest of you… maybe you should skip breakfast, too. It’s been a while since you trained with me.”  
Aubrey heard a few discouraged sighs but she just laughed and turned back to Levi.  
She took a deep breath.  
“Okay, dinner?”  
He nodded and Aubrey smiled as she locked their fingers.  
They moved around the desk and toward the door but Aubrey halted just as they were about to leave.  
“Well, are you coming?”  
Levi’s squad had yet to move a muscle. They all must have still been thinking about morning training because at the sound of her voice they all jumped and hurriedly muttered “Yes, Captain”. Aubrey laughed again and allowed Levi to pull her out the door.  
She heard the shuffle of feet behind them as they made their way through the halls and knew that they were all following. She nearly giggled at the fact that they kept about ten feet between themselves and her and Levi. They didn’t even talk. They were definitely nervous about morning training.  
Aubrey giggled and brought the back of Levi’s hand to her lips.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Aubrey leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
“I think I might have scared them.”  
He scoffed but he kept his voice low so that their conversation could remain private.  
“Good. They’ve been lazy little shits while guarding Eren. We can barely even train because we’re stuck watching that brat.”  
Aubrey flicked his shoulder.  
“Aw, come on, he seems sweet.”  
Levi raised a brow.  
“Sweet?”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes.  
“He’s just a kid, Levi. Try not to be so hard on him.”  
“Tch. We’ll see who’s hard on him when you two start training. You’ll have him kicked into the dirt every two seconds.”  
Aubrey didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh. She did some strange combination of both.  
“Do you think he can take it?”  
It was a genuine question. Most people couldn’t handle the level of intensity at which Aubrey trained. She had to tone it down for her soldiers, especially with hand-to-hand combat. But her sole purpose for returning had been to teach Eren that very skill. And they didn’t have much time. The sooner she could drill it into him, the better. She’d have to be rough with him. Everyone she’d trained except Levi had broken under that kind of pressure.  
“He can take it. Brat never quits. The better question is if he can actually do it. He’s persistent but he’s not the most skilled.”  
Aubrey raised her eyebrows. If Levi thought he could take it… she was sure it was the truth.  
“Well, I can work with that. Just so long as he keeps getting back up.”  
Levi grunted.  
“He’ll get back up. And don’t hesitate to hit him hard. That titan shit he’s got makes him heal like a freak.”  
Aubrey nodded. Levi had mentioned that in his letters before. And, unfortunately, if Aubrey was going to make Eren learn quickly, she might have to take advantage of that ability. Bones might be broken.  
She sighed. She hoped he wouldn’t resent her.  
Finally, they rounded a corner and the Mess Hall came into sight. The familiar clack and clatter that the room emitted caused a surge of excitement in her gut. It had been far too long since she’d been able to sit down with everyone she loved.  
Aubrey pulled Levi along a little faster but he didn’t object.  
When they turned into the room, Aubrey immediately scanned for Erwin. She found him but was momentarily distracted. Half the room had gone quiet.  
They were all staring at her and Levi. Particularly the way their hands were twined together.  
Aubrey turned to him and raised an eyebrow, a silent question in her eyes. How do you manage to make them so scared of you?  
Levi just scoffed and tugged her toward the back of the room to fill their trays.  
Erwin, Hange, and Mike were all sitting together and Aubrey could see every one of them suppressing a smile.  
She ignored them and scanned the rest of the room with a little more attention to detail.  
Most soldiers looked a little shocked but not completely dumbfounded. But that wasn’t the case for a large table placed toward the center of the hall. Aubrey recognized them almost immediately. The 104th.  
She almost laughed out loud at the way their mouths were hanging open. But she supposed it made sense. They hadn’t been with the Scouts long enough to witness her coming home on leave or Levi taking off to visit her. They probably hadn’t even known she existed until today. And Levi had only hardened his cold and scary exterior over the years.  
Finally, Levi shoved an empty tray into her hands and she was forced to focus on what was in front of her. Even after all these years, Levi still watched her fill her plate before starting on his own. It never failed to make Aubrey smile.  
As soon as he was done with his own food, she pulled him close and put a kiss on his jaw.  
She was pretty sure she heard one of the 104th recruits drop their fork.  
When Levi started to pull her toward their table, she turned to look at the recruits. Eren was with them now, looking shocked but maybe not as stunned as the others. Aubrey almost felt like a circus attraction.  
When Levi pushed her into her seat, she finally turned to the rest of the table but she could still feel the eyes boring into her skull.  
She shuddered and glanced at Erwin, trying to forget about how many stares were on her.  
“Hi.”  
The whole table laughed.  
“Hello. How was your first afternoon back?”  
Aubrey sighed.  
“Long. But I managed to get through all of that paperwork you gave me.”  
Erwin raised his eyebrows.  
“All of it?”  
Aubrey nodded.  
Erwin chuckled.  
“I see you haven’t lost your talent, then.”  
Aubrey smirked at him.  
“Not even close.”  
Aubrey took another breath and kept going.  
“I hope August and Hans didn’t bother you too much. I know I must have sent them to your office over twenty times.”  
Erwin waved a hand.  
“No, not at all. They’re both very… professional.”  
Aubrey sighed again.  
“I know. They hardly ever leave me alone. Especially Hans. He’s got some kind of loyalty complex or something.”  
There were a few more laughs at the table and Aubrey switched topics. She looked back at Erwin.  
“So, when do I start with Eren?”  
Erwin smiled, happy that she seemed so eager.  
“Tomorrow, if you can.”  
Aubrey grinned. She was just as eager as she seemed.  
“Absolutely.”  
She turned to Hange.  
“Can I assume you’ll be joining us, Hange?”  
Hange nodded vigorously.  
“Yes! Are you planning to be rough with him?”  
Aubrey nodded and took a deep breath. She knew what Hange was getting at. According to Levi’s letters, they still didn’t know much about Eren’s titan power. If he got worked up or even if he hurt himself, there was the possibility that he’d lose control.  
Aubrey answered.  
“Yes, but Levi will be there. And if worse comes to worst, I can help. I’ll keep my straps on.”  
“Won’t that restrict your movement?”  
Aubrey laughed.  
“Yes, but it’s his first day. I won’t be needing much movement to get him on the ground.”  
Aubrey turned her attention to the last person at the table.  
Mike had grown to be an important part of their circle over the years. When Aubrey had left, he’d just been a member of Erwin’s squad but, over the years, he’d risen in rank and now had a squad of his own. And a good one at that.  
“Mike, how have you been? How’s your squad?”  
Mike gave her a small smile.  
“We’re all fine, Aubrey. How was your time in the north?”  
Aubrey contemplated for a second. Mike hadn’t given her much of an answer. But he’d always been more on the secretive side. Or maybe the eccentric side. But it seemed that all of them were eccentric. It was a Scout characteristic.  
She decided not to push it.  
“Cold. And dark. And long.”  
Mike laughed lightly.  
“Sounds delightful.”  
Aubrey huffed.  
“Yeah, try adding forty overly-eager teenagers to the mix and it gets even better.”  
The table laughed again.  
Suddenly, Aubrey felt Levi shift beside her and when she turned to look at him, she saw him shooting a glare at the 104th. All of them looked as if their souls were leaving their bodies.  
She grabbed his jaw and forced him back forward.  
“Hey! You’re gonna make them shit themselves.”  
Levi scoffed. The brats wouldn’t quit staring.  
“They’re being even more obnoxious than usual.”  
Without warning, Aubrey stood from her seat and grabbed her plate.  
Levi caught her wrist instantly.  
“Oi, where do you think you’re going.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes.  
“To sit with them. They’re never going to stop if I don’t explain.”  
Levi grunted. He’d just gotten her back and already she was leaving him to go sit at a table full of teenagers.  
“Sit back down, Aubrey.”  
She shook her head.  
“No, I don’t think I will.”  
Levi glowered at her but he could see that she wasn’t going to give in.  
“Fine, then I’m coming with you.”  
He started to stand but Aubrey pushed him back into his seat.  
“Uh-uh. If you’re there, they won’t say a word. And if I catch you glaring again, I’m going to be mad, so don’t.”  
Aubrey didn’t wait for his reaction but she heard the whole table trying to suppress their laughter as she turned.  
Her eyes landed right on the 104th. Some of them averted their gaze but most just kept gaping at her.  
Aubrey held back a sigh. Maybe they were even more shocked than she’d originally thought.  
After just a split second, she put on her sweetest smile and headed straight for them. She figured she’d start with Eren. He could introduce her to the rest of them.  
Aubrey watched their faces as she approached. She could see when each one of them realized what was about to happen and hastily looked anywhere but her. She had to hold back her laughs.  
Finally, put a hand on Eren’s shoulder as she smiled down at him.  
“Mind if I sit?”  
Aubrey could see his brain freezing and tried to soften her features as much as possible.  
After a few seconds of processing, Eren managed a response.  
“S-sure.”  
Aubrey smiled wider and viewed her options. There was a blond boy on his right who looked more amazed than shocked and a dark-haired girl on his left who was giving her a look of suspicion.  
Aubrey figured she’d avoid that confrontation and slid in between Eren and the blond boy.  
As soon as she sat, she dropped her plate onto the table and took a bite of potatoes.  
She looked up at them as she chewed, trying to get her bearings. They’d all given up on not staring at her. In fact, most of them had their mouths hanging open.  
“Um… Captain… is there something we can do for you?”  
Aubrey was surprised when the blond boy on her right spoke up.  
She turned to him, a smile still on her face.  
“Oh, well, from the way you were all staring at me, I figured you had some questions. So I came over here to answer them.”  
Ironically, all they did was continue staring at her.  
Aubrey choked back a giggle.  
“But I’ll start things off. I’ve already met Eren so he’ll have to suffer through my introduction again.” Aubrey put her hand back on Eren’s shoulder and winked at him. The lightest tinge of pink rose to his cheeks.  
“Anyway, I’m Captain Aubrey. You all probably don’t know who I am because somehow Levi has failed to mention me. I swear to god, that man is an emotional roadblock sometimes.” Aubrey cleared her throat, realizing that she’d gotten off track. “Anyway, for the last ten years I’ve been running a training camp in the north. I took on soldiers that showed particular promise and made them the best they could be. I’m sure you know some of them. All of the members of the Special Operations Squad plus most of your captains are my former students.”  
Aubrey saw all of their eyes grow wider… if that was even possible.  
She hurried to continue.  
“But that training camp has been discontinued as of today and I’m back on base now! I’m here to give Eren a few pointers on hand-to-hand combat. It’s my specialty.”  
Aubrey grinned at them but still only received stares in return.  
She sighed, knowing they’d probably never speak unless she prompted them.  
“Well, that’s my story. Now you all go. If you don’t mind, I’d like to know your names.”  
Aubrey turned to the blond boy on her right.  
“You can start.”  
She gave him an encouraging smile and, to her delight, the boy actually answered her.  
“Oh, um, I’m Armin. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”  
Aubrey’s own eyes widened when she heard his name. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t put it together earlier. Levi had mentioned him before. And if he was Armin, then the dark-haired girl on Eren’s left must be Mikasa. The strange look from before made sense now.  
“Ah, Armin! I’ve heard so much about you!”  
Armin smiled shakily at her enthusiasm.  
Aubrey continued, remembering that he’d been the one to inform Levi of her return.  
“I heard you were the one who told Levi I was back. He’d didn’t run you over, did he?”  
Aubrey chuckled at her own joke.  
Armin joined hesitantly, just a light laugh leaving his lips.  
“Uh, no, not quite.”  
Aubrey huffed.  
“Good.”  
Aubrey was about to move on to the next person when Armin suddenly spoke again, his tone a bit more urgent this time.  
“Captain, if you don’t mind my asking… um… how do you know Captain Levi?”  
Aubrey saw the entire table lean forward a fraction as they awaited her answer.  
She giggled.  
“Cutting right to the chase, huh?”  
Aubrey patted Armin on the shoulder and then turned to address everyone.  
“Well, if you must know…” Aubrey reached for the chain on her neck and pulled out her ring. “We’re engaged.”  
There were plenty of small gasps and a few confused grunts mixed with some silent stares.  
“For how long?!”  
Aubrey’s eyes landed on a brunette girl who had her hands dug into the table as he leaned forward. She looked absolutely astounded.  
Aubrey laughed. She could already tell that they were quite an entertaining bunch.  
“I’ll answer your question but tell me your name first, please.”  
The girl froze for a second but then shook her head and answered.  
“Sasha.”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sasha. And the answer is ten years. Levi asked me when I wasn’t much older than you all are now.”  
“Wait, you were fifteen when you got engaged?”  
This time it was another boy that spoke up.  
“Name, please.”  
He paused for a second and then finally answered her.  
“Oh, um, Connie.”  
“Nice to meet you, Connie. And no, I was not fifteen. I was seventeen. Levi and I met about… hmm… three? No, four months before I turned seventeen. He asked me about four more months after my birthday.”  
“Then why haven’t you gotten married yet?”  
Aubrey turned. A girl.  
“Name, please.”  
She sighed.  
“Ymir.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ymir. Levi asked me because I was going away to run the training camp and apparently he didn’t want me leaving without some kind of rock on my finger. But we were so young and we decided that it would be best to wait until I finally got back to base. We, um… didn’t know it was going to take ten years.”  
“So you’re going to get married now?”  
Another girl.  
Aubrey giggled.  
“Name, please.”  
“Um, Christa.”  
“Nice to meet you, Christa. Good question. I’m not really sure. Maybe. If Levi can ever decide between daisies and tulips, I’ll send you all invites.”  
Aubrey laughed at her own words. Teasing Levi, even when he wasn’t here, was one of her favorite pastimes. In truth, they hadn’t really planned for their wedding at all. It was an afterthought.  
There was a beat of silence at the table as everyone tried to picture Captain Levi deciding whether to have daisies or tulips at his wedding ceremony.  
But after just a moment, another question came forth.  
“And he actually likes you?”  
Aubrey laughed.  
“Name, please.”  
“Jean.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jean. And yes, he actually likes me. Really, though, based on the fact that he’s told me many times and that he proposed to me, I would go so far as to say he loves me.”  
Jean just stared at her, his mouth slightly open.  
Aubrey was about to laugh again when there was another question.  
“Why didn’t Captain Levi go with you to the training camp?”  
Aubrey looked. A boy.  
“Name, please.”  
“Bertholdt.”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, Bertholdt. That’s another good question. Right as I was about to leave, the former captain of the Special Operations Squad, Captain Saru…” Aubrey had to pause. Even after all these years, the loss still hurt. She swallowed and continued on. “Was killed on a mission. The Special Ops Squad needed a new leader. Erwin thought that Levi and I were the only two suited for the job. But I have a history of intense training and I knew I needed to go to the north and run the camp. That left just Levi to fill the spot of Special Ops Captain. It was… the hardest decision we’ve ever had to make.”  
There was another moment of quiet. Aubrey’s voice had turned somber and the air had cooled somewhat.  
Aubrey quickly corrected herself.  
“Anyway, who’s next?”  
Finally, after a few more seconds, another question was asked.  
“Does that mean you’re as strong as Captain Levi?”  
Aubrey raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at the boy who’d spoken up.  
“Name, please.”  
“Oh, uh, Reiner.”  
“Nice to meet you, Reiner. Hmm… am I as strong as Levi?... Maybe at one time, but not anymore. I can beat him in hand-to-hand combat most of the time but he’s better with the 3DMG than I am. The gear is more important as a Scout so I guess you would say that he’s stronger than me. Although, I did beat him in a race last year. But I think he might have been holding back.”  
Aubrey smiled but all she received were blank stares as the cadets processed the information.  
“And why are you back now?”  
Aubrey turned to the only person at the table who had yet to speak.  
“Ah, Mikasa, right? Levi’s told me about you. It’s nice to finally meet you. But, to answer your question, I’m back now because of Eren. That’s all there really is to it. I’m here solely for the purpose of training him. In fact, we’re starting tomorrow with morning training. You’re all welcome to join if you’d like. My legion will be there plus the Special Ops Squad. Levi, too. But I’d love to have you all there.”  
“When does it start?”  
Mikasa asked immediately. If Eren was going, so was she.  
Aubrey smiled again.  
“Five.”  
“In the morning?!”  
Jean spoke up again.  
Aubrey turned to him, nodding.  
“Yes, in the morning. Oh, and, I already told Eren this but, if you’re planning on coming… maybe don’t eat breakfast. I’d rather not see you vomit.”  
Aubrey winked at him and his mouth fell open a bit.  
She turned away and her eyes scanned the whole table.  
“Right, well, anymore questions?”  
Silence.  
Aubrey smiled again and took a quick glance back at her usual table. Levi wasn’t looking but she had a feeling he wasn't very happy.  
“Great! Well, I’m sure we’ll all get to know each other better in time. But, for now, I think I’d better go back to Levi. He’s probably making his scary face right about now. Plus, I’ve had a long day and I’m ready to go home.”  
Aubrey stood, stretching as she rose. She’d been sitting all day and her muscles ached from all of the time she’d spent hunched over paperwork at Levi’s desk. She’d have to take a bath when they got home.  
Aubrey’s eyes scanned the table one last time.  
“So, will I be seeing you all for training tomorrow?”  
There was silence and then finally a few mumbled yeses and some slight nods. Aubrey had to hold in a laugh. They didn’t know what they were getting themselves into.  
But, instead of laughing, she just grinned at them.  
“Alright, then! I’ll see you all at five on the training field. Have a good night cadets.”  
Aubrey took one last glance at their faces and then turned on her heel and walked away.  
She moved back to Levi, setting her plate down on the table and then draping her arms over his shoulders as she leaned down to rest her chin on his shoulder.  
She took a deep breath and then spoke.  
“Let’s go home. I’m tired.”  
Levi huffed.  
“Did the brats tire you out?”  
Aubrey lowered her brows and slapped his chest lightly.  
“No. Actually, they were very entertaining. And all of them seem perfectly nice.”  
Levi just grunted at her words. He still couldn't believe she’d left him to sit with a bunch of gawking teenagers.  
“And, they’re going to come to morning training. Which means, I would like to go home so that I can actually slee-”  
“Captain.”  
Aubrey recognized the voice that had cut her off immediately. She sighed and stood up straight, finding exactly who she’d thought she would.  
“What is it boys?”  
August and Hans were just behind her, waiting patiently for her attention. Hans had spoken first but August was the one to continue.  
“We just wanted to say goodnight, captain. We’re turning in.”  
Aubrey sighed again but smiled. In the north, they’d always had a habit of bidding her goodnight. It seemed that they were going to keep that habit even at headquarters.  
Aubrey stepped forward, wrapping both of them in a hug and then kissing their cheeks. When she looked at their faces, they both had wide eyes and slightly flushed faces. She nearly laughed. This wasn’t usually part of their nighttime routine. But she had something special to tell them tonight.  
“Goodnight, boys. I’m very proud of both of you. You’ve come a long way and you’ve become fine leaders. Thank you for helping me these last few years. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Aubrey gave them another gentle squeeze and then let them go. “Now, go, get some sleep. Like I said, we still have morning training and the cadets are going to be joining us. It’ll be up to you to make sure they keep going when they throw up.”  
Both August and Hans suddenly lost their shocked looks and instead seemed a little irked. Nobody liked dealing with newbies. But they’d do it. Aubrey knew they would. In fact, she was convinced they’d throw themselves off the wall if she asked them to… which scared her a little bit.  
“Yes, Captain. We’ll keep them in line. Goodnight.”  
Hans spoke this time and Aubrey just smiled before turning them both around and pushing them toward the door.  
“Goodnight, boys.”  
They both gave her a last glance over their shoulders but Aubrey just shooed them away. She watched as they finally left the room, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.  
She sighed and then turned back to the table, finding that they were all wearing subtle smiles as they looked at her.  
She just shot them all an annoyed look. She already knew what they were thinking. August and Hans were far more than just soldiers to her. They were her family. She loved them.  
Aubrey went back to Levi, leaning down again to speak into his ear.  
“Let’s go home. For real this time.”  
She was surprised when he didn’t stand right away. Instead, she saw him exchange some kind of knowing glance with Erwin. A quick look at Hange and Mike revealed that they knew exactly what was going on. Aubrey felt a sudden spark of shock. She was the odd one out.  
Her eyes flashed between Levi and Erwin as they underwent some sort of silent communication until Erwin finally spoke.  
“Go ahead, Levi. We’ll take Eren to the basement. He hasn’t caused a problem yet and if something goes wrong there’s a whole regiment here to take him down.”  
Levi stared at him for a moment longer and Erwin smiled.  
“Really, Levi, take her. Go. It’ll be fine.”  
Aubrey was only growing more confused by the second and she wasn’t going to wait any longer to find out what exactly was going on.  
“Hey, what are you all hiding from me?”  
Everyone looked at her with a small smile on their lips but they said nothing.  
Aubrey opened her mouth to ask again but before she knew it, Levi was standing up and he took her hand in his.  
“You said you wanted to go home, right? Well then… let’s go.”  
Aubrey wondered what could possibly be so controversial about them going home but, once again, she didn’t get the chance to ask. Levi grabbed their empty plates with his free hand and tugged them to the back of the room to discard them.  
Aubrey threw a look over her shoulder at her friends but just saw all of them grinning at her.  
Before she knew it, Levi had put their trays away and he was leading her out the door and through the halls of the castle.  
“Levi?”  
Aubrey stared at him, looking for any clue that would tell her what was going on.  
He didn’t answer her implied question but he did turn to look at her.  
His eyes were burning.  
Aubrey was immediately lost in him and she almost didn’t notice when Levi took a wrong turn. Almost.  
She blinked and looked at the hallway around them. This wasn’t the way to their room.  
“Levi, where are we going?”  
Levi halted so suddenly that Aubrey’s body jerked when their locked hands prevented her from going any further.  
She looked back at him, dozens of silent questions in her eyes.  
But Levi just pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he pushed her into his chest. He stared down at her, admiring the features that he’d never get tired of seeing.  
And then, when he was satisfied with what his eyes had seen, he lowered his lips and kissed her. It wasn’t a heavy kiss, just a light touch before he decided to speak.  
“You said that you didn’t tell me you were coming back because you wanted it to be a surprise, right?”  
Aubrey found herself unable to speak. Just the light touch of his lips had left her breathless. So, she just nodded.  
All she could was watch as Levi’s lips twitched into a smile. It took her breath away for the second time.  
His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.  
“Well… now I have a surprise for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s another update because I already had another good chunk of this chapter written. We got to meet the 104th! This was just a REALLY quick introduction, tho. And maybe a little bit cheesy but I figured it was the best way to just explain to them who Aubrey is and stuff lol. Obviously, they’ll become more important and they’ll all get closer over time. But Aubrey’s back now and I’m so happy for all of them :’) Any guesses about what Levi’s surprise is??? I am plotting lol. I’ll give you a hintttttt… the next chapter has been in the works for a LONG time ;)  
> Oh! Also, I just wanted to let everyone know that Hange’s pronouns will be they/them in this book rather than she/her. I started Don’t Die before I knew their proper pronouns and so I decided to use she/her throughout the rest of the book for consistency. When I go back and edit Don’t Die, I’ll be changing all of Hange’s pronouns to they/them, but for now I’ll just start using they/them in this book. Just thought I’d clear that up so that nobody gets confused by the change.  
> Also, y’all were literally SO SWEET in the comments of the last chapter of Don’t Die and in your comments on the first chapter of this book! I cannot. Y’all are so nice to me. If I haven’t responded to your comment yet, I’m sorry. I’m trying to get through all of them :))))  
> Anyway, since y’all were so sweet last time I’m going to require you to leave ANOTHER comment. I think maybe I’ll just start ordering you all to leave comments in every author’s note lol. But really tho, the comments make me so happy <3 please leave one if you want to <333 I love y’all <333


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: sMUt  
Aubrey already knew where they were going. Even though Levi had made her close her eyes there was no way she could ever not recognize the path they were taking. After all, they’d taken it hundreds of times over.  
Aubrey might have known that he was taking her to the pond but she couldn’t quite figure out why. They always visited the pond the first night she came home on leave but Levi had never made her close her eyes before. And he’d never said he had a surprise.  
She didn’t have a clue what kind of surprise he had hiding at the pond. He hadn’t left her side all day so her brief idea of some kind of picnic was out. And that also meant it couldn’t be anything that might be affected by weather since he would have had to leave it out since morning without knowing if it was going to rain… She wondered for a second if he was going to propose but then remembered that he’d already done that and felt like the dumbest person on earth… Maybe there was a pretty new fish in the pond?  
Aubrey really was stumped. But she wouldn’t have to wait much longer. She could tell just from the rise and fall of the ground that they were close, very close, to the pond. It would only be a few more seconds before they broke into the clearing and then Levi would have to reveal to her whatever surprise he’d managed to come up with.  
Aubrey couldn’t deny that she was excited. Levi’s affinity for actions over words never failed to disappoint her. His surprises and gifts were always above and beyond what she could ever imagine.  
Finally, Aubrey felt her feet hit the squishy grass of the clearing as opposed to the packed dirt of the path and she knew they’d reached their destination. She expected Levi to move her forward and onto the peninsula but, instead, he turned her to the left. Her brows furrowed even as her eyes remained closed. She wondered why Levi would possibly be taking her to the left. The only thing on the left was the cabin. Maybe he did have something sensitive to the weather and he’d kept it inside the building to keep it dry? But then why hadn’t he just kept it in their room? Why drag it all the way out here?  
Aubrey couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Can I open my eyes now?”  
Levi’s hand slid over her eyes and the suddenness of the contact almost made her gasp.  
“No.”  
Aubrey felt him move behind her as he unlocked their fingers and instead he pressed his now free hand into her back as he guided her forward.  
Aubrey’s face scrunched in frustration.  
“Levi, I know we’re here already. Let me see.”  
His hand pressed into her a little harder.  
“Not yet.”  
Aubrey huffed.  
“Levi, come on, let m-”  
Aubrey was cut off as Levi wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to a stop. She barely even had time to process before his hand fell away from her eyes and he spoke again.  
“Open.”  
For a second, Aubrey was still a little too caught off guard to do as he’d said but then her body started to work again and her eyelids fluttered open.  
When she looked at what was in front of her she… wasn’t surprised.  
It was just the door to the cabin. Exactly what she’d been expecting. But her excitement didn’t fade. Whatever was behind the door was no doubt her surprise.  
“Can I go in?”  
Aubrey heard Levi hum his consent and she reached for the knob. She paused for just a moment, readying herself for whatever was waiting and then flung open the door.  
Aubrey couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. It was… beautiful.  
In front of her was the same cabin she’d known for years, but… it was… finished.  
The far wall still had its stone fireplace, but now it looked like it had been given a thorough scrubbing and there was a stack of firewood next to it, ready to be burned.  
Just in front of the fireplace was a seating area with a cream colored couch and a couple of matching chairs that surrounded a wooden coffee table. A simply patterned dark red rug sat beneath the furniture and added a bit of color to the space that was otherwise mostly the light stained wood.  
The red of the rug matched the pulled back curtains that were letting in enough dying sunlight to illuminate the space.  
On her right was the kitchen, pressed up against the wall that separated it from the pantry. It had everything anyone could ever need and it looked like the stove had been replaced and the cabinets restained.  
But the kitchen didn’t take up the entirety of the right wall and there was a dining table to fill the rest of the space.  
On her left were two doors, the closest of which Aubrey knew led to the bathroom and the second that led to the master bedroom. The hallway again on her right would lead them to the pantry and the spare bedroom… or office… whatever it was.  
All Aubrey could do was stare as she continued to look. She realized that at some point she’d stepped inside, though she didn’t remember deciding to do so.  
She could hardly breath, hardly stay standing as she thought about what this cabin had been renovated for. She knew… but… she wanted to ask. Just to be sure.  
She took a shallow breath and her voice came out barely above a whisper.  
“Levi… is this… for us?”  
Just a second later, Aubrey felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly as his lips went to her neck. He murmured his response into her skin.  
“Yes. Every bit of it.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened even though it was the answer she’d been expecting. For a moment, she lost all ability to think, but then the questions started forming in broken words and they started to spill from her mouth.  
“How? Who? When?”  
Levi’s lips moved gently over her skin as he answered her again.  
“I did most of it myself but Erwin helped quite a bit. So did Hange and Mike and my squad. I started it just after you left last Fall.”  
Aubrey reached a hand behind her and slid her fingers into Levi’s hair as a smile came to her lips and happy tears formed in her eyes.  
“You did all of this… yourselves?”  
Levi nodded as his mouth found a spot behind her ear.  
Aubrey scratched lightly at his scalp and she heard him sigh.  
“Will you show me?”  
Levi’s lips halted on her neck and, a moment later, she felt his hand in hers as he whispered in her ear.  
“Of course.”  
Aubrey’s smile grew to a grin and Levi pulled her to the right, taking her all the way down the hallway and pushing open the second door.  
Levi stepped inside the room and then immediately pulled her in after him, moving behind her again so that she could take a good look.  
Aubrey stared in awe. Levi had chosen to turn this room into an office and a large wooden desk sat front and center. There were large windows on the right wall and another fireplace in the back. Bookshelves took up any of the leftover space. Aubrey noticed that none of the shelves actually had books on them and the desk looked nearly unused, not a single scrap of paper or pot of ink on its surface. The room was untouched, unused.  
“We haven’t moved in yet?”  
Levi sighed as his arms tightened around her again. This was the only disappointing part of revealing this surprise to her.  
“No. Right now we’re stuck at the castle while I have to watch Eren. But as soon as that restriction is lifted, we’ll move… If that’s what you want.”  
Aubrey felt her heart melt a little at the fact that he’d even bothered to ask her if moving was what she wanted. Was he seriously willing to stay in the castle after he’d done all this work if that was what she wanted?  
Luckily, that wasn’t what she wanted at all.  
“Of course I want to, Levi. Of course I want to move. Thank you. Thank you so much for this. I… I don’t even… I don’t even know how to tell you how much this means to me. It… It’s perfect.”  
Aubrey turned her head over her shoulder to try to look at him but it seemed like Levi had been expecting that. His hand found her chin and his lips hit hers lightly. He kissed her for a moment and then let her go as he spoke.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Aubrey traced his jaw and then turned forward to look at the room again. She leaned back against him and let her eyes wander.  
Levi went back to her neck and there were a few moments of silence as both of them reveled in the peace they’d found.  
But, just as Aubrey was about to ask to see the next room, Levi’s voice filled the air.  
“We can always turn this into a bedroom when the first one’s born.”  
For a second, Aubrey didn’t understand what he was talking about, but then she felt his hand splay over her stomach and she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
Aubrey didn’t know whether to smile or cry. They still liked to live in their future and they were still determined to make it a reality. Neither of them had ever faltered in that determination.  
But… even though she’d never stop fighting… Aubrey had started to… worry. Each year they were growing older and even with the development of Eren’s power, Aubrey couldn’t see their battle against the titans ending any time soon. Her body wasn’t getting any younger and knowing that her own mother had died in childbirth only made her more nervous about having a child outside of her prime. Not that that small possibility would ever stop her from trying. But… they were running out of time.  
But those thoughts weren’t allowed at a time like this. This was a happy moment, a moment of bliss and anticipation. So, she would set those thoughts aside and be happy. Levi wasn’t thinking of their potential childbearing issues, he was thinking only of their future, only of what they’d wanted for so long. And she would, too.  
Aubrey forced herself to drop any and all feelings of worry or doubt and instead allowed the euphoria of the moment to overcome her as she smiled.  
She put her hand over Levi’s on her stomach.  
“And when there are two?”  
Levi kissed her neck before he answered her.  
“We can add another room on. Or they can share. Whatever we want.”  
Aubrey smiled even wider, though it was more of an exaggerated smirk.  
“And when there are three?”  
Levi huffed and moved his mouth to her ear.  
“If there are three, we can do the same thing.We’ll have to add at least one room, though. Three brats in one space are bound to make a shitshow.”  
Aubrey giggled. She’d never quite been able to convince him to give her the three children she wanted but she had a feeling she was getting close. Ten years of nagging was enough to wear anyone down… even Levi.  
“Hmm… I think they should all get their own. Why not, right?”  
Levi huffed again and kissed her hair.  
“That’s fine.”  
Aubrey smiled again, completely enraptured by the idea of their future family. But another touch of Levi’s lips soon brought her back to the present and Aubrey realized that they weren’t even close to finished with their tour yet.  
She wriggled until she managed to turn around in Levi’s arms and face him. Her hands went to his chest and she met his eyes as she spoke.  
“Where to next?”  
Levi’s lips twitched into a small smile and Aubrey giggled again as he pulled her out of the room and back down the hallway.  
They passed right by the pantry, or the closet as they used to call it. Aubrey had been in there too many times to count. She didn’t need to see it again.  
Instead, Levi pulled her around the dining table and into the kitchen. When they finally arrived, he let go of her hand and stood back, knowing that she’d want to look around. He was right.  
Aubrey immediately ran her fingers over the countertops as her eyes wandered the rest of the space.  
The counters ran along the wall from the dining table to the back wall, then against the back wall, and then they jutted out into the middle of the room, creating a kind of barrier between the kitchen and the seating area that served as their living room. Cabinets ran above the counters all along the right wall. Aubrey could tell that Levi had stained them a darker color than they used to be. Now, instead of matching the wood of the walls, they were a few shades darker.  
The second that Aubrey looked at the stove, she knew was able to confirm her earlier belief that Levi had replaced it. That had probably been a good call. The old one hadn’t been touched in 20 years… and it had looked like it. There was an icebox, too, but Aubrey was sure that there wasn’t anything in it yet. Her eyes turned to the window on the back wall and saw the sink that sat just beneath it, embedded into the countertop.  
Aubrey grinned. This kitchen was better than even the one they had in their current room. It was huge. She’d never thought she would have so much space.  
She reached for a cabinet and pulled it open, finding that it was already stocked with neatly stacked pots and pans of all kinds. Levi hadn’t moved them in yet but he’d already bought the essentials.  
Aubrey bounced back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled wildly at him.  
“We’ll make soup our first night here.”  
Aubrey saw him smile again, this time teeth and all, but he leaned down to kiss her before she could look too long.  
Aubrey giggled against his mouth and Levi pulled away just a few seconds later.  
She was happy to see that his smile remained.  
She grinned back at him as she said her next words.  
“Okay, next, please.”  
Levi laced their fingers again and then led her out of the kitchen and across the open space that made up their entryway, seating area, and dining area.  
She raised an eyebrow when he led her to the bathroom instead of the bedroom first. It seemed like he was saving the best for last.  
Levi turned the knob and led her inside.  
Aubrey inhaled sharply when she saw how completely different the room looked. The last time she’d seen it, it had been covered in rust and dirt, the tub and sink looking completely disgusting. Which they had been. For a brief moment, Aubrey wondered how Levi had even managed to remove the old things without making himself vomit. Maybe he’d had somebody else do it.  
But Aubrey was quickly distracted from that thought as she examined the space once again.  
Everything was pristine, clean, immaculate. But what else had she expected?  
The tile floors practically sparkled, the large mirror above the sink was at least five times the size of anything they’d ever had before, and… the shower.  
Well, to be clear, it was both a bathtub and a shower, but, once again, it was huge. Much larger than the one they had in their current room. Back when they’d moved into the Commander’s Suite, the only item on Aubrey’s wish list had been a shower. It seemed that Levi had never forgotten that little request.  
Aubrey saw that there was another door on the right side of the bathroom that would lead right into the master bedroom. Levi must have seen her staring because she felt him tug on her hand again and he led her over.  
His hand went to the knob and he glanced at her one last time. Aubrey could see the excitement and anticipation in his eyes which only made her smile wider at him.  
Levi’s lips twitched into a smile of his own and then, after one last beat of suspense, he pushed the door open.  
Aubrey walked in ahead of him but her feet stopped working after just a few steps and she gasped audibly.  
There was a grand fireplace on the left wall, it’s stone set in a beautiful pattern that ran from floor to ceiling along with an intricate wooden mantle that matched the wood of the walls.  
The right wall held another door, the main entrance that they would have taken if they hadn’t come in through the bathroom. But the right wall also held… the bed.  
Aubrey could hardly believe what her eyes were seeing. It was huge. Even bigger than the bed they had now… and their current bed wasn’t anything to laugh at. There was a beautiful headboard that had swirls and designs carved into the dark wood and there were plenty of fluffy looking pillows. But the most striking thing about it was the deep red of the bedding. It was the same color as the rug and curtains out in the main room but this comforter had embroidered swirls that matched the designs of the headboard.  
Aubrey didn’t even want to think about how much it must have cost. In fact, she didn’t want to think about how much any of this had cost. She and Levi had always been savers rather than spenders and their promotions to captains certainly hadn’t hurt their finances, but… this was… a lot.  
Aubrey shook the thought from her mind. She’d worry about it later. For now, she wanted to finish looking.  
The far wall had an impressive window that was letting in an enormous amount of moonlight. It also had the dark red curtains but they were pulled to the side to let in the light.  
Aubrey could see a door that probably led to a closet in the back left corner and a plush red chair was in the back right.  
There were a few more bits of furniture and decoration: another rug on the floor, a couple of bedside tables with lamps, some paintings on the walls. All of it was… perfect.  
Aubrey was left speechless for several long moments. But, eventually, her shocked expression and open mouth turned to a large smile and bright eyes as she continued to look around.  
She stepped forward, moving to the bed and tentatively running her fingers over the silky fabric of their comforter. It was even softer than she’d expected.  
She couldn’t believe Levi had done all of this. Of course, their friends had helped, but… she just couldn’t believe he’d done it in the first place. It was obvious that he’d done all of the planning and probably all of the decorating. Everything was exactly suited to their tastes. Especially the shower… and the big bed.  
Aubrey nearly laughed as she remembered what Levi’s only request had been when they’d picked out their first room together. A big bed.  
At that time, she hadn’t been able to believe he’d said that. But at that time, they’d been so young, so unfamiliar with what they were doing.  
But now… they weren’t so young anymore. And they knew exactly what they were doing… and Aubrey had never been more in agreement with Levi’s choice to have a big bed.  
Aubrey ran her fingers over the silky fabric of their comforter again and kept her eyes on the sheets as she spoke.  
“Levi… do you think Erwin would mind if you left Eren unattended for just a little while longer?”  
Aubrey smirked as she finally turned to look at him. He was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes practically glowing in the moonlight as he stared at her. But they weren’t just glowing… they were burning.  
“No.”  
Levi’s voice was low and rough and she knew that he was feeling the exact same way she was. The thought only made her smirk grow wider as she spoke one last time.  
“Well, then, I just have one last question for you…” Aubrey paused for just a second. She could practically feel his anticipation from halfway across the room. She raised an eyebrow. “Why are my clothes still on?”  
For a moment, there was complete and utter silence. Both of them had stopped breathing and all they could do was stare at each other as the fading sunlight lit up their faces. Seconds that seemed like eternities ticked by and then, with no warning, Levi shot off the wall.  
Before Aubrey could even process his movement, his hands were under her arms and her back slammed into the bed.  
Aubrey gasped at his intensity but Levi’s lips crashed against hers almost as soon as the sound had started. His tongue forced its way past her lips and she groaned as he explored every corner of her mouth. Already, his hands were running up and down her body, squeezing, stroking, caressing.  
It was almost too much, too overwhelming, too good. She’d been without him for so long. So long. Of course, he’d come to visit her in the north just two months ago but even two months was too long to be without him. But tonight, Aubrey didn’t feel like she’d been without him for just two months, she felt like she’d been without him for the whole ten years. Only now was she truly back. Only now could they be together without counting down the days until they would be separated again.  
Right now, she felt deprived, destitute, and her body seemed to crave him like nothing else. Every touch, every graze, every glance sent a ripple of burning flames through her. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly.  
But first, she wanted to show him just how happy she was to be home. After all, she’d been waiting all day.  
Aubrey swung her leg over his hip and rolled until she was on top of him. It was her turn to be in charge.  
She quickly reached for his jacket and he sat up slightly to help get it off before she pushed him back down.  
She hardly got to look at Levi’s face before she tightened her knees around his waist and her hands went to his biceps and pressed him into the bed. Aubrey knew that if he really wanted to break her hold on him, he could do so easily. But, for the moment, it seemed that he was going to let her do as she pleased.  
Aubrey smirked at him as she lowered her mouth to his and she heard him emit some kind of growl when she bit at his lip. But she knew she couldn’t linger long. Levi was always rather impatient and she knew that she didn’t have much time before he would take back control and rip the clothes from her body.  
So, after just a few seconds, Aubrey moved on from his lips and lightly nipped the skin of his jaw and neck, pausing to give a little bit of extra attention to a spot just below his ear. Aubrey smiled when he groaned. Even Levi had his spots.  
She continued to lick, suck, and bite as her fingers found the buckles of his straps. He still had them on, even now. They’d come right from the castle and Levi had barely had time to set his 3DMG down in his office before they’d left. His most important task right now was keeping Eren in line, so even just taking his gear off was a bit of risk. But she was glad he’d taken it. The gear would only have delayed her plans even more. But she still had the straps to get off.  
Oh well. She’d just have to work quickly  
Her hands flitted from buckle to buckle, moving with years of experience, and she had the straps falling off his body in under a minute. As soon as Levi helped her slide them off the bottoms of his feet, she pushed him back into the mattress, crawling back over him as she found his cravat. Or Jack’s cravat. They were one in the same now.  
She tore at it hastily but she was careful to be gentle. The last thing she wanted was to destroy something so precious in the heat of the moment. That would definitely ruin the mood.  
But, soon, she had it off and it flew somewhere across the room as she hurried to untuck his shirt.  
At first, she just slid her hand beneath the fabric and felt the muscles of his abdomen against her skin, but she knew she couldn’t tease him long. The hunger in his eyes was growing more intense with every second and soon his impatience would take over.  
So, Aubrey went to his collar and quickly started to undo the buttons. When she finished with the last one, Levi sat up just enough to help her get it off, but she shoved him back into the mattress as soon as the clothing hit the floor. He grunted a bit from the force but he just kept staring at her.  
Aubrey smirked at him again as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“Stay.”  
Levi grunted again but Aubrey was pleased to see that he was following her instructions as she moved back. His eyes never left her, though. They were still burning.  
Aubrey’s smirk remained as she moved her hands to his waistband. Her fingers worked quickly and she had his pants unbuttoned in just a few seconds. She didn’t hesitate to yank on the fabric and it gave way just a little. But it wasn’t until Levi helped her just the tiniest bit that she finally got the clothing completely off him.  
Only his underwear remained and Aubrey put her hands just above his knees, running them up his thighs and along his sides as she went back to his lips. She kissed him again, as deeply as she could and Levi locked his fingers in her hair as he held her closer. Aubrey smiled into him but she forced him to let her go after a few seconds. She couldn’t let him hold her too long or his eagerness would take over and all of her hard work would have been for nothing.  
As soon as she broke away from their kiss, Aubrey moved her mouth back to his ear to give him one last instruction.  
“Sit.”  
Aubrey moved back a bit so that he could do as she’d said but she found that he was just staring at her, his eyes lighting her on fire. She just smirked at him again and then moved off the bed, kneeling on the ground.  
“Well, do I have to say it again?”  
Aubrey finally got the reaction she was looking for when Levi growled and sat up so quickly that the bed squeaked. His hand hooked around her chin and he forced her to meet his eyes. Aubrey didn’t mind. She knew what she was doing. She didn’t need to look quite yet.  
She put her hands on his thighs again and slowly moved up his legs until her fingers finally slid beneath the fabric of his underwear. She pulled lightly and this time Levi helped her immediately, letting go of her chin as he assisted in removing the clothing.  
And then, just a second later, it was gone.  
Aubrey glanced at what was now right in front of her and then back up to Levi’s eyes. His hand found her jaw again and he tilted her head up as he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue pushing past her own and causing her to moan. He was gone the second she started to feel like she needed air and then his fingers ran through her hair one time before he let her go. His hands went to her shoulders and she felt him rubbing soothing circles into her muscles as he continued to stare down at her. Aubrey gave him one last look and then, just a moment later, she put her hand on him.  
She watched as his eyes squeezed shut and he sucked in a sharp breath. The sight only made her move faster and a low groan escaped his throat as the muscles in his jaw flexed.  
His hands continued to rub her shoulders but his grip had tightened and it was less of a massage and more of a way for him to hold onto her.  
Good. That meant she was doing it right.  
She picked up the pace even more and Levi’s head lolled to the side.  
“Aubrey...”  
She smiled again and inched closer to him. She was ready to give him what he wanted. Her hand moved a few more times, she gripped his thigh, and then she took him in her mouth.  
Levi groaned instantly and he grabbed at her shoulders as she moved her tongue.  
“Shit, Aubrey.”  
His muttered cursing only made her take more of him and he groaned again.  
Aubrey felt his hands smooth over her back, across her shoulders, down her arms, everywhere he could find as he tried his best to stay still. Aubrey just moved even closer.  
She kept going, feeling Levi’s muscles start to tense as he grew close to his end. Aubrey dug her fingers into his thighs and moved her tongue in just the way she knew he liked.  
Levi sucked in a sharp breath and muttered a few more curse words. She worked a little faster. He was close.  
Finally, Aubrey moved her tongue one last time and she heard him give a last grunt as his muscles relaxed again. She swallowed.  
She pulled away from him slowly, looking up to see that he was already staring down at her. Even after all that his eyes were still burning.  
Aubrey kept her eyes on his as she ran her hands up his legs, over his abdomen and chest and then clasped her hands behind his neck. For just as second longer they stared at each other… and then Levi made his move.  
He grabbed under her arms, stood up, and tossed her back onto the bed.  
Aubrey giggled as the mattress bounced beneath her and Levi's face soon appeared again as he hovered over her. There was a small smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. His hands went to her shoulders, pushing off her uniform jacket and tossing it away.  
Aubrey ran her fingers into his hair, clutching at the strands and pulling him closer. Levi gave her what she wanted, putting nearly his full weight on her. Aubrey moaned at the feeling. All of her desires grew ten times over now that he was on her. She wanted him. Now.  
“Levi… hurry…”  
She murmured against his mouth and she felt his lips turn to a smile. Or maybe a smirk. Probably a smirk.  
But she didn’t care so long as he did as she asked. But he didn’t.  
Aubrey felt him sink even further down onto her, his lips leaving hers as they traveled slowly across her cheeks and then down her neck.  
Aubrey felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew what he was doing, what game he was playing. It was one of his favorites. It always had been, right from the start. He was going to make her wait… for a long time.  
This little game of his always astounded her. Usually, he was so impatient, but when he started at this… he had no problem waiting for what seemed like hours.  
Aubrey started to whine and squirm beneath him. She knew how much enjoyed his little schemes but she’d never imagined he’d use one tonight. She was back. After ten years. And he was going to make her wait?  
Aubrey couldn’t take it, couldn’t accept that he was going to tease her like this on the night of their reunion. So, she’d take things into her own hands.  
Aubrey reached for the hem of her shirt even though Levi was still practically laying on top of her. If she wriggled around enough she’d be able to get it off.  
Her fingers found the fabric and she yanked hard, managing to get the shirt up a few inches. She went to yank again… but she never got the chance.  
Levi’s body suddenly lifted off her and the shock of the movement caused her to freeze for just a second. That second would be the end of any and all of her plans.  
Before she could even realize what was happening, Aubrey felt both of her hands be snatched away from her shirt and soon her wrists were pinned above her head, restrained by Levi’s grip.  
“Uh-uh. You had your turn.”  
Aubrey stared up at him, her eyes wide. She still couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
She tugged on her hands, trying to free them, but Levi’s grip only tightened. Her brows furrowed and she started to writhe around on the mattress.  
“Levi! I didn’t even tease you!”  
Aubrey saw him smirk again and then his lips lowered to her neck as he answered her.  
“Mmm… that was how you chose to spend your turn. But now… it’s my turn.”  
Aubrey tugged on her hands again, her desperation growing rapidly.  
“Oh my god, Levi! Quit playing!”  
This time, his only response was a light chuckle and then his mouth started to move slowly over her skin.  
Aubrey’s eyes widened even further as she realized there was nothing she could do. He had her pinned, completely at his mercy. And she was sure he wouldn’t be letting her go any time soon.  
“Levi!”  
Aubrey tried to get his attention one last time but his mouth never left her neck. All she could do was writhe around beneath him, trying to break free of his hold. She couldn’t.  
She could feel his tongue dragging across her collarbone now and she knew exactly where he was headed.  
His teeth grazed the sensitive spot on her neck and her back arched off the bed as she gasped. The fact that she hadn’t had him in so long left her feeling even more aware of his touches. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing in a situation like this. If she felt everything more intensely… and he made her wait… it would only make the torture worse.  
She groaned.  
“Levi!”  
She felt him huff into her skin again but he moved his mouth to her ear to whisper to her.  
“Relax. You like it when I make you wait.”  
Aubrey’s eyes bugged out of her head and for just a second she froze.  
But she quickly regained composure.  
“Levi, quit it! Hurry up!”  
Levi dragged his mouth along the curve of her jaw.  
“Hmm… Actually, I think I’ll wait a little longer.”  
Aubrey squealed in frustration. Why did he always have to torture her?  
Levi pulled the collar of her shirt to the side to expose more of her skin and she knew that she was in for a lengthy wait.  
All she could do was whine and whimper until he decided that he was satisfied with his work.  
It took a long time for him to reach that decision.  
Aubrey nearly cried out when his hand finally found the seam of her shirt. He lifted it so slowly that she almost thought he’d never get it off but eventually the fabric was bunched up on her chest and Levi pulled back to look in her eyes.  
He stared down at her, weighing his options. If he removed the shirt, he’d have to let go of her hands to get it off. He couldn’t tear it off, either, that would cause the same problem. Plus, she’d be left without a top when they eventually went back to base. But even he was starting to grow anxious to see her. Two months without her skin on his was two months too long. So, he was left with no choice. He’d have to let her go. But, luckily, he already knew how he’d keep those pesky hands from getting in the way again.  
In one swift movement, he released her wrists and then tore the shirt up and over her head. He saw her reaching for him but he’d been prepared for that and before she could get her hands on him, he flipped her onto her stomach and pressed the backs of her arms into the bed.  
Aubrey squealed again. She’d been so close, so close to getting her fingers in his hair, so close to getting him into a situation where he just couldn’t hold back any longer. But now he had her pinned again and this time she had even less control. She couldn’t even see his face.  
A whine left her mouth as she felt Levi’s legs pin her hips as he crawled over her.  
As soon as her back had been exposed to the cold air of the room, Aubrey felt Levi’s tongue at the bottom of her spine as he dragged it slowly up her back.  
She couldn’t help but squirm. She knew what was coming next.  
When Levi’s tongue reached her upper back, his mouth closed around the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades and she gasped. His teeth grazed the area and Aubrey wailed at the sensation. It was so good and so bad at the same time. He was hitting all of the spots he knew, but he was doing it so slowly. He was torturing her.  
“Levi…”  
All Aubrey could do was whimper his name weakly into the mattress. He had her completely overwhelmed now, completely surrendered to the sensations in her body. She was still squirming and writhing around but she knew that much of her strength had left her. Even if she found an opportunity, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to take back control. She’d lost her fight. Now she was just desperate.  
Levi felt the shift, too, and he smirked. He just barely had her shirt off and he’d already gotten her to give in to him. But that didn’t mean he was going to stop.  
He went back to the spot on her spine, staying there for a few more moments as he listened to her little gasps and moans. Eventually, though, he felt ready to move on and he ran his tongue up the rest of her spine before leaving some small bites on her shoulder blades.  
Just a second later, his hands left the backs of her arms and he unhooked her bra before flipping her over again. He tore the garment away from her arms and then found her wrists, pinning them above her head just like before.  
Levi stared down at her, taking in the sight of her watery eyes and furrowed brows. His resolve almost faltered but it always did when they got to this point. He still had the habit of giving her whatever she wanted. This was usually the one and only part of their life in which he was able to deny her anything.  
He gathered his willpower and reaffirmed his decision. He may have been teasing her earlier, but… he knew she really did like it when he made her wait.  
Levi smirked at her and then lowered his lips to hers as he gave her an overly drawn-out kiss. She groaned again against his mouth and he huffed as he finally pulled away and moved down her neck.  
He felt her legs tighten around his knee but he moved it back instantly, receiving a hopeless whimper in response.  
Levi just continued on, his lips finally arriving at the skin of her chest. He went through everything that always made her gasp and her back arched off the bed as he licked, grazed and sucked. The noises she was making filled the air and Levi knew it was time to move on when she started to sound breathless. He didn’t want her too exhausted just yet. They were only just getting to the good part.  
He lifted his eyes, staring at her face as he kissed down her stomach. He was glad he’d taken the opportunity to watch her expression. When she saw him moving to her waistband, her eyes widened, her jaw flexed, and her breaths came faster. Even her body started to squirm with a little more strength. Apparently she’d found a new source of energy. Or excitement.  
Levi held back his laugh as his hand finally found the buttons of her pants. He moved back to her lips while he worked. Each button took several long seconds to undo. He still had one of his hands restraining her wrists, so it took him much longer than usual to get the job done. That was fine, though he would’ve dragged it out just as much even if he’d had both hands available.  
Aubrey, on the other hand, was only growing more and more impatient every second. She was writhing around again, her hips lifting eagerly as she waited for him to rip the clothing from her body. The heat between her legs was all she could think about and it was driving her insane. She needed him so badly that it hurt.  
When the last button finally came undone, Aubrey whined again and he pulled away from her lips and looked down at her.  
She stared up at him as she writhed around, another cry filling the air as she tried to urge him to move on, to get any remaining clothing off of her and onto the floor.  
“Levi…”  
Aubrey’s voice was shaky and weak and it was obvious just how much she was struggling. But Levi just smirked at her leaned in so close that his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.  
“Stay.”  
Aubrey felt his hand push into her wrists and she realized what was happening. Her earlier command of telling him to ‘stay’ was coming back to haunt her.  
She whimpered but Levi just moved back, completely letting go of her hands and leaving her to try to restrain herself. She would follow his command. She was afraid of what would happen if she didn’t.  
Levi’s fingers went to her waistband and Aubrey lifted her hips, once again hoping that he’d rip the clothing from her body.  
But Levi didn’t ‘rip’ the pants away from her at all. He gently pulled the cloth away, inching it down her legs in an altogether torturous manner. Aubrey whined again and it eventually turned into a cry. She’d been waiting so long she almost couldn’t take it anymore. It took everything she had to keep her hands where they were instead of tearing the clothing away herself.  
When the pants finally did hit the ground, Aubrey really couldn’t take it anymore and she did the only thing she could think of besides assisting in her undressing.  
“Please, Levi… oh my God, please…”  
Her pleading hit Levi right in the chest and, despite his earlier resolve, he moved ever so slightly faster. He knew he had her on the edge of complete and total desperation. But she just had to wait a little bit longer.  
His fingers brushed up her thighs until they eventually slid beneath the fabric of her underwear. Aubrey’s hips jerked into the air but Levi just pressed her back into the mattress. He looked back at her face, raising an eyebrow. He’d told her to ‘stay’.  
Aubrey’s eyes widened and she instantly stopped squirming. Levi smiled smugly as he returned his attention to her last remaining piece of clothing. There were only a handful of times that he could remember having this much control over her. It was rare that she would so completely and totally hand things over to him. But every time she did… he savored every second of it. It meant he was having the greatest effect possible on her. It meant that whatever he was doing… he was doing it right.  
Levi let his fingers slide beneath the fabric of her underwear again and this time Aubrey stayed completely still. He held in a laugh.  
Ever so slowly, he pulled the clothing away from her and down her legs, tossing it to the floor the instant it was clear of her feet.  
He could hear Aubrey’s breaths coming faster as her anticipation grew. Still, she didn’t move a muscle.  
He reached for her leg, pressing his lips gently to the inside of her ankle. Aubrey spoke instantly.  
“Levi… please.”  
She knew exactly what he was doing. He’d done it time and time again. This little trick was another of his long-term favorites. He would start at her ankle, kiss his way up her leg, and then, when he was so close that she could feel his breath, he would pull away and repeat the process all over again on the opposite leg. It drove her crazy.  
Sure enough, he did precisely what she was expecting. His lips pressed to the inside of her ankle again and he inched his way up her calf, occasionally adding in a small lick or bite.  
Aubrey desperately wanted to reach for him, to tangle her fingers in his hair and simply force him to move a little faster. But she didn’t dare to break his rule now. Not when he was so close to giving her what she needed.  
She felt his mouth move past her knee and brush against the skin of her thigh. This would be the hardest part. She’d have to stay still and not move a muscle even when he was so close.  
Finally, the moment came and she could feel his breath between her legs, tempting her to reach for him. But she didn’t. Instead, she pressed her hands into the mattress and closed her eyes as she braced herself for the disappointment she’d feel when he pulled away.  
Seconds ticked by and she waited for that disappointment to come… but what she got was the exact opposite of disappointment.  
When she least expected it, Levi’s mouth went between her legs, his fingers joining immediately.  
Aubrey screamed. She hadn’t been ready, hadn’t been prepared. She’d predicted he’d follow the same pattern he always did. But Levi had probably known that she’d think that. He wanted to catch her off guard.  
He had.  
The complete shock combined with the fact that he’d kept her waiting for an eternity made the feeling one of the best she’d ever experienced. There was absolutely no way she could possibly follow Levi’s command at this point. Her body had a mind of its own. But, luckily, he didn’t seem to care anymore.  
Had it not been for his arm over her hips, Aubrey knew that she would have been jerking in every direction. The rest of her body writhed uncontrollably and her previously stilled hands flew into his hair.  
She cried out again as his tongue hit all of the right spots and his fingers curled in just the right way. After all these years, Aubrey was convinced he knew her body even better than she did. When he wanted to, he could get her to her peak in an embarrassingly short amount of time. And it looked like, tonight, he wanted to.  
Aubrey wailed again as his fingers pressed harder and his tongue moved faster. He already had her close.  
Her legs started to tremble and continuous moans and whimpers left her mouth. She couldn’t have stopped them even if she’d tried to.  
Levi’s arm pressed even harder into her hips as she shook but Aubrey hardly even noticed. Her eyes were already rolling back in her head.  
Finally, Levi pressed his tongue to just the right spot and Aubrey screamed as she found her high, her body convulsing uncontrollably and her head pressing into the mattress.  
She went limp and she felt Levi slowly pull away from her. Just a few seconds later he was hovering over her as he wiped his mouth on his forearm.  
Aubrey didn’t hesitate to reach for him even as they were both still panting, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling his lips to hers.  
She didn’t keep him there long, though. She had to speak.  
She kept him close enough that she could feel his breath on her face as she opened her mouth.  
“I want you. Now, Levi.”  
Levi’s eyes widened ever so slightly. Usually, she wanted a moment to rest before they moved on but the look on her face told him that she wanted to do anything but rest right now.  
Levi lowered his lips to hers again, kissing her hard before moving back. If she wanted to keep going, he had no problem with that.  
He nudged her thighs and then gave her one last glance, checking to make sure she hadn’t changed her mind. She gave him a small nod and then, just a few seconds later, he pushed inside her.  
Aubrey gasped and then felt his lips find hers again. He kissed her deeply, his tongue hitting hers as he started to rock them back and forth.  
Aubrey hooked her legs around his back and immediately pulled him down onto her. She wanted every bit of his skin on her.  
Levi groaned at her action and picked up their pace.  
He brought his hand to her cheek, staying there for a moment before sliding his fingers down her neck and then over her side until he finally pressed down between her legs.  
Aubrey gasped again, breaking their kiss, but Levi just moved his lips across her jaw until he could nibble at her ear.  
He could hear her moans and whines in his ear and he relished in the sounds. They’d tried plenty of things over the years but this had always been their favorite way to be together. He got to hear those sounds, see her face, kiss her lips. It felt like the way he could be closest to her.  
And right now… he wanted to be as close to her as he could possibly get. She was back. After all these years, she’d finally come back to him, just like she’d promised. They’d survived. And now he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her at his side. And right now, he wanted to feel every bit of her body against him.  
He turned his attention to her neck, moving his lips over the skin lightly as Aubrey continued to moan into his ear. Her breaths were coming faster now and he knew that she was growing close for the second time. So was he.  
He gently nipped at her collarbone, eventually finding the familiar spot he’d visited an infinite number of times. His teeth grazed the area and Aubrey gasped loudly, her fingers digging into his back.  
Levi stayed there, forcing himself to hold back until she’d reached her high. But, from the way her body had started to shake beneath him, he could tell it wouldn’t be much longer.  
He was just about to scrape his teeth over the spot on her neck one last time when he suddenly felt Aubrey’s hands on his face. She dragged his eyes to hers and then, in a voice barely loud enough to understand, she spoke.  
“Kiss me.”  
Levi knew that she would reach her peak any second and he leaned forward quickly to meet her lips.  
He’d been right about her reaching her high and she cried out against his mouth as her body shook violently again and then went limp. Levi kept his lips on hers as he finally let himself go and a low groan escaped his throat.  
He let himself collapse on top of her, making sure to shift so he didn’t crush her and for a few moments the only sound that could be heard was their labored breathing. But then Aubrey’s weak and somewhat shaky voice filled the air.  
“Levi… oh my God…”  
Aubrey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Levi huffed lightly and then turned his lips into her skin, speaking between kisses.  
“What’s so funny, hm?”  
Levi asked even though he already knew exactly what she was talking about. That had definitely been one of their best. Ever.  
Aubrey giggled again and Levi felt her hands go into his hair, her fingers scratching lightly at his scalp as she answered him.  
“You know… I think I might like it when you make me wait.”  
Levi couldn’t help the smile and small chuckle that escaped against her neck. He kissed her collarbone before speaking again.  
“Really? Maybe we’ll have to try it some time.”  
Aubrey laughed and Levi felt her chest shake beneath him. He savored the feeling of it. Every day, every hour, every minute she’d been gone, he’d wished to hear her laugh, to feel her skin on his. Being away from her had been every bit of the agony he’d expected. When she wasn’t with him, it was like he could feel his body screaming at him to find her.  
But now… she was right here. She was in his arms. She was safe, she was happy, she was smiling… and Levi knew they’d made it. No longer was his body screaming at him to find her, only to show her how much he loved her.  
Levi propped himself up on an elbow, his smile still on his lips as he looked in her eyes. He could see nothing but bliss, absolute euphoria on her face. He was sure he looked the same way.  
Without saying another word, he brought a hand to her cheek and brought her lips to his.  
Their mouths moved in sync without any effort at all. Years of practice had made the action as easy as breathing.  
Levi pushed his tongue past her lips and, surprisingly, she let him without any resistance at all. He hummed into her mouth. Maybe her willingness to follow the little order he’d given here was still lingering.  
That was fine with him.  
But, eventually, they both ran out of breath and Levi knew he had to pull away. He moved back to her neck, going all the way down and then sliding over her collarbone.  
But, just as he was about to repeat the process on the other side, his eyes caught on the ring resting in the hollow of her throat. Every time he saw it, it sent a shiver through his body. This time wasn’t any different.  
He reached for the ring, feeling the warmed metal between his fingers. The star pendant was there, too, but instead of a shiver of anticipation it caused a pulse of warm affection. She’d never gone a day without the necklace or the ring since he’d given them to her. The necklace was a part of their past, but the ring… it was part of their future. And now that she was back, there was nothing to stop them from making this part of their future a reality.  
Levi let the ring drop back down to her throat and he reached for her face, bringing her eyes back to his as he smiled down at her. He leaned in close, so close that their lips brushed as he spoke.  
“Marry me.”  
For a moment, the room was silent and then Aubrey’s brows furrowed as she answered.  
“Uh, Levi… you’ve already asked me that. I don’t know if you remember but I said yes.”  
Levi ignored her teasing for once. He was too happy to let it bother him.  
“I mean marry me, Aubrey. Actually marry me. Let’s start planning. And then let’s do it as soon as we possibly can. I don’t want to wait any longer.”  
Aubrey stared at him, a bit shocked. But her shock soon turned to a smile and then her smile turned to a grin and soon she was giggling and kissing him lightly again and again. The smile stayed on Levi’s own lips and she knew he was just as excited as she was.  
But, after a frenzy of eager kisses, she knew he’d want to hear her say the word out loud. She stared in his eyes. They were still burning.  
She pressed her hands into his cheeks as she gazed at him and then gave him the same answer she’d given him ten years ago. It would never change.  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I gave y’all a nice, long, fluffy and smutty chapter. You’re welcome lol. And Levi is a sex god. No doubt, lol. Also, y’all are welcome for the longest chapter I’ve ever written lol. I thought about splitting the fluff and the smut into two separate chapters buuuuuuut I already had it all written so I figured I’d just put it all in one for the sake of keeping the flowwwww lol.  
> Y’all, I love how I can be like “wow, that chapter was spicy” when there are literally so many other smut fics out there that have much more… intense themes lol.  
> And some of you guessed right about the surprise! Good job. I wish I had prizes to give out or something lol. But I have, in fact, been planning for the cabin to be their house since I first introduced it in like, what, chapter 8 of Don’t Die? So, yeah, this one’s been in the works for a while lol.  
> And just in case y’all were flippin’, NO, Aubrey isn’t going to die in childbirth lol. But her mother did so I figured it would probably be something she was at least a little bit concerned about. But it wasn’t foreshadowing lol.  
> Okay, that’s all I’ve got for now. I hope y’all like this chapter and PLEASE leave a comment! This one took a long time to write and I need that serotonin. Especially since I have a test on Tuesday lol. SO, LEAVE ONE. Okay, thank youuuuuuuu. I love youuuuuuuuu. Bye <333


	4. Chapter 4

“Oi, quit moving around so much.”  
Levi tightened his grip on Aubrey’s thighs as he carried her through the forest. The second they’d left the cabin she jumped onto his back and scrambled around until she’d wrapped herself around him. He hadn’t even had the chance to ask her what she was doing before she’d whispered in his ear that she didn’t want to let go of him quite yet. He’d just silently hooked his hands around her legs and pulled her closer. He felt the same way.  
“I’m trying to look at the flowers.”  
Levi grunted as she continued to twist around on his back.  
“You’ve seen the flowers a million times.”  
She suddenly stopped squirming around and he felt her chin go into the curve of his neck as she spoke into his ear.  
“I’m trying to decide which ones I want at the wedding. You’re the one who said we should start planning.”  
Levi couldn’t help the small smile that forced its way onto his lips. They were really going to do it. Pretty soon, there would be another ring on the chain around her neck and they’d have made a part of their future come true. As long as that happened, she could squirm around on his back all she wanted and look at flowers all day. But, this was one thing he actually had an idea about.  
“Daisies.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened in shock. And then she laughed.  
She hadn’t expected that he would have such an immediate answer and she certainly hadn’t expected him to pick one of the flowers she joked with the 104th about at dinner. And she’d figured that, if anything, he’d pick the anemone flower she used in her tea as a way to tease her. She spoke into his ear again.  
“Are you sure you don’t want tulips? What about anemone?”  
Levi turned his head and scowled at her.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Aubrey laughed again and kissed his cheek as she draped her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands together on his chest.  
“Nothing, nothing. Can I ask why you want daisies?”  
There was a slight pause and Aubrey felt Levi rub his thumbs into her thighs as he turned his eyes forward again.  
“They remind me of you.”  
Aubrey felt the atmosphere shift instantly. Sometimes she couldn’t fathom how someone who put on such a stony exterior could be the sweetest, most caring person she’d ever met.  
She pressed her lips to his neck.  
“Why?”  
Levi’s footsteps slowed and he came to a gradual stop. There was silence for a few seconds and then his head turned back to her as he answered.  
“They’re… happy.”  
Aubrey let out a small noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh. Even if he was better with actions than words, when he did manage to speak his mind… he never failed to melt her heart.  
Her hand found his cheek and she leaned forward as much as she could to meet his lips.  
She kissed him gently but also made sure to let him know how much those couple of words had meant to her. He would understand. She could tell him anything just through a simple touch.  
When they finally broke away, she pecked at his lips a couple more times and then pressed her forehead to his.  
“I love you.”  
Levi pulled her legs tighter around his waist as he spoke.  
“I love you, too.”  
Aubrey gave him one last kiss and then tucked her chin back into the curve of his neck as Levi started to move again.  
Aubrey ran her fingers into his still damp hair as she leaned against him, hoping that the cooling night air wasn’t giving him a chill. They’d both taken advantage of their new and overly-large shower and Aubrey had enjoyed every second of it.  
Levi had held her the entire time, whispering how happy he was to have her back and washing her. She’d done the same and when they’d finally gotten out, they’d just stood in the bathroom staring at each other. They’d stayed there so long that their bodies had dried without the use of a single towel.  
Eventually, though, they’d come back to their senses, dressed, stripped the bed, and then headed for the castle.  
They’d probably lingered a little too long, especially considering the fact that Levi was supposed to be watching Eren, but Aubrey couldn’t really bring herself to care. Right now, she was still lost in the feeling of Levi’s body against hers. He was just so real.  
She couldn’t count the number of times she’d imagined him next to her while she was in the north. Most of the time, it was right before she went to sleep. Not only did the bed always feel empty and cold without him, but the lack of his presence left her open to the nightmares that still sometimes plagued her. They weren’t nearly as bad as they’d been before she met him, though. They no longer came every night and she no longer only dreamed about Tika and Jack. But she wasn’t sure if that aspect was better or worse. At least her recurring vision of her friends’ deaths was something she was used to, something that never got easier but that she’d gotten through time and time again. But now, even though her nightmares were less frequent, they’d expanded to include everyone she’d ever loved. Sometimes she saw Isabel and Furlan, reliving the moment she’d realized that she’d lost them. Sometimes her brain made up a scenario for Chris’s death or even Captain Saru’s. Sometimes she saw August or Hans be ripped away from her or any of Levi’s squad. Sometimes she saw Hange caught in a situation and was forced to watch helplessly as her friend was brutally torn apart. And sometimes she saw Erwin. When she saw him… it was hard to dry her tears in time to be ready for morning training.  
And once, just once… she’d seen Levi. It had been a couple of years ago, but even just thinking about it now made her hold him tighter as they walked. It had been her weakest moment as a captain. She’d woken from the dream covered in sweat and screaming as tears ran down her face. It had taken her until dawn just to stop crying. She’d pulled one of Levi’s shirts out of her closet and clutched it to her chest while repeatedly running her fingers over her ring and staring out the window at the North Star, reminding herself that somewhere, even if it was miles and miles away, he was lying under the same sky. Alive. It had hardly helped. When morning had finally come around, she’d pulled herself together just enough to go to the Mess Hall and announce that training was cancelled for the day with no explanation. She’d immediately returned to her room, starting to sob again as soon as the door had shut behind her. She’d cried all day, never moving from her bed until night time came around and someone had knocked at her door. Somehow, she’d managed to get up and answer it, only to find that August and Hans had come to check on her. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen them as shaken as they’d been when they’d seen the dried tears on her cheeks and the dead look in her eyes. Aubrey knew they’d never expected to see her that way in their entire lives… but they had. And they still didn’t think her any weaker for it. Hans had run to get tea and August had sat silently in her room, trying to think of how to help when he didn’t even know the problem. Aubrey never told them what she’d seen, what had caused her to break. But they’d stayed with her all night. In the earliest hours of the morning, they’d fallen asleep in their chairs and Aubrey had just covered them with blankets, kissed their cheeks, and then watched their chests rise and fall until the sun rose. She would always be indebted to them for that night. They’d saved her.  
Aubrey had never told Levi about the dream or about how much it had affected her. She’d known that it would only upset him and they’d been going through a rough patch in their separation at the time. It had happened at the beginning of March and they were both strained from the amount of time they’d been apart. Just from the tone of his letters, she’d known he was fighting with Erwin behind her back, trying to convince him to bring her home. Every word he’d written to her had seemed desperate and she’d known that he was close to breaking. So, she hadn’t dared to tell him about her nightmare, even when he’d come to her at the end of that month. She was fairly sure that she’d never tell him about the nightmare. If she told him, she’d have to remember, have to relive… and she never wanted to do that.  
Aubrey pushed her hands into Levi’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her palm. It was the most comforting thing she could imagine right now. It was proof that he was real, that he was alive. The steady rhythm of his heart soon erased all thoughts of her previous nightmares. She didn’t have to worry about them anymore. She was back now and she was determined to make sure that neither of them ever slept in a cold and empty bed again. From now on, she would have him, always, and the nightmares wouldn’t dare to bother her ever again.  
Aubrey pressed her lips to Levi’s skin and ran her fingers through his hair again. She savored the feeling of the strands between her fingers and the warmth radiating off his skin. He was still so unbelievably perfect.  
Aubrey sighed as she settled back down against him, enjoying the present moment. Her mind had travelled all over the place in just the course of a few minutes: flowers, Levi, daisies, Levi, nightmares, Levi, August and Hans, Levi, the cabin, Levi, their future, Levi, Levi, Levi…  
She was starting to see a recurring topic. An unavoidable topic. So, she’d just give into it. For the rest of their walk, she’d think of nothing but Levi. He was her favorite thing to think about, anyway.  
Aubrey kissed his neck again and then pressed her cheek against him as she looked ahead. They didn’t have much further to go before they would arrive back at the castle. She was a little surprised. She’d been lost in her own mind for far longer than she’d thought. But that was alright. She’d just spend the last few minutes enjoying him.  
She sighed and pressed her mouth to his shoulder, this time staying for longer than just one kiss. She worked over his shoulder blade and then across his spine as she switched to the other side. Aubrey heard him sigh and his thumbs started to rub small circles into her thighs again.  
She smiled as she continued along her path across his back until she finally reached his other shoulder. When she ran out of ground to cover, she moved her mouth to the spot behind his ear that always sent a shiver down his spine. Sure enough, his steps slowed and she felt him tremble.  
Aubrey giggled as she pulled away and he squeezed her legs as he returned to his regular walking pace. But it didn’t make much of a difference; they just had to clear one more small hill and then they’d arrive at their destination.  
Aubrey stared ahead, waiting. But when the entrance to the castle finally came into view, she was surprised to see Levi’s squad waiting patiently. Well, all of them except Eren.  
They had horses saddled and ready to go and they were leaning against the wall. It looked like they’d probably been standing around chatting before her and Levi had come into view.  
Aubrey turned into Levi’s ear.  
“Are we going somewhere?”  
Levi sighed as he released her legs and lowered her to the ground just out of earshot of his squad. He turned to face her, immediately taking her hand and pulling her close again.  
“Yes. We keep Eren at the old Scouts headquarters at night.”  
Aubrey’s brows furrowed. Only now did she remember him briefly mentioning such a thing in his letters.  
“Oh. So we can’t stay in our room?”  
She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the tiniest bit disappointed. Even if they’d be moving into the cabin soon, their room still held years of memories and it would always be the first place they’d ever called home. She looked forward to seeing it every time she came back.  
Levi’s hand instantly found her cheek when he saw her brows furrow.  
“No. I’m sorry.”  
There was a slight pause and then he spoke to her again.  
“Do you want me to ask Erwin to make an exception for tonight?”  
Aubrey’s disappointment disappeared instantly. There was no point in being upset and Levi’s willingness to try to bend the rule for her brought a smile to her lips. But she wasn’t going to let him do that.  
“No. It’s fine, Levi. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we sleep.”  
Levi’s fingers stroked her cheekbone.  
“You’re sure?”  
Aubrey huffed a small laugh and moved closer to him, pressing her hand to his chest.  
“Yes, I’m sure… but… do you mind if we go get me a change of clothes for the morning?”  
Levi pressed his forehead to hers.  
“Of course. I still have to send someone to get Eren from the basement, anyway. We should have enough time.”  
Aubrey smiled, nodded, and then kissed him lightly. If she couldn’t stay the night in their room, at least she would get to see it.  
Levi kissed her back for a moment and then, when they broke away, he took her hand and started leading her toward the castle. But, Aubrey wasn’t ready to go quite yet.  
“Levi, wait.”  
He paused and turned back to her, his brows already furrowed. But before he could even open his mouth to ask what they were waiting for, Aubrey unhooked their hands and bounced toward his squad.  
Aubrey aimed for the closest person, who just happened to be Eld, and she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started to attack his cheek with kisses.  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
At first, Eld was just confused and he awkwardly held onto her as she continued to assault him with kisses. But then, as he thought about what she could possibly be thanking him for, he realized that Captain Levi must have told her they’d all helped with the cabin.  
Eld smiled and finally fully embraced her.  
“You’re welcome, Captain. But, really, it was mostly Captain Levi and the Commander. We didn’t do all that much.”  
Aubrey laughed but didn’t let go of him.  
“It doesn’t matter how much you did. You helped. And that means the world to me. So, thank you.”  
Eld smiled again and set her down as he spoke.  
“You’re welcome, Captain.”  
Aubrey giggled, gave him one last kiss and then raced over to Gunther. She practically attacked him, too, but after seeing Eld’s predicament, he’d been ready to catch her. He laughed when she started kissing his cheek.  
“Thank you.”  
Gunther set her down and smiled.  
“You’re welcome, Captain.”  
Aubrey smiled back at him and had just barely had time to turn around before somebody else hugged her.  
Petra’s laugh filled the air and, soon, Aubrey joined in as she hugged her back. The two of them giggled with each other until Petra finally spoke.  
“Did you like it?”  
Aubrey squeezed her harder.  
“I loved it.”  
Petra giggled again and Aubrey leaned in close to kiss her cheek before speaking again.  
“Thank you.”  
Petra nodded as she continued to laugh.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Aubrey gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then turned to the final member of the squad.  
Oluo was still leaning against the wall, averting his gaze and trying to look like he couldn’t care less about what was going on.  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow at his disinterested appearance but still ran at him anyway.  
When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to look at her. His shocked expression made her smirk as she spoke to him.  
“And you… maybe I won’t make you keep going after you throw your guts up at training tomorrow.”  
Aubrey saw his eyes widen even further and then he scoffed and pulled out of her grip.  
“I do not throw up at training.”  
Aubrey shot him a last glance and then talked over her shoulder as she started to walk back to Levi.  
“Hm, I don’t know. If I remember correctly, you hurled up whatever was left of your dinner every morning for a month when you first got to the north.”  
Aubrey just knew he was about to freak behind her but Levi opened his mouth before Oluo could even say a word.  
“Oluo, go to the basement and get Eren.” Aubrey reached him and he laced their fingers as he continued. “We’re moving out as soon as Aubrey and I get back.”  
Aubrey laughed as Levi pulled her away and into the castle without a second glance. But, just before they went through the entryway, she managed to catch just a glimpse of Oluo’s outraged expression. It just made her laugh again.  
But, as soon as he disappeared from her sight, Aubrey turned her attention back to Levi. He was already leading them quickly through the halls, pulling her along behind him.  
She giggled and moved closer to him, pressing her lips to his shoulder. In return, he squeezed her hand and gave her a warm glance. She smiled up at him and when she started to pull him along just a tiny bit faster, he didn’t object.  
They passed a few people in the halls but neither of them really noticed who they were. Erwin could have walked right past them and they wouldn’t have realized. Both of them were completely lost in each other as they went.  
In fact, they were so lost that they nearly went right past their door. But Levi caught it at the last second and he wrapped an arm around Aubrey’s waist as he brought her to a gentle but sudden stop.  
She blinked a few times and then looked at the door, feeling like only seconds had passed when it had actually been several minutes.  
She looked at Levi, glanced at the knob on the door, and then smiled as she looked back to him again.  
She saw his lips twitch and then he kissed her lightly. He broke away just a moment later and then, in one swift motion, he pulled open the door.  
Aubrey let him guide her inside and her smile turned to a grin the second she was through the doorway.  
It was… home.  
And, even if it wouldn’t be home for much longer, it sure felt like it right now.  
Everything was neat, tidy, and clean, just as it always was. But Aubrey noticed that someone had brought her boxes of packed things from the north and stacked them in the corner. She briefly thought to herself that she’d have to find the soldier who’d done it and thank them. But that thought didn’t last long and her eyes soon found Levi’s again as she grinned even wider at him.  
She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted much longer, though. She was enjoying the feeling of being back in their room… alone… with him, even if it would only be for a moment.  
She held him to her as his arms slid around her waist and his fingers dug into her skin. They stayed like that until Aubrey ran out of air and was forced to let him go. But as soon as their lips parted, a breathless giggle escaped her and she looked around the room.  
Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to look around or be sentimental. Oluo and Eren were probably ready to go already and she didn’t want to keep them waiting any longer than she already had.  
So, Aubrey headed for the closet, flinging open the door, rummaging around for a bag of some kind, and then filling it with everything she would need. Thankfully, she didn’t have to go through her packed things from the north. She’d had an entire wardrobe that she kept here with Levi so that she didn’t have to keep dragging her things back and forth every time she came to visit. Levi had had one that stayed with her in the north, too. But now all of it was stuffed into the boxes stacked neatly in the corner, waiting to be taken out and hung up.  
Aubrey smiled. They’d never need two separate wardrobes again.  
She suddenly felt Levi beside her and turned to see that he was putting a new toothbrush, some soap, an extra towel, and a few other things she’d need into her bag. As soon as he was done, she kissed his cheek and then returned to stuffing the last of her clothes in.  
The second she’d finished, Levi snatched the bag from her hands, threw it over his shoulder, and then helped her up. Aubrey no longer bothered to tell him that she could carry her bags herself. It was just another of his little actions that he liked to use to show her he loved her. She knew that, so she wouldn’t take the opportunity away from him.  
So, instead of protesting, she just smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she pressed her lips to his jaw. She pulled away quickly, not wanting things to develop into a drawn out kiss and forcing Levi’s squad to wait even longer.  
Levi didn’t seem to mind her hurry, though. All he did was give her one last glance and then lace their fingers as he led her to the door.  
Aubrey let her eyes take in the room one last time and then the door shut behind them.  
They hurried back through the halls, making just one quick stop in Levi’s office to grab his 3DMG. Aubrey had a feeling that they were both anxious to get into a room, any room, and be alone again. Even now, after they’d spent the whole afternoon together, she could feel a pull in her chest that led her directly to him. She’d missed him so much and she knew it was going to take a long time for that pull in her chest, that desperate need to be next to him, to ease. Maybe it never would.  
It didn’t take long for them to finally see the exit of the castle to come into view again. Aubrey didn’t even need to glance at Levi to know that they’d be getting right on his horse and leaving.  
Just a few seconds later, Levi slammed open the large wooden door and Aubrey heard the familiar cracking noise she’d heard what seemed like a million times earlier that afternoon. If they kept it up, Erwin would have to buy a new door.  
“Let’s go.”  
Levi just took one glance at his squad, confirmed that Eren had, in fact, been retrieved from the basement, and then looked away as he led Aubrey to his horse.  
He quickly loaded her bag into the saddlebags and then climbed up. He reached an arm down to her and she smiled at him as she swung up behind him.  
Levi turned his head back as Aubrey settled herself in the saddle.  
“Are we ready?”  
Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist and there were murmurs of “Yes, Captain” from behind him. Levi looked forward again.  
“Good.”  
With that, his boots kicked into his horse’s sides and they were moving.  
____________________________________  
The ride was longer than Aubrey had expected but she wasn’t sure if that good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, she had Levi’s body pressed up against her and she had the entirety of his back exposed to her lips. But, on the other hand, every second they were on the horse was another second they had to wait to be alone.  
But there was nothing Aubrey could really do about that, so she did her best to only focus on the advantages of having a long trip.  
By the time the old headquarters castle finally came into view Aubrey was sure she’d kissed every inch of his back, shoulders, and neck. She supposed that was good timing, though. Just as she was running out of skin to kiss, their ride was coming to an end.  
Aubrey could feel her anticipation growing with every second. Alone with Levi. All night. And not just any night. Her first night back. She didn’t really care what they did so long as he never left her side. They could stand around in silence for all she cared, just so long as his arms were around her.  
Finally, Aubrey felt Levi start to slow their gallop to a trot and then they came to a gradual stop just outside the stables. She took a moment to look up at the castle in front of her but there wasn’t anything all that exciting about it. It just looked old and abandoned. Probably because it was.  
Aubrey swung down and off their horse and Levi followed her instantly. He immediately took the reins in one hand and laced their fingers with the other. He led Aubrey into the stables and soon had his horse in its stall.  
Aubrey could hear the shuffle of feet as the rest of his squad did the same but her eyes stayed on Levi. After all these years, he’d only grown more graceful and she could hardly believe he was real. His movements were so smooth, so sure. She couldn’t have looked away even if she’d wanted to.  
She watched as he removed her things from the saddlebags, gently setting them on the ground as he removed the saddle, the reins and the rest of the horse’s gear. When he was finally finished, he patted the animal’s neck, threw the bag of her things over his shoulder, and then turned to her.  
He was back at her side in an instant, his arm around her waist as he whispered in her ear.  
“Ready?”  
Aubrey glanced up at him, smiling.  
“Yes.”  
But Aubrey saw him smirk and she soon found out he hadn’t really been talking about being ready to go into the castle. Just a second later he scooped her off the ground, ignoring her squeal, and started carrying her through the stables.  
For a moment, all Aubrey could do was stare at him in shock. He’d certainly grown more comfortable showing her affection in public over the years, especially in front of people they knew well, but this… the only time he was ever this bold was at their reunions. Maybe the thought of being alone was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her.  
Aubrey’s shock quickly melted into a giggle and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they passed by each of his squad members. She saw Eld and Gunther smile and shake their heads, Oluo made some sort of disgusted face, and Petra tried to hold in a giggle. Eren just looked dumbfounded… and maybe a little scared. But that only made sense since Levi had stopped to glare at him.  
“Oi, Eren, if you decide to transform and blow up this castle tonight, just know that I’ll kill you no matter what. Got it?”  
Aubrey lightly smacked his head and gave him an angry glance even though she knew it was fairly obvious that she was trying not to laugh. Levi's eyes flashed to her as his lips twitched but he returned to glaring at Eren before his smile could get out of control.  
Eren’s mouth finally opened and he managed to stutter a response.  
“Y-yes, Captain.”  
This time, Aubrey couldn’t help herself and a small laugh escaped her as Levi started walking again.  
He called over his shoulder as they moved out of the stables.  
“Eld, make sure he gets to the basement.”  
Aubrey heard him answer with a “Yes, Captain” and then turned her eyes away from Levi's face to look back at all of them.  
“Goodnight! Oh, and remember to be up early enough to be on base at five. And you all know I don’t tolerate tardiness, so don’t be late!”  
As soon as she was done talking, she turned back to Levi, a light chuckle leaving her lips.  
She heard him grunt before he spoke softly to her.  
“Do you really have to train at five?”  
Aubrey raised her brows.  
“That’s surprising coming from you, Mr. Early-Riser.”  
Levi gave her an unamused look as they finally stepped inside the castle.  
“Tch. Even I don’t like getting up at four just to go make some soldiers shit themselves by five.”  
Aubrey laughed but their conversation came to a lull as she took in her surroundings. It still wasn’t all that interesting. Stone walls, stone floors, stone everything. But at least this part looked like it had been cleaned. Although, considering the fact that Levi had been living here for the last two weeks, that didn’t surprise her in the slightest.  
Aubrey turned her attention back to his face. Compared to him, the castle was just about as interesting as dirt.  
“So, where’s our room?”  
Levi’s mouth formed a small smile as he rounded a corner, took a few more steps, and then halted in front of an average-looking wood door.  
Levi reached for the knob and pulled the door open as he answered her.  
“Here.”  
He carried her in and gently set her down before turning to close the door behind them.  
Aubrey examined the space carefully. Once again, she wasn’t surprised. It was clean, neat, practically sparkling in the moonlight. But other than that, it just looked like a standard room. Bed, fireplace, desk, closet, dresser, bathroom. That was it.  
But the fact that it was plain didn’t bother her in the slightest. As long as the door had a lock and no one bothered them, it was perfect in her eyes.  
She felt Levi’s arm snake around her waist and she quickly turned to face him, a smile already on her lips.  
“Sorry there’s not a bigger bed.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes when he smirked at her but she still wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Well, I don’t think we’ll be needing the bed for a little while.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow.  
“And why’s that?”  
Aubrey grinned and slowly reached up to tug lightly on a strand of his hair.  
“I promised you a haircut, remember?”  
Aubrey had half-expected him to fight her on it, but, to her surprise, he just gave her a full smile and grabbed her hand as he led her to the bathroom.  
He left her there for a moment and Aubrey glanced around. Unsurprising. Again. Sink, tub, shower. At least there was a shower.  
Levi returned just a few seconds later with a spare chair, and some scissors. He set the scissors on the sink and grabbed a towel from the cabinet below before sliding the chair into place.  
Aubrey couldn’t help but giggle at his eagerness. He always liked when she cut his hair. She had a feeling it was mostly because she gave him a head massage at the end, but it was also a peaceful and quiet moment for them. Plus, Levi was rather picky about his hair and that fact that he trusted her to cut it gave her some strange sense of accomplishment.  
Levi reached for her, pulling her close and putting his lips on hers for a long moment. Aubrey kissed him back, pressing her palms to his chest as he held her. But she knew he was itching to have her start and so she pulled away and pushed his jacket off his shoulders before starting to work on his straps. She always insisted that he take his shirt off when she cut his hair, saying that she didn’t want it to get wet. But Levi knew as well as she did that she just liked to look. He must not have minded because not once had he ever protested.  
It took her a minute but getting the straps off him when he was standing was even easier than when he was laying down and this time she had them off even faster. Aubrey slipped his cravat out of its knot and she set it on the edge of the tub where his jacket was also resting. Now came the good part.  
She reached for his waistband and tugged his shirt out of his pants in one motion. Levi raised an eyebrow at her excitement but she just ignored him and kept going.  
Her fingers trailed up his torso until she reached the top button of his shirt. She undid it quickly and then moved on to the next. This was the only thing she disliked about Levi wearing the cravat. He had to wear a collared shirt with it and it always took ten times longer just to get the damn thing off.  
But, eventually, the last button was undone and Aubrey let out an audible sigh as she pushed the clothing off him.  
As soon as she’d set the shirt on the tub with the rest of his clothes, she turned back to him, running her hands over the bare skin of his chest.  
She never got tired of just looking.  
He had a few more scars than he did when they’d first met and skin had grown tougher and a little less soft where the straps dug into him everyday but she didn’t mind one bit. Those scars only showed just how hard he’d fought for her, for their friends, for humanity. Those scars were a symbol of just how much he cared.  
Plus, they certainly didn’t take away from his appearance. In fact, they only added to it… at least in Aubrey’s eyes.  
She ran her fingers over each line, each mark. And then, when she was done with that, she did the same thing with her lips. Levi sighed several times when she did that. He liked it just as much as she did.  
Aubrey kept going until she’d hit every scar, even turning him around so she could repeat the process on his back. There were a lot of them, so it took a while, but neither of them cared. They had all night.  
But, eventually, she did run out of marks to kiss so she just ran her hands over his skin one last time and then guided him into the chair. He went easily and the second he sat down, his eyes closed and his head leaned back into the sink.  
Aubrey smiled again at his eagerness and a giggle escaped her as her fingers finally slid into his hair. She turned on the water, making sure it was just the right temperature before she guided him back a little further and started to wet his hair. She worked her fingers against his scalp and saw his face relax instantly. Her smile grew wider at the sight. When he relaxed, he still managed to look unbelievably young.  
She kept going until she had his hair completely soaked and then took a few seconds just to run her fingers through it before she turned the water off. Levi stayed where he was and Aubrey grabbed the towel he’d gotten earlier before starting to dry his head. She just needed his hair damp to cut it.  
When she was finished, she set the towel to the side and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips as a sign that he could stand up now. She saw a small smile overcome him and then he followed her silent instructions.  
Aubrey turned him towards the mirror and moved the chair out of the way before finally grabbing the scissors. She moved behind him, tilting his head until she had him in a position that made it easy for her to work. And then she started cutting.  
She’d cut his hair enough times that she didn’t really have to think all that hard about what she was doing. The first time she’d done it, Levi had made fun of her for the way she was furrowing her brows and biting her lip as she concentrated. He’d said something about her looking constipated and she’d just smacked him upside the head.  
But now, she didn’t have to concentrate so hard and he no longer had the opportunity to make shit jokes.  
Aubrey snipped away a bit of hair and it fell to the ground. Levi would clean it up at soon as they were done. That was always how it went. She did the cutting and he did the cleaning. But then, when he was done, she’d give him that head massage he always liked so much. On several occasions he’d just fallen asleep in her lap. But she didn’t think he’d let that happen this time. He was just as excited as her to spend the night together.  
Aubrey circled around to face him so that she could start on his bangs. She’d finished the back and sides in just a few minutes.  
She could feel Levi staring at her as she worked and, sure enough, his hands went to her waist, rubbing up and down her sides as she stood there.  
Aubrey couldn’t help her giggle.  
“You’re distracting me, you know.”  
She could see the smile on his lips out of the corner of her eye.  
He hummed.  
“Is that so?”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Yes, so you might want to quit it before you end up with a lopsided haircut.”  
Aubrey had expected him to let go of her completely but his hands just stilled on her waist. She smiled. He was meeting her somewhere in the middle.  
She cut a few more strands of hair and then, just like that, she was done. She stepped back, placing the scissors on the sink and then admiring her work.  
“There.”  
Levi barely took a second to glance in the mirror before he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to her neck.  
“Thank you.”  
Aubrey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Levi pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips. Aubrey kissed him back but she broke away before he could leave her too breathless.  
She looked into his eyes and saw them start to burn as she spoke.  
“Meet me on the bed.”  
With that, she let go of him and then grabbed the chair on her way out of the bathroom. It was the only part of the cleaning she could help with. She didn’t know where the scissors went, where Levi kept the dirty laundry, or where she could find a broom to sweep the floor. But the cleaning was his part of the deal, anyway. So, it worked out.  
Aubrey put the chair back where she’d seen it resting in the corner when they’d walked in and then she headed for the bed. She removed her jacket, folded it, and set it on the desk. Then she removed her boots and tucked them neatly against the wall. After so many years of living with Levi, being at least tidy had become second nature. He’d broken her of her “clean pile, dirty pile” habit after just a couple weeks of living together. He’d been extraordinarily persistent.  
As soon as the boots were put away, Aubrey made her way to the bed, crawling onto the mattress and propping a pillow behind her back as she leaned against the headboard. She crossed her legs beneath her and looked to see that Levi was rushing around in the bathroom, working a little too quickly for it to be casual. She giggled and he met her eyes as his lips twitched into a smile. But he looked away almost instantly to finish the last of his cleaning.  
Finally, he brought his already removed clothing and the used towel out of the bathroom and set them on the desk next to Aubrey’s clothes. Aubrey watched as he removed his boots, set them next to hers, and then whipped around to face her.  
Aubrey giggled again when he immediately walked toward her and moved onto the bed.  
Just a second later, his mouth was on hers and his tongue pushed past her lips. Unlike earlier, though, she didn’t let him in quite so easily. She made him fight for it. Maybe he’d have to give her another order.  
But he never got the chance. Aubrey broke away and brought her hands to his face as she whispered to him.  
“Lay down.”  
Levi paused for a moment but then he realized what she wanted him to do. He’d almost forgotten that his haircut wasn’t over yet.  
He kissed her one last time and then flipped onto his back, laying his head in her lap. His eyes closed the second Aubrey’s hands went into his hair.  
Aubrey giggled again as she gently pressed her fingers into his scalp, giving him the massage he’d been waiting for. She heard him sigh and smiled as she stared down at him. He’d already relaxed again and his youthful look had returned. It looked like he hadn’t aged a day since they met.  
She leaned down, pressing her lips to his gently. She felt Levi wrap his hand around the back of her neck and he held her there for a moment as she continued to press her fingers to his scalp.  
When they broke away, Aubrey just hovered over him, unable to sit back up and move away. She just wanted to stare at him, to take in every curve, every line, every bend of his face. She missed him. So much. And now… now she was back. And she’d never leave him again.  
When Levi realized that she wasn’t moving back, he opened his eyes and met her gaze. Immediately, he noticed the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and he panicked. He moved out of her lap, sitting up and turning to face her. His hands found her face and he spoke in the most soothing voice he could manage.  
“Aubrey... what’s wrong?”  
To his surprise, she smiled.  
His brows furrowed as he looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. But Aubrey told him before he could think too long.  
Her hands found his forearms and she squeezed as she continued to stare at him.  
“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’m sorry. I’m not crying because something’s wrong… I’m just… I’m just so happy.”  
Levi's body relaxed a bit but his expression didn’t. He didn’t like seeing her cry. Even if they were happy tears.  
But, once again, Aubrey started explaining before he could even begin to prod. She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.  
“I missed you. I missed you so much. So much that at times I felt like I was going to shatter. Sometimes I think I did and somehow I just managed to think of you and put the pieces back together. But now I’m back, Levi. For good. And I never have to miss you again. I get to hold your hand whenever I want, kiss you whenever I want, tell you I love you whenever I want. We never have to be apart again. We did it, Levi. We did it. I came back to you, just like I promised you I would. And I’m never going to leave again. Not ever. And… I’m just so… happy.”  
Levi didn’t hesitate to kiss her the second he knew she’d finished speaking. Her words had left him with a warmth running throughout his entire body. They still had so far to go, so much to do before all of this was over. But right now… right now this was enough. It was more than enough. It was everything.  
He pulled her into his lap, wrapping her legs around him with one hand as the other held her face. She quickly moved even closer, her arms sliding around his neck as she crushed his mouth to hers.  
They stayed there, their lips hitting again and again until they were both panting and couldn’t go another second. While they caught their breath, Levi tried to think of how to respond, how to tell her he felt the exact same way. Now that she was back, it was like he could breathe again, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders that he’d been carrying for years. But how he felt was just too intense, too strong for words. And he probably wouldn’t be able to find the right ones even if he tried. But he had to try.  
He pressed even further into her, his mouth brushing against hers as he spoke.  
“I love you… so much. And now that you’re back, I don’t ever want you to think of how it felt to be apart. We did it, just like we said we would. And now we’re going to be happy. I’m going to marry you, take you away, and buy you all of the chocolate you want, just like I said I would. And then we’re going to end this shit. Yeager is going to get it right and we’re going to finish this. And when that’s done, we’re going to do exactly what we’ve always wanted. Open the shop, have the kids, all of it. And we’re going to be happy. That’s all I want, Aubrey. I just want you to be happy. So, please, don’t think about the times we’ve had to piece ourselves back together. Just… be happy.”  
Levi knew there was a lot more to her being “happy” than him just telling her to feel that way. But that really was all he wanted. He just wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to give her absolutely everything she could ever want. Because that’s what she was to him. She was his happiness in a world where it was so hard to find. But he’d found her. And he wasn’t ever going to let her go again. Not ever.  
He heard Aubrey let some sort of whispered sob, but somehow he knew she wasn’t upset, only overcome. That was alright. Just so long as she didn’t cry of sadness, he could take it.  
Her head went into his neck and she held him tightly as she whispered into his ear.  
“That’s all I want, too. If I’m going to be happy, then you have to do it with me, okay?”  
Levi felt his lips tugs into a smile and he nodded.  
“Okay.”  
Aubrey made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry and then she whispered to him one last time.  
“I love you. Always.”  
Levi closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her skin as he answered her.  
“I love you, too. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyooooooo! This chapter was a little more transitiony/fluffy but we got a sweet moment at the end thereeeeeee. They’re so cute. I love them. Also, the fact that Aubrey cuts his hair just makes me cry tears of joy. It’s so adorable that I can’t even handle it. I am obsessed with them. And I’m the one that CREATED them. Who am I and what is wrong with me? Lol.  
> But someone tell me why these chapters are so long??? Like, my Google Doc is already 100 pages and we’re only on Chapter 4 lol.  
> And, y’alllllllllll… I need help naming Levi’s horse. I can’t just keep saying “Levi’s horse” lol. And I don’t think his horse has a canon name soooooooo… it’s up to us lol.  
> Anyway, next chapter will be cute again but it should have some more Eren in it. Poor baby doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s never seen Levi TOUCH anyone before except when he was beating his literal face in lol.  
> But the COMMENTS y’all left on the last chapter!!! I cannot. Y’all made my heart melt, so THANK YOU. Keep them coming pleaseeeeeeeee… And thank you for wishing me luck on my test :))) it went well <3 Okay, that’s all I’ve got. I love y’all. Byeeeeeeee <333


	5. Chapter 5

Levi woke to the feeling something cold, very cold, hitting the skin of his calf. At first, he was just confused. What could possibly be so icy under the cover of the blankets?  
But then he felt a body snuggle into him and he realized that Aubrey was sticking her freezing feet right into his skin.  
He grunted but the noise came out sounding weak. He’d just woken up.  
“Oi. What do you think you’re doing?”  
His voice was hoarse, too, but it didn’t really matter. The room was completely silent and even though he could barely speak above a whisper his words were still loud and clear.  
He heard Aubrey huff as she tried to get even closer.  
“I’m cold.”  
Levi grunted again but he tightened his arm around her waist immediately and pulled her firmly against him. He grabbed at the blankets and wrapped them snugly around the both of them before moving her hands to his chest and shifting his legs so that her feet could touch more of his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath when her whole foot, not just her toes, snuck between his calves.  
“Shit, Aubrey. How the fuck did you get so cold?”  
Aubrey was pressing her face into his chest and her words were slightly muffled as she spoke.  
“The fire died down. And somebody tore my clothes off, too.”  
Levi suddenly forgot about her cold feet and he smirked.  
“Mmm… you’re the one who begged me to do it.”  
Aubrey bit the skin of his chest and he grunted.  
“Well, now I’m cold.”  
Levi just grunted and ran his hand up and down her side as he tried to warm her. His eyes closed again as they lay there, the darkness of the room and the feeling of Aubrey next to him tempting him to fall asleep. But if Aubrey was awake, he’d stay up until she drifted off.  
“What time is it?”  
Aubrey sighed and Levi felt her breath wash over his skin.  
“Almost time to get up.”  
Levi’s eyes flew open again.  
“What?”  
He searched for the clock and could just barely make out the time thanks to the dull moonlight. Four o’clock.  
Levi groaned and turned into Aubrey’s body, nipping at her neck.  
“I can’t believe you’re making me get up at four in the morning just to train some dumb brats that don’t even want to be there.”  
Aubrey chuckled lightly but in the silence of the room it was almost deafening.  
“Well, we still have to go. Sorry.”  
Levi groaned again but his time he rolled them over so that he was laying on top of her. His mouth went to her neck and he whispered softly to her.  
“Let’s take the day off.”  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow even though she knew he couldn’t see. But just as she was about to speak, Levi cut her off.  
“We could go back to bed, sleep in. Then we could make breakfast and go into town. I’ll buy you some chocolate.”  
Aubrey laughed again and ran her fingers through his hair. As appealing as his idea was, he wasn’t thinking rationally.  
“First, I can’t just leave my soldiers waiting for me on the field. And there’s no way we could go into town unless you want to bring Eren with us. Plus, I told Erwin I would start training with him today.”  
Levi scowled at her response. It was not the one he wanted to hear.  
“You know, that brat is becoming more of a pain in the ass everyday.”  
Aubrey sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Well he’s important, so try not to glare him to death, okay? Every time you so much as glance at him, he looks like he’s expecting a beating.”  
It was Levi’s turn to chuckle.  
“Probably because he is. I had to hit him pretty hard in the courtroom to convince Zachary to give him to us. I knocked out a few of his teeth.”  
Aubrey gasped. He hadn’t mentioned just how rough he’d been in his letters.  
“Levi!”  
He hardly even reacted to her shock. All he did was kiss her neck again as he responded.  
“What? Brat just grew em’ right back with that freaky titan power.”  
Aubrey shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Oh my God. No wonder he goes blank when you kiss me. He probably thinks you’re a heartless monster. You’ve gotta stop doing that, Levi. Smile at him every once in a while.”  
Levi switched to the other side of her neck as he answered.  
“I am not going to smile just so that brat feels happy. Besides, he said he didn’t hold it against me. Not that I would care if he did, but if it makes you feel better… ”  
Aubrey’s eyes flew open.  
“It does not! Ugh, poor kid.”  
Levi couldn’t help but point out the irony in her statement.  
“Poor kid? If you’re going to train him, you’ll end up giving him far more bruises than I ever will.”  
Aubrey furrowed her brows and smacked his shoulder.  
“That’s different!”  
He huffed into the curve of her jaw.  
“Sure.”  
Aubrey smacked him again and then started to wriggle out of his grip.  
“Whatever. We have to shower. Let’s go.”  
Levi huffed another laugh but he wasn’t against a shower in the slightest, so he just scooped her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom.  
Levi saw her smile so he figured any annoyance at his comments had probably already disappeared. He smirked. She could hardly ever stay mad at him. All he had to do was kiss her or whisper something sweet and she melted right into his arms. It looked like this time wasn’t any different.  
He set her down on the tile floor and quickly turned on the shower. He looked back to Aubrey as he waited for the water to heat and saw that she was rubbing her arms and her skin was covered in goosebumps.  
He stepped back to her, grabbing her wrists and pressing her cold hands to his stomach before wrapping his arms around her. Once again, he flinched at just how icy her fingers were and it only got worse when she lifted one foot and put it on his calf again.  
“Did you jump in a frozen lake or something?”  
Aubrey pressed her cheek to his chest, trying to get as much warmth as possible.  
“Shut up.”  
Levi just huffed and rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
As soon as he thought the water might be warm enough, he checked it, upped the temperature just a little more to help Aubrey heat up, and then pulled her in behind him. He put his arms around her again the instant they stepped into the water and he heard her let out a sigh of relief. He continued to hold her for a while and let her warm up before he started to wash her. But, even as he ran the soap over her skin, he always made sure that her body stayed in the stream of water. The last thing he wanted was for her to start shivering again.  
But, soon, he was done and Aubrey took the soap from him without saying a word. She repeated the process with him and then Levi turned to her and spoke just loud enough for her to hear him over the running water.  
“Warm now?”  
Aubrey smiled at him but she pulled him into an embrace.  
“Just a minute longer.”  
Levi gave a smile of his own. He had a feeling she wasn’t cold anymore, she just wanted to stand with him for a little while before they started getting ready.  
He didn’t argue with her. All he did was hold her back until she finally moved away and stepped out of the shower.  
Aubrey found some towels in the cabinet that Levi had opened the night before and then they dried themselves quickly. When they were done with that, Aubrey wrapped her towel around herself and headed for the main room, finding her bag and pulling out her change of clothes. She dressed and heard Levi rummaging around in the closet as he did the same. It only took them a couple of minutes and then Levi took her hand, grabbed her bag, and led her to the bathroom. He handed her the new toothbrush he’d grabbed from their old room and waited until she took it to start on his own. They moved on to combing their hair and Levi watched as she braided her hair. Sometimes he did it for her but most of the time he just liked to stare at her with a small smile on his lips. When she finished, he kissed her lightly and, after that, it only took a few more minutes for them to get their straps on. They were almost ready to go.  
But when Aubrey’s eyes landed on Levi again, she couldn’t help the wide grin that overtook her. He had her boots in hand and he was headed right for her, a small smile on his lips. Aubrey giggled when he took her hand, led her to the edge of the bed, and then gently pushed her down until she was seated. He kneeled at her feet and Aubrey instantly put her hands in his hair, running her fingers through the strands and pausing every few seconds to give him a few of the head massages he liked so much. She watched him work on her laces, seeing his hands slow whenever she pressed her fingers into his scalp. He still slowed down whenever she did that. But, eventually, he was done and he looked up at her expectantly, just like he always did. Aubrey smiled at him and gently grabbed his chin as she lowered her lips to his. They stayed there for a long moment and then Aubrey dragged her fingers through his hair one last time before she finally broke away. Levi stood from his spot on the ground and then helped Aubrey up before giving her one last kiss and getting to work on his own boots.  
Aubrey smiled at him again and then moved across the room to pick up the bag that she’d brought her change of clothes in. She’d need it again that night so she could get another uniform for tomorrow.  
But, suddenly, Aubrey remembered something, something important, and she gasped as she whirled around to face Levi.  
“Levi!”  
He’d just finished his laces and as he was putting in the final knot, his head whipped up to look at her. He was at her side in an instant, his hands wrapping around her arms as he searched her face and body for any signs that she was hurting or for any signs at all that would tell him what was wrong.  
“What? What is it?”  
Aubrey’s eyes were wide as she stared at him.  
“I need my tea!”  
Levi exhaled as he relaxed immediately.  
“That’s it?”  
Aubrey furrowed her brows as she continued to gape at him.  
“Levi, I don’t want to have to go to our room, make that shit, and then drink it five minutes before training starts. If I do that, I’ll be the one vomiting, not my soldiers.”  
Levi just rolled his eyes at her and snatched her bag from her hands.  
“Relax. Here.”  
Aubrey watched as he reached into the bag and pulled out a container with her herbs inside. Her eyes stayed wide as she reached out and took it from him.  
“Oh. Thank you.”  
Aubrey was amazed at how far ahead he’d thought. They kept a large stash of her herbs in their room and she’d had one in the north, too, but in her hurry to pack last night, she’d completely forgotten about her tea. Apparently Levi hadn’t.  
“Next time, try not to act like the sky is falling. I thought you were dying or some shit.”  
Aubrey shot him a half-irritated glance and then turned her eyes back to her tea. She decided she’d make it in the kitchen. Wherever the kitchen was. They still had a little bit of time before they had to leave and she wanted to make breakfast for herself and Levi. His squad wouldn’t be eating but that didn’t mean they couldn’t. After all, they weren’t the ones in danger of throwing up.  
The idea of breakfast suddenly had her excited and she grabbed her bag back from Levi’s hands and then laced their fingers.  
“Let’s go.”  
Levi grunted a little when she tugged him along but he didn’t protest. As soon as they were out in the hall, she let him take the lead. She didn’t know where she was going.  
“Kitchen, please.”  
Levi just gave her a quick glance and then started to guide her through the halls. He rounded a few corners and pulled her a little further until, finally, he turned her into a large room that probably would have served as the Mess Hall when the castle was actually being used. It looked a lot like the Mess Hall in the current castle and there were still a few tables scattered around with a door in the back of the space that Aubrey assumed led to the kitchen she was looking for. She was right.  
Levi took her across the room and through the door she’d been looking at and, sure enough, there was a kitchen. It looked like it had been cleaned thoroughly but Aubrey could still tell that it was old. Everything just seemed… weary. But it was what they had, so she’d have to work with it. Levi had spoiled her with their new kitchen at the cabin and now her standards were far too high. She figured she needed to bring herself back down to earth, anyway.  
So, Aubrey headed straight for the stove, starting a fire inside of it and then taking the kettle that Levi had already found for her and filling it with water. She put it on to heat while she moved on to seeing what kind of food they had lying around.  
Unfortunately, it was nothing exciting. She did find a few eggs, though, so at least there was that. She started on them right away, deciding to opt for scrambled instead of omelets or something else since there wasn’t any cheese and the vegetables were rather boring. She chopped some potatoes, too, and added whatever spices she could find to try and make them at least slightly interesting.  
The kettle started to whistle just before the food was done and Aubrey saw Levi take it off the stove and pour some water into a cup before starting to mix in her herbs. She smiled. Even after all these years, he still insisted on making it for her.  
Aubrey was done with the food just a minute later and she plated it quickly before making Levi some tea of his own. He still liked when she made it for him. That fact made her almost as proud as the fact that he let her cut his hair. He was picky about both.  
Finally, they were ready to eat and Aubrey pushed a plate into Levi’s hands as he grabbed the tray of tea she’d made for him. Aubrey took her own plate and her own tea and together they walked back out to the tables together.  
When they reached their destination, Levi set down his plate and his tray and, without a word, grabbed Aubrey by the waist and lowered her into his lap.  
Aubrey struggled to keep her tea from spilling as he pulled her down and, when she finally managed to steady herself, she hurried to set her food down before shooting Levi an annoyed glance.  
“You almost made me spill.”  
The smirk on his face told Aubrey he didn’t really care. But he still leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck.  
“Sorry.”  
Aubrey’s irritation melted away and she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair before turning to her food. She took a bite and found that she was pleasantly surprised. She’d managed to make it taste semi-good even with her mediocre ingredients.  
But the food sparked another thought and Aubrey turned back to Levi, her eyes suddenly full of excitement.  
“Oh, I almost forgot! I had an idea.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow as he shifted her in his lap so that he could reach his food.  
“What?”  
Aubrey grinned at him and pressed a hand into his chest.  
“I was thinking we should invite your squad to the cabin for dinner on Sunday. That way, we can spend some time there and you can still watch Eren. Plus, it’ll be fun.”  
Levi shot her an unamused glance.  
“You want to invite them over for dinner?”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes at his reaction but then moved closer to him, sliding a hand up to rest on his cheek.  
“Yes. Come on, it’ll be fun! And you can make as many shit jokes as you want as long as you help me cook.”  
Levi scoffed but Aubrey could see the small smile on his lips.  
“Fine.”  
She giggled and then kissed his cheek before returning her attention to her plate. But just a second later, Levi spoke again.  
“But I have an idea for you now.”  
Aubrey turned back to him, her eyebrows raising. She had no clue what he was about to suggest.  
“Which is?”  
She saw his lips turn up into a small smile and she listened closely.  
“When you pick an office… I want you to pick the room across from me. If you leave the door open I can see you.”  
For a second, Aubrey just sat, thinking over his words. But then the sweetness of his request set in and she giggled as she leaned in to kiss him.  
Levi caught her face in his hands and kissed her back as a sense of warmth went through him. Now his only problem would be avoiding the temptation of staring at her all day instead of doing his work.  
When they broke away, Aubrey pressed her forehead to his and answered him.  
“Okay.”  
Levi gave her a full smile and then pressed his lips to hers again for just a split second as he smoothed a hand over her hair.  
Aubrey giggled one more time and then looked back to her food. There was only a little bit left and then she’d have to move on to her tea.  
But, just as she swallowed her last bite of potatoes, Levi put his hand on her chin and turned her to face him again.  
“Oi.”  
Aubrey knew that she had a somewhat surprised expression. Levi certainly had a lot to say this morning.  
“What?”  
Levi stared at her for a few seconds and Aubrey saw his brows furrow ever so slightly.  
“Today, when you’re training Eren… just be careful.”  
Aubrey felt her features soften as she looked at him and the atmosphere instantly shifted from lightheartedness to more downcast and serious. He was worried about Eren’s power accidentally triggering.  
Aubrey brought her hand to his face, gently running her thumb along his cheekbone as she gazed into his eyes.  
“I will be. I promise.”  
She knew there was no point in telling him not to worry. He would. So, she’d just promise him that she’d be on her guard.  
Levi's hand came up to rest on her neck and he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers for a moment before breaking away and turning her forward in his lap. He reached for her tea and gently set it in her hand before wrapping his arms around her waist and moving his mouth to her neck.  
Aubrey smiled. He was being just as sweet as ever.  
She brought the cup to her lips and took a gulp, barely even reacting to the taste. After ten years, she’d grown completely accustomed to it. She didn’t even register the fact that it tasted like dirt anymore. She took another gulp and then another right after and soon the tea was gone.  
Before she did anything else, though, she poured herself a small cup of Levi’s regular tea and drank that, too. She couldn’t brush her teeth again but rinsing her mouth with something usually did the job. She might not really care about the taste anymore but Levi did, so she always got any trace of the tea out of her mouth before she kissed him.  
But now that she was done with that, there was nothing stopping her.  
Aubrey twisted around in Levi’s lap until she was facing him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled at him. She saw his lips tug up at the corners and then she couldn’t wait any longer. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. For a few seconds, their touches stayed gentle, but Levi soon grabbed her jaw and brought her closer. She smiled against his lips and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
They stayed there like that until Aubrey needed to break away for air and Levi just moved to her neck as she caught her breath. When she finally calmed her breathing she ran her fingers through his hair again as she giggled. She started to open her mouth to speak, but she was suddenly interrupted.  
Footsteps echoed in the hall and Aubrey knew that they were about to have company. Levi’s squad had woken up.  
So, as much as she enjoyed being in his lap, Aubrey knew she had to move and she slid into the seat next to him, twining their fingers as she looked toward the entrance. Just a few seconds later, Levi’s squad, including Eren, rounded the corner. Aubrey had to try hard not to laugh at them. They all looked half-dead and had dark purple bags under their eyes.  
When they finally looked at her, she smiled and called out to them.  
“Good morning. You’re all looking very excited.”  
Petra rubbed her eyes and spoke to no one in particular.  
“I don’t know how we used to do this everyday.”  
Eld sighed and Gunther and Oluo grunted in agreement. Eren just stared at them but Aubrey noticed that he was looking slightly more awake than the others. And slightly more nervous.  
This time Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh at them.  
“All of you, come here. I made tea if you want some. But I still wouldn’t recommend breakfast if you’re already looking this rough.”  
They all groaned again and Aubrey moved out of her seat, quickly running into the kitchen and returning with enough cups for all of them. She filled them all and handed them out before returning to Levi. But she didn’t sit. Instead she just leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“I cooked so you clean. I’ll go to the stables and saddle your horse.”  
Levi made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh but she knew he was going to do as she said. Though, he’d probably make his squad help him with the dishes.  
Aubrey kissed his cheek and then stepped back, starting to turn away. But her eyes caught on Eren. He was sitting almost completely still, looking lost in thought. His teacup sat in front of him untouched.  
Aubrey paused for a moment and then opened her mouth to address him.  
“Don’t like my tea, huh, Eren?”  
She saw him blink a few times, look at her, and then as soon as he processed what she’d said, he started rapidly shaking his head and waving his hands in the air.  
“Oh, n-no, Captain. I’m sorry. I just… was thinking.”  
Aubrey laughed at him and then gave him a smile.  
“Don’t worry, I was just teasing you. But if you’re not going to drink it, why don’t come with me? I’m headed for the stables.”  
Eren’s eyes widened for a moment and then he stood from his seat. His gaze flashed to his teacup and Aubrey knew what he was thinking about.  
“Come on, it’s alright. Levi will get it.”  
“Oi.”  
Aubrey glanced down at Levi and flicked the back of his head. One more dish wouldn’t kill him.  
He grumbled something but eventually his eyes flashed to Eren and he spoke.  
“Go, Eren.”  
Eren’s eyes widened but Aubrey just smiled at him and gestured for him to follow. When he finally took his first step forward, Aubrey placed a last kiss on Levi’s head and then turned to walk out of the room. As soon as she was out in the hall, she waited for him to catch up to her and then matched his pace as they continued along. And she made sure not to let silence take over. Eren already looked tense enough as it was. Plus… she wanted to get to know him.  
“So, Eren, are you liking the Scouts so far?”  
Aubrey saw him give her a surprised glance but she just smiled at him.  
Finally, after a beat of silence, he answered.  
“Um, yes. It’s… great.”  
Aubrey laughed loudly and the sound bounced off the stone walls. She shook her head.  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to lie to me. It’s not what you expected, is it?”  
Eren gave her a small smile and she grinned back at him as he responded.  
“No. Not exactly. But I never thought that I’d be joining under such… strange circumstances.”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“I don’t think anyone expected you to join under such strange circumstances.” She paused for just a second and then continued. “But I’m glad you did.”  
Eren’s eyes widened as he looked at her and Aubrey lowered her voice.  
“You’re our new piece of hope.”  
All he did was stare at her for a few seconds and soon Aubrey decided that the atmosphere had already grown too heavy. She winked at him.  
“No pressure, though.” She laughed but Eren didn’t so much as smile. Apparently, he was taking the possibilities of his new powers very seriously. Which was good. But it wasn’t really a good conversation topic. Especially at four thirty in the morning. So, Aubrey switched the subject.  
“I wanted to talk to you a little more about the training I’ll be doing with you.”  
Eren’s expression lightened a little bit and she could tell that he was listening closely.  
She smiled, happy that he seemed so interested.  
“I know a special form of hand-to-hand combat that is much more dangerous than the style you were taught in the Training Corps. Like I told you before, I’m here to teach you my style so that you can use it while in your titan form. Hopefully.” Aubrey hesitated for a moment but after just a second she kept going. “But, I need to tell you… the training we’re going to do… it won’t be easy. I’m going to push you until you break and then I’m going to force you to get up and keep going. It’s going to be hard and it’s going to hurt. A lot. But, if you stick with me… if you trust me… I can teach you.”  
Aubrey paused, realizing that the new topic she’d chosen wasn’t all that much happier than the last. But it was already out there now. And it needed to be said, anyway.  
She stared at Eren as he processed her words and she was a little surprised when she saw resolve settle in his eyes and his expression hardened into a look of determination.  
“I trust you, Captain. I’ll do whatever you need me to.”  
Aubrey eyed him and then turned forward, a sense of gratitude overcoming her. If Eren worked with her, if he kept going even when he felt like he couldn’t… maybe, just maybe, the combination of her soldiers and his new powers would be enough to make the difference she’d been grasping at for the last ten years.  
“Thank you, Eren. That means the world to me.”  
There was a lull in the conversation, but then Aubrey suddenly remembered something happier for them to talk about.  
“Oh, I should let you know that you’re invited to dinner at our place this Sunday. Although, I guess it’s more of an order than invitation since you have to go wherever Levi goes. So… you’re coming to our place for dinner on Sunday.”  
Eren’s eyes widened again and Aubrey thought he almost looked scared. She just laughed at him and then hurried to explain as they finally stepped out of the castle and into the light of the just-rising sun.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t be just you. The whole squad is invited. Or, again, ordered, I guess.”  
Eren was silent for another moment and then he finally responded.  
“Um… sure. Thank you.”  
Aubrey giggled as they walked into the stables.  
“You’re welcome. Do you have a favorite food?”  
Eren was so shocked by her question that he went right past his own horse’s stall and followed Aubrey over to Levi’s. But that was alright considering their conversation wasn’t over yet.  
“U-um. No. I’ll be fine with whatever you make.”  
Aubrey turned to him and flicked his shoulder.  
“Oh, come on. There has to be something. I’m a pretty good cook, you know. I can make anything you want.”  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow as she waited for his reply but he just waved a hand.  
“No, really, Captain. You don’t have to-”  
“Eren, as your superior, I am asking for your favorite food. You’d better tell me or I’ll put you on stable duty.”  
Aubrey tried to hide her smile but she knew it was still obvious. Nonetheless, after a few beats of stunned silence, Eren stuttered out an answer.  
“Well, um, anything sweet would be nice. They don’t have much of that in the Mess Hall.”  
Aubrey had been hoping for something more specific but she figured she could work with that.  
“Alright, something sweet it is.”  
Aubrey looked away from him and finally moved into the stall. She walked right up to Levi’s horse, patting his neck.  
“Hi, Reece.”  
Aubrey smiled as the horse huffed and shifted his weight. She’d always liked Levi’s horse. He was a sweetheart, even sweeter than Lex. Plus, she’d named him. When Levi had first gotten him, he’d just called him “horse” or occasionally “shitty horse” but after a while she just hadn’t been able to take it anymore and she’d insisted that he pick a name. He’d insisted that he didn’t care and that if she wanted to give the horse a name so badly, she should just name him herself. So she had. His name was actually “Polaris”, but Aubrey got annoyed with all of the syllables and “ris” had turned into “Reece”.  
When she’d told Levi the name she’d picked, he’d tried to hide his smile but Aubrey had seen it anyway and now Levi called Reece by his name, too. Most of the time. Sometimes there was still a “shitty horse” mixed in there.  
Aubrey patted Reece’s neck one last time and then turned to Eren.  
“Will you get the reins, please?”  
Eren looked a little surprised to have been addressed again but he did as she said and he put the bit in Reece’s mouth while Aubrey worked on the saddle.  
Just as they stepped back, Aubrey heard the shuffle of footsteps and Levi rounded into the stall, his eyes falling on Eren. He didn’t even wait a second before opening his mouth.  
“Oi, Eren, go get your horse ready.”  
Aubrey shot Levi a slightly irritated glance and then turned to an already leaving Eren.  
“Thank you, Eren.”  
He gave her a nod.  
“Of course, Captain.”  
Aubrey smiled at him and then just a few seconds later he disappeared into some other part of the stables.  
Levi walked over to her immediately, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her to his chest.  
“Brat didn’t bother you, did he?”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes.  
“I’m the one who wanted him to come along, so, no. He did not bother me. In fact, he was actually very sweet. And he said yes to dinner.” Levi just huffed and Aubrey giggled at his reaction before speaking again. “Now, let’s go. I can’t be late to my own training.”  
Levi nodded but before he let her go, he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. Aubrey smiled against his lips and when they broke away, he placed one last kiss on her forehead before loading her now empty bag into Reece’s saddlebags and then mounting. He reached down to her, just as he always did, and Aubrey took his hand eagerly as she swung up behind him. Her arms automatically went around his waist and her hands pressed gently into his body.  
“Ready?”  
Aubrey smiled. She was more than ready. This day, if nothing else, was going to be interesting.  
She nodded.  
“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but y’all… I MISS SEASON 1 EREN. LOOK AT THAT SWEET BOI. SO NICE. SO POLITE. JUST WANTS TO HELP. SUCH A BABY. I miss himmmmmm why season 4 Eren gotta be like thatttttttttt nooooooooooooo. (I mean he do be hotter now but stilllllll) *sigh*  
> Anyway, baby Eren is adorable. I love him.  
> This chapter definitely wasn’t as interesting as the last couple, but next chapter is morning training so get ready lol. There will be some very tired 104th cadets lol.  
> We’re going to keep things pretty fluffy for a while. I’m liking it lol. Plus, I’m still recovering from the Don’t Die angst and I’m not ready to do it again :(((((  
> Oh, and THANK you to everyone that helped with the horse names lol. Y’all had way better ideas than I did. Honestly, picking names for my character is like my LEAST favorite thing. I never know what I’m looking for until I see it and even then I change my mind like six times. But I went with “Polaris” for the horse because I felt like it was the most sentimental and meaningful :’) But also who wants to yell “POLARIS” across the field at their horse… so I nicknamed him “Reece”. <333  
> But y’all really do be leaving such AMAZING comments! I love youuuuuu. Keep them coming because ya girl actually has ANOTHER test today. Big rip. Okay, that’s all I’ve got. Leave a comment for the serotonin and I love youuuuu <333


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey nearly laughed when she saw that August and Hans were already waiting for her at the stables. She was starting to wonder if they had some kind of alarm that went off whenever she got close. It was almost creepy how devoted they were to being wherever she needed them to be. But, today, it worked out. She was itching to start with training and as soon as everyone had arrived, she was going to start.  
The second Levi pulled on Reece’s reins and the horse came to a stop, August and Hans walked up to her, barely leaving enough space for her to swing down. Aubrey didn’t bother trying to get them to back off. She’d tried that before. It never worked. But apparently Levi thought differently.  
“Oi, you two, back your shitty asses up. Give her a damn second.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes but when she looked at August and Hans, she nearly laughed.  
August blinked a few times and then slowly took a few hesitant steps back. Hans looked physically hurt as he forced his feet to move away.  
Aubrey pressed her lips together as she tried to hold back her smile and she swung off Reece’s back. Levi was beside her in an instant and he eyed August and Hans one last time before kissing her hair and leading Reece into the stables.  
Aubrey smiled and shook her head as he walked away and then cleared her mind as she turned to August and Hans. They were both looking at her expectantly, awaiting any order she could possibly give them. She sighed. Always so eager.  
But, today, she was almost equally eager. She wanted to get on the field and start. She wondered if the 104th had arrived yet.  
“Good morning, boys.”  
It took them a second longer than usual to answer. They were probably still shaken from Levi’s scary face. But, eventually, they got the words out.  
“Good morning, Captain.”  
Aubrey giggled and moved forward until she could put her hands on their shoulders.  
“Ready for a day full of newbies?”  
Aubrey heard August sigh and Hans scowled. She laughed again.  
“Oh, come on! It won’t be that bad! August, you stay at the front of the group and watch them. Hans, I want you to stay at the back and make sure no one falls behind. If they do, make sure you enforce the penalty. And if somebody throws up… drag them to their feet and make them keep going. Yell at them if you have to. You’re drill sergeants today.”  
Upon receiving their orders, both of their faces hardened again and Aubrey saw the seriousness return to their eyes.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
She nodded at them and then peeked over their shoulders, trying to get a look at the field.  
“Are they here yet? The cadets, I mean.”  
Hans was the one to answer her.  
“Yes, Captain. They just arrived a few minutes ago.”  
Aubrey smiled.  
“And the rest of you?”  
August answered.  
“Lined up and ready, Captain.”  
Aubrey nodded. Good.  
Just an instant later, Aubrey felt a hand on her waist and she turned to see that Levi had returned from the stables. His squad was behind him.  
Aubrey smirked and pivoted to face them, seeing that they still looked half-dead.  
Her smirk grew wider.  
“Ready for a run?”  
There were several groans and she laughed before she turned back to Levi.  
“Will you be able to join?”  
Aubrey wasn’t sure he’d be able to run with them. He had to be ready if something went wrong with Eren. And to run, he’d have to take his gear off. At least if he wanted to run comfortably. But, to her delight, he nodded.  
“Yes. Hange’s over there grinning like an idiot. I’ll have them follow on horseback with my gear. If something goes wrong it’ll be right there.”  
Aubrey’s eyes scanned the field with a bit more attention to detail and she saw exactly what Levi had described. Hange was there. Grinning like an idiot.  
But it wasn’t just them. Mike and Moblit were there, too. And Erwin.  
Aubrey smiled. It was always fun to train with Levi. He could easily keep up with her. Sometimes they were even able to talk while they ran.  
“Good.”  
Aubrey took his hand and laced their fingers as she turned back to his squad one last time. Her eyes found Eren and she gestured for him to come closer. He hesitated for a moment but then he stepped forward and moved to her side.  
Aubrey looked up at him, a smirk on her lips.  
“Try to stick close to me. I want to see what you’ve got.”  
For just a second his eyes widened and then the same determined expression from earlier that morning took over.  
“Yes, Captain. I’ll do my best.”  
Aubrey nodded again and then headed for the field, pulling Levi along with her. She could hear the shuffle of footsteps behind her and knew that everyone was following.  
There was a buzz coming from the field as she saw her soldiers casually chatting even as they were lined up for the day. The 104th was there, too, and Aubrey saw them doing the same. Though, maybe with a bit less energy. Most of them looked just as dead as Levi’s squad. Particularly the two that she remembered as being named Sasha and Connie. They were just sitting on the ground.  
Aubrey was about to turn her eyes away from them when she suddenly saw Armin waving. Waving at Eren to be more exact. Mikasa was beside him, looking like she was ready to run over at any minute.  
Aubrey turned to Eren only to see that he’d already opened his mouth to speak.  
“Um, Captain, do you mind if I go see my friends for just a second?”  
Aubrey smiled and shook her head.  
“No. Go ahead. I have to talk to Erwin before we start, anyway. You have a few minutes.”  
Eren nodded and then, a second later, he ran off to his friends. Aubrey chuckled as he went. She was glad he at least has a couple of people to lean on. Life couldn’t be easy for him right now.  
Aubrey turned forward again and saw that Erwin was already looking at her, a smile on his lips. She couldn’t help but smile back and she unlocked her hand from Levi’s as she bounced forward to hug him. She still had to thank a lot of people for helping with the cabin. Especially Erwin.  
Aubrey threw herself into his arms and he laughed as she kissed his cheek before pulling away to speak.  
“Thank you, Erwin. I don’t know what else to say. It’s perfect. Thank you.”  
Erwin quickly caught onto the fact that she was talking about the cabin and he smiled even wider.  
“Of course, Aubrey. It was the least I could do. You deserve it more than anyone.”  
Aubrey giggled and kissed his cheek again as he set her down. She quickly moved on to Hange, wrapping them in a hug and squeezing so hard that she knew it was probably uncomfortable. But she just couldn’t help herself.  
“And thank you, too, Hange. Thank you for helping. I love it.”  
Hange answered her but they sounded a little breathless. Aubrey had been right about gripping too tightly.  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
Aubrey released them from her crushing hug and then moved to Mike and Moblit, giving them similarly intense embraces and kissing their cheeks as she thanked them. When she was done with her frenzy of “thank you”s, she stepped back and found Levi. She grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and whispered in her ear.  
“And thank you. I love it. It really is perfect, Levi. And beautiful. And amazing.”  
She’d expected him to just hold her tighter but, to her surprise, he leaned down to whisper his own words.  
“So are you. It had to match.”  
Aubrey went quiet for a moment, just as shocked as ever by his sweetness, and then she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Really, she wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss him until she ran out of breath, but the middle of a full training field certainly wasn’t the best place to do that. So, she’d have to settle for the more subtle option.  
She moved her mouth back to his ear and gave him one last whisper.  
“I love you.”  
Levi felt his lips twitch but he reigned the smile in as he answered her.  
“I love you, too.”  
Aubrey kissed his cheek again then pulled away to grin at him. She could see that he was just barely suppressing a smile of his own but his eyes were as bright as she’d ever seen them. She giggled, brushed his hair from his eyes, and then took his hand again as they went back to Erwin.  
Erwin was still smiling at her but his expression had grown a bit gentler and Aubrey thought he almost looked sentimental as his eyes shifted between her and Levi. But she didn’t have time to ask what he was thinking about. It was time to start.  
She came to a stop in front of him and smirked as she met his gaze.  
“Will you be participating, Commander?”  
Erwin shook his head and chuckled.  
“I wouldn’t dare. I’ll just observe, thank you.”  
Aubrey laughed and then turned to look at the rest of her friends.  
“Will any of you be joining?”  
All of them shook their heads and Aubrey scoffed.  
“Geez, you guys are getting old.”  
There were a few laughs but Aubrey just turned back to Levi.  
“Give me a few minutes to give out instructions and then I’ll find you.”  
He nodded and then she saw him start to walk to Hange, probably to ask them to hold his gear.  
But Aubrey didn’t watch him for long. She turned to his squad and then raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, go get in line. We’re starting.”  
August and Hans walked away immediately, but all of Levi’s squad made some kind of reluctant noise. But they did as she said. She didn’t fail to notice how easily they fell into the formation even after years of not participating in her training. She wondered if it haunted their dreams.  
Aubrey huffed at the thought and shook her head as she walked to the front of the line up. Her soldiers were lined up in five rows of eight, just as they always were, but the 104th stood somewhat awkwardly to the side, forming a haphazard circle rather than a neat formation. She’d fix that. But first, to start training.  
Aubrey opened her mouth and spoke just slightly louder than normal.  
“Quiet.”  
Instantly, her soldiers quit their chatter and everything was silent… except for the slowly dying conversations of the 104th. Their words pittered out soon after everyone else’s but it was still obvious that they were the odd ones out.  
Aubrey flashed her eyes to them but she quickly looked back to the front of the line. She had instructions to give. Then she’d give a little extra attention to the 104th.  
“We’ll be doing the usual today. Running for conditioning followed by hand-to-hand combat. Just like always, I’ll leave you enough time to go back to your rooms and change before you head to the Mess Hall. After that, you’ll follow the Commander’s orders. Understood?”  
Just an instant later there was a collective “Yes, Captain” that, once again, excluded the 104th. Aubrey’s eyes drifted over to them. Most of them looked confused or a little shocked. Aubrey smiled. It was time to give them their extra instructions.  
She strolled over to them, holding back a laugh. Their expressions were priceless.  
“As for you, cadets… I’ll be a bit more detailed. Our training always starts with a run. How far we run vaires but the rules are always the same. If-”  
“There are rules?”  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow as she searched for the voice that had cut her off. Jean.  
“Yes, there are rules. I was getting to that. But the next time you interrupt me, you’ll be on stable duty for a week. Is that clear?”  
Aubrey saw his eyes widen. But he wasn’t the only one. Most of the 104th gave her a startled look. She just waited for Jean’s answer.  
And, after a few seconds, it came.  
“Y-yes, Ma’am.”  
Aubrey groaned.  
“And do not call me Ma’am. Ever. I’m not old enough for that shit. Captain is just fine.”  
Jean’s eyes widened even further as he realized that he’d made yet another mistake. He hurried to respond.  
“Uh, yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey sighed and rolled her neck.  
“Good. Now, as I was saying, the rules are always the same. I’ll lead the run, but if you fall further than 100 feet behind me, you have to run an extra three miles. That’s the penalty. And I don’t care if you miss breakfast.”  
Aubrey saw all of their startled expressions turn to scared expressions. She smirked. She knew she was harsh, strict, maybe even ruthless. But that was the idea. She had to make soldiers as good as they could be as quickly as possible. Every hour, every minute, every second had to be spent pushing them to their limits and then forcing them to break them. At first, it had been hard for her to be so demanding. It was her instinct to help, not to hurt. But fast progress meant hurt. That was just the way it was. So, eventually, she’d found a middle ground. During training, she pushed hard, played the demanding captain. But she always made sure to praise them when they did well. And outside of training she was encouraging and tried to get to know them all personally, to let them all know that she truly cared about them. The combination seemed to work. August and Hans were amazing products of it. They were strong, capable, and talented soldiers. And yet, for some reason, they seemed to respect her more than anyone. So, she’d stick with the method she had. If it got her soldiers like August and Hans and even like Levi’s squad, then she was perfectly happy.  
Aubrey returned her attention to the 104th, continuing on with their orientation.  
“As for hand-to-hand combat… today I think I’ll take you one on one to see your strengths and weaknesses. I want to get a feel for your abilities.”  
There was a beat of silence and then Aubrey continued.  
“Anyway, we’re starting with the run.”  
Aubrey turned to the main line up of her soldiers. She’d need her helpers now.  
“August, Hans.”  
She gestured with her hand and the two of them quickly stepped out of line and walked over to her, their faces serious as they awaited their orders.  
Aubrey looked back to the 104th.  
“This is August.” She put her hand on August’s shoulder. “And this is Hans.” She moved her hand to Hans. “They’re going to be watching out for you today when I can’t. They’ll also be the ones to enforce the penalty during the run if you fall behind. So… don’t fall behind.”  
Aubrey smirked again and then started to finish her speech.  
“But I’m going to be nice to you today and put you at the front of the line, right behind me. It’ll give you a little leeway if you start to fall back. Although, I’d prefer if you tried to keep up with me. I want to see what you’re all made of. Just know… I am judging you. It’s my job.”  
Aubrey gave them all a sly smile even though they were still staring helplessly. They’d be over that soon. Soon they’d be running.  
She turned to August and Hans.  
“Line them up in the front. As soon as you’re ready, we’re moving out.  
They nodded.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey waved her hand and they immediately started instructing the 104th. But Aubrey wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying; her eyes had already landed on her friends. Erwin had both eyebrows raised, a slight look of shock on his face. Hange was laughing. Hard. And Mike looked like he was about to do the same.  
But Levi was giving her a small smirk. So small it was almost undetectable. But it was there.  
Aubrey returned the look as she walked over and grabbed his hand.  
“Come on.”  
He hummed in agreement, and then, without a second look at her friends, Aubrey pulled him away to the front of the formation.  
She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that the 104th was right behind her. Eren stood just a few feet away, Mikasa and Armin at his sides. August had stayed up front with the 104th to watch them and Hans had moved to the back to enforce the penalty if need be. Aubrey had a feeling it would be needed today.  
“Ready?”  
There was a large “Yes, Captain” and Aubrey smiled.  
“Then let’s go.”  
With that, Aubrey let go of Levi's hand and started running. Or maybe what was nearly sprinting for some.  
“Shit.”  
Aubrey heard what she thought was Jean’s voice behind her. She assumed he was already afraid of the pace she’d set. She nearly laughed. The pace wasn’t the only thing they had to worry about. They had to worry about distance, too.  
“Why are we going so fast?”  
Aubrey heard Sasha behind her. Her question sounded more like a whine than an actual question but August still answered her.  
“This is the pace the Captain has set, so it’s the pace we go at. No questions asked.”  
Aubrey nearly laughed. She could already hear a few people panting behind her.  
“You mean we’re going to go this fast the whole way?! How far are we running?!”  
This time, Aubrey did laugh and she was the one to answer.  
“We stop when I feel like it. Usually that’s at about seven or eight miles. But you never know. One time I made them run twenty.”  
Aubrey heard several groans and maybe a few gasps. Seven or eight miles wouldn’t be all that bad when done regularly, but they weren’t used to this pace. It would take a lot of effort and willpower for them to keep up.  
Aubrey listened as breathless conversation erupted behind her.  
“Oh my god.”  
Krista.  
“You’ll be fine. Just move your feet.”  
Ymir.  
Another, separate conversation.  
“Guys, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep this up.”  
Armin.  
“I can carry you if I have to.”  
Mikasa. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at that one. Did she really believe she could carry someone and keep up?  
“No. If I get the penalty, I get the penalty.”  
Armin again.  
“No, Armin. Let Mikasa help you.”  
Eren this time.  
“You guys can’t help me with everything, you know. Sometimes I have to do things on my own. Even if I get the penalty.”  
Aubrey smiled. He was determined to be strong despite knowing he was weak. That was a good combination. She’d seen some of her best soldiers come out of that combination. Usually, they were more set on improving than anyone. And, even if they didn’t end up stronger than their peers, they always ended up resilient.  
Aubrey heard their conversation keep going but she was distracted by another.  
“Hey… do you really think we’re going to go this fast the whole time?”  
Aubrey thought she could identify the voice as Reiner but she was sure it was him when Bertholdt answered.  
“Looks like it.”  
There was a beat of silence and then Reiner responded, though his answer didn’t really encourage further conversation.  
“Shit.”  
Aubrey laughed again but switched her attention to the last group.  
“I think I’m gonna die.”  
Connie.  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
Sasha.  
“That’s because you ate breakfast when she told you not to.”  
Jean.  
“But I was hungryyyy.”  
Sasha again.  
“Yeah, well now you’re gonna barf and if you get it on me I’m gonna kick you.”  
Jean again.  
Sasha groaned but Connie spoke again, seemingly unconcerned about Sasha’s impending sickness.  
“I’m gonna die. We’re gonna die. We’re gonna die before we even get outside the walls.”  
Jean scoffed at him, but Aubrey could tell that all of them were starting to get tired enough that their conversations wouldn’t go on for much longer.  
“We’ll slow down. We have to slow down.”  
Jean gave his final words before he shifted into lightly panting.  
Aubrey shook her head and laughed again. They didn’t know what they were talking about. She wasn’t going to slow down. If anything, she’d only speed up.  
“Dumb brats are wasting their energy on their shitty conversations.”  
She turned to Levi. His breathing was hardly even labored. He was just as calm as ever.  
Aubrey chuckled again before answering him.  
“They can talk all they want as long as they don’t fall behind… though I’m not sure how long they’ll last. They’re already panting.”  
Levi grunted.  
“My squad isn’t doing much better. Lazy little shits.”  
Aubrey looked over her shoulder, scanning for Levi’s squad. When she saw them, she realized that Levi might be exaggerating a bit. Eld and Gunther looked tired but they were keeping up just fine. Petra appeared to be a little more challenged but her expression was determined and she was keeping up just fine. But Oluo already looked like he was about to hurl.  
Aubrey giggled and turned back to Levi.  
“They’ll be alright, I think. Although, I kind of hope I get to see Hans yell at Oluo.”  
Levi huffed a small laugh and Aubrey giggled again. If Hans started yelling at Oluo, they’d certainly have an entertaining morning.  
But Aubrey changed the subject. She could hear the 104th panting as they ran through the forest but they’d already gone nearly a mile and nobody had fallen behind yet. That meant it was time to speed up.  
She looked to Levi again and raised a teasing eyebrow.  
“Think you can stick with me if I take it up a notch?”  
Levi gave her an unamused glance but his eyes told her that he was willing to play along with her little teasing game.  
“After last night, I’m surprised you can even walk, much less take it up a notch.”  
Aubrey gasped and smacked his shoulder. At least he’d said it quietly enough for no one else to hear.  
“I cannot believe you just said that. I’m going to kick your ass in hand-to-hand combat later. Then we’ll see who can’t walk.”  
Levi huffed again.  
“Sure.”  
Aubrey gave him an irritated look and then turned her head back to talk to her soldiers… and the cadets.  
“Alright, we’re picking up the pace. Don’t fall behind.”  
There were a few breathless “what?!”s from the cadets but Aubrey hardly noticed. Her eyes were stuck on Mikasa. She looked almost as calm as Levi. Aubrey arched a brow and when Mikasa met her gaze, Aubrey smiled and gave her a small nod. She was doing well.  
Mikasa’s eyes widened ever so slightly but, other than that, she had no reaction.  
Aubrey looked away from her and turned her eyes back forward. Maybe she really could carry Armin if need be.  
Aubrey moved her feet a little faster and pushed everyone as they struggled to keep up with her. There were gasps and groans from the 104th and Aubrey just chuckled at them as they continued on.  
For the first four miles or so, she was happy to find that nobody had fallen back yet. But as soon as they hit mile five, Aubrey heard Hans yelling.  
“Pick it up cadet! If you fall back any more you’re going to get the penalty!”  
Aubrey glanced back to see who they were losing. Armin. Although, Krista would be in the same position soon.  
Eren and Mikasa had fallen back, too, but Aubrey thought that probably had more to do with supporting Armin than them actually being too strained.  
Ymir was next to Krista and Aubrey could see the frustration on her features as Krista continued to fall further and further back.  
“I said pick it up, cadet!”  
Aubrey listened carefully and managed to catch Armin’s response.  
“I-I… can’t.”  
Aubrey sighed. She was just about to turn forward again, when she suddenly saw Mikasa fall back even further, moving behind Armin and pressing her hand into his back.  
“I don’t care if you want my help or not. You’re getting it.”  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow as Mikasa pushed into his back, forcing him to move faster. Usually, Aubrey didn’t allow such things, but she’d let it slide today.  
She watched as Ymir caught on and did the same with Krista, pushing her forward and away from the back of the line.  
Aubrey smiled. The rest of the cadets looked like they were struggling but they were holding in there. Although, Connie and Sasha were making strange groaning noises as they panted and Aubrey thought they looked like they were about to cry.  
Aubrey looked forward again and pushed the group even faster.  
When they reached mile seven, they still had yet to lose anyone, but Aubrey knew the last mile would result in at least a couple of casualties. She always pushed as hard as she could in the last stretch. And, at the end, even those who hadn’t gotten the penalty would probably fall to their knees and throw up whatever was left of their dinner.  
Aubrey picked up the pace and she heard several muttered curse words behind her. Just a minute later, Hans was yelling again.  
“Get moving cadet! Slow down any more and you’ll be running those three extra miles!”  
Aubrey looked. Sasha. Unlike Armin and Krista, both Connie and Jean were struggling enough on their own. They weren’t able to help her. If they tried, they’d be done for, too.  
But Jean still tried. He moved to Sasha and shot her a glare.  
“Come on, Sasha. Pick up the damn pace.”  
She shook her head.  
“I caaaaaan’t!”  
Connie was wheezing beside her, unable to even contribute to the conversation.  
Jean grunted.  
“Damn it, Sasha!”  
Jean moved behind her and tried to do the same as Mikasa and Ymir had done, but it backfired. Sasha’s legs gave out and her sudden stop forced Jean to fall behind, too. Hans had passed them both. They’d gotten the penalty.  
Hans turned to them immediately, grabbing Sasha by the collar and dragging her back to her feet. Just a second later, August was there, too, pushing Jean back into line.  
“Come on! Get moving! Now you have four miles to go instead of one!”  
Hans was yelling even louder than before, yanking and pulling at the both of them as he forced them back into line.  
Sasha groaned and stumbled multiple times but Jean just looked angry. He started yelling back.  
“Hey, I only crossed the line because she fell down in front of me!”  
August’s face instantly hardened and he shoved Jean forward with enough force to make him stumble.  
“The rule is you fall behind, you get the penalty. Doesn’t matter how it happens. Now get moving, cadet, before the Captain comes back here.”  
Jean scoffed but the idea of Aubrey coming around to reprimand him or, even worse, Captain Levi, was enough to get him running.  
Sasha was still struggling but Hans had her on her feet again and she was whining as he forced her back into the group.  
Aubrey looked forward as they neared the finish line. They were about to exit the forest and then their run would be over. Well, it would be over for everyone except Sasha and Jean.  
Aubrey made one last push and then, just like that, they were done.  
She slowed her steps, feeling Levi stop beside her, and then put her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. She glanced up at Levi, seeing that he was already looking down at her as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Even he had needed to work to get through that last stretch.  
Aubrey smiled at him and she saw his lips twitch before his eyes shifted over to the field. She followed his gaze and examined the soldiers that were all gulping down air as they recovered.  
All of her soldiers seemed fine for the most part. A few of them had sat down on the grass but no one was throwing up.  
August and Hans were already forcing Sasha and Jean back into the forest for their three mile penalty. Sasha was still whining and Jean was gritting his teeth.  
But the best sight was the other cadets. Several of them had keeled over and were heaving with nothing coming out. It was a good thing she’d told them not to eat breakfast. She could see Krista, Armin, and Connie on the ground as their friends tried desperately not to have the same fate. Eren was swaying around and Mikasa had her hands on his shoulders as she tried to hold him up, but even she was breathing heavy. Reiner was standing with his hands on his knees and his eyes squeezed shut and Betholdt was beside him in a similar position. Ymir was standing next to Krista, panting and looking like she didn’t really know what to do.  
Aubrey gave a breathless laugh and then shifted her attention to Levi’s squad.  
Eld and Gunther had their hands on their knees, their breaths so heavy that she could see the rise and fall of their chests from where she was standing. Petra was kneeling on the ground, a hand over her mouth and Oluo was leaning against a tree, his hand on his chest. Aubrey found herself somewhat disappointed. Now she couldn’t make fun of him for barfing.  
Aubrey turned back to Levi, seeing that his breathing had steadied somewhat. Hers had, too.  
She smiled again.  
“Well… that was interesting.”  
Levi scoffed and Aubrey giggled. The 104th had certainly put on a show.  
Aubrey wiped the sweat from her brow and then started walking closer to her soldiers. Morning training wasn’t over yet.  
She heard Levi beside her and shot him a mischievous glance.  
“Ready to get your ass kicked?”  
He huffed.  
“Are you?”  
Aubrey laughed and then turned her attention to her soldiers. They’d just have to settle their little debate with a match. But, first, instructions.  
“Okay, listen up.”  
Dozens of faces looked to her at the sound of her voice and Aubrey smirked. The 104th had already learned to shut up when she talked.  
“We’re moving on to hand-to-hand combat right away. If you’re one of mine, and that means you, too, Special Ops, then just grab a partner and practice. But I’m afraid I won’t be able to practice with any of you today; I have to teach the newbies the basics. Now, go. Get started.”  
Aubrey paused and turned her attention to the 104th as the rest of her soldiers scattered across the field.  
“Now, as for all of you, I’ll be giving you the rundown and then we’ll do some sparring so I can see where we’re starting.”  
There was silence for a few beats and then, just as Aubrey was about to move on, a voice spoke up.  
“Um, Captain… what do you mean by ‘teach’ us? We already learned hand-to-hand combat in the Training Corps.”  
Aubrey searched for the voice and was surprised to see that Armin had recovered enough strength to stand. Granted, he was leaning on Mikasa’s shoulder.  
She smiled at him.  
“Ah, yes. I’ll be teaching you a new style of hand-to-hand combat. It’s different from the style you learned in the Training Corps: much more dangerous… and much more difficult. I teach it to all of my soldiers.” Aubrey paused and then smirked again as she realized she found the perfect opportunity. “Here, Levi and I will demonstrate.”  
Aubrey glanced at Levi only to find that his eyes were already on her, his eyebrows slightly raised.  
Her smile grew wider as she spoke.  
“Don’t be too sad when you lose. Again.”  
Levi just scoffed and stepped back to take his stance.  
Aubrey did the same and, soon, the two of them were simply staring at each other as they waited for the other to make the first move. Bur Aubrey couldn’t wait any longer.  
She moved first, sending a jab at Levi’s ribs but pulling her hand back when she saw that he would catch her wrist. She had to be careful of letting him get a grip on her now. Back when she’d first started teaching him, her skill had outweighed his strength, but now he had the skill and the strength and if he got her in a bad spot, he’d overpower her easily.  
But, while Levi might have improved, Aubrey still had the edge. She beat him most of the time. He had the strength, but she had the experience.  
She snatched her right hand back and instead threw a punch with her left. Levi dodged it just in time.  
A normal fight would have had a lull there, but Levi moved closer, aiming a kick at her ribs. Aubrey twisted out of the way just in time and his foot only nicked her. It still hurt.  
But she didn’t let it bother her. She took a sweep at his legs but, once again, he dodged easily. That was alright, though. She’d been expecting that. While he was still in the middle of moving out of the way, Aubrey jumped at him, catching him in a weak moment. She heard him grunt as she caught his arm and she knew he realized just how bad of a situation he was in. She yanked, pulling him close, but she wasn’t fast enough. Levi’s free hand shot out to grab her and she was forced to move away. She still couldn’t let him get a hold on her.  
But, even though she’d pulled away, their fight didn’t slow down for a second. Levi threw a few punches, which Aubrey blocked or dodged, and she attempted a few more sweeps at his legs mixed with failed attempts to pull him close so she could get him on the ground. Their match continued for at least a couple of minutes before Aubrey finally found her opening.  
Levi was just starting to throw a punch and she could see that it was aimed for her side. This was her chance.  
His fist moved toward her and, when she usually would have dodged, she dug her feet into the ground and braced for the impact. She saw Levi’s eyes widen at the last second but it was too late.  
He hit her right where she’d expected him to and she flinched. But it didn’t slow her down. She grabbed his wrist and twisted, forcing him to turn around as she pushed his arm up against his back. Her foot snaked around his ankle and she yanked. And then, he was face down in the dirt with her lying on top of him.  
Aubrey smiled but didn’t let him go quite yet. She wanted to revel in her victory for a moment.  
“Would you look at that… you got your ass kicked.”  
Levi’s turned his head back as far as it could go as he tried to look at her.  
“Tch. Let me up.”  
Aubrey laughed and she kissed his cheek before finally letting him go and moving off him.  
Levi stood instantly and she felt his hand on her side where he’d hit her; a silent question to ask if she was alright.  
Aubrey gave him a soft smile and nodded.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Aubrey reached for his wrist and examined his arm. “I didn’t twist too hard, did I?”  
Levi shook his head. “No.”  
Aubrey smiled again and then kissed his cheek one last time before finally turning away.  
Her eyes landed on the 104th and she found herself a bit startled for a moment. She’d almost forgotten they had an audience.  
A very shocked audience.  
She could see all of them switching their eyes between herself and Levi and then occasionally to the ground where she’d taken Levi down. She had to hold in a laugh. Apparently, they’d never seen their captain beat before.  
But Aubrey decided to just move on. Soon, they’d have more to worry about than just Levi’s defeat. They’d have to worry about their own.  
“Okay. That was the fighting style I’m going to teach you. Eventually. For today, I just want to spar with each of you individually so I can get a sense of where you’re at.” Aubrey paused and shifted her eyes to one particular cadet. “But, Eren, I’d like you to sit this part out if you don’t mind. We have all day to spar and I’d like to make sure I get through all of your friends before they have to go to their own training.”  
Eren just stared at her wide eyed as he nodded.  
Aubrey smiled.  
“Good. Alright, then. Who wants to go first?”  
“Me.”  
Aubrey raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t been expecting such an immediate answer. But when she saw that it was Mikasa who had volunteered, she suddenly felt excited. From what she could tell, the girl was talented.  
“Great. Step up.”  
Aubrey felt Levi squeeze her side one last time before giving Mikasa a subtle glare and then moving away. Aubrey was surprised to see that Mikasa was glaring right back at him as he left. She’d have to ask Levi what that was all about. But, later. Now it was time to start.  
Mikasa halted in front of her and Aubrey gave her a smile.  
“Okay, just give it your all. Don’t hold back. I want to see what you can do.”  
Mikasa just nodded, her expression completely neutral.  
Aubrey took her stance.  
“You move first. Whenever you’re ready.”  
Apparently, Mikasa was ready right away because, before she knew it, Aubrey had a fist flying at her. Her eyes widened a bit but she managed to block it. Just from the way Mikasa moved, Aubrey could tell that she was probably exceptionally good at the normal hand-to-hand combat style. But this was different. The Military’s style didn’t stand a chance against her own.  
Mikasa threw another punch but, once again, Aubrey blocked it. Albeit, with a bit more effort than it usually took. The girl was fast… and strong. Then a kick: blocked. A sweep at the legs: dodged. Another punch: blocked.  
They carried on that way for a while as Aubrey dragged the match on. She didn’t want to take anyone down too quickly. The whole point was to see what they were capable of. She’d end it when she felt like she’d had enough. But Mikasa didn’t give her that option.  
Aubrey had been planning to let the match drag on for a few more seconds but, suddenly, Mikasa made a particularly quick movement. She was probably putting her all into a last maneuver as she tried to end the fight or at least gain the upper hand. And Aubrey hadn’t been expecting it. Mikasa’s foot nicked her legs and Aubrey stumbled a bit, leaving her open to attack. Mikasa took advantage of that fact and threw a punch right at her face.  
But, as impressed as Aubrey was by her speed and skill, it still wouldn’t be enough.  
She snatched Mikasa’s wrist from the air and held her still as she swept her legs out from beneath her. Mikasa landed on the ground with a soft thump.  
“That’s enough. Thank you.”  
Aubrey looked down at her, receiving a surprised look in return. Maybe Mikasa hadn’t been expecting her final move to be bested so easily.  
Aubrey reached a hand down to her and, after a few seconds, she took it. Mikasa hoisted herself up and turned away to go back into line.  
But Aubrey had one last thing to say.  
“Oh, Mikasa…” The girl looked back to her. Aubrey smiled. “Well done. I’m impressed.”  
Mikasa’s eyes widened for just a moment and then she nodded again before returning to her friends.  
Aubrey scanned the rest of them, seeing that they still held their shocked expressions. Except, now, their eyes were flicking between herself and Mikasa. Aubrey held back another laugh as she opened her mouth to call for the next person. But she was interrupted.  
There was a loud whine and a slightly less loud grunt as Aubrey watched Sasha and Jean return from their penalty run. August and Hans were right behind them.  
Jean immediately fell to the ground, his hands pressing into the dirt as he gasped for air. Aubrey’s eyes lingered on him for a second but her attention soon turned to Sasha. She almost laughed as she watched the girl book it back into the forest with a hand over her mouth. She could guess what was going to happen.  
Aubrey saw August nudge Jean with his foot and mutter something she couldn’t hear from so far away. But she thought she could figure it out since Jean let out another grunt and then stood shakily as he looked over at the group. Aubrey saw him combing through the faces of his friends, but then his eyes caught on one person in particular and his irritated expression turned angry. He stomped over with a surprising amount of energy, considering he’d been grunting on the ground just seconds ago, and he walked right up to Connie, smacking him on the head.  
“Hey, what was that for?!”  
Connie flinched and rubbed his head.  
Jean smacked him again.  
“For not getting the penalty!”  
Connie swatted his hand away before he could get smacked again.  
“What are you talking about?!”  
Jean practically growled at him.  
“I tried to help Sasha and got shit on for it and you were just there, running along like a panting idiot! You left us for dead!”  
Connie’s face fell out of its flinch and instead turned annoyed.  
“Hey! That’s not fair! Just because you got the penalty doesn't mean I should get it, too!”  
“You could have helped!”  
“And then I would have gotten the penalty!”  
“Exactly!”  
Aubrey could hardly believe what she was seeing. She was on the verge of laughing when the scene got even better.  
Eren jumped in, pushing Jean’s chest and forcing him back a few steps.  
“Hey, leave him alone! He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
Jean’s face somehow grew even redder and he reached for Eren’s collar.  
“Shut up, Eren! You don’t get to talk! You just gave the hard work to Mikasa and let her help Armin while your stupid ass kept running!”  
Eren opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Armin was there, putting a hand on his shoulder and muttering something about calming down. Krista joined, too, making some sort of simultaneously sweet and scared face as she tried to get Jean to back off. Mikasa looked like she was ready to punch Jean if he got one inch closer to Eren’s face.  
All at once, there were too many voices for Aubrey to understand the conversation and her eyes flashed from face to face as a grin came over her. It just kept getting better.  
They went on for a few more seconds and then, suddenly, they all went silent. Jean let go of Eren’s shirt, Mikasa relaxed, Armin turned around. Aubrey followed their stares to see what had caused their abrupt halt and she found her answer immediately.  
Sasha had joined them. But she wasn’t angry like Jean had been. Instead, there were tears streaming down her face as she looked straight ahead, a horrified look in her eyes.  
There were a few more beats of silence and then Aubrey watched as Connie cautiously reached a hand out to her, placing it lightly on her shoulder as he spoke.  
“Uh… Sasha… are you okay?”  
As much as she was enjoying the show, Aubrey readied herself to intervene. The girl was probably hurt. Maybe a sprained ankle on her run. Why else would she be crying?  
But Sasha gave an answer that she’d never expected… and one that didn’t really make sense. At least not to Aubrey.  
“The food…”  
Everyone leaned in closer. She’d spoken softly, almost too softly to hear.  
Connie spoke again.  
“What?”  
Sasha’s lips started to quiver and then she fell to the ground as she whined.  
“The food! I had such a big breakfast and now it’s all gone to waste!”  
Aubrey heard the entire group let out a sigh of relief and then Mikasa moved to Sasha’s side, gently patting her back as she continued to whine and cry.  
Aubrey stared open mouthed at the scene before her. It was the best entertainment she’d had in a long time. It was just so… ridiculous. They were… children. Just children disguised as soldiers who bickered about penalties, argued over who should have done what, and cried over food. It was… refreshing.  
And it was also the funniest thing Aubrey had seen in years.  
She couldn't hold her laugh in any longer. It burst loudly out of her mouth and filled the air, overcoming any sounds of conversation from the cadets. But they soon went quiet anyway as they watched her laugh at them.  
Aubrey bent over, her hands resting on her knees as she struggled rein in her laughter. It just wouldn’t stop. In fact, she only started to calm down when an arm wrapped around her waist and Levi lifted her up, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.  
When Aubrey met his eyes another fit of giggles took over and she pushed her face into his chest as she tried to muffle the sound.  
Levi just kept staring at her. It wasn’t often that these little bouts of laughter came around but they never failed to amuse him. Last time it had happened when Erwin had made a horrible shit joke over tea. But the sound of her laughing, even if it was a little excessive and overly loud, always sent a feeling of warmth through him.  
But the 104th didn’t have to know how much he enjoyed Aubrey’s little laughing fits. And they needed punishment for interrupting her lesson.  
He turned to them.  
“Oi, brats. You broke my fiancée.” Levi watched as all of them stiffened. As they should. He wasn’t done yet. “You’re all on stable duty until the expedition. Next time you interrupt her, it’ll be for a whole year.”  
None of them dared to say anything beyond a downcast “Yes, Captain” and they stood silently as they waited.  
Aubrey let out the last of her giggles into Levi’s chest and then she took a few deep breaths before pulling away to look at him.  
A few odd huffs escaped her as she whispered to him.  
“Are they always like this?”  
Levi grunted.  
“They’re a fucking circus.”  
Aubrey just barely held back another fit and she shook her head before kissing him lightly on the cheek. She kept it short, though. She still had plenty of matches to get through before training would be over.  
She gave him one last glance and then turned back to the 104th, a grin still on her lips. She already liked them.  
Some of them still looked upset by their order to be on stable duty and some of them were just staring at her with wide eyes. The sight almost made her laugh again. But she didn’t. Instead, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.  
“Right. Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was definitely more focused on the 104th lol. But I’m actually pretty proud of their little argument at the end there. I feel like I really captured their *essence* lol.  
> Yes, I’m in the US and we use feet/miles lol. I know. We suck. I don’t know why we are incapable of not being stuck up and somehow think we need a different measurement system when it’s literally worse and makes no logical sense. *sigh*  
> Next chapter will focus on Eren’s individual training and I might get a little fluff in there, too. I’m glad to hear y’all are enjoying the fluff. I just love it lol.  
> Also, Aubrey really do be a tough captain lol. We love her. An icon.  
> Okay, that’s all I have for this timeeeeee. PLEASE leave me a comment! They are what’s keeping me going through this semester. But my test went well! Thank you to everyone who wished me luck! It melts my heart when y’all are so sweet like that. But y’all are sweet all the time, soooooo… I love you <333 Anyway, I’m curious to hear what y’all think about my writing of the 104th, so LEAVE A COMMENT. Always leave a comment.  
> Okayyyy, I love y’allllll. Bye. <333


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay, Let’s get started.”  
Aubrey rolled her neck as she prepared herself for the long day of training ahead. Right now, she was on the field with Eren. And Levi. And his squad. And Hange. At least Erwin had left them alone to do work in his office.  
She sighed. Once again, she had quite the audience.  
Morning training had ended some time ago and they were already done with breakfast and back out on the field. Aubrey had sparred with the rest of the 104th and then dismissed everyone to go change before they headed to the Mess Hall. Overall, her impression of the 104th’s skills was… average. Obviously, Mikasa was a stand out and Reiner and Bertholdt had put up a good fight, too, but the rest of them had fallen into the middle of the pack. And Armin’s match had been over in just a few seconds. That was all she’d needed to know that he lagged a bit behind the others. Plus, she wanted to spare him the embarrassment of continuing in front of everyone.  
After that, she’d dismissed everyone and she’d barely had time to watch them scatter before Levi had grabbed her hand and dragged her back to their room in the castle. They’d hopped in the shower again and then gotten themselves a change of clothes. Levi had still laced her boots for her… and the kiss she’d given him afterwards might have lasted a bit longer than necessary. But neither of them was complaining. After that, she’d dug her 3DMG out of the boxes in the corner and then, just like that, they were ready to go. They’d gone to the Mess Hall to sit with Erwin and the others but Aubrey hadn’t had much more than an apple. She was still full from the eggs they’d had earlier.  
They’d all chatted a bit and then everyone had filed out to start with the normal training for the day. Erwin had yet to finalize the new squads for Aubrey’s soldiers so they’d all just been divided up among already existing teams. Aubrey had felt a little bad about not getting to go to regular day-training with them. She liked it better than morning training. She’d created morning training as a time for her soldiers to focus on individual improvement over team drills. When she’d first become a captain, she’d pushed for teamwork so hard that she’d started to fear her soldiers weren’t getting enough time to push themselves. Aubrey knew that acting as a team was the key to success and survival outside the walls, but sometimes… the strength of a single soldier made all the difference. So, she’d created morning training training and she’d forced her soldiers to act on their own, to grow their own strength and mental fortitude. That was why, even though she felt a little bad, she’d allowed Jean to receive the penalty for helping Sasha. He’d done the right thing, but that hadn’t been the purpose of the run.  
But, today, it didn’t matter whether they were drilling teamwork or working on individual weaknesses. Because, today, she was with Eren.  
And now, they were on the field, ready to start… with a whole emergency team across the field in case something went wrong and Eren’s power accidentally triggered. Aubrey had even opted to keep her straps on, just like she’d told Hange she would. Just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.  
Aubrey glanced at Eren again as he awaited her instructions. He had that determined look again and she could tell that he was ready to do whatever she had planned. Which was good. But he still didn’t know what he was getting into. She could only hope that his determination would hold up when she’d kicked him to the ground for the hundredth time that day.  
“Alright, I’m going to start the same way I started with your friends. I want you to spar with me and I want you to give it everything you’ve got. Aim to hurt, aim to kill, even. I need to see everything. And if I suspect, even for a second, that you’re holding back I’m going to knock you down and we’re going to start again. Got it?”  
Eren’s eyes widened for an instant and then his resolve returned.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey nodded. She hoped he knew she was being serious. She wanted him to give her everything.  
“Okay.” Aubrey took her stance and stared at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
Eren gave her a nod and then he took his own stance. Aubrey watched his form. He looked sturdy, steady, well-practiced. But that well-practiced form would soon be changed to match her own style and he’d have to reteach his muscles. But, if he proved resilient, he could do it.  
There were a few more seconds… and then Eren made his move.  
He came at her with a punch aimed for her side and Aubrey moved out of the way easily. It was a predictable first move. But, she was pleased to see that he didn’t slow down. He jabbed again, this time going for her stomach. Aubrey moved out of the way again but this time she waited a bit longer to dodge. She wanted to make sure he was following her instructions. He wasn’t.  
When his fist neared her body, she saw his force diminish a bit. He didn’t want to hit her with an all out attack. Probably out of habit. In the Training Corps they taught to hold back a bit in training. They didn’t want soldiers constantly in the infirmary. But this wasn’t the Training Corps. And holding back wouldn’t do.  
Aubrey snatched his arm from the air and swept his legs out. It was easy. He’d probably been expecting her to simply take his attacks without fighting back, just like she’d done with his friends. But she had different plans for him. The other 104th cadets were different. They weren’t on a timeline, they didn’t have just two weeks to learn as much as they possibly could. Hand-to-hand combat wouldn’t help them outside the walls; they couldn’t turn into titans. But Eren could. And she needed to teach him as much as she could as fast as he could. And that meant making sure he was giving his all for every second they were training. Including this second. Right now.  
Eren hit the ground with a thud and she heard him let out a small grunt from the impact. She stared down at him.  
“I told you to give me everything. Pull a punch like that again and I’ll hit you, not just knock you over. Understood?”  
He looked up at her, blinking several times before he finally answered.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey nodded and took her stance again.  
“Now, on your feet. Do it again. With everything this time.”  
Eren blinked again but then she saw his determination return and his features hardened. She had a feeling he would do as she said.  
He stood, steadied himself, and then attacked.  
This time he went to sweep her legs but Aubrey backed off in time to avoid him. When he threw another punch she watched carefully, not dodging until the very last second. He wasn’t pulling his punches anymore.  
Aubrey gave a small smile. Good.  
They continued on with Eren throwing punch after punch and occasionally aiming a kick at her side or attempting a sweep at her legs. He was never successful.  
Soon, Aubrey thought she’d seen enough to know where he was at. He was probably above average but not enough to impress her. She could tell he was strong but sometimes he got overly excited and his hits grew sloppy. He’d need to fix that. Her fighting style was about precision and sharp movements.  
But she wasn’t going to end their fight yet. She still wanted to see how he would handle it when she fought back. She wouldn’t hit him too hard… just enough to leave him frustrated. Plus, she felt like he still had more. He just needed a little… motivation.  
Aubrey found an opening and made contact with his side.  
Eren grunted and staggered back a bit as their fight paused for a second. He definitely hadn’t been expecting her to fight back.  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Can’t take a hit?”  
He stared at her blankly and Aubrey knew he needed a little push.  
“Come on, Eren. I said everything. You’re not gonna quit already, are you?”  
Aubrey saw his eyes harden instantly and then he was coming at her again. Aubrey smirked. Things were going to pick up a bit.  
Another punch was aimed for her head and Aubrey ducked, hitting him right in the stomach. He grunted again and she heard his gasp for air.  
He tried to stagger back to regroup but Aubrey saw an opportunity to give him a taste of exactly what he’d be learning during his time with her. To never back off.  
She grabbed his arm and yanked him back to her, kneeing him in the stomach in the same spot she’d just hit.  
“Don’t run away from me, Eren. Fight.”  
He didn’t. He was still gasping. Aubrey felt a little bad for what she was about to do but she wanted him to realize that she wasn’t going to stop until he started fighting back. And, even then, she was going to push him to his limit. She’d seen what he looked like calm… now she wanted to see him mad.  
Aubrey pushed him away only to bring him back and knee him. Again.  
“Come on, Eren! Are you just going to take it?”  
Finally, he seemed to realize that the only way she would stop was if he fought back. Aubrey saw him try to sweep at her legs and she was forced to move away to dodge.  
She watched him carefully. His face was twisted in pain and his breathing was labored. She noticed that he was slightly hunched over, too. She’d hit him hard enough to make him hurt, but not hard enough to make him fall over. She wasn’t done yet.  
Almost as soon as she moved out of the way of his attack, she was back on him and she sent her fist right into his ribs.  
He gasped again and Aubrey heard him cough. But this time he didn’t try to run.  
Aubrey saw him grimacing as he threw a punch of his own, but it was weak and she dodged it. At least he was trying.  
Aubrey decided not to hit him again. He looked like he was going to keep going. She was right.  
He threw a kick but he was too slow and Aubrey moved out of the way quickly. But, even if he was fighting back now, she was going to push him. She wasn’t sure if words or actions motivated him yet, so she’d use both.  
“You can do more, Eren! Show me!”  
She jabbed at his stomach again but, at the last second, she saw a glint in his eye. She smiled as he pushed her away, blocking her successfully for the first time.  
Aubrey knew that now was the time to push him, to make him go until he broke. He was finally going to give her everything.  
She kicked and Eren turned to let her hit his back rather than his ribs again. Aubrey’s grin grew wider.  
He tried another sweep at her legs but she dodged. However, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he’d been expecting that and he was already swinging his fist toward her. She brought one hand up to push it away and then used her other to aim a punch at his face.  
It landed.  
He grunted but Aubrey was already moving toward him again. She was going to give one last push.  
“Again, Eren!”  
Eren did as she said and she saw his eyes flash again. He swung at her stomach and she pushed his hand out of the way. But she almost hadn’t caught his left fist waiting to sail toward her face. Almost.  
Before Aubrey had even blocked the punch at her stomach, Eren’s fist was just a foot from her cheek. But her hand snapped up and seized his wrist just as he was about to make contact. She smiled when she saw that Eren was already preparing to sweep at her legs. But she’d gotten what she wanted. He was fighting back… hard. And he’d even managed to get close to her… even if she was holding back. Still… she was happy with what she’d seen. Now it was time to end it.  
Aubrey twisted his wrist in the same way she’d done with Levi earlier that morning. Eren grunted as his arm bent in an unnatural way and his only option was to turn around. Aubrey snaked her leg around his ankle and then she had him pinned face-down in the dirt.  
Eren didn’t even grunt this time. She had a feeling he was still too shocked.  
Aubrey moved off him, releasing his wrist and standing swiftly. She saw him flip over and she reached a hand down to help him up. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her and Aubrey could see him breathing heavily and flinching every so often. She was sure she hadn’t hit him hard enough to break a rib but maybe hard enough to make breathing a little uncomfortable. She felt a little bad but she also knew that his titan power would have him healed in no time. That would be a great advantage during their training.  
A few more seconds passed and then Eren hesitantly took her hand. Aubrey helped him up and then moved her hand to rest on his shoulder as she spoke.  
“Well done.”  
Eren’s expression shifted from shock to confusion. He couldn’t understand why she was praising him. He hadn’t even been able to land a hit on her and he knew she hadn’t even been fighting him all out. She wasn’t even breathing hard.  
Aubrey could see he needed further elaboration and she continued.  
“At the end there… that was your all. From now on, you’re going to fight me like that in every match. I don’t want anything less. But good job. You got there. You didn’t run away when I asked you to fight. And you even managed to force me to block. Well done.”  
Eren returned to his shocked expression. Somehow, she was praising him for losing.  
Aubrey gave up on making his shock and confusion go away and she decided to just move on.  
She let her hand drop from his shoulder and took a deep breath before speaking.  
“But that match was also a little hint at what I’m going to teach you. Did you see how I wasn’t letting you get away? How I kept pulling you back in?”  
There was a beat of silence and then Eren nodded.  
Aubrey nodded back.  
“Good. That’s the foundation of this fighting style. The idea is to keep your opponent close, to draw them in and take them down at times when they’re expecting to be able to pull away. This style is true close combat. The movements are sharp and quick. I don’t ever want to see a sloppy punch or a weak kick. Focus and make sure you listen to everything I say. We have less than two weeks before the expedition and I’d like to teach you as much as possible before we leave the walls. You never know… something might go wrong and you might need to use your titan form. I hope that won’t be the case, but I’d still like you to be as prepared as possible.”  
Eren nodded and spoke for the first time since their match had ended.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey gave him another nod and then turned her attention to his ribs where she’d hit him. She knew Eren healed fast, but she didn’t know how fast. That would be crucial for knowing how hard she could push him. But when she glanced down at his chest, she immediately flashed her eyes back to his face and realized that he was no longer flinching with every inhale. Could he really have healed that quickly?  
Aubrey reached out and touched his ribs, pressing lightly and receiving no grunt or yelp of discomfort. She glanced at his face and saw that he was only looking slightly confused and perhaps a bit awkward and startled by her touch. But Aubrey just moved to where she’d kneed him in the stomach. Twice. She pressed lightly only to find that, once again, he didn’t have any kind of reaction.  
Aubrey’s eyes widened and she moved closer to him, pressing harder against his stomach. Still nothing.  
She glanced up at him.  
“Does this hurt?”  
Aubrey thought she saw pink tinge on his cheeks but she just waited for his response. Finally, he stuttered an answer.  
“Um. No. I uh… heal fast.”  
Aubrey could hardly believe it. Just a few moments ago he’d been flinching with every breath. She reached for the seam of his shirt and lifted it to reveal the skin underneath.  
“Um, Captain?!”  
Aubrey just ignored him as she pressed her fingers to his ribs again. There wasn’t even a mark.  
“Oi!” Aubrey heard Levi yelling from his spot across the field.  
She rolled her eyes and let Eren’s shirt fall. She didn’t even bother to look at Levi and she was pretty sure she could hear Hange laughing.  
Her gaze went back to Eren’s face and she spoke softly.  
“Sorry. I just… I knew you healed quickly but this… well, to hear about it is one thing but to see it…”  
Aubrey trailed off. There was silence for a few more seconds and then Eren finally gave some kind of awkward response.  
“Uh… it’s alright. I understand. It’s… weird.”  
Aubrey felt a bit of her shock melt away and her lips turned to a smile as she looked up at him.  
“It may be weird, but it’s also good. Actually, it’s more than good. This is going to help us a lot. It means I can push you hard without having to worry too much about your injuries.” Aubrey paused, her expression turning more serious. “Of course, it’ll still hurt. But as long as you’re still willing to stick with me…”  
“Yes, Captain. I will. I trust you. Like I said, I’ll do anything you need me to.”  
Aubrey saw the now familiar determined look on his face and she smiled. He really was a sweet kid. And… he was willing to be their hope. Even if it hurt, even if it broke him… he was willing to try.  
Aubrey raised a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes.  
“Thank you, Eren.”  
Aubrey saw the pink return to his cheeks but he managed a fairly steady response.  
“Of course, Captain.”  
Aubrey smiled again and then let her hand drop away from his cheek. She didn’t even wait a second before continuing with their lesson. There was no point in waiting around. Plus, finding out that Eren’s healing power was much more advanced than she’d ever imagined… well, it had only made her more anxious to begin really training him.  
“Right, well, we’re going to start with form. Get into your usual stance and we’ll go from there.”  
Eren blinked at her a few times but when Aubrey just stared at him expectantly he found himself and did as she said.  
Aubrey watched carefully as he moved back a few steps and then took his stance. It was still the same form she’d observed earlier: a perfect copy of what the Training Corps taught. But that form was about to change.  
Aubrey moved forward and grabbed his arm, moving it to exactly where she wanted and then squeezing lightly to let him know to stay there. She did the same with his other arms and then circled around behind him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling them back to straighten his spine. She squeezed again and Eren held the position. Finally, she tapped at his feet until they were just right and then walked right back around to face him. His eyes were wide but he looked ready for further instruction. Aubrey didn’t hesitate to give it to him.  
“This is the stance you’re going to use from this day on. Take a minute and memorize how it feels. Starting right now, if I ever see you break this form, I’ll knock you down and we’ll start whatever we’re doing all over again. Got it?”  
Aubrey saw him swallow.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
She nodded.  
“Good. Now, I’m going to show you a basic maneuver, okay? Again, if you break your form, you’re in the dirt.”  
Eren took a shallow breath.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey gave him a smile, though that scared him more than a glare would have.  
Aubrey moved in front of him, acting as his opponent and then started to slowly walk him through the movement.  
“Alright. I used this on both you and Levi today. It’s a simple takedown move that’ll get your enemy face down on the ground.” Aubrey paused when she saw Eren’s hesitant expression. She thought now would be a good time to remind him not to hold back. “Remember, Eren, when we’re practicing like this, I don’t want you to pull your punches or withhold your strength. I know what I can take. And, especially in these early phases, the odds of you hurting me without me putting a stop to it first are very slim.”  
Eren nodded again and did his best to trust her. He’d said he would and was going to stick to his word.  
When Aubrey saw his resolve, she moved on. His agreement was all she needed to feel comfortable. If he was trusting her, she would trust him. That was a necessary bond between captain and soldier. Whether it was here in training or outside the walls against a titan… there needed to be trust. And it had to go both ways.  
Aubrey took one last breath and then started again.  
“Alright. Now, I’m going to show you this movement one time slowly and then you’re going to practice it on me. So, pay attention. And, remember, don’t ever let your form drop.”  
Eren took a deep breath.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey stared at him for just a fraction of a second before answering.  
“Okay, good. Here we go.”  
Aubrey grabbed his fist and brought it near her stomach.  
“Now, let’s pretend you’re about to punch me. Obviously, it would be in my best interest to avoid that, so…” Aubrey wrapped her hand around his wrist. “I’m going to grab ahold of you like this and then…” She twisted his arm just enough to force his body to start to turn, continuing as she spoke. “I’m going to twist so I can force you around.” Aubrey pressed his hand against his body. “And then I’m going to push your arm into your back and hold it there.” Aubrey grabbed his other arm as it hung loosely at his side. “If you can, you can catch your opponent’s other hand like this to completely incapacitate them.” She moved on to the next step. “Then, take your foot, hook it around one of their ankles…” Aubrey smirked even though he couldn’t see. “And now here comes the fun part… yank.” She tugged his foot out from beneath him and Eren gasped as he fell to the ground, landing face first in the dirt for the second time that day.  
Aubrey laughed when he grunted and then quickly climbed off him. As soon as he flipped over, she extended a hand down and this time he took his with hardly a second of hesitation.  
She smiled.  
“Okay. Your turn. But, remember, form.”  
Eren exhaled and nodded. Aubrey watched as he took his stance. She was happy to see that it was exactly as she’d taught him just a few minutes earlier. He’d been paying attention.  
She moved her fist in front of his stomach and started to walk him through the movement with words.  
“Grab.”  
Aubrey watched as he moved to grab her wrist and was satisfied with the way he was keeping his feet stable and his shoulders back as he moved. He was remembering his form. For now.  
“Twist.”  
Eren didn’t pause and he did as she said. Soon, Aubrey found herself being forced to turn around.  
“Grab.”  
She felt him grab her free arm.  
“Hook.”  
His foot slid around her ankle.  
“Don’t you dare hesitate. Yank.”  
He did.  
Aubrey fell to the ground and she could feel his weight pressing her into the grass. But as soon as he’d finished the move, he was off her.  
Aubrey just laughed. He hadn’t hesitated to get her on the ground and that was what mattered for right now. They’d work on finishing moves later.  
She flipped over to see that he was still kneeling on the ground next to her. And, as much as he was trying to hide it, she could still see the slightly terrified look in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry. I’m fine. And that was good. Now we’re going to do it again. Faster.”  
Aubrey saw his eyes widen a bit, but he rose alongside her and when she moved her fist in front of his stomach again, he started right away.  
She continued to watch closely and his form stayed decent throughout the entire move. He had her in the dirt again a second faster than he had the first time.  
The third time, though… he slipped up. Aubrey saw his shoulders hunch as he bent to grab her wrist and just an instant later, she’d swept his legs out and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
“Nuh-uh. Try it again. And don’t bend your shoulders this time.”  
He did and Aubrey saw him being extra careful with his posture. Good. He was already learning.  
Time passed and after a few dozen practice runs, Aubrey felt satisfied with his level of proficiency. At least for the first day.  
She moved on to another move. And then another. And then another. And soon… it was time for lunch.  
Aubrey stood from the ground, taking Eren’s hand as he helped her up. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d let him knock her over that morning. But that was always how the first day went. She had to teach him the moves before she could start to spar with him.  
But he’d worked hard and not once had he complained or asked for a break. She was… proud of him.  
Aubrey smiled as she stood and he immediately took his stance, ready to go again. She laughed and grabbed his wrists, lowering his fists.  
“I think it’s time for a little break. Let’s go to lunch. Take some time to rest.”  
Eren’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth.  
“I promise I can keep going, Captain. We don’t have to stop.”  
Aubrey laughed and put her hands on her shoulders as she twisted him around and pushed him forward.  
“Go. And we do have to stop. I’m hungry.”  
Eren did as she said but he looked over his shoulder to give her a hesitant glance. Aubrey laughed again and nudged him a little harder.  
“Go.”  
Aubrey watched as he finally ran forward to meet the rest of the Special Ops Squad, but she had a different target. Levi was already walking toward her. From what she could see of his face, he was just as anxious to make contact as she was. Being apart all morning had taken its toll.  
Aubrey picked up her pace a bit and she met him halfway across the field, jumping into his arms immediately. He caught her easily and his hands hooked around her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist.  
Aubrey leaned in right away and pressed her lips to his for a light kiss. She giggled when they broke away and then she tucked her chin into his neck as she snuggled into him. Levi’s hand’s squeezed her thighs gently and she pressed her lips to his neck before she spoke.  
“Let’s have a picnic today. Just you and me out here on the field. Eren will be just inside the castle.”  
Levi didn’t even have to think. He kissed her shoulder and then whispered in her ear.  
“Yes.”  
Aubrey giggled again but she started to squirm out of Levi’s arms. Now that he’d agreed, all she could think about was getting their food from the Mess Hall so they could come back and have their time alone.  
As soon as her feet hit the ground, Levi’s hand found hers and they both walked quickly over to his squad. And Hange. But neither of them really cared who was there, they were just eager to get inside.  
They walked right past them and Levi didn’t even turn his head as he yelled.  
“Get your shitty asses inside.”  
Aubrey giggled and Levi moved them along a little faster as he caught her eyes. They didn’t look away until they were finally passing through the entryway of the Mess Hall.  
Aubrey’s gaze flashed to their usual table and she saw Erwin and Mike already sitting, chatting lightly. When they saw her, they smiled but Aubrey just giggled again and turned to Levi one last time.  
“You get the food and I’ll get the blanket.”  
She saw his eyes flash and their fingers unlocked before Aubrey scampered across the room and into the kitchen.  
Her eyes landed on the cabinet she was looking for and she rushed over to it, throwing open the door the second she touched the handle. She reached inside and pulled out the biggest blanket she could find. She’d filled this cabinet with blankets years ago for situations just like this. Levi was just as big a fan of picnics as she was. Again, probably because she always let him lay his head in her lap when they finished eating. And that usually turned into a head massage.  
Aubrey tucked the blanket under her arm and closed the door hastily. None of the cooks had ever mentioned her peculiar use of the cabinet and it hadn’t been being used when she’d chosen it so… it worked out.  
She turned quickly and then rushed out of the kitchen just as fast as she’d rushed in. When she burst through the door, her eyes scanned for Levi and she saw him twisting to face her as he finished scooping the last bit of potatoes onto their plates.  
Aubrey grinned at him and she saw his lips twitch as they walked to each other. He handed over her plate and Aubrey slung the blanket over her shoulder so that she could hold the food and still lace their fingers.  
Levi brought the back of her hand to his lips and then, just like that, they were hurrying back out of the Mess Hall. Aubrey barely had time to turn over her shoulder and yell a short message to Erwin and Mike.  
“We’ll see you for dinner!”  
As soon as the last word had left her mouth, Levi pulled her around the corner and they were out of sight.  
They rushed back through the halls and Aubrey giggled the whole way, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Eventually, though, as they neared the exit of the castle, they ran into Levi’s squad again, plus Hange. Levi didn’t even react. He pulled her right through the group and Aubrey giggled even louder. She was pretty sure she heard Oluo mutter “gross” as they passed. She didn’t even care.  
Just a few seconds later, they were out of the castle and standing in the warm summer sun. It was a gorgeous day, with an open blue sky and a warm breeze in the air that kept it from being either too hot or too cold. It was perfect.  
Aubrey felt Levi tug her to the left and she grinned even wider as she let him guide her. After a minute or so, they arrived at their usual spot. It was just on the other side of a hill that was large enough to block them from view. For them, it was always the more privacy, the better.  
The instant they came to a stop, Levi unlocked their fingers and took the plate from Aubrey’s hand. She didn’t have to ask to know what to do next.  
She pulled the blanket from her shoulder and fanned it out across the ground, sinking down as she smoothed out any creases or folds. But, just as she was finishing her job, she felt a set of strong hands on her hips and a second later she was on her back with Levi hovering over her.  
She giggled and saw the small smile on his lips as his mouth lowered to hers and cut off the sound of her laughter. That was alright with her.  
Aubrey’s arms wrapped around his neck and his hand ran up and down her side as their kiss deepened. But even though their kiss was intense, it still retained all of the lightheartedness of their mood. Levi bit playfully at her lip and Aubrey half squealed half giggled as she tugged on a strand of his hair. It only made him bite again.  
They kept going until Aubrey ran out of breath, but even then she giggled as she broke away and Levi smiled as he moved his lips to her neck. His tongue found the sensitive spot above her collarbone and he held her still as she gasped and started to squirm. He tortured her for a bit and then huffed into her skin before sitting up and pulling her into his lap.  
Aubrey tried to be irritated at him for tormenting her but all she could do was giggle again as he kissed the tip of her nose, her eyelids, between her brows, the corners of her mouth, and then finally her lips again. She ran her fingers through his hair, pausing every so often to scratch at his undercut, and then Levi broke away before they could kiss all the way through lunch.  
His hands went to her waist and he shifted her around until they were in a position that would allow them both to eat comfortably. When they were settled, he reached for their plates. He’d just set them on the edge of the blanket earlier before he’d decided he couldn’t wait any longer and had kissed her instead.  
He put Aubrey’s plate in her hands and dragged his next to him on the blanket.  
Aubrey grinned at him and kissed his cheek before they finally took their first bites. It was Mess Hall food, so it wasn’t the greatest, but neither of them really cared if it allowed them enough time to enjoy a picnic.  
They took a few bites and Aubrey watched Levi the entire time. He looked stunning, beautiful, calm. A few strands of his hair were swaying slightly in the breeze, his skin was glistening in the sun, and his eyes pierced through her every time they flashed her way. He was perfect. Just like he’d always been. And Aubrey knew that would never change.  
She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before moving her mouth to his ear and whispering to him.  
“I love you.”  
Levi turned to her, a small smile already on his lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered the answer that still sent a rush through her every time he said it. Even after ten years. Actually… almost eleven.  
“I love you, too.”  
Aubrey grinned and moved forward to kiss him lightly, but she pulled away quickly. She had more to talk about. There was, after all, a lot to talk about. More specifically, a lot to plan.  
“So, what else besides daisies?”  
Levi’s brows furrowed for a moment but he soon realized she was referring to the wedding and his confused frown turned to another small smile.  
“Whatever you want. Pick anything.”  
Aubrey laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Come on. You have to have some things you want. Be specific.”  
Levi hummed.  
“I do. Daisies. The rest is whatever you want. Don’t worry about the price, the timing, the anything. Just get whatever you want.”  
Aubrey giggled. The fact that he was so entirely willing to let her plan the whole thing was… endearing. But even Aubrey knew she’d need a little help with decisions. Besides, Levi had managed to decorate their entire house more beautifully than she ever could have imagined. He obviously had at least some specific tastes.  
“Sorry. I’m going to need a little more than that.”  
To her surprise, Levi didn’t grunt or sigh, all he did was kiss her jaw as he spoke.  
“Like what?”  
Aubrey grinned again and then scrambled to find an answer to his question. She thought for a minute and then responded softly.  
“How about we start with where. Do you want it in a church?”  
Levi moved his lips along her jaw.  
“I don’t care. Do you?”  
Aubrey was about to reprimand him for giving such a vague answer but then she realized that… she didn’t really know if she wanted a church, either. Growing up, her family had some association with the Church of the Walls but it had always been more of a partnership than an actual worship. Her father had never forced any kind of religious practices on her. Which, now that she thought about it, was slightly strange. It just seemed like another way he could have tortured her. But that wasn’t what Levi was asking. And she certainly didn’t think either of them wanted to get married in a church of the Wall Cult. But, other than knowing that the church of the Wall Cult was not for them, she didn’t have any clue about where she wanted the wedding.  
She sighed.  
“I don’t know.” Aubrey paused and then grew frustrated. This question was too hard. “Let’s talk about something else. How about when?”  
Levi’s mouth moved to the other side of her jaw.  
“Whenever you want.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes but tried to work things out.  
“Well… you said you wanted to do it soon, so… by the end of the summer?”  
Levi pulled away from her jaw for a moment and Aubrey saw a full smile on his lips.  
“Yes.”  
Aubrey giggled at the sight of his teeth glinting in the sun and she felt an overwhelming surge of excitement. She leaned forward and kissed him eagerly. Levi returned her enthusiasm and Aubrey decided that “summer” was a good enough timeline for now. They’d figure out a date later.  
When they broke away, she already had another question ready.  
“Okay, how big do we want it?”  
Levi just raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, who do you want there?”  
Aubrey sighed. Somehow he was making it seem like he was helping when really he just kept directing the questions back to her. But she’d let it slide. She’d actually put a little thought into this part.  
“Well, Erwin, obviously. He has to walk me down the aisle. And then Hange and Mike and probably Moblit, too. August and Hans and your squad.” Aubrey paused to smirk at him. “And I’m tempted to invite the 104th, too, just to see their faces.”  
Aubrey saw him glare at her and then, before she knew it, her plate was out of her hands and she was on her back again as he hovered over her. His lips went to her neck immediately and he mumbled into her skin.  
“Enough of the wedding. Let’s just lay here.”  
Aubrey giggled as she answered him.  
“Well, it’s not going to plan itself you know.”  
Levi hummed into her.  
“We’ll get to it.”  
Aubrey knew that they’d have to get serious about it soon if they were going to do it by the end of the summer, but… right now… she’d happily put it off for just a little while longer. The feeling of Levi’s lips was enough to make her forget about almost anything.  
Aubrey sighed but a smile covered her face.  
“Okay.”  
Levi hummed again and he sunk further down onto her as his lips traveled over every bit of skin he could find.  
Aubrey closed her eyes and savored the feeling of having him so close. It was even better now that she knew she’d never have to wait for moments like these ever again. Whenever she wanted his lips, all she had to do was find him and ask. He’d always give them to her. She knew full well that he was hardly ever able to deny her.  
But when her fingers reached up to tangle in his hair, she realized that she’d almost forgotten about a very important part of their picnic. Actually, Levi’s favorite part of their picnics.  
Aubrey nearly laughed at the fact that his touch had been the very thing that had almost made him miss out. But she’d remembered. And she’d do it for him without hesitation.  
Aubrey moved her hand to his jaw and lifted his head to meet his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, obviously curious as to why she’d made him stop but she just smiled and gave him a simple instruction.  
“Sit up.”  
At first, he didn’t move but Aubrey giggled and pressed her hands lightly into his chest. With that, he did as she said and moved off her. As soon as she could, Aubrey sat up beside him, got comfortable, and then looked back to him as she patted her lap.  
It only took a second for Levi to realize what she was asking him to do and she watched as another blinding smile came to his lips.  
Aubrey giggled as he flipped over and put his head on her lap, his eyes closing instantly. His smile stayed for a moment longer, but the second her fingers went into his hair he sighed and his face relaxed. It only took a few minutes before the youthful look had covered his features and Aubrey grinned down at him.  
She moved her fingers across his scalp, pressing lightly and lingering a bit longer on the spots that made him sigh. Eventually, she couldn’t help herself and she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. She felt him smile against her and his hand wrapped around her neck as he kissed her back. After a few moments, though, Aubrey giggled and broke away as she returned to her seated position and continued his massage.  
She watched as his breaths grew longer and steadier and somehow his face relaxed even more. She knew what was happening. He was falling asleep.  
Aubrey held in her laugh and let him rest. It was probably her fault, anyway, since she’d made him get up at four o’clock in the morning for training. But that was alright. She didn’t mind having him asleep in her lap one bit.  
The minutes ticked by but to Aubrey they only felt like seconds. She could gaze at him all day and would hardly notice if the sun rose and fell. When she looked at him, he was all she could see, hear, feel. He was everything.  
But this time, Aubrey didn’t get to stare all day. Levi had only been asleep for about ten minutes when she heard footsteps coming over the hill and she knew they would be interrupted soon. She moved her hands over Levi’s ears. They still had a few minutes before they had to go back to training and, no matter who was looking for them, she was going to let him sleep as long as possible.  
“Captain!”  
Sure enough, Aubrey’s eyes raised to the top of the hill and she saw Eld standing with a slightly surprised expression on his face. She quickly raised a finger to her lips to ask him to be quiet and, as she did, the rest of Levi’s squad appeared on top the hill… including Eren, who looked like he might explode upon processing what he was seeing.  
Aubrey heard Oluo mutter another “gross” but Petra just smacked him on the back of the head and he shut up.  
Aubrey smiled and waved them away. She was still planning on letting Levi sleep until the last second. Plus, it would probably be best for everyone involved if Levi never found out that his squad had seen him asleep in her lap. That was sure to put him in a bad mood.  
She kept shooing them until, finally, they silently backed away and disappeared from sight.  
As soon as they were gone, Aubrey turned her attention back to Levi’s face. She removed her hands from his ears and started massaging his scalp again. She had to hold in a giggle when he sighed even in his sleep.  
She’d let him lay there for as long as she possibly could, dreading the moment she’d have to wake him. If it were up to her, she’d let him lay there all day.  
But, eventually, she knew she’d wake him with a kiss and have to allow him a minute to understand where he was and what had happened. After that, he’d kiss her again and then they’d gather the blanket and their plates and head back into the castle to return them before finishing their day of training. But, most importantly, she wouldn’t mention his squad’s interruption. After all, he had a reputation to maintain and he didn’t need to know that his entire squad had seen him asleep in his fiancée’s lap. He’d get grumpy.  
For right now, though, she’d just revel in the feeling of his hair in her fingers, the feeling of his head in her lap, the feeling of knowing, with absolute certainty, that she wanted him forever. And also the feeling of knowing that, by the end of the summer, she’d have a ring to prove just how deep that want ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know a lot of this chapter had a lot of Eren, but I felt like I had to describe his training at least once lol. From now on, I’ll keep his training sessions… paraphrased. Cause I know we’re all here for the fluff lol.  
> But the fluff that WAS in this chapter… y’all… they too cute. I cannot. WHEN HE FALLS ASLEEP IN HER LAPPPPPPP. Ugh. I am raising MY OWN standards lol.  
> I’d say we have about five more chapters of fluff/filler before we get to the expedition. Maybe a few more than five. I’m not boring y’all, am I? Let me know if you just want me to move on lol.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed seeing Aubrey as a one-on-one teacher. I honestly think that scene turned out really well. And when Levi yelled at her for lifting up Eren’s shirt??? PFTTTTTTTTTTT. I crack myself up.  
> But… y’all… I NEED the comments. The serotonin is lacking. I NEED the boost. So, if you can, please leave one. I know I beg for them every time but I’m REALLY begging. The amount of times I refreshed my email for possible comment notifications on the last chapter was… disturbing lol. Plz feed my insanity. Okay, THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. BYE <333


	8. Chapter 8

“I wonder what he wants to tell us…”  
Aubrey glanced over at Levi’s face as she balanced a tray of tea in her hands. They were currently walking toward Erwin’s office. They’d just finished dinner in the Mess Hall but Erwin had left early and simply told them to meet him in his office for tea after dinner. Honestly, Aubrey would have met him for tea anyway, but it was the fact that he’d bothered to tell them to come that made her think there was something more.  
Levi scoffed and kept his eyes forward.  
“Probably some dumb shit about more paperwork.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes. She would have smacked his shoulder if she had a free hand. She knew that this was something serious. Just from the way he’d looked at her, she’d known this wasn’t going to be a lighthearted chat.  
“Maybe something to do with the expedition? Or Eren’s powers?”  
Aubrey guessed out loud as she thought through the possibilities. She almost hoped Erwin was going to reveal something about Eren’s abilities, tell them that they knew more than he’d led everyone to believe. She’d seen Eren attempt a transformation for the first time earlier in the afternoon and when his half-formed titan body had appeared from nowhere, Levi had needed to hold her by the waist just to keep her on her feet. It had been overwhelming, terrifying… but also amazing. She’d never dreamed that something like Eren’s power could ever exist. But it did. And she’d seen it with her own eyes. And if Eren could learn to use it… it could very well be that scrap of hope they’d been looking for.  
“My guess is the expedition. We don’t know shit about Eren. Even Hange doesn’t have the slightest idea what’s going on.”  
Aubrey sighed at Levi’s words. She’d already known that was the truth but it was still hard to accept. Sometimes it was so frustrating to know that they knew… nothing.  
“You’re probably right.”  
Levi squeezed her hand and gave her a soft look. She gave him a small smile in return. He must have sensed her momentary disappointment.  
But they didn’t really have time to address it. They’d arrived at Erwin’s door.  
Levi kissed her hair and then turned to knock casually on the door. Aubrey could tell he’d done it a thousand times. The thought made her smile. Erwin had kept the promise he’d made to her all those years ago when she’d left for the north. Levi was his family now, just as she was. They all loved each other. Many times, that bond had been the only thing to keep them going… and it would continue to keep them going for as long as they lived.  
“Come in.”  
Aubrey heard Erwin’s voice ring out from inside the office and Levi pushed the door open immediately.  
Aubrey let him guide her inside and then she unlocked their fingers to lock the door behind her. When she turned around she saw that Levi was already sitting on the couch and turned toward Erwin. She smiled and moved to set the tea down, pouring it as Levi got right into the issue at hand.  
“What do you need to tell us?”  
Erwin chuckled from behind his desk.  
“Yes, hello to you, too.”  
Aubrey giggled a bit and Levi shot both of them an annoyed glance as he spoke again.  
“I’m trying to get to bed. Somebody woke me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”  
Aubrey laughed and Erwin joined again. She set his tea on his desk and turned back to Levi.  
“Yeah, well, you got a nap. So stop complaining so much.”  
Levi scowled at her but he still reached for her instinctively as she plopped down on the couch beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close as she placed his teacup in his hands.  
Aubrey just smiled and took a sip of her own tea before speaking.  
“Okay, now you can tell us, Erwin.”  
Erwin huffed another small laugh but his expression soon hardened and Aubrey knew that she’d been right. This was something serious.  
She waited and a few seconds later, Erwin took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  
“It’s about the expedition.”  
Aubrey’s eyes flashed to Levi only to see that he’d done the same. They’d guessed correctly.  
“What about it?”  
Levi’s voice was calm but Aubrey thought she could detect a hint of urgency in his tone. She was feeling the same sense of unease.  
Erwin’s brows furrowed and he paused again, this time for longer. Aubrey felt the seconds ticking by and she was just about to speak up when Levi did it for her.  
“Oi, spit it out, Erwin.”  
Aubrey didn’t even bother to smack him for speaking so rudely. She was far too invested herself.  
Finally, Erwin sighed again and he leaned forward as his hands clasped together and he started his speech.  
“First, I have to let you know that this is a completely confidential piece of information. It is absolutely essential that nobody outside of the veterans that were with us before the fall of Wall Maria know about this plan. Its entire possibility of success relies on the fact that nearly everyone is left in the dark. So, promise me that you will not discuss what I’m about to tell you with anyone. Not even the other veterans unless I instruct you to. Just keep it to yourselves.”  
Aubrey felt a knot in her stomach and she knew that Levi was similarly worried when he tightened his arm around her waist. Aubrey’s brows furrowed and she had to pause to process for a second before nodding.  
“Of course, Erwin.”  
Levi didn’t even nod, he just exchanged a glance with Erwin and both of them knew that whatever was said in this room wouldn’t leave its walls.  
Erwin let out a long exhale and then, finally, he started.  
“I believe we have an imposter among our ranks.”  
There was a long pause as both Aubrey and Levi processed his words. They didn’t make sense. An imposter? What kind of imposter? What did they want? Did it have something to do with Eren?  
There were too many questions and Aubrey knew she wouldn’t be able to elaborate them. So, she opted for a single word.  
“What?”  
The question had only just come out of her mouth when Levi spoke up.  
“I thought this expedition was a test run to Shiganshina.”  
Erwin nodded. He would answer both of them, it would just take him a while to explain.  
“Yes, that is what it’s being presented as to everyone outside of the veterans. Like I said, it is essential that this information remain confidential. But we have another purpose.” Erwin paused for just a second as he headed down a different path in his explanation. “As for the imposter… Hange’s titans were what revealed their presence. Those titans weren’t killed out of spite or hate. Someone is trying to hinder our progress, trying to make sure we don’t find out anything more about the titans and what they are. And if they’re that concerned about regular titans… I can’t imagine how concerned they must be about Eren.”  
Aubrey was far too shocked to say anything. Levi must have been in a similar state because silence filled the room before Erwin spoke again.  
“My suspicion is that someone infiltrated the Walls during the attack on Maria five years ago. Now, Eren’s titan shifting power has become public knowledge and the fact that Hange’s titans were killed proves that they’re desperate to keep us from moving forward. And right now… Eren is our best hope at success. Because of that, I’ve been led to believe that we likely have a spy within our ranks. A spy that is probably out is to get Eren. And… I wouldn’t be surprised if someone trying to accomplish such a monumental task as capturing Eren… was also able to turn into a titan.”  
Aubrey couldn’t take it anymore. While she’d been unable to get any words out just moments ago, now she felt like she would implode if she didn’t speak.  
“You think there are more titan shifters? You think someone infiltrated the Walls? Why? Who? H-”  
Aubrey would have kept going if Erwin hadn’t cut her off.  
“I don’t know everything, Aubrey. All I know is that this seems like a strong possibility. And that’s why we’re preparing for it.”  
Aubrey tried to speak again but Levi beat her to it.  
“Preparing how?”  
Erwin hummed and nodded and he started to explain his plan.  
“I have Hange working on a special piece of equipment. We’ll take it with us on the expedition. If it works correctly, it should be able to effectively capture a titan. Or, more specifically, a titan shifter.”  
Levi didn’t hesitate to ask another question.  
“How?”  
Erwin answered him instantly.  
“To use the equipment, we’ll need to lure them into the forest. My guess is that the only way we’ll get them to do that is if they’re following Eren… who will be following you, Levi.”  
Aubrey’s eyes flashed between them and this time she spoke before anyone could stop her. She had a demand and it wasn’t negotiable.  
“Then I’m going with you.” She grabbed Levi’s hand and held it tightly. “I’ll stay with you and your squad.”  
She saw his brows furrow and she knew instantly that he wasn’t a fan of the idea.  
But he wouldn’t deny her.  
Levi trusted her. He always had. He knew she was strong, that she was capable of protecting herself. And, because of that, he’d rarely ever tried to prevent her from going on expeditions. Although, this would be her first full-blown expedition in years. She’d taken soldiers outside of the walls during her time in the north as sort of practice-runs, but other than that she’d only gone on a handful of expeditions when her leave time aligned with them.  
“Aubrey...”  
The worry in Levi’s eyes was clear now. She had a feeling that the unknowns that came along with the possibility of a titan-shifter imposter had him on edge. She could understand that. But she wasn’t going to let him stop her.  
She raised a hand to his cheek as she spoke softly.  
“Don’t you dare doubt me now, Levi.”  
Levi stared at her for a second longer and then, finally, his eyes closed and he let out a long breath. Aubrey stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. It would be hard for him, but he wasn’t going to fight her on this. She’d won.  
But both of them knew that the final decision wasn’t actually up to them… it was up to Erwin.  
Levi turned to him and Aubrey looked, too, awaiting his instructions.  
For a moment he was silent and Aubrey could see him mulling things over. But, eventually, something clicked into place and she knew he’d reached a decision.  
“Very well. Go with Levi.”  
Aubrey let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if Erwin had denied her. But he wasn’t done yet. He hit her with a new task before she’d even processed the last.  
“But I need you to choose a squad. I’m going to go ahead with your recommendations for placing your soldiers, but before I can finalize anything I need you to finalize your own squad. So, choose.”  
For a moment, Aubrey couldn’t answer. She had too much going on in her mind. But then the cloudiness started to clear and a question emerged.  
“Will they be coming with me? As in joining Levi’s squad?”  
Erwin shook his head.  
“No. I don’t want the group with Eren getting any bigger than it already is. If we give him too much protection, our opponent may figure out that we’re expecting an attack.”  
Aubrey’s brows furrowed. That would leave her new squad without a captain or a purpose.  
“Then where will they go?”  
Erwin sighed and Aubrey could suddenly see just how tired he was. She could only imagine how much this had been weighing on him. He had the fate of humanity in his hands.  
“I’ll take them with me. I was looking for some extra soldiers to help guard the equipment, anyway. We can’t allow it to be damaged in any way.”  
Aubrey thought through what he’d just said and found that… it was perfect. At least for her. She’d get to be with Levi and then she’d get to send her hand-picked soldiers to protect Erwin. Well, the equipment… but she’d definitely be telling her squad to protect their commander with their lives. Erwin didn’t need to know about that part, though.  
“So, who do you want?”  
Aubrey blinked as she was brought back to the present. She was still struggling to grasp all of what Erwin had just told them and now she had to pick a squad.  
She’d put some thought into it, of course, but she had yet to reach a final decision. August and Hans would be captains of their own squads, which meant they weren’t options and, other than them, she had no clear frontrunners. But Erwin was putting her on the spot. She wasn’t ready. So, she’d just have to tell him that.  
Aubrey inhaled as she started to speak but she didn’t even get a word out before she was interrupted. By a knock on the door.  
Her head whipped around to the sound and then back to Erwin. He looked a tad surprised as well, so Aubrey assumed he hadn’t been expecting anyone. Plus, it was already fairly late into the night. Most soldiers would be heading to their rooms.  
But, Aubrey didn’t get to wonder about who it could be for long. Just a second later, Erwin cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair before calling out.  
“Come in.”  
Aubrey watched in surprise as two very familiar faces entered the room.  
“August? Hans?”  
She saw their eyes dart to her immediately and then their mouths fell open a bit. They looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see them. Probably more.  
“Captain?”  
Aubrey was off the couch in a second and she heard Levi grunt as she pulled away from him. She couldn’t have cared less. She was already completely distracted.  
Aubrey walked over to August and placed a hand on his shoulder and she shifted her gaze between him and Hans.  
“Is everything alright?”  
She scanned them up and down, looking for any sign that something was wrong. Maybe they’d been injured during training and were coming to tell Erwin they wouldn’t be able to participate in the expedition? Or maybe they were messengers from another captain? Maybe they’d been looking for her? But then why did they look surprised to see her?  
“Close the door, August.”  
Erwin spoke up and suddenly Aubrey felt herself torn from her thoughts.  
There was only the slightest pause and then August turned back to do what Erwin had said. Aubrey’s hand fell from his shoulder as he moved and she shifted her gaze to Hans. He was still looking a little shocked, though the intensity of that expression had faded quite a bit. But his eyes were switching between herself and Erwin and Aubrey wondered again what they could possibly be doing here.  
She didn’t have to wait long to find out.  
“How can I help you two?”  
Erwin’s voice was completely calm and the tone seemed to put August and Hans slightly more at ease.  
Hans answered him.  
“We have a request, Commander.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened. A request? What sort of request did they have that required Erwin’s approval instead of her own?  
Aubrey saw Hans’ glance back at her but he only lingered for a second before Erwin gained his attention again.  
“What kind of request?”  
Aubrey could see both of them shifting around uncomfortably. The sight made her brows furrow and scanned them again to make sure they weren’t injured. August and Hans did not shift around uncomfortably. They weren’t acting like themselves. Plus, the way they were both flashing their eyes to her only to look away as soon as she caught them… well, it was weird.  
There was a slight pause and then, finally, Hans started to explain.  
“Before we arrived back on base, Captain Aubrey told us that she would be recommending us to be captains ourselves.”  
Aubrey was growing more confused by the second. This had something to do with them becoming captains? Maybe they wanted specific soldiers on their squads?  
“Go on.”  
Erwin could see the silent questions flashing through Aubrey’s mind and he could tell that August and Hans were trying to avoid her glare, probably to avoid cracking under the pressure. The sooner they said their piece, the better.  
Hans took a breath and revealed their purpose for being there.  
“We’d like to turn down that opportunity if you’ll allow us to, Commander. We’d like to stay with Captain Aubrey as members of her squad.”  
Aubrey felt her mouth fall open. She could hardly believe what she’d just heard. They wanted to give up their opportunity at being captains… to stay with her?  
“And you’re sure about this?”  
Erwin spoke again but Aubrey barely even heard him. All she could do was stare at August and Hans as she saw their previously awkward expressions turn serious and hard.  
August was the one to answer this time.  
“Yes, Commander. We’ve put a lot of thought into it, and we’ve decided that we just don’t want to leave her. She makes us the best we can be.”  
Aubrey still couldn’t speak. But that didn’t matter because Erwin filled the silence again after a few seconds.  
He laughed.  
Not too loudly and not too harshly, but it was still enough to make Aubrey drag her eyes away from August and Hans to look at him.  
He was still chuckling when he answered.  
“I have no issue with you joining Aubrey’s squad if that’s alright with her.”  
Aubrey stared at him. He was going to let two of her best soldiers… be underlings? She’d trained them with the idea of them becoming captains in mind. That was what they were supposed to do, supposed to be. And now they wanted to throw it all away… for her.  
She looked back to them, finding that they’d both turned to face her and their expressions were… anxious. She could see them silently pleading with her, begging her to give them what they’d asked for.  
Her shock melted away.  
The looks on their faces only made her heart ache… in a good way. She loved them. So much. And this was them telling her that they loved her back.  
She stepped forward, grabbing both of them by the hand and tugging them closer. She gazed up at them, looking into their eyes and seeing the desperation there. She took one more second and then whispered to them.  
“Is this really what you want? The opportunity to become a captain doesn’t come easily and I can’t guarantee that it’ll come again. You’ve worked hard for this. Think about that. You’re positive you’d rather remain under my command?”  
They didn’t even hesitate.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Despite her previous desire for them to be captains themselves, Aubrey felt her heart warm. She’d be able to keep them for at least a little while longer. The idea of letting them go had already caused her a considerable amount of longing. She imagined it was similar to what it felt like when a child moved away for the first time. But now they were telling her she didn’t have to feel that way. They were going to stay with her. Aubrey smiled at them.  
“Well, then… if that’s what you want… I won’t stand in your way.”  
Aubrey saw both of them gain smiles of their own and she marveled at Hans. He didn’t smile all that often, so when he did, she liked to savor it.  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
Both of them spoke a little too excitedly and she giggled as she pulled them closer to kiss their cheeks.  
“You don’t need to thank me. I should thank you for wanting to stay beside me. You’ve made me very proud, boys.”  
Their smiles grew wider and Aubrey started to think about the possibilities that came along with having them on her squad. They were by far two of her best soldiers and they were also extremely compatible with each other. They’d been on the same squad in the north for several years and they knew each other inside and out. Aubrey had seen them communicate without words many times before. They were impeccable.  
But now she would have to choose between them. She needed a second in command.  
Her brows furrowed as she thought it over, but it didn’t take her long to reach a decision. They were both incredible soldiers, but Hans was younger and he was still too serious. He was a rule-follower and never strayed from the orders he’d been given. And while that was a good quality most of the time… Aubrey would choose August instead. August was more laid back and she knew that he was more capable of adapting to an unexpected situation in which simply following orders wouldn’t be enough. He would make an amazing second in command.  
Aubrey reached up to touch his cheek.  
“August… I want you to be my second.”  
Aubrey watched as his face lit up even more and he nodded.  
“Of course, Captain. I’d be honored.”  
Aubrey flashed him a last grin and then turned her attention to Hans.  
It wasn’t hard to identify the barely hidden disappointment on his features. But she’d been expecting that.  
She moved closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. At first, he just tensed, but when Aubrey started to whisper to him, he slowly relaxed.  
“Don’t think for a second that I value you any less, Hans. You are an amazing soldier and you would make a fine captain, not just a fine second. So, don’t think I don’t have faith in you… I do. When I’m not there, August will turn to you. Help him.”  
There was a beat of silence and then Aubrey heard him sigh.  
“I will, Captain. Thank you.”  
Aubrey turned her head to kiss his cheek and then pulled away. She smiled up at the both of them and then, after gazing at them for just a moment longer, she put her hands on their shoulders and turned them back toward the door. If she didn’t get them out of there soon, she’d start crying.  
“Now, go. Get some sleep. We only have a few more days of morning training before the new squads get assigned and you’ll all be someone else’s soldiers. Well… all except you. But these last few days are going to be good. You’re all going to run ‘til you drop. So, go get some sleep while you can.”  
August reached for the knob and pulled back the door, but he turned to look at her again just before he stepped out.  
Aubrey knew her eyes were watering by now and she saw August smile gently at her. Hans gave her the same look.  
“Thank you, Captain. For everything.”  
Somehow, Aubrey managed to make a noise that resembled a happy sob and she pushed them both out the door.  
“Stop thanking me and go to bed!”  
Aubrey heard them laugh and then call back to her one last time.  
“Goodnight, Captain.”  
Aubrey smiled and tried not to cry as she answered them.  
“Goodnight, boys.”  
With that, she closed the door quickly and slid the lock into place.  
For a moment, all she could do was lean her head against the wood and take deep breaths as she wiped the tears from her eyes. But she smiled the whole time.  
As soon as she felt able, Aubrey pushed away from the door and turned back to Erwin, giving him a soft look.  
She took another deep breath and then spoke gently.  
“Thank you, Erwin. For letting me keep them.”  
Erwin grinned at her and leaned back in his chair.  
“They’re all yours.”  
Aubrey huffed a small laugh and then turned to Levi. She was surprised to see that the worried look was still in his eyes. It seemed that the idea of an imposter had really put him on edge. She knew that he really didn’t want her with his squad. In fact, he probably wanted her up with Erwin where there would be several teams hell-bent on keeping any and all titans away. But he would never say that aloud. He knew it would upset her. He knew just how important it was that he trusted her to protect herself. It was how they’d made it all this time. Trust. Without it, they would have broken a long time ago.  
Aubrey walked to him and when his arm reached for her again, she sat as close to him as possible and took his free hand in both of her own. She knew he needed her.  
She stared into his eyes and tried to transmit as much comfort as possible. She couldn’t tell if it was working or not, though, because Erwin soon interrupted them.  
“Well, now you have two. But you still need two more to make a full squad.”  
Aubrey sighed and reluctantly looked away from Levi’s eyes as she started to think. Now that she had August and Hans, at least she had a base to work off of. She knew their strengths and weaknesses. Now she just had to pick two more soldiers that would fill in the gaps and compliment them.  
Her mind ran through a mental list of all of her soldiers, picking out about five instantly and then whittling it down. It took a little time but Erwin didn’t push her; he just let her think.  
And then she was ready.  
“Natalie Glas and Elise Steyer.”  
Erwin didn’t hesitate. He pulled out a piece of paper that already had writing on it, probably a roster, and Aubrey saw him circle four names. Her new squad.  
“Good. Thank you.”  
Aubrey nodded. She was happy with her picks. Natalie was a good soldier but an even better teammate. She was level-headed and she was skilled when it came to her ability to adapt. She was a quick thinker and a great addition to any squad. Elise was a bubbly girl who was surprisingly good with a blade. When she came up against a titan, her giggly persona disappeared and Aubrey had seen her take down monster after monster ruthlessly. She wouldn’t necessarily balance anything, but, again, her mostly easygoing nature made her easy to get along with and she would blend well with the rest of the team. And… she was good at killing titans.  
“Well, that’s all I have for you tonight. Of course, I’ll explain the expedition in more detail as we get closer to the day, but, for now, that’s all you need to know. Go and get some rest.”  
Aubrey was a little surprised by his sudden dismissal, but she wasn’t going to insist on staying. He was probably itching to get started on the formation plans now that the squads could be finalized. Plus, she and Levi needed to take Eren back to the old headquarters castle so everyone could rest.  
She stood from her seat and pulled Levi up with her, feeling his hand slide into hers immediately. He was gripping a little tighter than usual and Aubrey knew that his anxiety was still lingering. But, before she could address it, they had to get out of this office.  
“Goodnight then, Erwin. Do you want me to take the tea?”  
Erwin smiled and shook his head.  
“No. I’ll get it.”  
Aubrey nodded but paused to say one last thing before she left.  
“And thank you… for trusting us.”  
Erwin’s expression softened and he answered in a quiet voice.  
“Always, Aubrey.”  
It was Aubrey’s turn to smile, but, just a second later, she turned away, quietly leading Levi out the door and shutting it gently behind them.  
When they were finally out in the hallway, Aubrey was surprised that Levi didn’t stop to say something. He still had that worried look in his eyes and his grip was a little too tight on her hand. But instead of voicing his concerns, he just led her through the halls in silence until they finally reached their room.  
Aubrey knew why they were here. She needed a new uniform for tomorrow and she’d have to grab one out of their closet. But Levi’s silence was causing a growing sense of concern and so, when he opened the door, she hesitated to step inside.  
It seemed that he still wasn’t ready to talk, though, because all he did was lightly tug on her arm until he could shut the door behind her.  
When the lock clicked into place, Aubrey just stared at him. She wanted him to say something, to do something, to just communicate to her in any way what exactly was on his mind. She knew it was the expedition, but she needed to know his exact thoughts if she was going to comfort him. But, when he did speak, it wasn’t what she wanted to hear.  
“You get your clothes. The bag is on the bed. Fill it up with as many uniforms as you can this time so that we don’t have to come back every day. I’m going to get a few things from the bathroom.”  
Before Aubrey could stop him or ask him what was bothering him, he kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom.  
She stared after him for a moment, completely speechless. Why wouldn’t he tell her what was wrong?  
Aubrey debated going after him, but she decided there was no point. She wouldn’t rush him. He’d tell her when he was ready. Any sooner and she’d be poking at a hurting wound.  
So, she moved to the bed, picked up the bag Levi had said she’d find there, and then headed for the closet where she started to pack it full of clothes.  
She put in a few full uniforms but realized that there wasn’t any room for pajamas or casual clothes. That was alright, though. She’d just wear Levi’s.  
She was just about to stand and close the closet door when she felt a presence beside her. Levi had kneeled down and he was shoving a few small things into the already full bag.  
Aubrey watched him intently, noticing that he was moving a little slower than usual. But, when he finally did finish his task, he raised his head slowly, his eyes piercing her own. And Aubrey was overcome.  
The hurt, the pain, the sadness. It was so clear, so strong, that she could feel it herself.  
She couldn’t wait any longer. There was no more holding back for the sake of leaving alone a hurting wound. This wound wasn’t just hurting, it was bleeding out… and she needed to stop it.  
Aubrey reached for his face, her hands finding his cheeks as she moved closer to him. Tears came to her eyes as she spoke. Her voice was already shaky.  
“Levi, what is wrong?”  
He squeezed his eyes shut and she saw him gritting his teeth as the muscles in his jaw flexed. She couldn’t take it. He was in so much pain and she didn’t even know why.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, rocking him back and forth.  
“Oh my God, Levi. Please, please, you have to tell me. I can’t take it. Please.”  
Aubrey held him tightly and she felt him push into her as his arms wrapped around her back. She continued to rock him back and forth, tears spilling down her cheeks as every piece of her ached. Seeing him like this always broke her.  
She pressed her lips to his head and murmured against him in another breathless attempt to get him to speak.  
“Levi… please…”  
Nothing happened and Aubrey felt her heart breaking as she clutched him to her chest. She just wanted him to say anything, do anything. Just something to show her that he hadn’t completely shattered yet.  
And to her surprise, he soon showed her that he hadn’t.  
When she was least expecting it, Levi’s arms tightened around her and he lifted her from the floor, carrying her across the room and hastily lying her on the bed. Aubrey could only stare wide-eyed as he crawled next to her, pushing his head back into her neck as soon as he was close enough. And then he spoke.  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
His voice was barely a whisper and it was even more muffled due to the fact that his mouth was pressed into her skin… but Aubrey still heard him. And she didn’t understand.  
Her brows furrowed and more tears spilled over as she reached for his face, trying to make him look at her.  
“What?”  
Her own voice was even weaker than before and for a second she wondered if he’d even been able to understand her. But she knew he had when his head lifted and his eyes met hers as he answered. They were still full of pain.  
“I can’t live without you. Please… promise me you won’t ever leave me here alone. If you go… I’ll.. I’ll just… fade away.”  
Aubrey suddenly realized what he was talking about. He was asking her not to die.  
She didn’t fail to notice the way he was skirting around the actual word. She doubted he could even bring himself to say it. But, she probably couldn’t either; not in such a serious context. It was just too painful, too excruciating. Even in all their ten years together, this was a topic they’d only ever discussed a few times. Neither of them liked to talk about it or even think about it. Most of the time, they just pushed it away.  
But something had rattled Levi and now he was burying himself against her chest, his ear over her heart where she knew he was assuring himself that she was still breathing, still alive.  
Aubrey pushed her fingers into his hair as she looked down at him. She knew she had to speak, had to comfort him. So she just let the words spill out.  
“Levi… oh my God, Levi… please, please, don’t talk like that. I’m not going anywhere. We’re not going anywhere. I’m right here, I promise. I’m always going to be right here. I’ll never leave you alone. I promise… I promise…”  
Aubrey kissed his hair both for his comfort and her own. She really just couldn’t take it. He was overwhelming her. Thoughts that were usually suppressed were surging forward and she had to fight just to continue speaking.  
“Is this about the expedition? What made you think like this? Please, Levi… please, tell me.”  
Aubrey just felt him shaking against her. But she couldn’t wait.  
“Levi!”  
His name came out as a desperate cry and finally, he seemed to realize that his silence was making her suffer. He lifted his head from her chest and grabbed her face in his hands, bringing her so close that their lips brushed as he spoke.  
“This… imposter… whatever they are… I just… I need you to promise me you won’t let them take you from me. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens on this expedition or how much our world changes after it…. Promise me you’ll never leave me.”  
Aubrey knew she couldn’t really promise such a thing. There was always the possibility of death. It didn’t matter who you were, how much skill you had… sometimes it just… happened.  
But she didn’t care about what she could rationally promise right now. She didn’t care what she had to say just so long as she could the pain in his eyes to ease the tiniest bit.  
“I promise. I promise. I promise.”  
Her words came out rushed and she tugged on Levi’s shirt, trying to get him as close as possible.  
His lips pressed to hers for just a split second and then he pulled away to kiss every inch of her face. But, to Aubrey’s surprise, he kept speaking as he went.  
“I’m so sorry, Aubrey. I’m so sorry that we have to live in this shitty world. I’m so sorry that I can’t work any faster, that I can’t make it all disappear so I can finally give you what you want. You want it so bad. I know you want it so bad. I can see it in the way you look at them…”  
Aubrey felt confusion mix with the pain and she realized she was sobbing when her voice came out in horrible heaves and squeaks.  
“What are you talking about? The way I look at who?”  
Levi’s brows pushed even further together and he shook as he answered her.  
“August and Hans, my squad, and I can tell it’s starting with Eren, too. You look at them like they’re the future I haven’t been able to give you.”  
Aubrey still didn’t understand. Their future? What he hadn’t been able to give her? What did that mean?  
Her fingers dragged over him, trying to feel him in every way she could. He was pressing against her in every way but she still tried to get him closer as she spoke.  
“Levi… you have to tell me… I don’t understand.”  
As the last word left her mouth, Aubrey felt him shake even harder and she knew that if he wasn’t crying yet, he would be soon.  
There was a slight pause… and then he finally told her what he meant.  
“You look at them like they’re yours. Like they’re the family I haven’t given you.”  
Aubrey froze. He thought she looked at them like they were… her children?  
She tried to speak, tried to do anything, but she couldn’t move. And Levi just kept going.  
“Just promise me you’ll stay with me, promise you won’t leave me and I’ll end all of this. I can do it. I can make this world right. And then, as soon as I’ve done that, we can do it. I’ll give you the family, I’ll give you the children. Just wait for me, Aubrey. We’re so close. So close to making a world that’s safe for them. I know we are. Just wait for me…”  
For a moment longer, Aubrey still couldn’t move. Every muscle in her body was locked, completely overcome by the shock of his speech. But she knew she had to push through it. So she did.  
With every ounce of her remaining strength, Aubrey pushed her hands into his hair, her fingers tangling in the strands as she pulled him away just enough to look in his eyes.  
She spoke immediately, knowing that if she didn’t, her strength would run out and he’d be left with his suffering.  
“Don’t take this on yourself, Levi. We do this together. We survive this together, we fix this world together, and then… we have the family together. And I can wait, Levi. I can wait. The children… you are the reason I want them. I want to do everything life has to offer with you. Children… they’re just the ultimate journey we could go on together.” Aubrey paused to take a shaky breath before she continued on. “But… Levi… don’t ever think that I need children to be happy. I want them, yes. Badly. But… you are all I need. As long as I have you… I can be happy. Just love me… and I can be happy.”  
Now Levi was the one who’d frozen… and Aubrey could tell.  
So, she loosened her grip on his hair and instead started to gently smooth her hand over his head, brushing his hair out of his teary eyes as she went. She stared at him… and then she opened her mouth one last time.  
“Now, you promise me that you’ll never leave, that you’ll never take this on yourself, that you’ll love me forever and know that it’s enough, that it’s perfect, that you’re all I need.” Aubrey took a deep breath and said her final piece. “Promise me.”  
Aubrey looked deep into his eyes, seeing and feeling every emotion he was having in her own body. Every bit of pain, love, torture, hope… it all ran through her in waves that seemed to completely consume her. But she just let it. There was no point in fighting. When it came to Levi… there was no chance at resisting.  
For a moment, he just stared at her and the seconds ticked by in a tense silence.  
But then… he answered… just the way she wanted him to.  
He brought his hand back to her cheek and pulled her in again, his lips brushing hers as he whispered the words she’d been waiting for.  
“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all KNOW I threw a little angst into the fluff just to keep y’all on your toes. But don’t worry, we’re back to fluff next chapter lol. Dinner with the squad time. Then a couple more fluffy chapters and we’re on to the expedition. I just gave y’all a little TASTE of the angst and pain you’re going to feel post-expedition. You’re welcome lol. 
> 
> I am becoming too cruel lol. 
> 
> Anyway, we got some good setup this chapter. Aubrey knows what’s up with the expedition and she’ll be with Levi cause their clingy asses can’t be apart for more than two seconds lol. Also because that’s where all the excitement happens and I didn’t want y’all to have to read a boring expedition.  
> But when AUGUST AND HANS GIVE UP BEING CAPTAINS TO STAY WITH HERRRRRR. So cute. We love those two. They’re adorable. Plus, we’ll get Natalie and Elise as two new characters on Aubrey’s squad. Good stuff.  
> But then when Levi apologizes for not being able to give her a familyyyyyyy. AND FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO MAKE THE WORLD SAFE ENOUGH FOR THEIR CHILDREN. I make myself cry, y’all. It’s a problem. They would be such good parents :’(  
> Okay, those are my notes for this chapter lol. BUT THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. Y’ALL. You’re too nice to me. I was lowkey sad because I’m literally a comment snob and I think Chapter 6 only got like five comments and then Chapter 7 got posted and y’all STEPPED UP. And they were such long, beautiful, meaningful commentsssssssssss. I cry. Thank you. Comments are my biggest motivator to keep going with this story because my favorite thing to do is just discuss it with people. SO KEEP GOING. IF YOU LEFT A COMMENT ON THE LAST CHAPTER I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE ONE ON THIS CHAPTER. And if you DIDN’T LEAVE A COMMENT LAST CHAPTER… then I STILL command you to leave one lol. Alright, I’ll stop ranting. I love y’all. You’re seriously such great readers and I appreciate every single on of you. Love youuuuu <333


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, one more round. But I want you to give it your all. Remember, if I think you’re holding back, we start all over.”  
Eren nodded, the determination of his face just as strong as ever.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey gave him a sly smile. They’d been training all day and he was still going strong. In fact, he was only getting better. Rapidly.  
It was Sunday now and it was technically their day off. But not for Eren. Or for Aubrey. Or for Levi. Or even for the Special Ops Squad. They were still training, trying to get as much skill and muscle memory into Eren’s body as they could before the expedition came. And, after finding out about the possible infiltrator among their ranks, Aubrey had only grown more anxious to get this new fighting style into his head. She wanted him to be able to protect himself if he needed to; which seemed more likely with every passing day. That idea had kept her worried all week.  
But, tonight, when they were done with this last match, she would quit being worried. At least for a few hours. The Special Ops Squad was coming over for dinner. And Aubrey had made a cake that she was hell-bent on enjoying without a single thought of the expedition in her mind.  
But, first, she was going to push Eren to his limit one last time. He needed to earn that dessert he’d asked for.  
Aubrey gave him another smirk and opened her mouth.  
“Good. Take your stance.”  
Eren did as she said and she watched as he moved back a few steps before his arms raised and his feet spread. She looked closely. It was perfect. No hunched shoulders, no lowered fists… he’d already learned the stance. Now it was time to see if he could remember the moves when she pushed him to the limit one last time.  
“Go.”  
Eren shot at her with a sharp jab at her stomach. Aubrey dodged it, but not as easily as she had at the start of the week. Their constant training was making him improve much faster than most soldiers and… she was impressed.  
A kick came at her ribs and Aubrey backed out of the way just in time. She still wasn’t giving these sparring sessions her all, but Eren was making her work harder every time they fought.  
Aubrey pushed another of his punches away and then blocked another kick. A few more blows were deflected and then she decided it was time to start fighting back.  
She aimed her fist at his ribs and landed the hit. Since they’d started, he’d actually been able to dodge her quite a few times and he’d even managed to block. But not this time, apparently. And from the look on his face, Aubrey knew the blow had hurt.  
He gasped but she saw him grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to move away. She smiled. His progress really was impressive.  
After just the slightest pause, Eren threw another punch at her and Aubrey was forced to dodge out of the way. But her smile remained. He’d worked through his pain and kept attacking. Good.  
Eren attempted a few more hits but they were always dodged and resulted in Aubrey giving him a new bruise.  
But, soon, Aubrey grew tired of their back and forth. He had more and she knew it. He just needed a little more motivation.  
Aubrey caught his wrist and pulled him in, kneeing him in the stomach with more force than she’d been using with her earlier blows.  
“Come one, Eren! Do you want to start over?! I said I want your all!”  
Aubrey could see him gasping for air, but even as he wheezed she could see the resolve in his eyes. She threw a punch at his stomach.  
And then it happened.  
Aubrey hadn’t been expecting him to recover so quickly. Actually, he probably hadn’t recovered at all, he’d just found a way to push through the pain more quickly than he ever had before.  
His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist with a crushing force. Aubrey was so shocked that he’d caught her that she didn’t have time to break away before he started twisting. Her body turned against her will and soon she was facing away from him as he pressed her arm against her back, caught her free hand, and hooked his foot around her ankle. And then, before she knew it, Eren yanked and she was falling toward the ground.  
She landed with a soft thud and, unlike other times, Eren didn’t move off her. At least he didn’t move off her until Levi started yelling.  
“Oi! Get off her, brat! Aubrey!”  
Aubrey could hear his footsteps racing across the field but she hardly even cared. She was grinning ear to ear.  
With one motion, she lifted herself up, forcing Eren off her and then she flipped over, the smile still on her face. Eren was on his knees and looking at her like he was expecting some kind of punishment. Which Aubrey couldn’t blame him for since Levi was still shouting and was now dangerously close.  
But Aubrey wasn’t going to punish him. She was going to do the opposite.  
“Eren!”  
Aubrey squeaked out his name excitedly and then she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hitting him with enough force to send them both tumbling back to the ground. She could feel his body tensing beneath her but she didn’t care, she just kept hugging him. And then she started giggling. The sound filled the air and she pulled away to see his face as she started to speak between laughs.  
“Eren, you did it! You hit me! You got me on the ground!”  
At first, she only saw shock, though she couldn’t tell if it was because of his unexpected success or her sudden embrace. But then she grabbed his face, shaking him slightly as she spoke again between giggles.  
“You did it, Eren! You did it!”  
Finally, as her words came to an end, she saw the tiniest smile form on his lips. And then, just a second later, it grew larger, brighter, and soon he was grinning at her.  
“I did it?”  
Aubrey squealed and grabbed his arm before she yanked him into a seated position. The instant he was up, she grabbed him again, laughing into his ear as she continued their hug.  
“Yes, you did it!”  
Just a few seconds later Aubrey felt him hug her back and she knew that he was still grinning as she turned to kiss his cheek.  
“I’m proud of you, Eren. Well done.”  
Aubrey felt his arms tighten around her ever so slightly.  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
Aubrey’s grin somehow grew even wider and she kissed his cheek again.  
But before she could say anything more, they were interrupted.  
“Oi.”  
Aubrey felt Eren’s arms slowly drop away and she rolled her eyes as she pulled back. When she looked up, she saw exactly what she’d been expecting. Levi was standing just a couple feet away from them, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at her.  
“All he did was land one shitty hit. You didn’t have to squeal like a stuck pig.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes again but she stood, reaching down to help Eren as soon as she was on her feet. He took her hand and as soon he was up, Aubrey started dusting the dirt from his shirt.  
“Don’t let him discourage you, Eren. He’s just a grumpy old man who’s far too obsessed with shit jokes. So, forget about him. We’re going to go have cake now. I hope that was a good choice for “something sweet”?”  
Levi gave an angry grunt behind them, but Aubrey just picked a last blade of grass from Eren’s shirt before looking up at him expectantly. Eren’s eyes were wide and flashed between her and Levi as he finally spoke.  
“Um… yes, Captain. Cake is great. Thank you.”  
Aubrey grinned at him and patted his cheek.  
“Good. Now go tell the rest of your squad that we’re heading home for dinner.”  
Eren hesitated for a second but then Aubrey saw his eyes flash to Levi one more time and his face paled as he hurriedly stuttered an answer.  
“Y-yes, Captain. Right away.”  
He instantly turned and ran toward the rest of the Special Ops Squad on the other end of the field. Aubrey watched him go for a moment, holding back a giggle, and then twisted around when she felt a hand on her waist.  
“Did he hurt you?”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“No, Levi, he didn’t hurt me. I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I’m more than fine. I’m great. Did you see what he just did? It’s only been a week and he’s already hit me.”  
Levi grunted and pulled her closer, taking her arm with a surprising gentleness and rotating it slowly as he checked for injuries.  
Aubrey tried to tug it away but he just held tighter, not letting her go. She sighed.  
“I said I’m fine, Levi. Besides, are you going to come running over to check me for injuries every time he knocks me down?”  
Levi grunted again but let her arm drop as he fully grabbed her waist and pulled her in, his mouth going to her ear.  
“No, but the next time you tease me I will come running over so I can drag you to the nearest bed. And you know that’s where I do the teasing.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened and she saw Levi smirk as he looked down at her. He’d gotten just the reaction he’d wanted.  
Aubrey shook herself from her stupor and smacked his shoulder.  
“Shut up. Quit saying stuff like that.”  
He snickered and then dipped his head to nip at her neck. Aubrey gasped.  
“Levi!” She shoved his chest but he hardly moved back an inch. “Quit it! We have company coming over!”  
At that, Levi finally moved back a step, a scowl on his face. But he didn’t object. He’d agreed… and Aubrey knew that he secretly wasn’t as against the idea as he seemed.  
“Fine. Let’s get it over with, then.”  
Aubrey shook her head but couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips as she took his hand.  
“You know, you really are grumpy sometimes.”  
He gave her an amused glance and Aubrey saw him raise a brow as he spoke.  
“What did I just say?”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened again but when he smirked, she quickly wiped the look from her face and glared at him.  
“Shut up.”  
Levi snickered again but she just took his hand and pulled him toward his squad.  
Halfway there, Aubrey saw all of them turn and they met in the middle of the field. She looked over their faces and found that they all seemed excited. Well, all except for Oluo. He was keeping a permanent scowl on his face. Aubrey had to hold in a laugh. His little attempts to imitate Levi hadn’t escaped her. But really she just found it somewhat… cute. He had enough respect for Levi to want to become him and that was a gesture that spoke a million words. That had never stopped her from teasing him, though. But she’d get to that later. Maybe she’d make him blush at the dinner table.  
Aubrey was about to open her mouth when she realized that Eren was looking toward the castle, obviously expecting to be heading back. He didn’t know about the pond or about the cabin. She smiled. She couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out that Levi had practically built her a house.  
“Eren.”  
At the sound of his name, Eren turned back to her, his eyes slightly widened as he waited for her next words.  
Aubrey giggled and then grinned at him.  
“We’re not going to the castle.”  
Confusion slowly crept over his face and then his brows furrowed as he spoke.  
“We’re not?”  
There were a few small laughs from the entire squad, minus Oluo, and then she answered him.  
“No. We’re going that way.”  
Aubrey turned and pointed to the forest that hid the cabin within it. She could see that he was still confused but she wanted to keep the pond a surprise for him, so she just gave him a vague instruction.  
“Just follow us.”  
Aubrey winked and then headed for the forest, pulling Levi along with her and hearing the shuffle of footsteps as the others followed.  
A light conversation started up behind them as Petra mentioned something about being ready for “anything but Mess Hall food” and then they all started guessing what would be for dinner. Every so often there would be a lull in their discussion as they hoped that Aubrey would tell them but she just pressed her lips together and kept her eyes forward. She knew they were excited but she wanted it to be a surprise. She’d gone into town yesterday to get the ingredients they needed and had then come out to the cabin to store them away. Levi’s hadn’t been a big fan of her being gone but Eren had been busy with another of Hange’s experiments, anyway, and if they were going to have a decent dinner, she’d needed to buy some things that were better than what was in the kitchens. One of those things had ended up being some extremely expensive steaks. Aubrey knew the entire squad would be overly excited when they found out. Since Wall Maria had fallen, meat had become even more of a luxury than before and it was her special treat for them for working so hard with Eren. Well, that and the cake.  
Eventually, they reached the treeline and just a few minutes later Aubrey knew that they’d be there any second. She turned to Levi only to find that he was already gazing at her. The soft, calm, and relaxed look in his eyes made her wonder just how long he’d been staring before she’d caught him. She gave him a small smile and then leaned over to kiss his shoulder. He squeezed her hand and then Aubrey turned her eyes forward again. Just a few more steps and they’d be in the clearing.  
Finally, Aubrey felt the dirt path turn to squishy grass and she took in the sight of the pond. Still breathtaking. The slowly dying sunlight was reflecting light shades of pink and orange off of the water’s surface and the gentle summer breeze was making the leaves shift and the trees sway. Aubrey thought she heard Petra sigh behind her.  
Aubrey smiled and looked back at Levi’s Squad. She was going to keep their little surprise a secret for as long as she could.  
“Alright. All of you stay out here while Levi and I cook. You’ll just get in our way and, honestly, there’s not a whole lot for you to do inside, anyway.”  
They all stared at her for a moment and then Petra spoke up.  
“Are you sure you don’t want any help, Captain?”  
Gunther and Eld murmured similar words once they realized that they should also be offering.  
Aubrey just laughed and shook her head.  
“No. Thank you, but no. Like I said, you’d only get in our way. But, I’ll tell you what. Eren…”  
Aubrey found his face and saw that he was marveling at the landscape before him. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted as he scanned every aspect of the scene. Aubrey held back another laugh as she continued. “Eren, if you can convince Eld to spar with you I’ll give you an extra piece if you can hit him.”  
Eren’s eyes finally snapped to hers and he just barely managed to stutter a response. He was still shocked by the pond.  
“O-oh. Um, sure, Captain. Thank you.”  
This time Aubrey let her laugh slide out and she gave an unamused Eld a wink as she took Levi’s hand again and led him inside.  
The second the door shut behind them, Aubrey found herself wrapped in Levi’s arms, his lips desperately hitting hers. Her eyes widened, but she still kissed him back. She didn’t know why he’d been so eager to kiss her, but she was perfectly willing to satisfy his urge. Her arms hooked around his neck and she pulled him closer.  
They carried on until Aubrey ran out of air and she had to break away. But, even as she pulled back, Levi chased after her, managing to get a few last kisses before he finally let her catch her breath.  
Aubrey smiled up at him, her chest heaving as she spoke.  
“What was that for?”  
Levi’s lips turned up at the corners and he pressed his forehead to hers.  
“I haven’t gotten to kiss you all day. I had to make up for it.”  
Aubrey’s smile turned to a grin and her mouth found his again even though she was still gasping. She felt Levi’s arms tighten around her, but he soon pulled away. He knew she was still out of air.  
Levi kept her there for a minute longer, finally letting her restore the oxygen to her lungs as he occupied himself with kissing all over her face. His lips followed a similar pattern to the one he’d used during their picnic. The tip of her nose, her eyelids, between her brows, the corners of her mouth, and then, when he knew she’d calmed her breathing, he lightly pressed his lips to hers one last time.  
For just one more second, Aubrey stared up at him and felt warmth spread through her at the sight of the smile still lingering on his lips. But she didn’t get to stare for long.  
Levi took her hand and gently led her further inside, guiding her into the kitchen and then kissing her hair one last time before he moved to the icebox and started taking out their ingredients.  
Aubrey took one last glance at him and then started to rummage around in the cabinets for the utensils and tools they’d need.  
A fire was lit in the stove, a pan was left to heat up, water was warmed to a boil; the preparation process just continued until they were finally ready to start with the actual food. Aubrey had Levi chop the potatoes and prepare the vegetables and she stood next to him as she readied the meat. Aubrey finished before him and she moved to the stove, setting the first steak in the pan and hearing the satisfying sizzle as it hit the hot oil. She waited a little while, letting it sear before she flipped it over to brown the other side.  
She’d only just finished that task when she heard the floorboard creak and a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled instantly and Levi’s lips found her neck as she continued to work.  
This was still her favorite part of cooking: having Levi pressed against her while he looked over her shoulder, intently watching her actions so he could try to repeat it later if she ever asked him to. Although, by now, he’d probably seen just about every skill he could ever need to learn. Now he just did because they both liked it.  
Aubrey leaned back into him and his hands smoothed up and down her sides slowly. The feeling of being alone with Levi was like nothing else and she was suddenly extremely grateful that she’d made the decision to leave his squad outside. Just these few minutes with him in their new kitchen, in their new home… that was enough to make her forget about any worries she had. At least for the moment. But even if it was just for a moment… she’d take it.  
Aubrey continued with the steaks, searing each one and then setting them on a pan to the side. But, soon, she ran out of steaks to sear and she knew Levi would have to let go of her so she could keep working.  
He saw that she was done and kissed her neck one more time before stepping back and leaning against the counter to watch her work. Aubrey shot him a small smile as she moved the steaks to the oven and then got started on the potatoes and the vegetables. She threw the potatoes into the boiling water on the stove and let them cook as she seasoned the vegetables and put them in the oven alongside the meat.  
When she was finally done with that, she took a step back. Now they just had to wait. They had about twenty more minutes before everything would be ready and Aubrey already knew how she wanted to spend the time.  
She turned to Levi to see that he was already walking toward her, his arms reaching for her. She smiled. She just wanted to spend this time in his arms… and it seemed he had the same idea.  
Aubrey felt his hands slide onto her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her head against his chest.  
Levi’s lips hit the top of her head and then, to her surprise, Aubrey felt them start swaying. Instantly, her lips turned into a soft smile and she pulled her head away from his chest so she could look at him. He had a small smile of his own and he was staring down at her with that same soft expression from earlier that made her wonder just how long he’d been looking. Except now she knew how long he’d been looking. She was pretty sure he’d barely taken his eyes off her from the moment they stepped inside.  
Aubrey’s smile grew the tiniest bit wider and she pulled gently on his neck until he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. She gazed at him for just a moment longer and then she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Levi rocking them back and forth gently.  
It wasn’t often that Levi danced with her, though Aubrey wasn’t sure anyone besides them would count their slow swaying as dancing. But she did. Somehow, that instinctive grace Levi had allowed him to make simple swaying look like the most elegant movement. So, Aubrey counted it. But, even if it wasn't really dancing… she still loved it.  
For a few minutes they just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, swaying back and forth and enjoying every second. Aubrey could still feel the little flames that danced between them wherever they touched. Even after all this time, they’d never faded, they’d just become familiar. She could remember the first time she’d ever felt them. It had been like a shock to her entire body, sending shivers and flames down her spine. She’d never experienced anything like it. But, now… now it was one of her favorite things about being with Levi. He could still set her on fire.  
She smiled again and Levi watched carefully. In moments like this he still had a hard time believing she was real. He couldn’t fathom how he had ended up with someone so beautiful, so kind, so loving, so… perfect. But most of all, he couldn’t fathom how someone so perfect could love him for exactly who he was. Levi knew he’d done plenty of things in his life that should have left him unworthy and incapable of finding some like her. But, somehow… the world had let him have her. And that was a gift he’d never stop being grateful for, a gift he’d never stop trying to deserve. Because… he loved her. He loved her more than he’d ever imagined was possible. Never in his life had he thought he’d become so desperate to have someone. In fact, he’d never thought he’d want to have anyone. But he wanted her. So badly. And he wanted her forever.  
Levi’s hand slid up Aubrey’s side until his fingers found the hollow of her throat. He could see that she’d opened her eyes now but he just continued as she watched. He found the chain around her neck and pulled lightly, revealing the star pendant as well as her ring. For a moment he just stared. The sight of the ring never failed to send a rush of adrenaline through him and that rush was only stronger now that he knew the thing was actually going to serve its purpose.  
The end of the summer…  
If they stuck to that plan, they’d be married in less than two months… and then one piece of the future they’d been dreaming of for so long would finally be a reality. He’d have her. Forever. Just like he wanted.  
Levi kept the ring in his hand as he met Aubrey’s eyes and halted their swaying. Her eyebrows raised a bit and she looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for what he had to say.  
Levi just smiled at her and leaned in a little closer as he whispered to her.  
“Wear this for me tonight.”  
Aubrey arched a brow and her eyes flashed to the ring in his hand and then back to his eyes.  
“What do you mean? I am wearing it.”  
Levi’s smile grew to reveal his teeth and he moved even closer, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.  
“On your finger.”  
There was just a second of silence before Aubrey smiled brightly and whispered back to him.  
“Okay.”  
Levi leaned forward just the tiniest bit and pressed his lips to hers lightly before he moved his hands to her hips and turned her around. He worked swiftly but gently as he found the clasp of her necklace, undoing it, removing the ring, and then putting it back around her neck with just the star pendant still on the chain. He turned her around again and kissed her forehead before he reached for her hand.  
Aubrey watched as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. All she could do was smile. This moment was only reminding her of another moment, one long past, in which he’d slid that ring onto her finger for the first time just outside by the pond. They’d been so young then, so desperate and so hurt by the idea of her leaving. They’d expected it to be one of the hardest things they’d ever done… and it had been. Every day had been a struggle, but they’d done it. And now they were together again… and the promise that they’d made each other ten years ago, the promise of marriage and a family and a life in town… it was finally time for them to make it all real. Together.  
Ever since Levi’s breakdown a few nights before, Aubrey had been trying to remind him that they were in all of this together. She could hardly bear the idea that he’d been blaming himself, that he’d felt like he was failing her by not giving her the family they wanted. Not once had she ever felt that way and she knew that he must have known that deep down, but… he always tried to carry the burden. He tried to carry the burden of making their future real, of keeping his soldiers alive, and he even tried to carry the burden of saving humanity. He took it all willingly, hoping and trying to make it better, make it right. But he was only one person. Even “humanity’s strongest” couldn’t save the world on his own. But that was why Aubrey was there. To remind him that he had help, had support, had love. And that he had her. He would always have her.  
Aubrey looked down at her ring one last time and then met his eyes. He was still smiling and she instantly leaned forward to kiss him. It seemed that he’d had the same idea because they met halfway and Levi’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he held her close. Their lips hit again and again and Aubrey hooked her arms around his neck as she held him tightly. Her hands went into his hair and she felt him shiver when the metal of her ring hit his scalp. She smiled even wider. She knew the effect the ring had on him and it always sent a surge of warmth through her to know that its touch still excited him.  
But, eventually, they had to break away. Aubrey had run out of air and Levi was close to being in the same situation so, reluctantly, they pulled apart as they caught their breath.  
They stood in the kitchen, continuing to smile and hold each other as they returned their breathing to normal. After a minute or so, Aubrey felt Levi press his lips to her forehead and then he took her hand again. She watched as he brought the ring to his mouth, gently kissing it before lacing their fingers and leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
“I love you.”  
Aubrey melted into him, savoring every second that his arms were around her, and then he started to sway them back and forth again as she answered.  
“I love you, too.”  
His lips hit her hair again and then they fell silent, continuing to sway and hold each other as their time ran down.  
Eventually, Aubrey knew that she had to move, had to start getting the food ready, even though she really didn’t want to. But Levi seemed to realize their predicament as well and she soon felt him hold her just the tiniest bit tighter before leaning down to kiss her one last time. Aubrey kissed him back eagerly and then, with all of the willpower she could muster, she pulled away and moved to the oven.  
She worked quickly, grabbing the food out of the oven and setting it on the stove to cool down a bit. When she was done with that she moved to the cabinets, shuffling around until she found the plates and then laying them out on the counter so she could begin to plate the food. But, before she started, she turned to Levi and spoke softly.  
“Could you set the table, please?”  
For a second, Aubrey was confused when he didn’t respond and simply started walking toward her. But then he kissed her forehead and reached behind her to pull open a drawer that held the silverware.  
“Of course.”  
Aubrey smiled up at him and he returned the gesture as he pulled what he needed from the drawer and then turned to the table. She watched him work for a minute, seeing him set everything neatly in straight lines and making sure that not a fork was out of place. She resisted the urge to laugh at his absolute precision and instead turned back to the plates.  
Just a few minutes later Aubrey had everything ready and Levi helped her carry the food to the table before finally turning to her and grabbing her by the waist. He knew she’d call for his squad now, but he wanted just one more kiss before she did. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and saw her smile again as he leaned forward. Their lips met softly at first but Aubrey quickly ran her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Levi didn’t mind one bit and he just returned her intensity.  
But he didn’t kiss her for too long. He couldn’t have her breathless when his squad walked in. So, he broke away the instant he sensed that she was running out of air and moved his lips to her cheek before finally stepping away from her.  
The second he was gone, Aubrey giggled, shook her head, and then took one more glance at his smile before moving to the door and stepping outside. But, as she took in the scene before her, her smile turned to a grin.  
Eren was looking a little overly excited and Eld was a few steps away from him, a hand pressed to his ribs and a poorly concealed grimace on his face.  
The rest of the squad was laughing, minus Oluo, and Eld’s grimace somehow turned to a smile as he spoke.  
“Nice job, Eren.”  
Aubrey quickly realized what had just happened and she giggled. It looked like Eren would be getting his extra piece of cake.  
Everyone turned to her at the sound of her laugh and Aubrey spoke up just a few seconds later.  
“Come on in. Dinner’s ready. And nice job, Eren.”  
She winked at him and then turned back into the cabin, leaving the door open so the others could follow.  
Her eyes landed on Levi immediately and she saw that he was already standing behind a chair, his arm extended to her as he waited for her to join him. She giggled and walked to him immediately, taking his hand just as the rest of his squad walked in.  
Their eyes wandered around the room for a moment but none of them seemed all that surprised. They’d seen it before. Eren, on the other hand, had his mouth open in shock as he looked around. Aubrey had to stop herself from laughing at his shock. Levi certainly hadn’t been stingy when he’d redecorated and she could tell that Eren hadn’t been expecting such luxury.  
But he was soon torn from his stupor when Petra’s eyes landed on the food.  
“Captain, you bought meat?”  
Aubrey didn’t hold back her laugh this time and the sound filled the air as she answered.  
“Yes. It’s a thank you from us for working so hard lately. Oh, and you can thank Eren for getting you cake for dessert. That was his idea.”  
Eren met her eyes and she smiled at him. Some of the shock left his features but he still looked dazed.  
“Oh my God, Captain! You didn’t have to do this! This must have cost a fortune!”  
Petra was still staring at the steaks and Aubrey rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth to answer… but Levi beat her to it.  
“Quiet. It’s a gift. Just say thank you and eat the damn thing.”  
Petra’s eyes shot up to meet Levi’s and Aubrey laughed at the surprised look on her face. Levi had somehow managed to still be blunt even when he was trying to be nice.  
“He’s right. Just enjoy it. Now, all of you, sit down. I’m hungry.”  
As soon as she finished speaking, Aubrey pulled out her chair and plopped down, reaching for her fork and knife. Levi followed and then she heard the chairs scraping over the floor.  
Aubrey took her first bite and then smiled. She’d seasoned and cooked the meat perfectly and it was definitely one of the best things she’d made in a long time. She glanced up to see that Levi’s entire squad appeared to agree. All of them had content looks on their faces and they chewed slowly as they savored every bite. Aubrey held in another laugh and decided that she would have to be the one to start the conversation. Levi certainly wouldn’t do it and she was pretty sure that all of them would just eat in silence if she let them. But this was a dinner party… and dinner parties weren’t supposed to be silent.  
So, Aubrey turned her eyes to her easiest target and spoke up.  
“So, Eren, do you like the pond?”  
Aubrey saw him look up in surprise and then swallow as he hurried to answer her.  
“Oh, um, yes. It’s… pretty.”  
Aubrey giggled and pushed her fork into another piece of steak.  
“Good.”  
There was just a second of silence and then, to Aubrey’s surprise, Eren spoke again.  
“Um, Captain, if you don’t mind my asking, what is this place? Did you build it?”  
Aubrey watched as he started to scan the room again, his eyes wandering over every surface as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. She just smiled and cleared up his confusion.  
“Not exactly. This is an old Captain’s cabin. About thirty years ago, the Scouts used to have cabins for every captain, but that ended when there was a push to make everything more centralized and everyone was forced to move back to the castle. So, these things were just abandoned.”  
Aubrey glanced up at Eren and watched as he processed the information before he asked another question.  
“How did you find it? It's pretty far into the woods.”  
Aubrey nodded and this time her smile was smaller and much more sentimental as she reflected on her history with the pond. It was such an important place to both her and Levi that she sometimes wondered how there was ever a time when she hadn’t known it existed.  
“Well, when I joined the Scouts I started going for walks at night to help me… wind down. One night I wandered a little deeper into the forest than usual and I found this place. I liked it so much that I kept coming back and then when I met Levi I started bringing him here, too.”  
Aubrey shot a glance at Levi and gave him a small smile as his hand moved to her thigh beneath the table. She wished she could just keep staring at him but she forced her eyes back to Eren and watched as he continued to process her words. This time, he was a little faster and he barely even had to pause before he spoke again.  
“And now you live here?”  
Aubrey gave a small laugh and shook her head.  
“Not quite. Levi finished restoring this cabin just a few weeks ago so we haven’t been able to get our stuff in here yet. For the last ten years we’ve had a room in the castle, but as soon as the requirement for Levi to watch you has been lifted, we’ll be moving.”  
Levi scoffed and Aubrey turned to look at him as glared at Eren and spoke up.  
“That means hurry the hell up and get that titan shit under control so I can actually use my new house.”  
Aubrey saw Eren pale and the rest of the table failed horribly at trying to hold in their laughs. But Eren still scrambled to reply.  
“Y-yes, Captain.”  
Aubrey rolled her eyes and smacked Levi’s hand beneath the table. He shot her an amused glance and she couldn’t help but giggle.  
But, before Aubrey could speak again, Oluo joined the conversation.  
“Oi, Eren, stop looking like you’re going to shit your pants every time Captain talks to you. You took one beating and he didn’t even mean it.”  
Now it was Aubrey’s turn to scoff.  
“You’re one to talk, Oluo. You looked like you were about to shit your pants every time I so much as looked at you for your entire first month in the north. And if you’re trying to impersonate Levi again, just know that your ‘Oi’ is off. Lower your voice a little more.”  
There wasn’t even a second’s pause before Petra, Gunther, and Eld started howling with laughter and an extremely obvious blush spread across Oluo’s cheeks. Aubrey looked to Levi and saw that he was just staring at his food, his expression completely neutral as he let out a small “tch”.  
After a few seconds of deafening laughter at his own expense, Oluo seemed to find his voice and he turned to the other member of his squad, shouting over them.  
“Oi! Quit laughing you idiots!”  
Aubrey cracked another smile and spoke again.  
“Nice job with the ‘idiots’ part, but you still need to lower the ‘Oi’.”  
Before Oluo could even respond, Gunther jumped in.  
“Yeah, and sometimes your ‘tch’ isn’t sharp enough.”  
Petra went next.  
“Oh, and you need to wipe that blush off your face. Captain doesn’t blush.”  
Oluo looked like he was about to explode but Eld hit him with one last blow.  
“And while you’re at it, why don’t you think about growing your hair out a bit. Captain keeps his longer.”  
After that Aubrey couldn’t help but join in with their laughter and even as Oluo shouted at them to shut up, they just couldn’t seem to stop.  
For the rest of their meal, Aubrey continued to throw a few more jabs at Oluo, but she laid off after a while when he looked like he was ready to break a chair. Still… it had been worth it.  
She answered some more questions for Eren and then made some light conversation with Petra. She was a little overly excited when they decided to get lunch together in town some time after the expedition so that they could catch up. Gunther chatted with her about the new recruits and Eren occasionally joined in with specific details about his friends. But when Eld brought up the expedition Aubrey shut him down, saying that she didn’t want to hear a word about it and then getting up to get dessert ready.  
She was pretty sure all of them had nearly fainted at the sight of the cake she’d made the night before. She’d gone for chocolate, of course, and from the looks in their eyes Aubrey could tell that none of them minded her flavor choice one bit.  
They went silent upon taking their first bites, but Aubrey just laughed at them and started up the conversation again. And, after a few more minutes… they were done.  
Aubrey set down her fork as soon as she was done and then grabbed Levi’s empty plate as she stood. She immediately headed for the sink and called back to the rest of them as she walked away.  
“Dishes in the sink when you’re done, please.”  
Aubrey heard a few murmurs of “Yes, Captain” and then the scraping of chairs on the floor as they all stood up to follow her order.  
But, before any of them could reach her, Aubrey felt a hand on her waist as Levi gently pushed her to the side.  
“I’ll wash, you dry.”  
Aubrey smiled and gave him a soft glance as she moved out of the way. Levi turned the water on instantly and then the dishes started piling up as everyone added their contribution.  
Aubrey asked Petra to wipe down the table and then the boys helped to put everything away. It was a good thing there were four of them because Levi was washing so fast that they had to scramble just to put one dish away before the next one came their way.  
Aubrey just laughed under her breath and then leaned over to whisper in Levi’s ear as he handed her another plate.  
“See, we’re going to need at least three if they’re ever going to keep up with your speed cleaning. There’s four of them and they're scrambling around like they’ve never seen a plate before.”  
Aubrey heard him huff and he shook his head… but he still kissed her hair before returning to his task. Aubrey grinned. He hadn’t said no. She was definitely coming closer to getting her way.  
She went back to drying and a few minutes later they were done and the boys put away the last of the dishes.  
“Thank you, Captain. Or, um, Captains. Everything was amazing.”  
Aubrey heard Petra speak from behind her and she turned around instantly, a smile on her face. But, before she could answer the boys joined in and mumbled their own thanks.  
Aubrey laughed and felt Levi take her hand as she responded.  
“You’re very welcome. You all deserve it.”  
Aubrey paused for just a second and took in their faces as they stared back at her. All of them looked happy, content, at ease… and the sight nearly brought tears to Aubrey’s eyes. If she could make them this happy with just a simple dinner… she’d do it more often.  
After just a moment more, Aubrey shook herself from her daze and then spoke again.  
“Now, let’s go home.”  
Aubrey held Levi’s hand a little tighter and pulled him toward the door, shooing everyone out as she went. But she still made sure to grab Eren’s extra cake before they left. She’d give it to him when they got back to base.  
When everyone was finally out Aubrey took one last moment to look around the cabin. They’d made one more memory that only made this place even more special.  
Finally, Aubrey finished studying the room and she turned to Levi, seeing that familiar soft look in his eyes and a barely hidden smile. She grinned up at him and then, after a last deep breath, they stepped out, closing the door behind them and looking forward to all of the other memories they’d make in that same room in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN LEVI DANCED WITH HER IN THE KITCHENNNNNNNN???? SO CUTE. SOMEONE GIVE THIS MAN THE AWARD FOR BEST BOYFRIEND. I CANNOT. HE’S TOO ADORABLE.  
> “FIRE TOUCH” will be explained in this book… but not for a long time yet lol. I get a few questions about it in the comments every so often so I thought I’d let you know that it WILL be explained eventually. But… not for a long time yet lol. Y’all are gonna have to wait a while longer. And I don’t think you’ll be able to guess what it is since… I may have bent a few rules and added a few little details lol. Well, maybe you can guess from that last sentence alone. BUT I AIN’T GONNA CONFIRM NOR DENY ANY GUESSES, AIGHT? (But you can still leave those guesses in the comments. I want to see them lol)  
> AND THE WAY THE WHOLE SQUAD ACTED LIKE A FAMILY. I CANNOT. I cry. The expedition is gonna be bad, y’all. Angst ahead. Aubrey is gonna lose her babies :(((  
> Next chapter is important so it might take me a little while longer to get it up because I really want it to be perfect :)))) Be patient. I PROMISE it will be worth it <3  
> Okay, that’s all I have for this chapter lol.   
> ANYWAY, LEAVE A COMMENT! Y’all left a lot of them on the last chapter and I LOVED IT. You really do be giving me that serotonin. So, thank you. PLUS, I’m very excited to read your guesses about “fire touch”. And the chapter itself, of course lol. Alright, I’ll let y’all go now. Thank you again for being such amazing supporters of both me and this story! Love you – Bree <333


	10. Chapter 10

Pre-Reading Author’s Note: Hellooooooo! Okay, so I wanted to address a few things BEFORE you start reading. As I said in the last chapter’s author’s note, I’m switching this to an OC fic! So, from here on out, “(Y/N)” will be “Aubrey”. (You all seem to like the name, so thank you for the encouragement!) BUT, I also realize that since Aubrey’s description will be included at the beginning of _Don’t Die_ , y’all probably have no clue what she looks like… so, I’ve included a picture in this chapter (fancy, I know) just so you can all visualize exactly what I’m seeing in my mindddddd. There _is_ some description within the chapter but it’s probably not detailed enough for you to get the whole look, so I opted for a picture. (Btw, I DID NOT draw this pic… I found it on Pinterest lol. I think it’s just an artbreeder pic, but I still don’t know who made it. If by some chance you DO know who made it, let me know and I’ll credit them.)

Okay, last but not least, I’d like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Nana who has helped me work out the kinks with this story and also recommended that I listen to “Marry You” by Bruno Mars while I wrote it. Which I did. And you should, too *wink*. Alrighty, I’ll talk to you again after the chapter. Enjoy! 

Aubrey let out a long sigh and let her papers fall onto her chest. She was quickly coming to realize that wedding planning was worse than paperwork. _Much_ worse than paperwork. 

It was the day before the expedition, which just happened to be a Sunday, and she’d just finished a morning of training with Eren even though it was their day off. 

He was still making rapid progress and he’d even managed to get her on the ground a few more times. But his improvement had only been aided by the fact that morning training no longer existed. Erwin had officially assigned all of the new squads about five days ago and she’d had to give up all of her soldiers for good. She’d cried. A lot. But they’d all consoled her and promised to talk with her often. That had helped a little bit… but she hadn’t stopped crying until Levi had pulled her away and taken her back to their room. 

And while the cancellation of morning training had been hard, it had also left Aubrey with a few extra hours at dawn; hours that she’d used to train Eren even more. 

Aubrey had been happy to find out that he was actually very eager to extend their time together, but Levi hadn’t been a fan. He still wanted to sleep in every day and he always tried to hold her in the bed when she started to get up. But she always managed to wriggle out of his grip and after a few minutes worth of snarky comments, he would join her in getting ready. 

But, now, they’d already gotten up, they’d already trained with Eren all morning, they’d already had lunch, and Aubrey had already insisted that they be done for the day and spend some time resting before the expedition in the morning. 

But she was already regretting her decision. 

With nothing else to do, they’d headed for Levi’s office and now they were all just… sitting. Aubrey was lying down on the couch with some papers in her hands that were _meant_ to have ideas for the wedding on them, but so far she hadn’t managed to scratch anything more than a few lines. Levi was sitting right next to her head, a book in his hands. More specifically, his mother’s book. Aubrey knew that wasn’t a good thing. Levi only read his mother’s book when he was stressed or worried. It was a source of comfort for him. 

The rest of his squad was scattered around the room, sitting silently in their chairs and drinking tea or getting lost in thought. Aubrey wasn’t having it. 

With the expedition tomorrow, the atmosphere of the entire base had shifted. Everyone was on edge, scared, sad, worried, horrified. But this time it was even worse than a normal expedition. Some soldiers had figured out that there was more to this expedition than they were being told and the knowledge had spread enough to add additional tension and stress to the air. There was an overbearing sadness that Aubrey could feel pressing down on her. And if it was affecting her, she knew it was affecting everyone else, too. 

But she was sick of it. Sitting around worrying wasn’t going to help them with anything. And, after tomorrow, she had no doubt that even more sadness would be with them. Even if Erwin’s suspicions were wrong and there was no imposter, they would still be leaving the walls. And when they left the walls… people died. 

There was no way to know who. No one was safe, no one was immune. All of them were facing the threat of death and Eren and the rest of the 104th were facing it for the first time as Scouts. She could only imagine how horrified they were, how hard they must be trying to not break down. The only consolation she had was that they’d seen the titans before. They knew what they were getting into and they wouldn’t freeze. Hopefully. 

But she didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t want to think about the expedition or the possible loss of those close to her. She just wanted to have one more night full of happiness. She wanted one more night to see Levi smile, to see her friends laugh, to see the 104th stare in shock when she held Levi’s hand. She wanted one more night of peace. The only problem was that she had to find a way to make it happen. 

She sighed again and stared up at Levi’s face. His expression was a familiar neutral as he read his book, his eyes skimming from side to side as he took in each word. But, at the sound of her distressed exhale, he moved a hand to her forehead, gently stroking her skin even as he never looked away from the story in front of him. 

Aubrey gazed up at him, her eyes following the lines of his face. She still couldn’t understand how she’d ever managed to find someone so perfect. He was everything she’d ever want, ever need. And now he was going to marry her. After everything they’d been through, he was _finally going to marry her_. Just the thought still made Aubrey's stomach flutter. The day they’d say “I do” couldn’t come soon enough. 

Aubrey raised her hand, lightly touching his cheek as she felt the softness of his skin. He was so beautiful, so stunning, so dazzling. She knew she’d never grow tired of the feeling of his skin on hers, of the fire that jumped between them in neverending waves of heat and warmth. She’d savor them forever. 

Levi’s eyes finally jumped to hers when he felt her touch. She smiled up at him and he just stared at her, his gaze turning soft as he did something uncharacteristically bold. He leaned down, his mouth hitting hers lightly and then pulling away after a few seconds as he returned his attention to his book. 

Aubrey’s smile grew wider even though he wasn’t looking anymore. She couldn’t help it. Every time he touched her, kissed her, loved her… all she could think about was how badly she wanted him, _needed_ him. She didn’t want to wait a second longer to have him forever. 

So… maybe she wouldn’t. 

An idea came to Aubrey’s mind and she suddenly felt a jolt in her heart. It was so impulsive, so spontaneous, so hasty. And yet, it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted her friends to be happy, wanted to have one more night of peace, wanted to see Levi smile for her. But most of all, she wanted Levi forever… and she wanted him now. 

Aubrey pushed the wedding plans on her chest away and the sound of paper fluttering through the air filled the room as she flipped over. Everyone looked over at the abrupt noise but she didn’t care. She was too excited, too eager, too happy, too _in love_ to even notice. She had a goal and, as long as Levi agreed, she was going to achieve it. 

She crawled across the couch and right into his lap, taking the book from his hands, shutting it, and setting it to the side. 

Levi glared at her. 

“Oi, I was reading that.” 

His word passed right through her mind. What she was about to say, what she was about to ask… it would change their lives forever. But it was a change they’d been waiting for… and now it was a change Aubrey wasn’t willing to wait any longer to make. 

She took Levi’s face in her hands, staring straight into his eyes as a smile came to her lips. 

“Marry me.” 

Aubrey heard Petra gasp behind them and Oluo grunted, but she hardly noticed. She was too busy waiting for Levi’s answer. 

She watched as he raised a brow, giving her an unamused look. 

“We’re already engaged, Aubrey.” 

Aubrey giggled softly and leaned closer. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, couldn’t believe this was happening. But she wasn’t going to stop. Not for anything. 

“I know.” She paused, her voice growing softer as she clarified. “But that’s not what I meant… I meant…” Aubrey could see his eyes widening as he realized what she was about to say and she took one final breath before giving him her final offer. “Marry me right now.” 

Petra gasped again but all Aubrey could focus on was the way Levi’s lips were twitching into a smile. But she could tell he was trying to suppress it, attempting another unamused look as he spoke. 

“You’re serious?” 

Aubrey nodded vigorously. She was growing more excited by the second and she just wanted him to say yes, to give himself to her, to make himself hers forever. 

She leaned in even closer. 

“Yes. Let’s just do it. Let’s go to the courthouse right now and do it. I don’t care about the wedding. I just want you.” 

There was a slight pause… and then Levi stopped trying to hide his smile. It spread across his face, his teeth glinting and sparkling as the light shined in through the window. Aubrey’s grin grew to match his as she realized she’d won. He was going to marry her. Right now. 

His hands went to her waist and he held her tightly as he asked her one last question. 

“You’re sure?”

Aubrey giggled and pulled him in to peck lightly at his lips before she spoke. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. Marry me. Please.” 

His hand moved from her waist to her cheeks and his mouth brushed against hers as he gave her the answer she’d been dying to hear. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

In an instant, Levi hooked his arms around her legs and stood, holding her up as she giggled. Aubrey knew exactly what he wanted and she kissed him, continuing to laugh even as their lips met again and again. 

But they both grew too excited and too impatient after just a few seconds and Levi let her legs slide to the ground. Her feet hit the floor and he kissed her one last time before taking her hand and pulling her over to his desk. 

Aubrey didn’t know why they were going to his desk and not out the door but she was too distracted by the looks on everyone’s faces to ask. They were all… smiling. Even Oluo had let his façade crack and there was a wide grin on his lips. Eld and Gunther had similar expressions, Petra looked ready to jump up and down, and Eren seemed simultaneously dumbfounded and overjoyed. 

Aubrey was about to say something but she turned away when she heard Levi furiously rummaging around in his desk. She looked to see that he’d opened the top drawer and was hastily pulling out all of its contents. She was surprised when he started just throwing things to the ground when it wasn’t what he was looking for. He was… making a mess. 

Aubrey couldn’t believe it. He was so eager that he was forgetting about his need for cleanliness. She opened her mouth to laugh at him but the sound halted in her throat when he reached into the back of the drawer and pulled out an envelope. From the look on his face, Aubrey could tell that he’d found what he was looking for. 

She watched as he didn’t even hesitate to rip it open and dump its contents into his hand. When she saw what he had, she gasped. 

There, resting on his palm, were two gold wedding bands. They were simple with no extra embellishment or designs, but just from the look of the gold, Aubrey could tell they were the highest quality money could buy. 

A hand came up to cover her mouth and Aubrey blinked a few times before she finally met Levi’s eyes, stuttering out some kind of question. 

“Levi… w-when did you…?” 

Aubrey trailed off, but it didn’t really matter. Levi knew what she was asking. 

He pulled her close and raised a hand to her cheek as he spoke. 

“About two years ago. I was going to ask you to do exactly this, to go to the courthouse and just marry me.” 

For a moment, Aubrey was too stunned to answer but she quickly found her voice when her need to know why overcame her shock. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Levi’s voice lowered and his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. 

“I was afraid you might want the wedding. I didn’t want to take that away from you. I knew you would’ve said yes even if that meant giving up on the party and the flowers and the church that you wanted. So, I just decided not to risk it.” 

Aubrey made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a sob and moved closer to him, taking his face in her hands. 

“Like I said… I don’t care about the wedding. I just want you.” 

Levi didn’t hesitate for even a second before he leaned down and his lips hit hers again. Aubrey held him close, but they both grew impatient again and broke away after just a short while. Levi placed one last kiss on her forehead and then tucked the rings securely into his pocket before taking her hand and lacing their fingers. When he felt the touch of cold metal he glanced down and realized that she was wearing her engagement ring on her finger instead of on her chain. She had been ever since he'd asked her to wear it that way at the dinner party. The thought that she’d continued to do it for him brought the smile back to his lips and he held her hand even tighter. 

Aubrey gazed up at him, her smile growing to match his own until she couldn’t wait a second longer. She wanted to marry him. Now. 

She gripped his hand and turned on her heel as she headed for the door, giggling as she went. She didn’t even pause as she turned to Levi’s squad. 

Somehow, their grins had grown even larger and Petra really was jumping up and down. Aubrey laughed again and called to them just before she walked out the door. 

“Well? Are you coming?” 

Aubrey passed through the doorway and into the hall, but an instant later she heard the scraping of chairs and the hurried shuffle of feet as all of them followed. She laughed again and turned to Levi, who leaned over as they continued to walk to kiss her temple. Aubrey turned into his touch and then, as soon as he pulled away, she picked up their pace. Levi didn’t need to ask where they were going. He already knew. If they were getting married, there was one person they absolutely had to have there. 

Aubrey’s laughs and the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls as they half walked, half ran to their destination. Levi watched her the whole time, etching the moment into his brain. He never wanted to forget the way she was smiling, the way her eyes looked brighter than he’d ever seen them, the way her teeth were glinting in the light. She was beautiful, stunning, perfect. And she was about to make him hers. 

Before long, a familiar wooden door came into view and Aubrey gave up on walking. She pulled Levi even faster and they ran down the hall until her hand hit the knob. She didn’t even bother to knock. 

She pushed hard and the door flew open with a loud whooshing noise before it cracked against the wall. Erwin looked up from his paperwork, the surprise obvious on his face. But Aubrey didn’t hesitate. She rushed in, heading straight for his desk with Levi just a step behind her. Her hand reached for the quill in Erwin’s hand and she plucked it from his fingers before she spoke. 

“You’re done with work for the day.” 

Erwin raised his eyebrows and gave her a confused look. 

“Aubrey, there’s an expedition tomorrow. I can’t-” 

“An expedition that you finished preparing for three days ago. Leave it alone, Erwin. You have bigger things to attend to than last-minute squad reports.” 

Erwin still had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to just play along. 

“Such as?” 

Aubrey’s smile grew brighter than he’d ever seen it and just a second later she answered him. 

“You have to keep your promise and walk me down the aisle.” 

Erwin’s eyes went wide and, for once, he found himself speechless. 

Aubrey laughed loudly at his reaction and she felt Levi kiss her hair as she spoke again. 

“Looks like I’ll be needing another name change. Sorry.” 

Aubrey giggled again but this time Levi pulled her away from the desk and into his arms as he added his own piece. 

“Oi, Erwin, hurry it up. We don’t have all fucking day. The courthouse closes at dusk.” 

There was a beat of silence and then, out of nowhere, Erwin started to laugh. 

The sound sent a wave of warmth through Aubrey’s body and she saw Levi’s lips twitch upwards out of the corner of her eyes. But just a few moments later, Erwin’s laughter quieted and he stood from his chair before moving around to the front of his desk. 

His expression was soft and his smile was wide as he spoke. 

“Lead the way.” 

Aubrey couldn’t contain herself. She squealed as she momentarily pulled out of Levi’s arms and tackled Erwin with a hug. It seemed like he might have been expecting that because he caught her easily and when she started kissing his cheek he just laughed again. Eventually, she pulled back to look in his eyes and, just like always, they pierced right through her, seeing into her soul. But, in this moment, she was sure that all he could see was her complete and total happiness. 

“Ready?” 

Erwin just continued to smile at her as he lowered her back to the floor. 

“Ready.” 

The instant he agreed, Aubrey kissed his cheek one last time and then turned back to Levi, her lips finding his as their fingers laced again. For a moment, Aubrey felt like she could stay there forever, but soon the impatience crept back in and she broke away as the next task came to mind. They still had a lot to do before they could actually leave. 

Aubrey’s head snapped back to look at Erwin. 

“Where are Hange and Moblit? And Mike?” 

Erwin answered her immediately, his grin still intact. 

“They’re all in the basement.” 

Aubrey nodded, giggled and then said one last thing as she pulled Levi back toward the door. 

“Meet us in the stables!” 

She heard him chuckle behind her but the sound soon faded as she rounded the corner, nearly running into Levi’s squad. But, even as she almost smacked right into Gunther’s chest, she didn’t slow down. She just giggled and continued to tug Levi along as she called back to all of them. 

“Go to the stables with Erwin! We’ll meet you there!” 

Before she could even hear their response, she rounded another corner and they were out of range. 

Levi continued to jog through the halls with her until they finally reached their next stop. The basement. 

Aubrey burst into the open space and she heard Hange make some kind of startled noise as they dropped whatever they were holding. Moblit was on their left and Mike was leaning casually against the wall. 

“Stop whatever you’re doing and go to the stables. We’re going to the courthouse.” 

There was a second of silence as everyone processed and then Hange spoke. 

“Huh? Why?” 

Aubrey just smiled and then turned, dragging Levi back up the stairs as she shouted back at her friends. 

“We’re getting married!”

There was a beat of silence and then Aubrey heard a mix of excited yelling and half-maniacal laughter as she and Levi raced back up the stairs. Aubrey giggled but just kept going. She still had more people to get. 

But these were the first people she’d possibly have to search for. August and Hans could be anywhere. But Aubrey thought she might have a good idea of where they were hiding. Even on their days off, they never stopped training. 

“Oi, how many more people are we getting?” 

Aubrey laughed at the clear impatience in Levi’s voice and pulled him along faster as she answered. 

“August and Hans. And where’s the 104th?” 

Levi’s eyes flashed over to her and she could see the shock and slight bitterness in his gaze. 

“You’re really bringing the 104th?” 

Aubrey giggled as she pulled him around a corner. 

“I may have made a vague promise when I met them to invite them to our wedding. But stop looking so grumpy about it! You secretly like them. I know you do.” 

He scowled at her but it soon faded back to his neutral look. 

“Tch. They’re on stable duty. ” 

Aubrey had to hold back a full on howl of laughter by bringing the back of his hand to her lips and then taking a deep breath. It was still hard, though, and a few overly loud giggles escaped her. 

Levi didn’t seem all that bothered, though, because his smile soon returned and they broke through the door of the castle just a few minutes later. 

Aubrey scanned the field immediately, searching desperately for her two best soldiers. When she found them, she squealed and took off, hardly registering Levi’s grunt as he struggled to keep up with her sudden sprint. 

She was only halfway to them when she started yelling.

“August! Hans!” 

They were mid-sparring match, but Aubrey saw them halt immediately at the sound of her voice. Their heads whipped around frantically until they finally saw her. Aubrey watched as they shared a panicked glance and then ran full speed toward her. They reached her in just a few seconds. 

“Captain! Is everything alright?!” 

Hans’ voice was low and worried and August’s expression showed that he held the same concern. Aubrey just laughed at them and then jumped into August’s arms.  
“No! Nothing is wrong! Actually, everything is just right. I’m getting married and you’re both coming along.” 

Aubrey watched as their faces went blank and she laughed again as she went back to Levi. As much as she would’ve liked to watch them process, she didn’t have the time and they were going to follow whether they were ready to or not. 

“Now, come on! We’re headed for the stables and then straight for the courthouse!” 

Aubrey knew that they were still too shocked to move at first but she kept running. They’d come to their senses in three… two… one… 

Suddenly their footsteps could be heard pounding into the ground behind her and Aubrey knew they’d be rushing to catch up. She laughed again and turned to Levi. He was already staring at her. But, this time, he didn’t just continue in silence. He had something to say. 

“We’re taking Reece. He’s faster.” 

For once, Aubrey wasn’t going to argue with him about taking Lex. He was right. Reece was faster. And, right now, she wanted to go as fast as they could. 

She nodded and Levi’s smile widened as he squeezed her hand. She squealed again, the excitement becoming too much, and she turned forward again as they raced toward the stables. 

When they finally arrived, everyone else was already there and readying their horses. The 104th cadets were there, too, but they just looked startled and confused as to why so many people were riding out in the middle of the afternoon. But their confusion was soon cleared when Aubrey spoke up. 

“All of you, drop your shovels and saddle your horses.” 

There was just a beat of silence and then Jean asked a question. 

“Huh? Why?” 

Aubrey giggled and she and Levi moved into the building, headed for Reece’s stall. 

“I believe I told you all I’d invite you to my wedding. So saddle your horses. We’re getting married.” 

Levi shot her a slightly irritated glance but it didn’t last long. The cadets were frozen, shock written all over their faces. And Levi wasn’t having it. 

“Well, you all heard her. Get your shitty horses ready and make sure you don’t fall behind.” 

There was just one more beat of silence and then their shock turned to horror as they hurried to follow Levi’s order. 

Aubrey giggled and Levi kissed her hair as he led her into Reece’s stall. 

The two of them worked together and they had Reece saddled in record time. Levi grabbed the reins in one hand and laced their fingers with the other as he led them out of the stall and through the stables. Aubrey saw August, Hans, and the 104th finishing up with their own horses but everyone else was already out on the field. Levi halted as soon as they were out of the building and he climbed up first, moving as gracefully as ever, and then reached a hand down to Aubrey just as he always did. She smiled and took it, swinging up behind him and immediately snuggling closer as she kissed his neck and brought her mouth to his ear. 

“Are you ready, _Mr. Ackerman_?” 

Levi felt a jolt go through him at her use of his last name. He hadn’t failed to notice when she’d told Erwin she’d be needing a name change. They’d never discussed whether she would change her name or not and he wouldn’t care if she kept her maiden name. But… the idea that they could share something so crucial to who they were… their _names_ … it excited him more than he cared to admit. 

He turned his head back as far as it would go as he spoke to her. 

“Oi… are you really going to take my name?” 

Aubrey giggled in his ear. She’d thought he might be thinking about that. But the answer was easy. This hadn’t really even been a choice. She’d just known. Her name was important; it represented all of the phases of her life. She’d been Aubrey Hilmar when she was just a scared, hopeless, tortured child looking for a way out. Aubrey Daremo had been her escape, the name she’d used when she was finally free of her chains but not of her past. And then she’d been Aubrey Hilmar again when she’d finally reclaimed her past, accepted it, and learned to move forward. But now… now she would be Aubrey Ackerman. That name would represent everything she’d worked for, everything she’d fought for, but most of all it would represent what she’d _gained_. She’d gained Levi… and now she would just have one more thing to prove that they were in all of this together. No matter what. 

She kissed the spot behind his ear and felt him shudder as she answered his question. 

“Yes. Aubrey Ackerman has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? Some very nice alliteration.” 

Levi couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her name mixed with his. It set his entire body on fire. 

Aubrey watched as he tilted his head back a few more inches and she knew what he wanted. She’d give it to him even though she was surprised he was being so affectionate with so many people around. But, then again, it _was_ their wedding day. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her arms squeezing tighter around his waist as their mouths moved together. They didn’t go until they were breathless, but it was enough to leave them both satisfied until their ride was over. Hopefully. They’d have to move fast. 

Luckily, though, August, Hans, and the 104th had all made it out of the stables. They were ready to go. 

Aubrey pressed herself harder against Levi’s back and tucked her chin into the curve of his neck as he took one last look around, making sure everyone was there. When he was satisfied that everyone was present, he whispered to Aubrey one last time. 

“So, _Mrs. Ackerman_ , are _you_ ready?” 

Aubrey could hardly handle the way those words sounded when they came from his lips. She wasn’t quite Mrs. Ackerman yet, but she didn’t really care and it didn’t really matter. That would be her name in less than a couple of hours. It was close enough. 

She grinned and answered him, her breath hitting his skin as she spoke. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

Aubrey felt his breathing stop for a second and then he huffed a small laugh. 

“Well… let’s do it, then.” 

With that, Levi kicked his heels into Reece’s sides and they started forward, everyone following closely behind them as they headed for the small courthouse that would make one of their biggest dreams come true. 

___________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Aubrey to realize that she’d been wrong about their kiss keeping her satisfied for the entirety of their ride. They were just barely halfway to the courthouse when she ran out of patience and felt the overwhelming urge to have his lips on hers. But that wasn’t really possible considering Levi was steering a horse. So, she settled for kissing over every inch of his neck, back, and shoulders as they neared their destination. It worked to calm her restlessness and the timing was perfect because, just as she was kissing the last untouched skin on Levi’s neck, town came into view. It would only be a minute more before they were tying up Reece and heading to the courthouse to sign the papers and say “I do”. A minute still felt too long. 

But, even with her impatience screaming at her, that minute passed and Aubrey watched as Levi guided Reece over to the hitching rail that they always used when they came to town. 

As soon as they came to a stop, Aubrey slid out of the saddle and she was on the ground in an instant. Levi wasn’t far behind. The second he was steady on his feet, he reached for her and their lips collided. It seemed that Levi hadn’t been satisfied by their last kiss, either. 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. But they still didn’t linger long. Their eagerness was overwhelming and the desire to get to the courthouse was so strong that Aubrey felt like she couldn’t wait another second. So, they broke away, gave each other one last look, and then paid the owner of the hitching rail enough to cover everyone’s fees. It wasn’t cheap, but it wasn’t unreasonable, either. But Aubrey wouldn’t have really cared either way. It was their wedding day and price just seemed irrelevant. 

And, now, they were finally ready to go. All they had to do was run and they’d be in the courthouse in less than a few minutes. But Levi still had a few tasks to complete… even if every second of delay made him angry… he had promises to fulfill. 

He started by making his way to Erwin. 

Erwin was just climbing out of his saddle when they reached him. But Levi didn’t hesitate to speak before he was even fully on the ground. 

“Take everyone and head for the courthouse. The horses have already been paid for. We’ll meet you there in a minute.” 

Before Erwin could even answer, Levi pulled Aubrey away and onto their next task. Aubrey saw his eyes scanning the 104th cadets and she wondered what he could possibly want with them. But she never got to find out. 

Levi turned to her, kissed her hair, and then whispered in her ear. 

“Stay here.” 

Aubrey was a little too stunned to object and so, when he walked away, all she could do was watch. He went right up to the nearest cadets, which just happened to be Armin and Mikasa and Aubrey only grew more confused when he placed a small pile of money in their hands and spoke a few words she couldn’t hear. Armin grinned widely and Mikasa just looked a little shocked and nodded. Aubrey was surprised when she didn’t just glare. Levi had told her why Mikasa hated him so much and… as sad as it made her, she couldn't blame the girl. If someone did to Levi what Levi had done to Eren, Aubrey knew she would glare, too.

But Aubrey was a little too curious about what was going on and she started to take a step forward, but it was too late. Levi turned away from Armin and Mikasa and she watched as the two of them jogged away and down the street, disappearing into the crowd. 

When Levi got back to her, she opened her mouth immediately. 

“What was that about?” 

She was a little shocked when he flashed her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke. 

“A surprise.” 

Aubrey stared up at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. 

“A surprise?” 

This time Levi just hummed in response and leaned forward to press his lips to hers lightly. She tried to kiss him back but he was gone in an instant and then his hand was in hers as he pulled her away and down the street. 

Thoughts of the ‘surprise’ soon vanished as the courthouse came into view. Aubrey giggled loudly and she felt Levi squeeze her hand. But then he took a wrong turn. 

Aubrey felt instant confusion and glanced at his face. He looked completely calm, completely sure. He even had a tiny smile on his lips. 

“Levi?” 

He looked over at her, his smile growing ever so slightly. 

“Hm?” 

Aubrey looked over her shoulder at the disappearing main street and then back to him. 

“Where are we going?” 

To her surprise he suddenly pulled her to the right and brought them to a halt as he answered. 

“Here.” 

Just a second later, Aubrey realized where he’d brought her. In front of them was a cart full of the most beautiful, vibrant, and fragrant flowers she’d ever seen. And she knew just what flower Levi was going to buy her. 

He walked up to the cart and picked up a single daisy, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bill as he glanced at the vendor. 

“Just this.” 

The vendor mumbled something about a price but Levi just pressed the money into her hands and told her to keep the change. 

Aubrey watched as Levi turned back to her immediately, his lips hitting hers as she smiled against him. But he didn’t kiss her for long. He broke away after a few seconds and then turned his attention to the daisy in his hands. He quickly snapped off most of the long stem and Aubrey’s eyes widened when he raised the flower to her hair and tucked it gently between the strands. 

Her smile grew so wide that she was sure she looked insane… but she couldn’t have cared less. Levi had gotten his daisies… and now he was going to marry her. 

Aubrey threw herself at him, this time demanding more than just a few seconds of his lips. Levi didn’t seem to mind, though. He kissed her, hard, right there in the street and Aubrey was sure that they were getting more than just a few stares. But, once again, she didn’t care. In that moment, all that mattered was Levi. 

Aubrey held his face in her hands and kissed him until she knew she was on the verge of being breathless… which couldn’t happen. Not yet, at least. They still had to run to the courthouse. So, reluctantly, but also excitedly, she pulled away and took his hand. He immediately realized what she wanted and he laced their fingers before pressing his lips to her forehead one more time. And then they turned and ran. 

Aubrey giggled loudly as Levi weaved through the crowd, somehow managing to never stop or pause to let someone pass. He could always find a path even when it didn’t seem like there was one. His super senses never failed to impress.

Aubrey only stopped laughing when they finally came to a stop and she looked up to see the courthouse in front of her. Her mouth fell open a bit as she stared. This was it… they were going to get _married_. 

Levi looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and even as she gaped at the building, she was still grinning. She was… perfect. And she was about to be his wife. 

Levi raised a hand to her face, cupping her chin and turning her toward him. He moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pressed her against him. Her eyes met his and they gazed at each other, probably looking like they were in a different dimension to everyone passing by. But, maybe they were. They were so completely lost in each other, so _in love_ with each other, that they were practically in a different world. 

Levi held her gaze and whispered just loudly enough for her to hear. 

“I love you.” 

Aubrey felt a twang in the pit of her stomach. It was a mixture of excitement, want, longing, anticipation… everything that Levi always managed to make her feel whenever he uttered those words. She’d never get tired of hearing them. 

She raised a hand to his cheek as she answered. 

“I love you, too.” Aubrey took a deep breath. “Now, let’s go get married.” 

Levi gave her a full smile, kissed her, and then grabbed her hand before dragging her up the steps and into the courthouse. 

When they burst through the door, Aubrey saw everyone chatting, smiling, laughing. But they all paused to look at her and Levi when they finally entered the room. There was an attendant behind a desk on the left that looked completely overwhelmed and obviously unsure of why there were suddenly so many laughing Scouts in the waiting room. But she wouldn’t be confused for much longer. 

Levi tugged on Aubrey’s hand and led her over to the desk. She followed along easily and giggled as Levi stopped in front of the attendant and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“We need to get married.” 

Aubrey chimed in. 

“And I need to change my name.” 

The attendant blinked a few times and then she finally seemed to comprehend their requests. She nodded and then started shuffling around in the desk as she looked for the needed documents. 

“Would you like a ceremony?” 

Aubrey was surprised when Levi answered before her. 

“Yes.” 

Aubrey giggled and kissed his cheek as the attendant responded. 

“Alright. Would you like to sign the documents now or after?” 

Aubrey looked to Levi but the look in his eyes told her it was up to her. She thought for a second. The documents would probably take a few minutes to prepare… and a few minutes was all they needed to have the ceremony. And she didn’t want to wait another second. 

“After.” 

The attendant smiled and nodded. 

“Perfect. If I could have you write your current names down here…” The woman slid a piece of blank paper and a quill in front of them. “Then I’ll have the papers drawn up by the time you’re finished.” 

Aubrey smiled but Levi reached for the quill before her and she watched as he smoothly signed his name across the blank page. Even his handwriting was perfect. 

As soon as he was finished, he handed the quill to her and she took it eagerly, signing her name right beneath his. Although, that wouldn’t be her name for much longer. 

Aubrey set the quill down and the attendant spoke again. 

“Okay, the courtroom is right through there.” She paused to point at a set of double doors at the back of the room. “If you’d like to walk down the aisle you can wait here while I get the judge.” 

Aubrey took a deep breath. This was real. This was happening. 

This was their wedding. 

Levi’s hand found her cheek and he turned her to look at him. He kissed her lightly, gave her a small smile, and then gave her a few words that made her heart flutter. 

“See you at the altar.” 

With that, his hands left her and he turned his back to her, walking straight for the doors at the back of the room. She watched him disappear and then heard the giggles and laughs of the others as they followed him in. 

All she could do was stand there, mouth open and eyes wide as pure anticipation ran through her veins. She didn’t stop staring until she heard a deep voice beside her. 

“It’s never too late to change your mind, you know.” 

Aubrey grinned. She already knew who it was. 

She looked up and found Erwin beside her, laughing lightly at his own joke. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think Levi would like that very much.” 

Erwin laughed a little louder as he answered her. 

“Yes, you’re probably right. Actually, it would probably be best if you never told him I said that. He might kill me.” 

Aubrey giggled and changed the subject. 

“I hope a courthouse aisle will be good enough for you.” 

Erwin smiled down at her. 

“You could’ve walked through the woods and that would've been good enough for me.”

Aubrey sighed and looked into his eyes. They pierced through her again and she hoped that he could see just how important he was to her, just how much she loved him. Without him, she wouldn’t be alive. She was sure of that. And she was so _grateful_ that she had him, that he’d saved her. Because, now, he got to lead her right into the next phase of her life… the life he’d saved. And she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d want to have do it. 

“Thank you, Erwin. For everything.” 

His smile turned soft and Aubrey was sure that he knew exactly what she meant. 

He gazed down at her and spoke softly. 

“You’re welcome, Aubrey.” 

She smiled as she looked forward again but then flashed her eyes back to his as she remembered she’d forgotten to tell him something vital. 

“Oh, and, Erwin?” 

He raised a brow. 

“Yes?” 

Her smile returned. 

“I love you.” 

Erwin chuckled lightly and answered in the most sincere voice he could manage. 

“I love you, too, Aubrey.” 

Aubrey was just about to reach up and kiss his cheek when she was interrupted. 

“They’re ready whenever you are.” 

She turned to see that the attendant had returned even though Aubrey had never even noticed she’d left. But then the words sunk in and Aubrey took a shuddering breath. Levi was just on the other side of that door… waiting to marry her. 

From the corner of her eye, Aubrey saw Erwin raise his arm and she turned to look at him again. 

“Ready?” 

Aubrey took another breath and wrapped her own arm around his. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Erwin huffed and then said the final words. 

“Then let’s go.” 

With that, he led her forward and across the room, finally stopping in front of the double doors that separated them from the courtroom she’d get married in. 

Aubrey gave Erwin one last look and then turned to the attendant and nodded. The woman smiled at her and then, just a second later, she pulled open one door and then the other as a piano started to play… and Erwin led her inside. 

For a second, all Aubrey could do was look around. There were pews on either side of the aisle and they were filled with the faces of her friends, all of them standing to look at her. The 104th were closest and she could see that every single one of them was grinning. Even Ymir had a small smile on her lips. Eren was among them, too, and Aubrey would have gone so far as to say that he looked the most excited out of any of his friends. He was completely twisted in his seat to look at her and his teeth were blindingly bright as they shined in the sunlight. Mikasa and Armin had apparently returned at some point and they were standing next to him, similar grins on their faces, though Mikasa’s was a bit more muted. Aubrey giggled at them and then moved on to scanning the faces of her other friends. 

Levi’s squad was a little further away but all of their faces were clear. Petra looked like she might cry, Eld had a soft smile, Gunther was grinning wider than she’d ever seen, and even Oluo had an overjoyed expression. They were happy for her… and she was beyond happy to have them there. 

Her eyes flitted across the aisle to August and Hans. She’d never seen them so thrilled. Their eyes were wide, their eyebrows were raised and their teeth were bright as they stared at her. Aubrey’s heart melted at the sight of them. She wasn’t sure when they’d managed to become so important to her, but now she needed them, loved them… and she couldn’t have been happier to see _them_ happy. 

Finally, Aubrey found her old friends, the people who had seen her and Levi through all of it and had supported them both the whole time. They were in the front row. As they should be. 

Moblit was there, giving her a soft smile, and Mike was next to him with a similar expression on his face. But Hange… Hange looked like they were about to explode. Aubrey could see them bouncing in their seat, ready to celebrate the instant she and Levi tied the knot. After all, Hange had been waiting ten years for this day… and Aubrey wasn’t going to keep them waiting any longer. 

She slowly raised her gaze to find the only person she had yet to look at. 

When her eyes met Levi’s everything disappeared. Her friends, Erwin’s arm, the courthouse. All she could see was him… and the blinding smile on his face. 

She was sure, even through all of their time together, that she’d never seen him smile so brilliantly. Every tooth was showing, shining, glinting. It was… breathtaking. 

His eyes were glowing, burning, but, once again, they were brighter than she’d ever seen them. Their usually silver color was now a striking pale blue in the light and Aubrey felt like she couldn’t breathe. Somehow, he’d only become more perfect, more stunning. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the way his cheeks pulled up as he smiled, the way he was standing with his arms looking like they were ready to reach for her at any moment. She couldn’t take it, She needed him. Right now. 

She took a step forward, intending to run into his arms, but she felt a tug on her hand and suddenly, things started to come back into focus. She remembered where she was, what was happening, but most importantly, she remembered who was holding her arm.  
She turned to Erwin, blinking as the haze cleared. He just held in a laugh and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Sorry, Aubrey. You’re supposed to _walk_ down the aisle, not _run_.” 

For a second longer, all she could do was stare at him, and then she fully returned to the present. She nodded. She could wait just those few extra seconds. Erwin had promised to walk her down the aisle and she wanted him to… so she would wait. 

When he saw her nod, Erwin held in another laugh and started to move them along. At a walk. 

But, this time, Aubrey didn’t even notice his barely concealed chuckle. She was already back to looking at Levi. And this time, she wasn’t sure a tug on her arm or even a titan attack could make her look away. He was… everything. 

Levi watched as she moved slowly toward him, carving every second into his mind so that he’d never forget. She was so… beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. He was having trouble believing she was real again. For a few seconds he thought he must be dreaming because no person could possibly be so completely and entirely flawless. But she was… and she always had been.

That pale blonde hair that shined almost silver in the light, that hair that she’d once told him she hated because it was the same as her father’s, that he’d told her time and time again was absolutely beautiful because it was _hers_ and not _his_ … now it was glowing, glimmering, even as it still hung down her chest in its usual braid. And, now, the addition of the daisy he’d bought her earlier only made her look even more like the earthly angel she was. 

Her eyes seemed like they could see straight through him, their bright green color even more striking against the contrast of her pale skin in the sunlight. Those eyes were his favorite eyes in the whole world… and now they were looking at him with pure love. 

Red lips were pulled back to reveal perfect white teeth and she was giving him the signature smile he’d seen so many times before, the smile he would do anything for just to look at it forever, the smile he would die for. 

And, even though she was still in her uniform, straps and all… he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Because she was about to marry him. Right here, right now… she was going to marry him. 

Aubrey shuddered as Erwin came to a stop and for the first time, she realized that there was an officiant there, too. He was older with grey hair and a friendly smile. But Aubrey just smiled back at him and returned her eyes to Levi. She didn’t want to look away from him anymore than she absolutely had to. 

But she’d have to look away at least once more. 

Erwin turned to her, his lips turned up into a soft look as he whispered a familiar question to her. 

“Ready?” 

Aubrey didn’t hesitate to reach up and pull him down until she could kiss his cheek. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Erwin huffed a small laugh and nodded as he stood straight again, his eyes meeting Levi’s. They shared a look worth a thousand words and then Erwin took the action Aubrey had been waiting for since they stepped in the room. 

His hand found hers and Aubrey watched as Levi reached out to her. Erwin guided her hand into his and the instant they touched, Aubrey felt the flames burn so hot it almost hurt. She nearly gasped. Every inch of her body was burning, completely engulfed in fire. And she loved it. 

Her eyes flew to Levi’s and from the look on his face she knew he was feeling the exact same thing… and that he loved her just as much as she did. 

His grin hadn’t faltered in the slightest and somehow it seemed to grow even more vibrant as his hand wrapped around hers. He pulled her closer and Aubrey felt him take her other hand, too, but, even as he did, his eyes never left hers. She stared back at him, so lost that she almost didn’t notice when Erwin took his seat beside Hange, the piano stopped playing, and everyone sat down. 

Even when the officiant started speaking, she had to work hard to listen to what he was saying. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join…” Aubrey heard the judge pause, probably to look at their names on the sheet of paper she’d seen him holding. “Levi Ackerman and Aubrey Hilmar in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Aubrey waited, anxious for the man to just hurry up. Nobody was going to object. If they did, she’d just kick them so hard they’d land on the front lawn. 

A few agonizing seconds ticked by and then, _finally_ , the officiant continued. 

“Well, if there are no objections then let us begin.” 

Aubrey felt her heart jolt in her chest and she gripped Levi’s hands a little tighter. 

Levi felt her hold him harder and he returned the gesture. He knew that this would be the hard part. He’d have to pull himself together enough to say his vows even though she had him completely unraveled. But he could do it. He could do anything if it meant getting to marry her. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw the officiant turn to him and then the process began. 

"Levi Ackerman, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Levi stared at her and watched her excitement grow as he spoke without hesitation. 

“I do.” 

There was just the slightest pause as Aubrey felt the officiant’s eyes on her. She forced herself to be patient, to take in every second of this ceremony. As badly as she wanted to just tackle Levi to the ground, she knew she’d regret not paying attention in the future.

"Aubrey Hilmar, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Aubrey answered immediately, staring into Levi’s eyes and watching him take a deep breath as she spoke.

“I do.” 

She was happy when the judge turned back to Levi immediately. They weren’t wasting time.

“Repeat after me.” 

Levi readied himself and listened closely as he repeated the vows word for word. 

"I, Levi Ackerman, take you Aubrey Hilmar, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." 

Levi could only see her, could only feel her, could only _think_ of her. She was right there, watching with bright eyes as he finally promised himself to her for the rest of his life. 

And now, she was going to do the same. 

The officiant turned. 

“Repeat after me.” 

She did. 

"I, Aubrey Hilmar, take you Levi Ackerman, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Aubrey felt Levi hold her hands even tighter and it sent another rush through her. They were so close. They were almost there. Almost done. Almost married. 

The officiant spoke again. 

“Do you have rings?” 

Levi didn’t hesitate to reply as he reluctantly let go of Aubrey’s hands and reached into his pocket. 

“Yes.” 

The second he had them, Levi grabbed Aubrey’s wrist and gently turned her palm up. He placed his ring on her skin and, just and instant later, her fingers curled around it. He let her go again even though it physically hurt to do so. But they’d need to wait until they had rings on to hold each other again. 

When the judge saw that they were ready he turned to Levi and started again.

“Please place the ring on your bride’s finger.” 

Levi didn’t need to hear him say it twice. He reached for Aubrey’s left hand, seeing that her engagement ring was still on her finger. He gazed at it for a moment and then lifted his eyes to hers for just a split second. She was watching his every move and he could still see the pure and utter love on her face. That was all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

He lifted her hand a little higher, and then, as gently as possible, he slid the wedding band onto her finger. He heard her suck in a breath as the metal hit her skin and he had to resist the urge to lift her hand to his lips.

“Repeat after me.” 

Levi had to work hard to follow that instruction. But he did. 

“I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.” 

Aubrey knew it was her turn now and she waited eagerly for the officiant to speak again. 

“Please place the ring on your groom’s finger.” 

The instant the last word had left his mouth, Aubrey grabbed Levi’s hand, only pausing for a second to appreciate the moment before she slid the ring onto his finger. She gazed down at it. Now she wasn’t the only one with a ring. 

This time, Levi didn’t let go of her, though, and he took her hands again as the officiant continued. 

“Repeat after me.” 

She did. 

“I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.”

Aubrey felt like she was about to crack. She couldn’t wait a second longer. She needed the officiant to say the damn words. Right now. 

And he did. 

“Well, then, by virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the Walls, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” 

The officiant turned to Levi. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

The last word hadn’t even finished before they were both leaning forward. Aubrey’s arms wrapped around his neck, Levi’s hands found her face, and then, just a second later, their lips met. 

Aubrey heard Hange yell first and then it was just a matter of time before everyone else joined in. The room filled with laughs, clapping, hoots, hollers, and Aubrey was pretty sure she heard Reiner yell a “Get it, Captain!” from the back, though she wasn’t sure which one of them he was talking to. But she didn’t really care because she was still kissing Levi, still holding him as tight as she possibly could, still smiling against his mouth as he came back again and again and again. 

Every time his lips hit hers, she melted a little more. She was well aware that their kiss was a bit more extravagant than it needed to be, but nobody seemed to mind. They were still laughing and she could hear that Jean and Eren had joined in with Reiner to add to the hooting. 

But, eventually, even if she hated it and felt like her body was betraying her, she ran out of air. She tried to hold on, tried to keep going, but Levi noticed her breaths turning to gasps and he knew it was time to stop. 

So, with one last press of his lips to hers… he pulled away. He glanced at her and for a moment her eyes stayed closed as her smile took over again. And then she looked at him and he felt happier than he’d ever felt in his entire life. They’d done it. They’d made a part of their future a reality. They were married. 

Levi couldn’t hold it in any longer. He wanted to take her home, take her away, just like he’d always said he would. So he did. 

With one motion, Levi bent down, sweeping her off her feet as she squealed and giggled. The laughing in the room intensified but his smile didn’t waver. He was still grinning at her and, for once in his life, he felt like he’d never be able to stop. 

Aubrey giggled again as he carried her back down the aisle, hearing the footsteps of everyone behind them as they followed them out. But Aubrey didn’t care one bit about their audience. She was still out of breath but she didn’t hesitate to bring a hand to Levi’s cheek as she kissed his jaw, laughing into his skin as he continued to carry her away. 

They walked back into the waiting room and Aubrey saw that Levi was about to carry her right out the front door. But they couldn’t leave. Not yet. They just had one more thing to do. 

“Levi! The papers!” 

She laughed the words into his ear as he nearly walked right past the attendant. But he didn’t. He froze, gave a frustrated grunt, and then carried her over to the desk before setting her gently on her feet. 

He immediately looked at the woman in front of them and reached for the quill on the desk. 

“Where do I sign?” 

Aubrey could see that the woman was caught off guard by Levi’s bluntness but she must have realized it would be worse to keep him waiting because she pointed to a blank line on the paper in front of them and spoke immediately. 

“Here.” 

Aubrey looked down at the document, seeing the words “Marriage License” right at the top and then watching as Levi signed his name carefully at the bottom. She smiled and held in another giggle when he finished. 

The attendant gave her next instructions quickly. 

“Now, Mrs. Ackerman, I need you to sign your maiden name here and here.” 

Aubrey shuddered at the sound of her new name and she glanced over at Levi. His smile, which had disappeared for just a moment at the reminder of the documents, returned and he kissed her hair as he pressed the quill into her hands. Aubrey laughed as she took it from him and then she turned her attention back to the papers, looking at where she was supposed to sign. One spot was on the Marriage License and the other was on a different document titled “Legal Name Change”. She didn’t fail to notice that there was another blank on that paper right next to where she would sign her maiden name. She could already guess what she’d have to put there. 

But Aubrey stuck with what she’d been told and she leaned down, bringing the quill to the Marriage License and taking a deep breath before putting her signature right next to Levi’s. 

As soon as she finished she felt like they’d just finished their ceremony all over again. She was floating, full of warmth, and she couldn’t even contain her giggles. Levi must have felt the same way because he pulled her up and kissed her for a few seconds before he let her return to the final document. 

When he did, Aubrey hurried to sign again for her name change and, when she was finished, she looked back to the attendant. She heard exactly what she’d been expecting. 

“And, finally, sign your married name here, please.” 

The woman pointed to the final blank and Aubrey grinned maniacally. She looked back to Levi and he put his hand on her waist as he shifted his attention to the paper. 

Aubrey took a deep breath, brought the quill to the paper one last time, and signed the name she would have for the rest of her life. 

_Aubrey Ackerman_

She dropped the quill onto the desk and the attendant gave them one last line. 

“That’s all I need. Congratulations.” 

Before Aubrey could even thank the woman, she felt Levi’s arm at the backs of her knees and he scooped her up again. Aubrey giggled but the sound was muffled when his lips found hers and he turned and walked away. There was another round of laughter from their friends as Levi kicked open the front door and Aubrey broke away just long enough to shout a rushed “thank you!” back to the attendant. 

Levi carried her out, setting her down on the steps and pulling her against him as he kissed her again. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer, smiling against Levi’s mouth when their friends saw them on the steps and started another round of clapping and hollering. 

After a few more seconds, Aubrey heard someone clear their throat behind her and she hastily pulled away from Levi’s lips and turned to see who it was. 

She looked up. Erwin. 

She felt like she should blush, but then she remembered he’d just watched her kiss Levi at least ten times in the last twenty minutes. Probably more than ten times. 

But Aubrey never got the chance to ask him what he needed because he told her before she could even get her mouth open. 

“Don’t worry about guarding Eren tonight. Go to the cabin. Both of you. You deserve it.” 

Aubrey gasped and she felt Levi’s hands tighten on her waist. 

“But, Erwin, doesn’t that go against our orders from Zachary?!” 

Erwin just laughed as he answered. 

“Yes, it goes against _many_ orders, actually, but… consider it a wedding gift. I’ll take the blame if there is any. Though, I don’t think anyone here is going to spread rumors.” 

For a moment, all Aubrey could do was stare at him in shock. But then his words sunk in and she jumped at him, kissing his cheek and giggling as he held her. He laughed again and she whispered into his ear. 

“Thank you, Erwin.” 

Erwin’s laughing ceased and he held her tighter as he spoke. 

“You’re welcome. Congratulations.” 

Aubrey squealed and kissed his cheek again before he let her down and she returned to Levi. His arms went around her instantly as his eyes raised to Erwin’s as a genuine expression covered his face. 

“Thank you, Erwin.”

Erwin smiled softly. 

“You’re welcome, Levi.” Erwin paused, glanced around, and then looked back to them as he continued. “Now, perhaps we should go before the cadets get us a complaint with the MPs.” 

Aubrey laughed. The 104th certainly wasn’t being quiet about their excitement and they were sure to get a noise complaint if they stayed much longer. 

It seemed Levi had come to the same conclusion… well, that or he was just eager to get to the cabin. Actually, probably just eager to get to the cabin. 

Aubrey giggled when he looked at the cadets and barked at them. 

“Oi! We’re leaving! Get your shitty asses back to your horses!” 

Aubrey would have giggled again but before any sound could leave her mouth, Levi laced their fingers and led her down the steps before they raced through the streets and back to where Reece was waiting for them. 

Aubrey smiled the whole way back. This day had been exactly what she’d wanted. She’d wanted to see her friends happy, to have one more night of peace, to marry the man she loved. And she’d done it. Tomorrow, things would be serious, dangerous, horrifying. But, today, she’d gotten to spend her time with everyone she cared about and she’d gotten to see them laugh and celebrate and smile without a thought of the expedition in their minds. And tonight… well, tonight she wasn’t planning to let Levi off her until the sun rose. 

After a few minutes of running and giggling, Aubrey saw the horses come into view and then Levi pulled her right up to Reece’s side. She was surprised when he paused, turning to her and kissing her again and again. In fact, he kissed her so long that the rest of their friends arrived before they’d even gotten into Reece’s saddle. But Aubrey soon found out that that had been his intention. 

When the laughter of the 104th reached their ears, Levi broke away from her and his eyes scanned their faces. Then, a look of recognition covered his face and he raised a hand as he called out. 

“Oi! Bring it here!” 

Aubrey’s brows furrowed and she finally turned to look at who he was yelling at. When her eyes focused, she saw Armin and Mikasa running toward them, a large bag slung over Mikasa’s shoulder. Her mind instantly took her back to the beginning of the night when Levi had put a stack of money into their hands and they’d instantly taken off down the street. He’d told her whatever they were doing was a ‘surprise’ and she figured whatever was in that bag was her present. 

When the two of them finally arrived, Mikasa handed the bag over to Levi quickly and Levi just pressed it into Aubrey’s hands. She gave him a confused look and he spoke immediately. 

“Open it.” 

Aubrey stared at him for a second longer and then, finally, she peeked inside the bag. She gasped. 

There were boxes upon boxes of every kind of chocolate she could ever dream of. 

Her eyes flashed back to Levi’s and she grinned. 

“Levi! This is where you sent them?!”

He nodded and pulled her close, his forehead pressing against hers. 

“Yes.” 

Aubrey giggled and kissed him lightly. But she hadn’t forgotten about the two cadets at their side. 

She broke away from him after just a second and she turned to Mikasa and Armin, grabbing them and pulling them into her. She kissed both of them on the cheek and then whispered in their ears. 

“Thank you. Both of you. This was very kind.” She moved back a bit so she could look them in the eyes, finding that they both just looked shocked. But she didn’t let it bother her and she just kept talking. “Now, go get your horses ready.” 

Aubrey released them and, after they’d stared at her for a few more seconds, they turned and ran off. 

Aubrey giggled and went back to Levi’s lips, kissing him longer and harder than she had before. His hands rubbed up and down her sides and she pressed her palms against his undercut until they finally broke away again. 

Her eyes immediately went back to the bag of chocolates and she shook her head in disbelief. 

“Levi, you didn’t have to do this.” 

The words had just barely left her mouth when Levi snatched the bag from her hands, loaded it into Reece’s saddlebags and then turned back to her, pulling her in until she was completely pressed against him. He kissed her neck one time and then moved his mouth to her ear as he whispered. 

“Yes, I did. I promised that I would marry you, that I would take away from our shitty base, and that I’d buy you all of the chocolate you could ever want.” 

Aubrey’s eyes widened as she remembered the promise he’d made her that very first time he’d told her he was going to marry her one day. He’d repeated it to her ever since… but it had just slipped her mind until he’d brought it right in front of her. Her eyes widened even more when he kept talking. 

“And now I’ve married you, I’ve bought you the chocolates, and… I hope the cabin is far enough from base to count?” 

For a moment, Aubrey couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_. He’d thought it all through so thoroughly. Even in their rush to get to the courthouse he’d remembered the chocolates and now he was trying to fulfil their wish to be away from base. He’d been thinking about making good on his promise since the second he’d made it. And it showed. 

For the first time that day, Aubrey felt tears in her eyes. He was so thoughtful, so caring, so _perfect_. And now he was hers. Forever and ever and ever. 

Aubrey leaned in and kissed him again, lightly, softly, gently. And then, when she pulled away, she took his face in her hands and answered him. 

“Yes. Yes. The cabin is perfect, Levi. It’s absolutely perfect. I love you. I love you. I love y-” 

Aubrey was cut off when he kissed her again, but he didn’t linger for long. He was ready to go, ready to take his _wife_ home to their wedding night. He didn’t want to wait another second. 

“I love you, too.” He paused for just a second and lowered his voice. “Now, are you ready to go home, _Mrs. Ackerman_?” 

Aubrey grinned and pressed further into him as she spoke. 

“I already told you, _Mr. Ackerman_ , I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

She’d told him just before they’d left the stables that she was completely and totally ready to marry him. And this night… well, it was part of the package. 

Levi smirked and brought his lips so close that they brushed against hers as he murmured his last piece. 

“Well, then… let’s get out of here so we can start.” 

Aubrey giggled and kissed him one last time before she answered. 

“Yes, please.” 

At that, Levi turned, unhitched Reece, and climbed into the saddle, extending a hand down to her as he always did. Aubrey took it easily and she swung up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist instantly. Her lips hit his neck and then, with an intensifying eagerness, he kicked his heels into Reece’s sides and they rode back toward base, back toward the cabin, and back toward the night they’d been anticipating for ten years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT H A P P E N E D!!! THEY’RE M A R R I E D!!!  
> Yes, there will be wedding night smut lol. You’re welcome.  
> I know I’ve kept things pretty mundane and fluffy for these first ten chapters, but I promise the expedition is coming! The next chapter will be their wedding night and then we’re on to the expedition! I needed to have them get married BEFORE the expedition because I need them married for plot purposes in Season 2 and… there’s really no nice “break” in Season 1 apart from now where I could have them get married and still have it be a HAPPY event. They deserve a happy wedding with EVERYONE there. And we all know that after the expedition, not everyone will be there :’ ( But, I’m actually very excited for the expedition! It will be a good contrast to what we’ve had going on for these first ten chapters. Plus… I love writing angst lol.  
> Also, not me googling wedding vows and copy and pasting them lol.  
> BUT THE WAY THE 104TH WAS SO EXCITED. I LOVE IT. CUTIES. When Reiner yelled “get it, Captain” PFTTTTTTTTTT. I cannot. And then when Eren looked so happy for themmmmmm. I cryyyyyyyyy. Sweet boiiiiiiii.  
> And when Erwin walked her down the aisle and had to stop her from running lolololol. He is so adorable. We love him. Such a sweetheart. OMG and when he told her she could still change her minddddddd AHAHAHAH. I crack myself up.  
> Levi bought her the chocolates :’ )) and he’s taking her away :’ )) This man. I swear.  
> Alright, I am REQUIRING everyone to leave a comment! This was their WEDDING y’all. They deserve a comment lol. If you read this chapter, then you’ve read their whole story and I KNOW you have something to say… so say it lol. Plus, this chapter was outrageously long and I need the serotonin to replenish me. Please help.  
> Okay, that’s all I have for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed and that their wedding lived up to the hype! Thank y’all for being such amazing readers and, again, LEAVE A COMMENT! Love you <333


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: Straight up SMUT

By the time they arrived at the stables, Aubrey was so eager she could hardly take it. She just wanted to be alone, with Levi, on their wedding night.  
She’d dreamed of this day, of this night, for years. And now it was finally here. And she had no doubt that, just like their wedding, this night was going to be even better than she’d ever imagined.  
When Levi finally tugged on Reece’s reins and they came to a stop, Aubrey didn’t hesitate to swing out of the saddle immediately. Just a few seconds later, Levi’s feet hit the ground beside her and she felt a gentle hand on her waist as he turned her to face him.  
When she met his eyes, she saw that he was already smiling and before she could even giggle, he’d already leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  
He kissed her softly, gently, like he was trying to savor every second. And, maybe he was. Aubrey knew she was.  
But they could only stay there for so long. Soon, they heard the sound of hooves hitting the earth behind them and they knew that the others would be arriving soon.  
So, Levi pulled away from her reluctantly and laced their fingers with one hand as he took Reece’s reins in the other. They walked quickly into the stables and after a few seconds, they reached Reece’s stall and led him inside.  
Levi didn’t even wait a second before he started working on getting Reece’s saddle off. And, just a moment later, Aubrey joined him and they had everything off and put away more quickly than they ever had before. Both of them were anxious to get to say goodbye to their guests and get to the cabin and start their night.  
But, even though they were eager, Levi couldn’t help pulling Aubrey in for one last kiss before he led them both out of the stall.  
Sure enough, the others were starting to stroll in but Levi moved right past them. He and Aubrey would stand outside and say goodnight to people as they left.  
Aubrey went along with him and when they exited the stables, Levi came to a sudden halt. She didn’t even react in time to stop alongside him, but it didn’t matter because he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest and kissed her hair. She smiled. How had she managed to marry someone so perfect?  
But, before Aubrey could wriggle around to kiss him or say “I love you”, their first guests started appearing to say goodnight.  
Aubrey kissed Krista’s cheek as she gave a shy goodbye and then simply nodded at Ymir before they both turned and headed for the castle.  
Connie, Sasha, and Jean were next and Aubrey just giggled when Jean put a hand on her shoulder only to instantly pull it away when he met Levi’s eyes. Connie just gave her an excited grin and Sasha nearly burst when Aubrey promised her one of the boxes of chocolate Levi had bought her. Levi grunted and pinched her side, but Aubrey just ignored him. There were enough chocolates in that bag to last her an entire year. Giving away a single box wouldn’t hurt and Sasha would probably appreciate them almost as much as Aubrey did herself.  
Reiner and Bertholdt approached next and Bertholdt gave them a quiet goodnight before Aubrey thanked Reiner for his perfectly timed comment at the ceremony. At first, he didn’t seem to know how to react, but then he blushed lightly and Aubrey just laughed as she thanked them for coming and shooed them off to bed.  
Finally, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin arrived in front of them and Aubrey squealed as she pulled a grinning Eren into a hug and kissed his cheek.  
When he pulled away from her, Aubrey quickly reached for Mikasa and Armin and kissed their cheeks, too, thanking them again for the chocolates and then sending them off.  
Next came Levi’s squad, all of them smiling brightly and Petra somehow still looking like she might cry. Aubrey just laughed and pulled each of them in for a hug, thanking them for being the most amazing friends and soldiers, kissing their cheeks, and then releasing them. Levi even chimed in with some ‘goodnight’s and then Aubrey watched with a smile on her face as they all waved and walked away.  
August and Hans were there just seconds after Levi’s squad had left and Aubrey giggled at their overly excited expressions. She nearly cried when August hugged her unprompted and whispered a ‘Congratulations, Captain’ in her ear. She held onto him for a long time before she let him step back. Hans’ goodnight wasn’t any easier. He was giving her another rare smile and the sight melted Aubrey’s heart as she hugged him, too, and then kissed his cheek before pulling away. She was surprised when Levi actually extended his hand to them and, after a few seconds of shock, August and Hans took it, shaking firmly and then giving a small nod before stepping away. Aubrey stared at them as they turned away and called their signature ‘Goodnight, Captain’ over their shoulders as they disappeared toward the castle.  
Just a few seconds later, Mike approached, but he kept their goodnight fairly short, just giving Aubrey a fast hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping aside to make room for Moblit. Another hug, another kiss on the cheek, another goodnight, and then the next person stepped up.  
Hange ran up to them eagerly, wrapping Aubrey in a crushing hug and then slapping Levi on the shoulder as they laughed. Levi gave an unamused grunt but didn’t say anything and Aubrey just laughed, too. But, as soon as the laughter died down to small giggles, Hange leaned in and lowered their voice as they murmured something about having dried anemone flowers in the lab if Aubrey needed them in the morning. Levi’s hands instantly dug into Aubrey’s waist and he yelled at Hange to get their shitty ass back to the castle, but Aubrey just laughed again. Her giggles only intensified when Hange called a ‘Have fun!’ over their shoulder. Levi muttered some curse words under his breath and then pulled Aubrey tighter against him.  
Aubrey only stopped giggling when a last person appeared before her. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was.  
Aubrey forced her laughter to cease and then raised her eyes to meet the icy blue gaze she’d been expecting.  
“Hi, Erwin.”  
Erwin chuckled and, for once, he was the one to initiate their hug. He leaned down and wrapped Aubrey in an embrace as he whispered into her ear.  
“Congratulations again, Aubrey. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.”  
Aubrey smiled and held him tighter as she answered.  
“Thank you, Erwin. And, yes… it was everything I wanted and more. Thank you.”  
He nodded and Aubrey kissed his cheek, lingering for just a moment before pulling away to look in his eyes. They were still piercing right through her… they always would.  
Erwin gazed down at her for just a moment longer and then he turned his attention to Levi. Once again, they seemed to share some sort of silent communication, conversing without speaking a single word. And then, when their eye contact broke, Erwin took a step back and addressed the both of them.  
“Well, goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning. Enjoy the cabin.”  
Aubrey felt Levi hold her tighter and she grinned, saying one last piece to Erwin before he left.  
“Goodnight, Erwin. Thank you again, for everything.”  
Erwin gave her a final smile and then, just like that, he turned away and headed for the castle.  
Aubrey watched him go for a second, his back slowly getting smaller and smaller as he got further and further away. She knew Levi must have been watching him, too, because if he hadn’t been Aubrey was sure he would have dragged her away by now.  
But their watching only lasted a moment longer and then she felt a hand cup her chin as Levi turned her to face him. His lips hit her lightly, gently, and he pulled away after just a few seconds before moving his mouth to her jaw.  
Aubrey sighed at the feeling of his tongue swirling across her skin. It was all-consuming and she could hardly think of anything else until Levi lifted his lips from her skin and pressed their foreheads together as he spoke.  
“Mmm… are you ready to go, Mrs. Ackerman?”  
At the sound of her new name, Aubrey felt a familiar jolt go through her. She could hardly believe that it was real, that she was married, that Levi was no longer just her fiancé, but her husband. He was her husband. And she was his wife.  
A giggle escaped her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him close enough to brush his lips as she whispered her response.  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
Aubrey giggled again when Levi flashed her a blinding smile and then crushed his lips to hers. He held her there for just a second before he found her hand, laced their fingers, and then pulled her toward the forest at a run.  
Aubrey laughed all the way to the treeline, the sound echoing through the night and causing both of them to feel the warmth of anticipation and excitement.  
But Levi was already feeling more than just excitement. Hunger raged through his body so strongly that he wasn’t sure he would make the few extra minutes to the cabin before he succumbed to his urges. He wanted her so badly it hurt. And he knew he couldn’t wait a second longer. He needed something, anything, to tide him over until they could get through the final stretch and into their new home.  
So, surrendering to his desires, Levi came to a sudden halt, yanking Aubrey back to him as she went past, completely unaware of his intentions. Her laughter cut off and she gasped as her body jerked and she fell right into his arms. Levi didn’t waste a single second. He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her up against the trunk of the nearest tree, his lips smashing into hers and his tongue instantly pushing past her lips, demanding total control. He could sense her shock just from the way she didn’t even fight back. She was putty in his hands. Good. That was what he wanted.  
But he knew he couldn’t keep her there long. If he did, if he let himself get out of control, he’d end up tearing her clothes off right there and they’d start their night laying on a dirt path. But that was not the way to start. It was their wedding night. He had to make this as perfect as possible, had to make her feel as good as possible. But he needed to get just a little something, needed to get just the tiniest bit of relief, and then he would let her go and drag her the rest of the way to the cabin where he could give exactly what he knew she wanted.  
His tongue explored her mouth and Aubrey found herself still shocked by his advance. He must have been so impatient that he couldn’t even wait the few extra minutes it would take them to get to the cabin. But, after his display of desire, after his display of his obvious hunger… she couldn’t help but feel the same. His hunger seeped into her, consumed her, overwhelmed her and she knew she felt the same. She needed just a little, just a taste to get her through.  
Aubrey continued to surrender her mouth to him, but she knew that he wanted more than that… he wanted a touch, a caress, something, anything. And she could give him that.  
Her hands gripped his shoulders, holding him close but also using him to support herself as she lifted one foot from the ground and pressed her knee between his legs.  
Levi grunted and broke their kiss as his head fell into the curve of her neck. Aubrey just held him tighter, shifting her knee around and hearing him groan quietly as he bit gently on her skin to muffle the sound.  
But Levi wasn’t in this just for himself. He got just as much enjoyment pleasuring her as he did when she pleasured him. So, even with her knee shifting around and driving him to the brink of madness, he still managed to slide a hand away from her hip and press down right where he knew she needed it.  
Aubrey gasped and suddenly she couldn’t continue supporting herself on just one leg. Her knee fell away from Levi’s body and she had to lean back against the tree just to hold herself up. She felt Levi bite down on her neck again, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for her to feel it. It drove her crazy. She buried her face in his shoulder, stuffing the fabric of his uniform jacket into her mouth as she tried to muffle the moans that were escaping her. She felt his own mouth leave her neck and move to her ear where he whispered to her.  
“We need to hurry. I can’t wait much longer.”  
Aubrey thought he would have pulled his fingers away from her if he wanted to go so badly, but he didn’t. He stayed there, shifting around between her legs as he awaited her answer. She whimpered, trying to find the strength to speak and only mustering it when she thought about what kind of night would be waiting for her when they finally reached their destination.  
Aubrey nodded and breathlessly whispered her response.  
“Yes. Yes, let’s go. Take me.”  
Levi smirked. She was struggling already. He was only touching her through her clothes and she was nearly unable to speak. The thought made him even more eager than before and he knew that if they didn’t go now, they really would end up on a dirt path.  
So, he released her from his torture, pulling his fingers away from between her legs and instead taking her hand as he heard her low groan of disappointment. He snickered. She was the one who’d told him to take her and now she was complaining. Or maybe she’d meant a different kind of take… either way she’d have to wait. He was determined to at least get her in the cabin before they lost control.  
With his mind made up, Levi finally started to pull her further into the forest, noticing that she was moving slower from the weakness in her legs. He just snickered and kept going. If her legs were weak already, he couldn’t imagine what she’d be like in a couple hours.  
They weaved through the trees, following the path they'd followed hundreds of times before. Neither of them had to pay attention to where they were going; it was second nature.  
Their feet pounded into the dirt over and over again and soon, Levi could see where the forest would give way to the clearing. They were close, so close.  
He kept dragging Aubrey behind him and he could hear her breaths coming harder. The sound only made him more eager, more impatient. She was driving him crazy without even trying to. And that made it all the better.  
Finally, dirt turned to grass and the pond came into view. And, even though it was just as beautiful as always, Levi didn’t so much as pause to look at it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Aubrey’s skin on his. Now.  
He tugged on her arm, pulling her closer and hearing her gasp when she smacked into his chest. He didn’t react to the noise beyond finding her lips with his and continuing to back her up towards the door of the cabin. She was gasping for air, breathless moans and whimpers escaping her as she started working on his straps.  
And then, after what seemed like an eternity, Levi’s hand found the knob of the door and he pushed it open with much more force than necessary. He pushed Aubrey inside, his lips never leaving hers as he kicked the door closed behind them.  
A rush went through him as he realized that they’d finally arrived and that his hands were now free to do something other than guide her. So he got to work.  
He pushed her jacket from her shoulders, hearing the fabric crumple on the ground as he started tugging on the buckles of her straps. She already had his halfway off but he was faster than her and he soon caught up. They both kicked their boots off at the same time and stepped out of their straps as their lips collided over and over again.  
Levi started to lean down, ready to lift Aubrey off her feet and carry her to their bedroom, but he never got the chance. Before he could even get his arms behind her knees he felt her hand go to the bulge in his pants and squeeze. He grunted and let out a sharp exhale as he froze.  
But Aubrey had no intention of freezing her own actions. She pressed her fingers harder against him, grinding around and listening as he grunted again. She smirked. She had him in the palm of her hand. Literally.  
Levi glanced over at her. Their eyes were level since he’d frozen when he’d bent down to pick her up. And now she was torturing him, baiting him, teasing him. And he couldn’t have that.  
Levi came to the sudden realization that they weren’t going to make it to the bed. It was too far. But, luckily, there was a dining room table in much closer proximity.  
Levi snatched Aubrey’s wrist and forced her hand away from him as he stood straight again and then he caught her other wrist before she could try anything else. He saw her smirk again and the sight made his hunger flare even hotter.  
Without a second of hesitation, he forced her back toward the table, kicking a chair out of the way and sending it halfway across the room before he gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the wooden surface. Right now, he really didn’t care about the mess or about the possible scratching of the floor. He had bigger things to worry about.  
His hand flew to Aubrey’s chest and he tried to push her down to the table. But, to his surprise, she managed to wriggle away from him and he watched as she reached for his belt. He caught her wrist again but she just kept going and she met his eyes as she continued to work.  
“Sit.”  
Levi stared at her, instantly conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to do exactly as she’d instructed and on the other, he felt like he couldn’t possibly relinquish control right now. He’d been waiting to start this night right and he had just been about to give her a high he knew she wanted.  
But Aubrey made the decision for him. His belt slid away, landing somewhere across the room as Aubrey tossed it aimlessly. She pushed his jacket from his shoulder, letting it drop to the ground and then she reached for his cravat. Her fingers worked quickly yet gently and she had it untied in seconds. She tossed that, too, though perhaps with a bit more care. And then she went for his shirt.  
All she could think about was how much she hated those goddamn buttons and how they always added so many painful seconds of undressing. And, tonight, she didn’t have those seconds to spare. She grabbed at Levi’s collar and pulled. Hard. Buttons flew everywhere, clattering against the wooden floorboards as she pushed the fabric off his shoulders and off his body.  
Levi couldn’t take it. Not only was she trying to take control… now she’d broken his shirt. His hands flew to her hair and his fingers slid between the strands as he crushed her lips to his. A low growl left his throat but Aubrey didn’t even flinch. Her hands went back to his pants, hastily undoing the buttons there as well and for a second, Levi thought she might break those, too. But she didn’t and soon she had them undone. She didn’t waste a second before moving her fingers to his waistband, grabbing both his pants and his underwear and falling to her knees and she pulled them down.  
Levi looked down at her, eyes wide and growing wider as she pulled out the nearest chair and shoved him into it. He grunted as he took his seat but he didn’t have time to do anything else before her hands gripped his thighs.  
Aubrey glanced at his face for just a second as she moved closer. He looked a little shocked, maybe a little angry, but he looked very hungry. And she was about to help with that. And, this time, she wasn’t even going to make him wait.  
Her hand pressed into his thigh and, without hesitation, she moved closer and took him in her mouth.  
Levi hadn’t been expecting such a fast advance and the feeling of what she was doing caused him to grip the sides of the chair for dear life.  
“Fuck.”  
Aubrey would have laughed had her mouth not been occupied with something else.  
But she was intent on giving Levi exactly what he wanted. And, luckily, after ten years, she knew exactly what that was.  
She took more of him and moved her tongue just the way he liked. More curse words left his lips and Aubrey squeezed his thigh as she kept going. Levi groaned when she moved even closer.  
Aubrey dragged her tongue again and Levi sucked in a sharp breath as his hands flew from the sides of his chair to her shoulders. He gripped her tightly and then let out a shaky exhale as he ran his palms down her back and over the sides of her arms.  
He kept on like that until Aubrey felt his muscles starting to tense and she knew what was coming. Her fingernails dug into Levi’s thigh and she moved her tongue as he let out small grunts and then, finally, a low groan as he reached his high. She swallowed.  
She pulled away from him slowly and brought her eyes to his face as she watched him catch his breath. He was half bent over, his hands still pressing into her back as his hair fell into his eyes. Eyes that were staring right at her. And whose hunger hadn’t eased in the slightest.  
Aubrey’s own eyes widened as she realized that she was in for a long night. Levi wasn’t going to be done with her any time soon. But… she didn’t really have a problem with that.  
She smirked and slid her hands up his abdomen and over his chest before she clasped her fingers together behind his neck. She raised herself from the ground and climbed into his lap, hearing him suck in another breath as she pressed into him again. He shot her a look that only confirmed her belief that she was in for a long night. Her smirk grew wider and she brought her mouth to his ear as she whispered to him.  
“You’re not tired already, are you?”  
She knew very well that he wasn’t even close to tired… but it never hurt to tease him. His reactions were always the most entertaining and thrilling thing to watch. And this time wasn’t an exception.  
His eyes flashed, hunger and irritation shining brightly and then, just a second later, Aubrey felt his teeth sink into her neck.  
She gasped. The bite wasn’t quite hard enough to break to break the skin, but it was close. Levi knew exactly how much she could take.  
Aubrey gripped at his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as a whimper escaped her lips. It was Levi’s turn to smirk. Just a second ago she’d been teasing him, thinking she had complete control, and now she was whining from just one touch. But she’d be getting a lot more than just one touch.  
Levi pulled his mouth away from her neck and crushed his lips to hers, muffling her whimpers as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and stood from his seat. He was planning to pick up right where they’d left off… before she’d interrupted him.  
He set her on the table and this time she didn’t struggle when he pushed her down. She went easily and he snickered. She was obviously ready for what he was about to do. But, then again… so was he.  
He leaned over her and his hands went straight to her shirt, bunching the fabric in his fingers and pulling it up and off of her body as quickly as possible. Aubrey arched her back for him and he snickered again. So eager.  
But Levi wasn’t any less excited and he tossed her shirt to the side as he brought his lips to her stomach. He heard her sigh and moan and then, when he was satisfied with the kisses he’d given her, he dragged his tongue up and across her skin until he reached her chest. His hand went beneath her back and he unhooked her bra, sild it down her arms, and then tossed it over his shoulder.  
His head dipped and his mouth immediately found her breast as he licked, grazed, and sucked. Aubrey moaned loudly and her hands flew into his hair, her fingers curling around the strands and holding him to her. He was just so… good. Not once had Levi ever left her wanting more. Right from the start he’d put her needs before his own and, after ten years together, he’d honed his skill to the point where a single touch could have her melting in his arms. She thought that maybe she had the same effect on him, but he was certainly much better at hiding it. But Aubrey couldn’t hide it at all. Every graze was met with a gasp, every lingering kiss was met with a moan, and every bite was met with a whimper. When he wanted to he could make her forget about anything and everything besides his touch. And, tonight, he wasn’t holding back one bit.  
Aubrey whimpered again as Levi gave one last drag of his tongue across her chest and then finally moved on. And, even though he was taking his time, Levi wasn’t torturing her, he wasn’t forcing her to wait like he sometimes did. He was giving her exactly what she wanted, just as she’d done for him.  
Levi’s hands found her waistband and Aubrey looked down at him just in time to see the smirk on his face as he tugged. Hard.  
The buttons of her pants sprang off and Aubrey groaned. He had a problem with ruining her pants. Although, she figured it was only fair this time. She had ruined his shirt.  
Aubrey dropped her head back down to the table as she let him continue. She heard him snicker at her compliance but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was already thinking about what was coming next.  
And just a few seconds later, the visions in her mind became reality. Levi slid her pants down her legs, slowly but surely revealing the last bit of clothing on her body. When Aubrey felt the pants go past her ankles and then finally heard them drop to the floor she sighed and wiggled closer to him. He snickered again but he didn’t he didn’t hesitate to take her up on her offer. His hands found her hips and he dragged her body to the very edge of the table before his fingers went beneath the fabric of her panties and he pulled them down and away. The instant they were off, he leaned back over Aubrey’s body, reaching a hand beneath her neck as he lifted her just enough to meet his lips. His tongue pushed into her mouth but he left her after just a few seconds and whispered in her ear.  
“Just relax and enjoy it. I’m going to give it to you.”  
Levi lowered her head back to the table and Aubrey let out a relieved sigh. Even though he hadn’t shown any signs that he was going to torture her yet, there was always the possibility that he’d just been making her think that way so he could flip it on her at the last second. He’d certainly done it plenty of times before. But his words reassured her that he had no intention of making her wait right now. She was sure he’d play his games at some point tonight, but right now… he was going to give her what she needed.  
Aubrey melted into the table and she felt his hands slide down her body as he lowered himself to his knees. Her legs went over his shoulders and she crossed her ankles on his back as his hands gripped her thighs and held her still. She felt him placing kisses on her skin as he grew closer and then, just a moment later, his mouth went between her legs.  
Aubrey made a noise somewhere between a groan and a gasp and her hips tried unsuccessfully to jerk around as Levi held her in place. He’d only just started and she was already going insane.  
Aubrey didn’t know how he could always find just the right spot at just the right time… but he could. Sometimes she thought he could read her mind. The way his tongue moved, the way his fingers curled, all of it was just right. And it was completely and entirely overwhelming, shattering, each and every time.  
Aubrey whimpered and moaned, the sounds filling the air as Levi continued to work. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was going to give it to her. When her high approached, he was going to push her right over the edge and savor every second of it. He was going to give her this moment, this one time to simply enjoy herself before he started any games. But he hoped she appreciated this easy release because… for the rest of the night he wasn’t going to make it quite so easy.  
Aubrey jerked again but Levi just pressed her back into the table as his tongue shifted to the spot he knew would get her there. It did.  
Her legs started to shake, her breaths came faster, her moans got louder, and then, just like that, she screamed his name and her entire body went limp as she finally found her high.  
Levi smirked and pulled away from her, wiping his lips as he moved over her to look at her face.  
She had a small smile on her lips and her eyes were closed as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He’d done her right. He could see it on her face.  
But their night wasn’t even close to over yet and he was planning on seeing that same expression at least a dozen more times before he finally let her go to sleep. Maybe more than a dozen times.  
But before he could get started with the next round, Levi knew they needed to move off the table. They’d been so eager they hadn’t even made it to the bed and he knew the dining room wasn’t the most romantic place to spend the rest of their wedding night. So, he’d take her to their room and continue in there.  
He leaned downed, his arms wrapping around Aubrey’s back as he prepared to lift her when an idea suddenly came to his mind. Suddenly, he knew exactly how to make their night more romantic, more meaningful. It was right there, so close, so near… and filled with so many memories.  
He lifted Aubrey into a seated position. She was still a little weak but not helpless and Levi saw her eyes open when he pressed his forehead to hers.  
She stared at him, a faint smile still on her lips as he whispered to her.  
“I hope I didn’t go too fast for you. I know you like it when I make you wait.”  
Aubrey huffed and smacked his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him into a kiss. He snickered against her lips but she just ignored him. If she let it get to her every time he teased her, she’d be exhausted within the hour.  
But he didn’t continue his teasing after that, at least for the time being, and he kissed her back, sliding his tongue past her lips and touching every part of the inside of her mouth. Aubrey smiled into him and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her against him and allowing their skin to touch in nearly every way possible. Fire danced between them, jumping back and forth as the flames filled them with a familiar warmth. But it wasn’t enough. Aubrey wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to carry her to their bed and get as close as he possibly could for the first time as husband and wife. She wanted it so bad. So bad that she couldn’t wait a second longer.  
She broke away from their kiss and opened her mouth to tell him to take her to the bedroom this very instant… but she never got the words out. Levi cut her off. With the absolute last thing she wanted to hear.  
“Put your clothes on.”  
Aubrey thought she must have heard him wrong. She had to have heard him wrong. What possible reason could there be for her to put her clothes back on in the middle of their wedding night?  
Her brows furrowed and her lips turned down as she spoke.  
“What?”  
But Levi was already gone. By the time she’d processed that he’d pulled away from her, he already had his pants and underwear back on and he was walking around the room, gathering the rest of their clothing in his hands.  
Aubrey still had no idea what was going on.  
“Levi?”  
He still didn’t answer her apart from moving back to her and grabbing her arms as he slowly slid her bra back into place.  
Aubrey couldn’t believe it. He was really, seriously, redressing her just moments after their night had begun.  
“Levi, what are you doing?”  
Aubrey reached for his wrist, trying to stop him, but it backfired. He grabbed her instead and both of her hands ended up restrained by one of his.  
Aubrey’s mouth fell open but Levi just continued to work with his remaining free hand, sliding the bra up her arms and somehow managing to hook it in the back. Finally, he raised his eyes to hers and he leaned close, his lips brushing hers as he gave her an answer that sent shivers down her spine.  
“Put them back on so I take them off all over again.”  
Levi kissed her lightly and then dragged his tongue across her jaw as he released her hands. He knew she’d probably be itching to get her clothes back on after that. There would be no fighting. He was right.  
Aubrey grabbed her shirt from his hands and put it on so quickly that he had to snicker again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, a small reward, before he pulled away to let her put her pants on as he continued dressing himself.  
When he got to his shirt, he scoffed. He’d still put it on but there wasn’t really much point. With all of the buttons gone, it would hardly cover much. But, when he looked over, he saw Aubrey having a similar problem with her pants. With those buttons gone, her pants just hung loosely on her waist, revealing far too much of her stomach to be considered pants any longer.  
He smirked at the sight and then shrugged on his jacket before turning his attention to his boots. Yes, even their boots were going back on. His plan required that they be fully dressed. He hid his sly smile. Aubrey didn’t know what she was in for.  
When he finished with his own shoes, he turned to her, only to see that she was putting her boots on herself. That wouldn’t do. Even now, he wouldn’t let her lace them herself. Not when he was right next to her.  
Levi turned, taking the shoes from Aubrey’s hands and backing her into the nearest chair. He could see the smile on her lips before he even kneeled at her feet. So, before he lowered himself to the ground, he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He took his time, forcing her tongue back when she tried to fight against him and then biting at her lip as he slowly pulled away. Now that they’d gotten their initial impatience out of the way, he could focus a little more on slowing things down a bit. But just because he had the self-control to slow down didn’t mean he wasn’t still eager. He was growing more and more excited by his plans each second.  
So, as soon as their lips parted, Levi sank to the floor, letting his hands drag over Aubrey’s body as he went. Even though she was clothed now, he still appreciated every curve, every bend, every angle. She was perfect.  
He heard her sigh as he traveled down her neck, over her chest, along her sides, and then finally he slid his hands down her legs as he kneeled on the floor. He reached for her foot and gently slid her boot on before repeating the process on the other side. Her hands went into his hair as he worked and he felt her massaging his scalp like she always did. The feeling made him shiver and his hands slowed as he started to work on her laces. Aubrey kept her fingers in his hair and he had to work to remind himself to keep her laces loose so that he could easily remove the boots later. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood by getting caught up untying her shoes.  
But, he managed to remind himself all the way through and finally he finished her laces with one last knot. He lifted his head and smirked when Aubrey immediately leaned down to him, giving him exactly what he wanted and pressing her lips to his. This time, though, he didn’t let their kiss grow too intense and he broke away after just a few seconds.  
He stood immediately and pulled Aubrey out of her chair, lacing their fingers as he looked at her. She smiled, gave him another light kiss, and then turned toward the bedroom. Levi just yanked her back to him. He could see the confusion on her face. She’d thought they’d just be going to their room where he’d be undressing her again and then tossing her onto the bed. But that wasn’t his plan at all. He had something much more special in mind.  
Without a word, Levi pulled her over to the closet… or what was now the pantry, but it still held all of the blankets they’d once used. Which was good… because they’d be needing one.  
Levi threw open the door of the pantry and reached for the blanket on the right shelf. Besides the blankets, a few lanterns, and some scattered ration bars, there was nothing else in this room. He had yet to stock it with food or supplies of any kind. But they’d do that when they moved in, when they started their life here together… as a married couple. Levi smiled at the thought and quickly snatched up the blanket before shutting the door. He had a sudden urge to hurry up. He wanted to start.  
Levi dragged Aubrey back down the hall and then halted at the front door. He glanced at her, seeing her confusion once again and feeling rather pleased. She still didn’t know what she was in for.  
Levi saw her opening her mouth to ask what they were doing but before she could say anything, he opened the door and pulled her outside.  
He smiled again when he realized that the night air had yet to chill and it was still warm against his skin. That was good… considering soon both of them would have all of their skin exposed to the night air.  
Levi pulled Aubrey across the grass and toward the peninsula, but she finally found her voice and asked the question he knew had been on her mind for a while now.  
“Levi, what are we doing?”  
He just smirked as they came to a stop on the peninsula and he let go of her hand momentarily to spread the blanket over the grass. As soon as he was done, he turned back to her and saw that she was about to ask again, this time with a slightly irritated expression, but he gave her the answer she’d been waiting for before the words left her mouth.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before pressing his forehead to hers.  
“I thought we could have another first here.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened and then softened as she realized what he was talking about. They’d had nearly every first of… anything right here on this peninsula. This was where they’d first kissed, where they’d first said “I love you”, where they had their first time, where Levi had first told her he was going to marry her one day, where he’d first asked her to actually marry him, and now it was where he wanted to have their first time as a married couple… if you didn’t count what they’d just done on the table inside.  
But, even if this could be counted as their “first”, Aubrey couldn’t help but tease him a little. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“You know, we’ve done this plenty of times before. I don’t know if I’d call it a ‘first’.”  
Levi smirked and leaned down, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered.  
“First while married, Mrs. Ackerman.”  
Aubrey shuddered and Levi’s smirk grew wider. He was beginning to realize just how much of an effect her new name had on her. But, if he was being honest, it had just as big of an effect on him.  
But he pushed his shivers aside and kept talking. It was time to put his plan into motion.  
“Relax. It’ll be good. I promise.”  
Aubrey snapped her eyes to his. His emphasis on that first word could easily be connected back to another first. Their first time together… ever. Which they’d had right here… on a night just like this… underneath these very same stars… at this very same pond.  
Levi seemed to realize that she’d made the connection as he smiled… though his smile was a little more devious than she would have liked.  
But all he did was pull her closer and whisper again.  
“Relax.”  
Aubrey narrowed her eyes a bit. There was no mistaking it now, he was definitely planning something that related to their first ever time. The only question was how it related.  
But she didn’t get to ask.  
Levi pressed his lips to hers. The touch was feather-light, barely there, and he pulled away after just a few seconds.  
“Relax.”  
He kissed her again but this time he led her onto the blanket as their lips met. And then he pulled away again.  
“Relax.”  
His mouth met hers and this time he lifted her off her feet and laid her down on the ground as he crawled over her.  
“Relax.”  
Aubrey was having a hard time comprehending what the hell was going on. He was obviously treating her with the same tenderness and warmth he’d treated her with during their first time, but he didn’t need to tell her to relax anymore. She wasn’t nervous or tense; they’d done this hundreds of times. In fact, the only thing she was nervous about was the sneaky look in his eye and the smirk that was still on his lips.  
He kissed her again, his touch still torturously light before he whispered again.  
“Relax.”  
Aubrey was growing more frustrated by the second. That word was starting to get old very fast. But then Levi lifted himself up a bit and his hand found hers before he lifted her palm to his mouth, kissing it gently. Aubrey watched with wide eyes as he moved on to kissing each of her fingertips slowly and tenderly, with all of the gentleness in the world. That sight was familiar… too familiar. In fact, this was a scene that she’d relived countless times in her head… a scene that she could never forget. This was exactly how their first time had started. The whispers of “relax” and the kisses on her palm and fingertips. It was all… exactly the same.  
Aubrey looked into his eyes, shock and confusion evident on her face. He was going to… recreate their first time?  
Aubrey knew Levi could see the realization in her eyes and he huffed a small laugh. But the devious look was still there… why? Their first time had been perfect in every way, albeit much tamer than what they were used to now… but she’d thought he’d go for something more… intense for this night. Just a few minutes ago on the dining room table they’d literally ripped each other’s clothes off and now he was kissing her palm with a barely-there touch. She didn’t understand. Had his mood really changed so quickly?  
The answer… was no.  
Aubrey gasped loudly when she felt Levi press his knee between her legs, shifting around mercilessly even as his touch on her palm remained feather-light.  
“Levi!”  
He snickered again and brought his mouth away from her hand to speak.  
“Oh, come on, Aubrey. I thought I told you to relax? You were doing so well.”  
His tone was entirely teasing and Aubrey could only watch in horror as he moved his lips to the inside of her wrist, kissing her veins delicately and then slowly making his way up her arm… over her shirt.  
Aubrey’s mind spiraled as she finally realized what he’d been planning, what he was planning. He was going to recreate their first time, yes, but only now did she realize just how torturous that would be. He’d gone so, so, so slowly for her that night. But what had once been a perfect pace, a tender and gentle exchange, had now become a waiting game, a torture session. Levi was going to take things just as slow as he had that night, except now he was going to tease her. His knee was still shifting around, giving her just enough friction to gasp and moan but not enough to make anything build, to make her reach any kind of peak.  
Aubrey felt him reach her shoulder and, just as he had all those years ago, he simply pulled her collar to the side instead of removing her shirt entirely.  
Already, every touch was pure torment as she thought about how far they had to go, how slow he was going to move. She couldn’t do it, couldn’t take it. She had to make him go faster.  
Aubrey raised her free hand and reached for him. She didn’t know what she was trying to do, but she knew she had to get a hold on him, had to give herself some kind of control. But she should have known Levi would never let that happen. He caught her hand just before it reached his collar and he pinned it to the blanket. Aubrey tugged, whimpered, and squirmed, but Levi just lowered his body down onto her, pressing her into the ground and preventing her from writhing around any more.  
A small cry left Aubrey’s throat and Levi finally lifted his lips away from her shoulder, satisfied that he’d spent enough time there and that he’s stayed true to his script. He remembered every detail of their first time together and right now, those memories were serving a more practical use than he’d ever thought they would. He could remember exactly how long every kiss, every touch, every look, every action had lasted and he was going to keep things as accurate as possible. After all, their first time had been perfect. If he just followed the same patterns… and added a few things here and there… it would be perfect again.  
Levi moved his mouth to Aubrey’s ear and whispered again.  
“Relax. We’re just getting started. No need to rush.”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened even further and she couldn’t stop herself from shrieking as his knee shifted in a particularly torturous way.  
“Levi!”  
He didn’t answer apart from a small snicker as he lifted her pinned hand and brought her palm to his lips, repeating his process all over again on the other side.  
Aubrey cried out in frustration. His knee hadn’t let up one bit and he was still driving her insane, providing her with just enough pressure to leave her wanting more and then refusing to give her more. He was playing his little game perfectly… and he knew it.  
Aubrey tried to fight back but he was too strong, too heavy, too made of muscle to overpower. She didn’t stand a chance.  
She gasped and groaned as he made his slow path up her arm then to her shoulder, restraining both of her hands with one of his as he pulled her collar to the side again.  
Aubrey almost broke, almost cracked, but she held on. Her only shred of hope was knowing exactly what was coming next. When Levi was done at her collarbone, he’d kiss her… and then he’d take her shirt off.  
Finally, Aubrey felt his mouth pull away from her skin and she lifted her head off the blanket, eager to get through the next step so that they could move on. Levi chuckled but pressed his lips to hers. Aubrey tried to deepen their kiss but when her tongue touched his, he pulled away slightly, moving just out of her reach. He raised an eyebrow.  
“I said we’re not in any rush. Just lie back and relax.”  
Aubrey gaped at him. He was even going to slow down their kiss?  
She whimpered and felt herself crack. She couldn’t do it anymore. He’d broken her already. She’d do whatever he wanted if that would get him to move faster.  
Her head fell back onto the blanket and Levi huffed again.  
For a moment all he could do was stare at her, a satisfied smile on his lips. For the second time since she’d been back home, he’d managed to break her. The idea made a thrill go through him. When she gave into him like this, when he wore her down completely and she just handed herself over… that was when he could make her feel her best, when he could make her squirm the most, when he could make her scream the loudest.  
The thought of doing her right on their wedding night pushed him to move back to her lips and he started where he’d left off… with a light touch. She kissed him back, but this time her actions matched his own and her tongue didn’t dare to get in the way again. He kept her there like that for a few agonizing moments and then he took their kiss a little further. He bit at her lip and when she gasped, he pushed his own tongue into her mouth just as he could remember doing all those years ago. He was going to follow his plan down to the last detail. And, unfortunately for Aubrey, he had a very detailed memory of that night.  
He kissed her until he could hear her breaths coming faster and he knew that she was running out of air. He let her go reluctantly and watched her gasp for a second before he moved on.  
He moved his lips down her neck until he found the sensitive spot on her neck and he nearly laughed when he remembered just how amazed he’d been when he’d discovered it for the first time. It was strange to him now to think about a time when her body had been so foreign, so new, so full of surprises. Now, he knew her body as well as he knew his own. He knew every curve and bend like the back of his hand and he knew every sensitive spot like they were all marked out on her skin.  
But, tonight, he’d only be visiting this one, this spot on her next that had made her moan for him for the first time ever. And now it would make her moan again.  
His lips moved into the proper place and then he kissed lightly, hearing the smallest gasp from just the smallest touch. He smirked and then parted his lips as his tongue and teeth hit her skin, grazing and licking with just the right pressure.  
Aubrey moaned and Levi grinned against her, biting down gently and drawing an even louder moan from her mouth. He could tell she wanted to throw her hands in his hair from the way she was trying to resist his restraint, but he couldn’t let her go until he was sure she wouldn’t try anything. He’d have to give her one of those orders she followed so well.  
He stayed at her neck for a moment longer, relishing in the sound of one last moan before he finally pulled away and raised his head to look her in the eyes. She was panting and he could see the frustrated tears starting to form in her eyes just like they always did. And, just like always, his resolve wavered for a second before he once again solidified his decision. He knew that if he could get through this without giving into her… he could make her feel so much better than she would if he just gave her what she wanted right now. He reminded himself that she liked the waiting… maybe not in the moment… but when they were done, she would know why he’d done it… and she would like it.  
Having strengthened his resolve, Levi opened his mouth to speak, his words coming out softly and with a false sweetness.  
“Don’t try anything, okay? Just relax and go along with me. You know the steps. If you try to go too fast, we’ll have to start all over.”  
Aubrey closed her eyes and groaned helplessly. She had no choice but to do exactly what he wanted now. With the threat of starting over in the air… she was going to do whatever it took to prevent that from happening.  
She nodded and answered him breathlessly.  
“Yes, okay. Yes.”  
Levi smiled and kissed her one last time before he released her hands from his hold. He waited for a moment to see what she would do, but her fingers just twisted in his hair, gripping desperately as she shook beneath him. He smiled again. So far, so good.  
He moved back and her fingers loosened ever so slightly, letting him go where he needed to. His hands found the seam of her shirt and he looked up to her. When she met his eyes, she knew it was her turn to act. And she remembered exactly what to do.  
She sat up hastily and Levi pulled her in, his lips finding hers for just a few seconds before he pulled away. He glanced at Aubrey one last time, seeing the desperation and desire in her eyes, and then he lifted her shirt up and over her head.  
For a moment, Levi forgot about his plans, his games, his snarky comments and schemes. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. He saw his memory from ten years ago flash before his eyes and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Everything was exactly the same… and yet it was still… different. Her green eyes still seemed to drink in the moonlight, her pale hair still shined a near silver and was messy in the most alluring way possible, and her lips were still the most enticing shade of red he could imagine. And she was still the most perfect thing he’d ever seen. But… they weren’t teenagers anymore. And it showed.  
Levi could suddenly see clearly just how much she’d changed since that first night together. There was no look of nervousness or tension in her eyes and she wasn’t trying to hide anything from him or trying to turn away from him. But it wasn’t just her demeanor that was different… it was her body, too. Only now could he see the clear contrast between what she’d been when they met and what she was now. He could see that her curves were fuller, more defined, more obvious. What had been a gradual change over time now seemed so distinct, so sharp. She was still the giggly girl he’d met on the training field that very first day with the Scouts, but the word ‘girl’ no longer fit. She was a woman. More specifically, the most beautiful woman alive. And she was all his. She was his wife.  
Levi reached for her slowly, his arm wrapping around her bare waist as he pulled her close. But, instead of going straight for the kiss, he instead pressed his lips to her neck, speaking as he took breaths.  
“Aubrey… you’re so… beautiful… I love… you… so much.”  
Aubrey closed her eyes and leaned into him. She was feeling the exact same way. He was beautiful and she loved him so much.  
For the time being, her need to hurry up had vanished. All she could see was Levi, all she could feel was Levi, all she could think about was Levi. She was having the same flashbacks, the same memories and she could see through his broken shirt the way that his body had hardened, packed on even more muscle, gained even more scars. His chest was broader, his abs even more defined. Any lankiness he might have had when they were young had disappeared, reshaping itself into who he was now. Both versions were perfect, absolutely breathtaking. But this Levi, the one in front of her right now, was the Levi she’d gotten to marry, the Levi she now got to call hers. He was beautiful, he was stunning, he was gorgeous. And he was her husband.  
Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips continued to press into her skin. She brought her mouth to his ear, whispering back to him.  
“I love you, too. God, I love you so much, Levi. You’re so perfect… you’re perfect…”  
Aubrey trailed off as she kissed the spot behind his ear. It wasn’t a part of their script but this entire exchange was certainly improvised and Levi didn’t seem to mind. He shivered and held her tighter, feeling like he just couldn’t get her close enough no matter what he did.  
And then he remembered that he could get her close enough. He’d just momentarily forgotten about his plans on how to get there.  
He placed his hand in her hair and pulled her away from his neck and onto his lips. She went along with him easily, doing exactly as he wanted.  
He kissed her over and over again and her hands pressed into his chest, sliding over his muscles before they made their way into his hair again. Levi pushed his tongue past her lips and she let him in, continuing to kiss him until she couldn’t go any longer and she had to break away for air.  
And, even though she was breathless, Aubrey didn’t hesitate to take her next step, just as she had ten years ago. Her lips found his jaw and she kissed over every inch of the sharp line before moving on to his neck and trailing down until she ran out of skin. She didn’t have to think to remember her next line. It came just as naturally as it had back then.  
Her hands found the fabric of his already open shirt and jacket and she brought her mouth to his ear again.  
“Your turn.”  
Aubrey pushed the clothing from his shoulders and Levi shrugged it off before tossing it away.  
She was once again returned to the past as she noticed how much his muscles had hardened and how many more scars he now had. Not to mention the rough patches on his skin that he’d developed where the straps constantly dug into him. Even his body showed just how much he’d been through, how hard he’d fought. And she appreciated every scar, every callous, every mark for what it meant.  
Her lips found a scar on his chest and she kissed it lightly before moving onto another and another and another. There seemed to be endless amounts of them but she’d just keep going until she’d kissed every last one. Finally, she pressed her lips to one last mark on his lower abdomen and she didn’t fail to notice the way his pants were tightening around him. That sight had once scared her and made her freeze until Levi had found a way to comfort her. But now… now it brought her hunger back full force. She wanted him so badly. She wanted him right now. But when Levi’s fingers curled around her chin and he raised her up to meet his eyes, she saw that his hunger had returned, too… and that his plans wouldn’t be halting just because of their quiet moment.  
She expected him to lower her back down to the blanket as their script called for, but he took the liberty of adding a piece.  
His fingers tightened around her chin and he pulled her lips to his as his other hand went between her legs, reigniting the torture that came along with this little waiting game of his. Aubrey whimpered into his mouth but was unable to do anything besides move her hips against the pressure of his palm as she tried to get more friction.  
But, just a second later, Levi pulled his hand away and she groaned. She’d been getting just the smallest amount of relief and now he’d taken it away. He broke their kiss, too, and she felt his breath on her ear as he spoke.  
“What did I say about going too fast? Do you want to start over?”  
Aubrey froze and Levi snickered before speaking again.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
She relaxed a tiny bit when she realized that he wasn’t actually going to start over, but the ache between her legs was still near painful. She wanted him so badly, but they still had so far to go.  
Aubrey felt Levi tighten his grip on her chin and then his other hand slid around her back as he lowered her to the ground again. She whimpered as her back hit the blanket and Levi huffed as he added the word that Aubrey was really starting to hate.  
“Relax. You like it when I make you wait, remember?”  
Aubrey whined and the sound echoed through the clearing. Right now, she couldn’t believe she’d ever told him that. How could she ever like something this excruciating?  
Levi gave a sly smile as he pressed his knee between her legs again, hearing her gasp, moan, and whimper all at the same time. He was still giving her just enough to feel good, but not enough to give her the satisfaction she wanted. She’d have to wait for that.  
He lowered his lips to her collarbone and trailed slowly down her chest, kissing whatever skin her bra exposed. He heard her sighing and felt her shivering and he soon ran out of ground to cover, so he reached beneath her arched back and unhooked her bra. He leaned back, pulling it up and away from her arms before tossing it.  
Levi stared down at her and, even though that action followed their script, he wasn’t looking just because it was part of his plan. Once again, she was just so… beautiful. He couldn’t have looked away even if he’d wanted to.  
He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, relishing in the way the moonlight made her pale skin glow and savoring the fact that this sight had only ever and would only ever be for him. He had the most beautiful woman in the world right in front of him and somehow she’d chosen him as the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
But, even though he was sure he’d never be able to look long enough, never be able to memorize this moment with as much detail as he wanted, when Aubrey said her line, he went along with her.  
She reached up to him, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She held him close and whispered to him between kisses.  
“Seen enough?”  
Levi smirked. He’d never see enough, not ever.  
“Not quite.”  
He felt Aubrey tremble at his words and he was sure that the reaction was real, not planned.  
Levi went to her chest and had to hold in a laugh when he thought about just how lost he’d been the first time he’d done this. He’d had no clue what would make her feel good and what would hurt her. He’d been terrified.  
But now he knew exactly what would make her feel good and he was going to give it to her.  
He dipped his head and Aubrey gasped immediately. Her hands went into his hair and she held onto him like her life depended on it. He was still shifting his knee around and that in combination with the new stimulation at her chest had her feeling like she was going to break all over again. The fact that he knew her body so well was both a blessing and a curse. When he wanted to, he could give her exactly what she needed and get her there in seconds. But when he wanted to torture her… he could do that, too. And he knew exactly what to do to keep her squirming.  
Aubrey wasn’t sure how long he kept her there, writhing around at his touch and not even being able to find the words to beg him to move on. She was completely helpless, completely incoherent, completely under his control.  
And Levi knew it.  
He smiled into her skin again and realized that he was happy with what he’d done and decided that he’d finally give her the reward of moving on. He huffed when she gave a relieved sigh as he kissed down her stomach.  
When he reached her hips, he pressed his lips along her waistband, remembering that he wouldn’t have to spend time unbuttoning her pants. He’d already removed the buttons entirely earlier.  
But, before he actually removed her pants, he had to remove another piece of clothing that he’d already loosened. He sat back, reaching for her boots and smiling when they slid easily off of her feet, just like he’d planned. As soon as they were off, he set them to the side and watched as Aubrey tried her hardest to stay still even though he could tell she wanted to sit up and grab him. But she didn’t. Instead she just laid there, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched, small whimpers leaving her mouth as Levi removed his own boots.  
And then, when his own shoes were off and tossed behind him, he reached for her waistband. He heard Aubrey gasp and then she lifted her hips, eagerly trying to help him get them off. He snickered and took his time, slowly pulling the clothing down her legs and knowing that she was putting all of her focus on not telling him to hurry up. And she didn’t. Which meant she’d get what she wanted.  
Levi slid the pants past her feet and threw them, not really caring where they went. He wouldn’t be needing them again until morning.  
His hands trailed back up the soft skin of her thighs until he finally reached her panties. He moved his fingers beneath the fabric and then, just as slowly as he’d removed her pants, he pulled them down her legs and tossed them away.  
Levi stared again. She was just so breathtaking, so gorgeous, so perfect. And, just like ten years ago, he couldn’t handle it. He needed her skin on his. Now.  
He crawled back over her, his knee pressing between her legs with a bit more pressure than before and Aubrey cried out as she gripped his arms. He dipped his head to the spot on her neck, sucking and biting hard enough to make her call his name. Levi stayed there, shifting his knee and nipping at her neck as he waited for her to make the next move. She did.  
Her hands flew to his belt, fumbling around as she tried desperately to remove the remainder of his clothing as quickly as possible.  
Levi snickered into her skin but Aubrey didn’t care. This was one part where she could go fast, where she could hurry up. She silently thanked her teenage self for having been so eager. All she was doing was following their script. She’d moved just as quickly ten years ago as she was moving right now. Levi couldn’t stop her for playing his own game.  
She hurried, finally getting his belt undone and then immediately moving to the button on his pants, loosening them with shaky but determined fingers. And then she yanked. The pants gave way a bit and she just kept tugging until Levi reached back and removed the clothing entirely. Now there was just one more thing in her way.  
Aubrey grabbed at the waistband of his underwear and Levi joined her, helping her to remove the final obstacle.  
A sight that had once caused her to be nervous, to panic, now only made Aubrey hungry for more. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed him.  
But, before she could beg, Levi wrapped his fingers around her jaw and forced her to meet his eyes as he whispered one last torturous line to her.  
“Relax. This’ll feel good…” Aubrey saw him smirk. “Eventually.”  
She could have sworn she felt her heart stop. They were the words on their script but he’d left several out. That first time, he’d warned her that it would hurt and that it would feel good ‘eventually’. But he’d left out the part where he mentioned the pain and for some reason still included the ‘eventually’. And the devious look he had on his face as he moved back wasn’t making her feel any calmer.  
But she soon let those thoughts go as Levi gave her one last kiss and then moved back, nudging her legs further apart to make room. All thoughts and worries disappeared. He was about to give her what she’d been waiting for, about to give her what she wanted, about to give her what she needed.  
Aubrey gasped as he finally pushed inside of her but… he didn’t move. His lips went back to her neck, kissing whatever skin he could find, but there was no rocking of their hips, no movement at all. He was staying completely and totally still.  
Aubrey would have screamed in frustration had it not been for her overwhelming shock. She couldn’t fathom why he was doing such a thing, why he could possibly want to keep her waiting any longer. She could hear his own breaths coming faster as he struggled to follow his own plan.  
But then she remembered.  
This no longer hurt, but it had back then. A lot. And Levi had allowed her plenty of time to adjust, to get used to him before he’d actually started to move. He was still following their script… down to the last detail.  
But Aubrey couldn’t take it. She didn’t care if Levi would be angered by her fighting back. She just couldn’t wait anymore.  
Her hands went to his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his skin as her legs wrapped around his back and brought him closer.  
Levi grunted and bit her neck.  
“You’re not supposed to do that yet.”  
Aubrey ignored him, rocking her own hips as much as she could to try to get some kind of movement, some kind of friction.  
It worked. For a moment. But Levi wasn’t going to allow it.  
He lowered himself further down onto her, pinning her hips to the ground completely and halting all prior motion. She could hear his breaths coming faster as he struggled to stay still himself and he just barely managed to whisper in her ear with a steady voice.  
“Relax. Deep breaths. We’ll get there.”  
Aubrey screamed. She couldn’t take it any more. She was sure this was the worst kind of torture he’d ever tried on her. He was right there, all he had to do was move. And he wouldn’t.  
She bit down on his neck, trying to find something, anything to relieve the frustration she was feeling. She heard him grunt but she couldn’t have cared less. He was tormenting her, dangling her release just out of reach after he’d already made her wait so long. He deserved at least a bite.  
Seconds ticked by and the agony only grew worse. Aubrey whimpered, whined, groaned, begged, but Levi still didn’t move. He stayed there, laying on top of her and pinning her to the blanket as he denied her.  
Aubrey could feel tears in her eyes and she knew that she only had the energy to do one last thing. She hoped it would be enough.  
She brought her mouth to Levi’s ear and whispered in the most pathetic and helpless voice she’d ever heard leave her lips.  
“Please, Levi. Oh my God, please, please, please…”  
He cracked. Levi felt himself completely crumble at the sound of her voice. She was so weak, so desperate, and suddenly he knew he’d kept her waiting long enough.  
Just a second after the plast plea left her lips, Levi gave her what she wanted.  
He rocked back and forth and Aubrey screamed again just from the small movement. He rocked again and she moaned his name loudly and then when he rocked again, she clutched him so hard it nearly hurt. But that was just what he wanted. He’d delayed giving her this high all in the hopes that it would be stronger than ever before. And from the way she was yelping at the slightest touch, he knew he might just succeed.  
Levi found one of her hands and laced their fingers and he slid his other hand down her side.  
Aubrey sighed at the familiar feeling of his palm traveling down her body. He wasn’t going to play any more games with her. This was it.  
When his hand pressed down between her legs, she shrieked uncontrollably. She was so  
overstimulated, so sensitive to every brush of his fingers that she couldn’t hold anything in. She was writhing around so much that she almost worried Levi would think there was something wrong, but he knew it was the opposite.  
He picked up their pace and Aubrey let out a few more helpless noises before his lips found hers. He kissed her intensely and heard gasping after just a few seconds. The combination of all the sensations at once were tiring her out rapidly. But Levi didn’t mind. They’d both been on the edge before they’d even started moving and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she reached her high. She just needed a little more and she’d be there.  
He shifted his fingers, hitting the spot he knew she needed in that exact moment and she whimpered into his mouth.  
Aubrey had completely surrendered to him. There was no way to do anything but let him work, let him get her there. And he was working fast.  
She could feel everything building at her core and she already knew that this would be a stronger high than any other she’d ever experienced. It was overwhelming, all-consuming, and she hadn’t even gotten there yet.  
Her entire body started to shake and she felt Levi shift his fingers, once again hitting just the right spot. It was too much, too strong… and she couldn’t do it any longer.  
His fingers moved one last time and Aubrey found herself over the edge. Her back arched, her toes curled, her muscles cramped, and she screamed Levi’s name so loudly that it echoed through the entire clearing.  
That sound, the feeling of her release, and the knowledge that he’d already given her one of the best nights of her life pushed Levi to his own high just a second later. He groaned, overcome by a sensation just as strong as hers, and collapsed.  
For several long moments, the only sound was both of them panting as they came down. But, as soon as he could, Levi turned his head to look at Aubrey’s face ,only to see a small smile on her lips as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She’d enjoyed herself just as much as he’d hoped she would. The sight made his heart jolt and he raised a hand to her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes opened at his touch and when her gaze met his, her smile grew even wider.  
Levi’s lips turned up to match hers and moved closer to kiss her lightly, pulling away after just a few seconds so that she could continue to catch her breath. But, to his surprise, she didn’t really seem to care about her breath and she pulled him close again, kissing him longer and harder than before. Levi was happy to give her what she wanted and he propped himself up again to get a better angle.  
They went until Aubrey was forced to break away again, gasping but still smiling as she moved her fingers into his hair and started massaging his scalp in just the way he liked. Levi closed his eyes at the feeling and lowered his forehead to hers as Aubrey sucked in air. But, eventually, her breathing slowed and she found herself able to speak.  
She brought her fingers out of Levi’s hair and instead pressed her hands into his cheeks. His eyes opened at the change and he stared down at her as she whispered.  
“How are we ever supposed to beat that?”  
Levi scoffed and she giggled as he rolled them onto their sides and pulled her against his chest. He felt her press her head into his skin and he kissed her hair as he thought about her question. He knew they wouldn’t be doing better than that any time soon. After all, it was the best they’d done in all of ten years together… but he wouldn’t have had it happen any other way. They’d just given each other the best wedding present they possibly could.  
But even if that was the best they’d do tonight, that didn’t mean they’d be stopping any time soon. They weren’t even close to done. The night was still young. And there were still plenty of ways he could make her feel good.  
He kissed her hair again and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
“How do you feel about a swim?”  
Aubrey’s eyes widened and she looked up at him.  
“In the pond?”  
He hummed and pressed his lips to her neck.  
Aubrey giggled and nodded. It seemed that rather than trying to ‘beat’ what they’d just done, Levi was going to take a different approach entirely. Theirs ‘swims’ in the pond were never about the high, though they still never failed to get there. But their ‘swims’ were about being close, taking things slow, whispering “I love you”s… it was always an experience that left her feeling warm inside and it always reminded her of just how gentle Levi was.  
“Okay. But you’re going to have to carry me.”  
He huffed into her skin and kissed behind her ear.  
“I thought you might say that.”  
Aubrey giggled again but the sound cut off as Levi’s arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the ground. She smiled and kissed his jaw, her arms hooking around his neck as he carried her toward the pond and slowly waded into the water.  
As Levi walked further and further into the water, Aubrey’s mind wandered and she found herself thinking about this pond itself. Just like Levi had said, it was where they’d had nearly all of their firsts and where they’d just had another one. And she was still thrown through a loop by his decision to recreate their first ever night together for their first ever night together married. Now that she wasn’t under the influence of his torture, she could see just how much meaning that action had held. She never would have thought of it… but he had. And it had been perfect just like everything he thought of, everything he did, everything he was. He was absolutely perfect.  
Aubrey sucked in a breath as the cold water hit her skin but Levi just held her tighter, lowering her in completely before wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking his arms around her thighs. She smiled at him again as soon as she started to adjust to the new temperature and he returned the gesture before leaning forward to kiss her again.  
When they broke away, Aubrey tucked her chin into the curve of his neck and she felt him hold her tighter. She knew they’d be taking a break for a bit longer before he started anything again. They were both still savoring the feeling of their last encounter. So, she turned into him and kissed his neck lightly before bringing her mouth to his ear. There was something she’d yet to tell him that she knew he’d want to hear.  
“I love you. Always.”  
Levi sighed. He’d never get tired of hearing those words, but tonight they somehow seemed to make him shiver even more than they usually did. His wife was telling him how much she loved him and, in that moment, he knew he was the luckiest man alive. If she just kept saying those words to him forever, he could get through anything, survive anything, do anything. With Aubrey at his side, he knew he would always find happiness, even in the darkest of times.  
He kissed her jaw and answered.  
“I love you, too. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, I have said it once and I will say it again. Levi is a SEX GOD. There it is. It’s the truth. Cannot be denied lol.  
> And, yes, I really did just give you a 14,000 word chapter of what was basically straight smut. You’re welcome. But like… how was the smut chapter LONGER than the wedding chapter??? I can’t with myself.  
> AND, YES, I did have the chapter of Don’t Die when they have their first night together open in another tab while I wrote this to make sure it was accurate lol. Chapter 31, baby. Good stuff LOL.  
> I hope everybody enjoyed this last bit of lightheartedness. The next chapter will be the start of the expeditionnnnn :’( I’m not sure how many chapters the actual expedition will take up but I’m hoping to keep it at two, maybe three if I really need to stretch it. But then we’re on to recovery angst. Prepare yourselves.  
> Anyway, Y’ALL REALLY STEPPED IT UP WITH THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to know that their wedding lived up to your expectations! I was feelin’ the pressure to get it right, ya know? Not from you guys, but from myself lol. It’s just such a big moment for them :’ ) OH, and I’m sorry if I haven’t RESPONDED to your comment yet! Like, I said, y’all really came through and left me a lot of them, so I’m slowly working my way down the list <3 But, also, LEAVE A COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER if you want lol. Like I said, this chapter was essentially just straight smut, so please do try to come up with something to say lol. Alrighty, that’s all I’ve got. Love you <333


End file.
